Redeemed
by elsawriter
Summary: -ON HOLD-Sequel to Redemption: Sirius & Buffy move to Sunnydale but soon Sirius is forced to return to England. Two years on, Buffy receives a letter that takes her back to England and back to a world that she had left behind her... CHAPTER 35 UP! Please
1. Prologue

Here's the sequel to Redemption, so if you haven't read my other fic, Redemption, then I suggest you go and check it out before starting this! I hope everyone enjoys this, read and review please! The first few chapters are extremely angsty, but bear with me!  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own characters or settings in this story. They belong to either JK Rowling or Joss Whedon

Timeline:  after season three of Buffy, after book 5 of HP eventually. See the prequel 'Redemption' for a full idea of the timeline. 

Premise: After what happened the previous year, Buffy and Sirius return to Sunnydale. However, after a short time Sirius is forced to leave Sunnydale and Buffy. 

Two years on Buffy receives a letter that takes her back to England and back into a world that she had left behind her….

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

Buffy fell hard onto her back and rolled sideways to avoid the mass of hair and teeth that flew at her. She flipped up and grabbed the creature, tumbling across the ground with it. When they stopped rolling, she pinned its legs and dodged its furious attempts to bite her. 

 "Now!" she yelled and Sirius Black, standing a short way off, fired the silver tranquiliser gun, hitting the werewolf with a dart that made it howl and then droop into a deep slumber.  
Buffy Summers disentangled herself from the sleeping werewolf and with the help of Sirius' extended hand, got up.  
 "That was close," she said with a relieved smile. "I wonder what happened to Faith."  
As if by magic, the brunette slayer appeared from the forest and joined them in the clearing.  
 "Hey B," she said breezily. "Nice work with Oz."  
 "Yeah, nice of you to help out," Buffy remarked and Faith shrugged and grinned.   
 "Had a starbucks craving, what can I say?" she replied and Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Besides B, you had Siri helping you out, you didn't need me." 

Faith gathered up the werewolf in her arms and slung it over her shoulders. The three of them began to walk through the forest. 

It had been six weeks since Buffy and Sirius had left England behind them. They had arrived in Sunnydale upon the back of a hippogriff called Buckbeak, and saying her friends were surprised was an understatement.  
Buffy had settled back into her life in Sunnydale seamlessly. She was living at home still, now with Sirius, and attending Sunnydale University, which passed the time though she wasn't sure how far she would take it. She was as much in love as ever and her life as a slayer was made all the more bearable by the presence of Sirius in her life.  
Faith was another factor in this. She was living with Buffy, Sirius and Joyce. While Buffy had been away in England, she had lived with Joyce and had come to regard her as a mother. She had even begun to call her 'mom,' something Buffy thought she would never live to see. The change in Faith wasn't noticeable on the surface. She was the same girl in that instance, her choice of clothes was the same, the love of partying, the wild girl attitude all remained, but she had softened around the edges. With the help of Buffy, the Scoobies and Joyce, Faith had changed from and angry girl who blamed everyone around her for her own mistakes, to a well adjusted woman who was in control of her power. 

So all in all, life was rosy for Buffy at that time but, in the true pattern of her life, things did not remain that way.

 "A letter from Harry," Sirius remarked when he and Buffy reached home. Faith had gone to Giles', taking the werewolf with her so he could be properly restrained.  
 Sirius opened the piece of parchment that Harry's owl, Hedwig had brought and began to read it.  
Buffy watched him and saw the frown that crossed his brow as he finished the letter. 

 "What is it?" she said and Sirius looked up at her.  
 "His scar was hurting him a few nights ago," Sirius said, biting his lip worriedly. "Means that Voldemort's got strong enough feelings to be affecting Harry. And with what I've heard lately…" He trailed off and Buffy looked at him carefully.  
 "You're going to have to go aren't you," she said bluntly and he looked up at her in surprise.

 "I didn't say that," he protested.  
 "But you should be saying that," Buffy said, sitting down at one of the kitchen stools. "He needs you. You said there's been a lot of rumours going around, some stuff you got from Willy?"

 "Yeah," Sirius said reluctantly. "Rumours, a ministry worker going missing where Voldemort was rumoured to be, Mad Eye Moody coming out of retirement, death eaters amassing again…it all points to bad news."

 "Then you need to go," Buffy said forcefully. "You need to be there for Harry, you're all he's got in the way of family." Sirius looked at her for a long time.  
 "Come with me," he said finally. Buffy looked back at him and finally shook her head.  
 "You know I can't," she said reluctantly. "Mom's not been well again, and what with school and stuff, I need to be in Sunnydale right now." 

 "I can't leave you," Sirius argued.  
 "I'm not giving you any choice," Buffy said firmly. "If I don't get you to do this, then Harry could be in trouble. I need you, but he needs you more. Please." Sirius sighed.  
 "You're right," he said reluctantly. "I know you're right." He walked over to her and put his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.   
 "God I'm gonna miss you," he said softly and Buffy felt her eyes tearing up.  
 "I'm gonna miss you too," she replied and her voice broke as tears began to fall. He kissed the top of her head.  
 "I'll have to go tomorrow," he said gently. "I'll go on Buckbeak. But I'll write as much as I can, I promise." Buffy nodded, and wiped her eyes. Sirius held onto her for a moment longer before her began to compose a hurried reply to Harry.

The next day, all the Scoobies amassed to say goodbye to Sirius. In the short time they had been in his company, they had come to regard him highly and all understood why he had to go to his Godson.  
 Before he went to Buckbeak, Sirius took Buffy into their room so they could be alone together.  
 "I got you something," he said softly, feeling in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Buffy gasped, the box contained a beautiful silver ring made up of two hands, a male and a female, holding onto one another.  
 "This is a promise ring," he explained as he picked it out of the box and slid it on Buffy's finger. "It's promising that I'll write to you, promising that I'll be with you again sometime soon, promising that I will never forget you, promising that I'll always be here for you, promising that someday we'll get married, promising that someday we'll have kids and promising that we'll grow old together." Buffy was truly touched and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
 "Thank you," she said sincerely. "It's beautiful God, I'm going to miss you. I love you so much."  
 "I love you too," Sirius replied and his eyes began to water too. "But we'll be together again soon." They shared a kiss, dampened by Buffy's tears and then hand in hand went downstairs so Sirius could mount Buckbeak and fly away. 

****TWO YEARS LATER*****

Buffy sighed a heavy sigh as she pushed open the front door after a long nights patrolling. Faith was out somewhere, Buffy didn't know where and she wasn't bothered. She wandered upstairs and pushed her door open to her room. Entering, she flipped on the light switch and a loud hoot startled her from her stupor. An unfamiliar brown owl glared at her from her windowsill and eagerly she moved forward to receive the letter it brought her. 

Two years had taken their toll on Buffy. She had been without Sirius for longer than either of them had expected, only having seen him twice since he had left so long ago.  
A year after he had left, he had returned for two glorious weeks in the summer where they spent every moment in each others company. It had been heaven for both of them, and hell when leaving time came. 

The only other time she had seen him was at Joyce's funeral a few months after that.

He had showed up to be with her and Buffy felt truly grateful. She had stood stiffly at the graveside, watching them place her mother's body in the ground and covering her coffin in earth. __

_'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.'  
_Sirius had stood by her side, wearing a black suit, hair combed neatly back, and Buffy had held onto his hand as if it were a life belt, stopping her from slipping off the precipice. Xander and Anya had stood silently side by side, Willow taking comfort in Oz, Giles standing at the back, and Faith clutching Buffy's other hand, the tears pouring down her face showing her just how much Joyce had meant to her.  
Buffy had not cried at the funeral, she had not wanted to let her mother down; she had wanted to keep a brave face on. But later, when it was just her and Sirius alone together, she had cried. Cried as if she would never stop, as if her heart was literally breaking. And Sirius had held her close, murmuring reassuring words in her ears until the sobs had subsided and all she was left with were memories.  
But he had had to leave after that, Voldemort had returned and the cause needed him. He had begged Buffy to go with him again, and despite the fact she felt there was nothing left for her in Sunnydale, she couldn't bring herself to leave. Leaving was like accepting that her life in Sunnydale was finished and she wasn't sure she could handle that. So she had stayed and sometimes she wondered if she had made the wrong decision. Life was difficult without Joyce; the bills didn't just take care of themselves as Buffy had always thought they did. But she and Faith, and Willow and Oz who moved in, got by. Giles had been generous, stepping up to his role as a father figure in the hard times and Sirius had helped her out. She always tired to refuse but he wouldn't hear of it, the large amount of money left to him by his family not mattering to him much.

Buffy missed him so much it hurt; a physical pain that hit her most at night. But she coped, she had Faith, she had Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander and even Anya. And she had Sirius. Even though he wasn't with her, she had his words the letters they sent to one another keeping their love alive.  
  
Eagerly Buffy opened the letter and was startled to see a different handwriting to that of Sirius'. She began to read:

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_  
I don't know if you remember me, my name is Remus Lupin. I am the man you met just over two years ago and the werewolf you knocked out in the Forbidden Forest. You may not remember me but I feel as if I know you very well, Sirius often talked of you to me.  
I'm sorry I have to write to you in these circumstances but Sirius always said I was to make sure you were okay if anything happened to him.  
Just over a week ago Sirius was killed in a battle that took place between members of the Order of the Phoenix and a group of death eaters. He fought valiantly, and died protecting his godson in battle which is the way he always hoped to go.  
I'm sorry to be the one telling you this but I didn't know what else to do. Please accept my deepest regrets; I know what Sirius meant to you and you to him.  
  
_

_Your friend,_

_Remus Lupin_

Buffy's hands were shaking madly by the time she finished the letter and she looked away from it with eyes unseeing and clogged with tears. She took a tentative step forwards and then fell to the floor with an anguished cry which caught in her throat. The words burned in her head, _'Sirius was killed', _etched there in pain and longing.   
She was numb, her body an empty shell, emptied of all that made it human and able to love. She was finished, it was over. There was nothing left for her, nothing to clutch onto to stop her falling. She was alone; Sirius was gone and would never return to her. The promise ring on her finger caught her eye, her tears splitting the silver shine into a thousand rays. She looked at it for a moment and then slipped it off her finger. She gazed at the interlocking hands that were supposed to be hers and Sirius', _'It's promising that I'll write to you, promising that I'll be with you again sometime soon, promising that I will never forget you, promising that I'll always be here for you, promising that someday we'll get married, promising that someday we'll have kids and promising that we'll grow old together.' _

Furiously she hurled it from her, and it smashed into her mirror, shattering it into thousands of shining pieces. 

Like my life, she thought. 


	2. Sleeping and Dreaming

Glad I got so much good feedback from Redemption, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I should be updating this quite often for now because I've already written the first five chapters. Hope you like, and review!

For reviewing chapter 1, thanks to:

ScruffyWes 

Jess S1

Miz

Charmedfanatic3000

Chidlywhoo

SPASH Panther

Draco FutureBF

Fallen_Angel

Little Red Rabbit – lol the fist shaking has been noted

Nobody – lol I am a little afraid of Pedro now

DragonKatGal – lol the first few chapters are all kind of depressing, sorry!

Harmoni9

Erak – I don't really have any plans for Spike, maybe he might get a little role but because none of the stuff with the Initiative happened, he didn't get his chip and isn't therefore good. You made me think about him so I may slip him in somewhere.

Red2

Dannii

Becks89 – lol the angry letter threat is duly noted. No dawn, I really don't like the character, she's just too whiny. Oh and I'm liking ER too, I'm English too so I just saw the ep with Carter in Africa. Not a big fan of him though, I like Luka betterJ. 

Alexandra from eyes-only – ah u can b my fave if u want 

**Chapter 2 – Sleeping and Dreaming**

Buffy didn't leave her spot where she sat, crumpled by her bed. The shadows lengthened and dawn broke but Buffy didn't shift from the spot. 

 The tears had stopped a long time ago, left her empty and dried out with nothing left inside her. The grief she had was at bay, she didn't want to bring it too close, examine it too much and make it really hurt. But it lurked in the back of her mind, the realisation that she would never see him again, never feel him, never touch him, never kiss him.

She heard voices downstairs, Willow and Oz she dimly realised. She heard them moving upstairs and Willow calling her.  
Buffy thought about closing her door, but she couldn't summon the will to move and so Willow came into her room.

 "Buffy what's going on?" she asked confusedly. "Are you hurt? Did you get hurt on patrol?" Buffy was numb, she looked up at Willow without really seeing her.

 "Sweetie what's wrong?" Willow asked again. She noticed the shattered mirror. "What happened, did a demon get in?" Buffy didn't answer and Willow cam over to her. Buffy made no effort to respond to her. What was the point really? 

Willow saw the crumpled letter on the floor and picked it up. She skim read it and by the time she was finished, tears had filled her eyes too.  
 Sirius, oh god," she choked out. "Buffy, I'm so sorry." Carefully she wrapped her arms around Buffy.  
Buffy sat stiffly, listening to Willow sob detachedly. Tears burning in her eyes but she furiously tried to blink them back. She was stronger than this. She hadn't cried at her mom's funeral, she has waited til it was just her…….her and Sirius and she had cried in his arms and he had held her tightly. He had held her but he wouldn't again, he wouldn't tell her it would be okay again. It would never be okay again, it would never be alright.  
Buffy felt the sobs coming before they reached, from a place deep inside her, the tiny place that had grown larger over the years where she stored all the grief that she didn't want to deal with at the time, that she didn't have the time to deal with.  
And she cried, for how long she didn't know. Tears that she thought had dried out long ago kept coming, pouring down her cheeks drowning her in her grief, making tire al. He was never coming back, the realisation hit her and it was pain more that she could bear.

It felt like hours later when she stopped crying and Willow released her from her strong hold. She had needed that, needed to be held again by someone who loved her. 

 "I'm so sorry Buffy," Willow said tearfully. "I'm so sorry." Buffy touched Willow's cheek.

 "Thank you," she croaked. "But I just- I don't……I'm lost." Willow's eyes filled with pity.  
 "I'm here for you," she said gently. "Anything you need, I'm here for you." Buffy nodded.  
 "I just want to be alone," she murmured and Willow nodded, getting up.   
Buffy got up and lay on her bed, curled up, clutching her blanket tightly between her fingers.  
Willow stopped in the doorway and looked back at Buffy, bit her lip and closed the door.  
Willow wandered along the corridor, into Joyce's old room, the room that Buffy had given to Willow and Oz.   
Oz lay asleep on the bed and Willow sat down on the edge of it, not wanting to wake him. She sighed deeply, her heart breaking inside her at the thought of Buffy suffering.  
Long ago she had realised Buffy was special, that Buffy would always have to suffer through emotions and do things that Willow and Xander couldn't comprehend. She had seen her kill Angel and that had nearly broken her but she had struggled through best as she knew how and faced up to her destiny. A destiny which had killed her and was likely to be the final death of her.  
But her mother's death was something that Willow had watched Buffy struggle with and it was the closest she had ever seen Buffy to losing it. The brain tumour had returned and Willow had seen Buffy's frustration as she faced something that she couldn't fight, that all her slayer powers couldn't stop. And the tumour had taken Joyce's life, had pulled Buffy's world from underneath her. But she had survived; somehow she had clawed her way back into some semblance of life.  
But Sirius was all Buffy had left, other than her friends, and he had been her rock. Even when he wasn't by her side, he had been something for her to lean on. But that was gone now, and Buffy was all alone with nothing to hold on to.  
And Willow was scared that Buffy would just give in. 

 "Hey, what happened to you?" Oz said dozily, waking up. He wrapped his arms around Willows waist and kissed the top of her head. 

 "Sirius is dead," Willow said numbly.  
 "Sirius is dead?" Oz said, fully awake and alert. "Oh god. What? How?"

 "He died in battle," Willow said emotionlessly. "Buffy go a letter last night. I was with her."  
 "I'm so sorry Wills," Oz murmured. "Is Buffy okay?"

 "She's sleeping now," Willow said, turning and resting her head against Oz's. "But honestly, I don't know what she's going to do. She just kept it together after Joyce died. Now, I just don't know." Willow began to cry again and Oz held her until her tears subsided.

Willow and Oz left their room a few hours later and went downstairs. They found Faith sitting on the couch, flicking through channels on the TV and they filled her in on what had happened. Faith's first reaction was to get up and go to Buffy, but Willow stopped her, telling her that Buffy was asleep. The three of them sat on the sofas, TV switched off, no one talking much except for a few words here and there.  
All their thoughts were focused on the girl sleeping in the room above.  
  


Buffy's dreams were troubled as she had known they would be. Flashes of green light, flashes of red light, laughter that made her skin crawl. Faces passed before her eyes, her won, Faith's, Sirius' and mostly Sirius' godson, Harry. Her dreams kept returning to his face, his dark hair, wide green eyes and red scar on his forehead. There were snakes and demons and vampires. Every which way she turned, there was a new horror facing her, more of the evil laughter and above all Sirius calling to her, begging her to help him. And she wanted to but she didn't know where to go, the calls echoed around her head until they faded and she was left alone, in silence and inky darkness. The lights flickered on and Buffy thought she saw the room filled with people, but when darkness returned, she reached her hands out and felt nothing. But she knew she wasn't alone, there was something with her and then she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she screamed.  
  


Opening her eyes wide, Buffy took in the familiarity that was her room. For a moment everything was the same and then she remembered that the world had changed, that what appeared to be the same place actually wasn't. The world had betrayed her. 

Sitting up she saw the owl that had brought her letter sitting on her windowsill patiently. She got up, walked over to it and stroked its head and in that instant her mind was made up.  
  
The three downstairs heard her before they saw her and they all got up and rushed to the foot of the stairs. Buffy appeared at the top, dragging a suitcase on wheels behind her.  
 "Buffy, what-?" Willow flustered. 

 "I'm going to England," Buffy announced.   
  
  
  
 


	3. Leaving

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Becks89 – thanks again for the dedication. I'd really like another update since the last one was so good!

Queen Sereya

SPASH Panther – yes, Buffy is going to England as you'll see. As for Dumbledore, you'll see in about two chapters!

Saavik

Christiana – yeah it might be difficult fitting him in, I shall have to see. And I like the opinion of my reviewers, it's better than mine most of the time!

Dannii

Nobody…- lol all the questions, you'll have to be patient! Everything will be answered soon…

Harmoni9

Miz – we won't be seeing the scoobies for a while, though I may bring in one or two later. Right now it's just Buffy in England.

Draco-FutureBF

Erak

FairyDragon – I'm sorry but there just won't be Tara. I love her too, but I love Oz more so I'm gonna leave him in Sunnydale with Willow.

Midnight

Jess S1 – this won't be an all angst fic, don't worry, it's going to be difficult for Buffy to be all depressed with such a change in her life and the excitement of all the new people. But it's not all going to be light either, Buffy's gonna go through a lot. Just bear with me!

ScruffyWes- you will have to wait and see about Sirius…though for definite he will be in this fic one way or another…..

**Chapter 3 – Leaving **

"What?" Willow exclaimed. 

 "I'm going to England," Buffy repeated patiently. "I've written back to Remus Lupin, he's going to meet me there and then take me to Sirius' home." On saying Sirius, she nearly faltered, nearly slipped, but she held onto the composure she'd gained, she needed to get through this. 

 "But why?" Willow said her mind whirling. "Are you sure this is good idea?" Buffy nodded.  
 "I need this," she said, swallowing hard. "I have to get away; I have to be out of here, out of this house. I need to be where he was, so I can finish this, get some closure on it. I won't forget him ever, I'll never do that, but I'll be able to stop myself from losing it. And maybe I can help them; Sirius would've wanted me to look out for Harry."

 Willow looked at Buffy's determined face and realised that she was right, she did need this.  
 "If I leave now I can be there in a few hours," Buffy said. "Let me go Willow." Willow nodded mutely, eyes filling with tears again. Buffy smiled a half smile.  
  "It'll be okay," she said softly. She dropped her suitcase and enveloped Willow in a crushing hug. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, dampening Willows shirt. She pulled away and held her by the shoulders.  
 "Take care of yourself," she said firmly. "I won't have time to say goodbye to Xander: tell him what happened and that I love him. And Giles, fill him in; tell him I'll write to him. I'll write, I promise and who knows, if the English people are mean then I'll be back soon."  
 "Sirius wasn't," Willow said automatically, and then wanted to curse herself when she saw Buffy's eyes cloud over.  
 "We'll miss you," Willow said hastily. Buffy smiled again and then hugged Oz. They shared tiny grins and then Faith and Buffy hugged, something Faith didn't normally like but really appreciated this time.  
 "Be careful B," Faith said. "Watch your back."  
 "I always do," Buffy murmured. "Take care of them for me. And take care of yourself. I'll miss you too." Faith smiled and Buffy picked up her bags and walked out into the balmy air. 

Buffy got a bus to LA. When she got off the bus it was dark and she trudged out of the station, pulling her suitcase behind her. She reached the exit and a man stood, leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
 "Angel," Buffy said softly.  
 "Willow called me, she said you could use a friend," Angel said, looking down at Buffy with the same penetrating stare he always used when he looked at her. Buffy nodded and Angel gestured to a black car parked nearby.  
 "Borrowed it from a friend," he explained and Buffy slid into the cool black interior. Angel got in and started the engine, pulling away from the bus station. They drove in silence for quite a while, Buffy staring out the darkened windows at downtown LA.  
 "Rough time?" Angel said, breaking the silence.  
 "Roughest," Buffy said, feeling herself tear up at the gentle sound of his voice.   
 "I'm here if you need me, if you need a friend," Angel murmured and Buffy nodded.  
 "I know," she said. "Got plenty of those. Only thing that I want, I haven't got." They fell silent again and Buffy felt guilty that she had been so blunt. 

 "I'm sorry," she said finally.   
 "It's okay, I understand." Angel reassured her. "You're dealing." The rest of the journey passed silence, and Angel stopped the car where Buffy requested.  
 "Thank you," she said sincerely.

 "I wish I could be more help," Angel said, his eyes searching hers. Buffy sighed.  
 "I wish a lot of things," she said quietly. She got out of the car and Angel retrieved her suitcase out of the boot.  
 "Take care," he said and she nodded, gave him a half smile and walked off, pulling her case behind her. 

Luckily, Buffy was able to find the Floo station she had used before. She almost broke down at the sight of the place, a place that held her and Sirius in it, but she leant against the wall and regained her composure. Then, she passed though the fire, speaking the words 'Diagon Alley' as she did. 

She landed hard, whirling out of the fireplace in a mist of ashes and soot. When she stopped herself, she brushed off the clothes and looked around her wearily. She had visited Diagon Alley once before, with Sirius three years ago. It hadn't changed much, the cobbled winding streets were still the same with the small Victorian looking shops and the large white marble building that was Gringotts Bank. Buffy looked around her, she had told Remus Lupin to meet her here tomorrow and needed somewhere to stay.  
 "Excuse me?" she said politely to a brunette witch, standing nearby. "Is there a place I can get a room to stay in around here?" The witch eyed her muggle clothing warily and Buffy realised she should have worn the robes she had bought years ago in Hogsmeade.  
 "They have rooms in the Leaky Cauldron," she replied, gesturing to a nearby pub and Buffy nodded, thanking her. She picked up her suitcase and walked into the pub. The toothless barkeeper that she had seen the last time was still there, busily pouring drinks for the customers that requested them.  
When the queue had cleared, Buffy stepped up to the bar.  
 "I recognise your face," the barkeeper said conversationally and Buffy nodded.  
 "Yes, I've been here before," she said casually. "I was told I could get a room here?"

 "Certainly miss," the barkeeper replied. "My names Tom, will it just be for the one night?"  
 "I don't know to be honest," Buffy confessed. "One night definitely, after that, I don't know." Tom nodded.  
 "The room will be ready in a few minutes," he said, nodding at a young man who disappeared upstairs, to get Buffy's room ready she presumed. "Would you like something to quench your thirst while you wait?"  
 "Ummm…..yeah I'll have a……cherry syrup and soda," Buffy decided, consulting a menu and when the drink arrived she was pleased to see it had a small cocktail umbrella in the glass. She picked it out, tucked it in the hair band that held her hair in a pony tail and drunk her drink.  
Once finished, the porter carried her case upstairs and she settled into her new room. It was dark but the large windows let in the moonlight. A medium sized bed was made with clean sheets and a blanket and a cupboard for clothes was against the wall with a mirror on the front.   
Buffy threw herself back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling which was white and painted. She breathed deeply, today had been a long day and she was tired. Every little thing seemed like a struggle, she was a stranger in this country without Sirius by her side, helping her through. She wanted to cry again, she wanted to give up but she knew she couldn't. She'd hang on until tomorrow, she'd meet Remus Lupin and then if that was it she could do what she wanted. But she owed it to Sirius to meet him, meet Harry and help in anyway she could. It was so hard though.  
With a deep sigh, Buffy got herself up. She changed into her flannel pyjamas and pulled out her ponytail. Standing in front of the mirror, she brushed her hair out in long measured strokes.  
 "Lovely dear," the mirror said sleepily and Buffy jumped and then stared.  
 "Did you just-?" she stammered.  
 "Of course dear," the mirror replied, sounding even dozier and then Buffy thought she heard it yawn. "Night, love."   
Buffy frowned then shrugged and climbed into bed.     
 


	4. Weird Mojo

WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOLIERS THEN SKIP THIS BIT BELOW:

Loads of people have been asking about Sirius and getting mad at me for killing him so I decided to say that yes he will be making a return, but not for a while yet. Happy now?! 

Read and review please!

Thanks to:

Draco-FutureBF

Becks89 – here's my update, now you owe me one! Lol, as for the American authors making English people mean, I'm hardly gonna do that being English myself!

Dannii

Midnight – there's no way Buffy's gonna get with Remus, she's too much still in love with Sirius and he's totally not her type. They will be friends though. As for your other questions, see above!

Nobody… – Lol I am liking Pedro so much I might make a cameo for him somewhere. No promises though! 

Caribear

Miz

Jess S1 – ah see I was a big fan of OotP. I know a lot of people weren't but I really felt able to relate to Harry with the whole angry thing. But don't worry, things will cheer up.

ScruffyWes

Sammi

SPASH Panther

C@rMeiNa

Erak

Dreamer Child- lol there you go, I hope that made you happy.

Susan

SlayerGirl

Anne-Marie

**Chapter 4 – Weird Mojo **

Buffy was awake early the next morning, her sleep had been troubled again. Perhaps she would never sleep soundly again. She dressed, black tailored and a simple white shirt, and applied a little make up in the attempt to attract away from the dark hollows under her eyes.   
She pulled on a pair of boots and a black leather coat and sat on her bed, taking a few deep breaths to clear her head and prepare herself. She knew that leaving her room now would open up the world that she had left behind her. It would mean facing Sirius' death every single day, dealing with not only her grief but his friends' grief and seeing things that they had shared and would never shared again. She closed her eyes against the outside world, retreating into her head to find some solace. Then she opened them, got up and walked out of her room.

Buffy sat down at a table in the pub and ordered another cherry syrup soda. She had spent the morning wandering aimlessly around Diagon Alley, waiting for three o clock. She was a little worried that Lupin wouldn't show because he hadn't got her letter in time, but she needn't have worried because he showed up, exactly on time.   
Remus Lupin had had a difficult life and it showed in the wrinkles that graced his face. His hair was peppered with grey and Buffy could hardly believe that this man was the same age as Sirius. 

"Before I sit down," Remus Lupin said. "What is Sirius' nickname?"

 "Padfoot," Buffy replied immediately and Remus Lupin looked satisfied.  
 "Sorry just had to check you were Buffy," Remus Lupin said apologetically, sitting down. "You can never be sure theses days, its dark times we're living in."

They shared an awkward silence in which Buffy realised she had no idea what to say.  
 "Well, I'm Remus Lupin, Miss Summers," Lupin began awkwardly.  

 "Oh, it's Buffy," Buffy said quickly.  
 "Then you must call me Remus," Remus Lupin replied and the awkwardness was finished.  
 "I suppose you know why I'm here," Buffy said and Remus smiled kindly.  
 "I thought you would come," he admitted. "After it- happened I didn't know what to do. Sirius didn't tell many people about you, I think he was worried for your safety, but of course I knew, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I expect Dumbledore knew. So I had to write. I'm sorry you heard like that." Buffy looked down at her hands which were pale and clenched.  
 "Did Sirius ever speak about me?" she asked quietly.  
 "He did to me," Remus replied and Buffy thought that he had the kindest eyes she'd ever seen. "He told me about the two of you in England and a bit about America, but not much. Not to many other people. He didn't ever fully trust anyone again, after what happened with Peter. He worried that if people knew about you, they would use you to get to him." Buffy nodded slowly, realising that Remus didn't know about her being a slayer.   
  "Just wondered," she said in a tiny voice and a silence fell between them, filled with sadness, a sadness which couldn't be communicated.  
 "Where are you staying?" he inquired and Buffy pointed upwards.  
 "Here," she supplied.   
 "Not any more," Remus said, getting up. "Sirius would never have forgiven me if I'd left you here. Besides Dumbledore expected me to bring you back. I think he knew more than he let on, but then he often does." Buffy's mind was whirling.

 "Where are we going?" she asked.  
 "I'll tell you when we get there," Remus replied cryptically. "Fetch your things, we'll go right away."

Buffy found herself following Remus Lupin through London and she was reminded painfully of the time she has followed Sirius through the London streets. They walked for a long way, Lupin carrying Buffy's suitcase despite her insists that she could manage fine. Gradually their surroundings became increasingly shabby and grim. They walked down a street littered with rubbish and Buffy caught sight of a street sign which bore the title 'Grimmauld Place.' When they reached number 10, Lupin stopped and placed Buffy's suitcase down on the pavement. He fished in his pocket while Buffy looked around in confusion, and pulled out a slip of paper.  
 "Read this," he instructed. "And think about what you just read and look at the houses." Buffy read the scrap of parchment:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is found at 12 Grimmauld Place_

  
Buffy looked up at the houses in front of her and was astonished to see number twelve gradually squeezing itself in between number ten and number fourteen.  
 "That's some weird mojo," she muttered and followed Lupin up the stone steps quickly to the black door. He pushed it open, ushering her inside quickly and closing it quickly behind them.  
 "What is this place?" Buffy asked, looking around at the dilapidated wallpaper, and musty carpets with dark stains she didn't wish to know the origin of.  
 "Sirius' family home," Remus replied with a sardonic smile. "Where he was brought up and he hated the place. It was left to him in a will and he gave it up for the Order Headquarters. Imagine his joy at being left here all last year." Buffy nodded, remembering the stories Sirius had told her of his family and of this house.  
 "Do you know about the Order?" Remus asked suddenly and Buffy nodded. "Good. I expect Sirius told you that, he said once that he told you everything." Buffy bit her lip and looked away as her eyes burned with tears. Remus allowed her time to compose herself before leading her deeper into the hallway.   
 "Who else lives here?" she asked, looking around her at her less than pleasant surroundings.   
 "Well me for one," Lupin said. "The Weasleys, their son Ron is Harry's best friend and they're staying here for the summer again, Hermione Granger is coming soon, she's Harry's other best friend, you met both of them before. And then other members of the Order always pass through. You can never tell who might show up."  
 "What about Harry?" Buffy asked and Remus sighed.  
 "He has to stay at his Uncle and Aunts, they're muggles and the worse kind – no offence," Remus said quickly and Buffy smiled. "We want him to come here as soon as possible but Dumbledore keeps putting it off." Buffy nodded slowly.  
 "Come through to the kitchen," Remus offered. "I can introduce you." Buffy followed him along the hallway towards a small staircase that disappeared downwards.  
  
The kitchen was cavernous with a huge wooden table in the centre surrounded by chairs. There was no one in there except for a red haired woman bustling around, tidying up. She looked up as they came in and her eyes settled on Buffy.  
 "Molly, this is Buffy Summers," Remus introduced. "Buffy, this is Molly Weasley." They shook hands.  
 "Nice to meet you dear," Molly said pleasantly. Buffy saw that she didn't look too surprised to see Buffy, and she realised gratefully that Remus had probably filled them all in on who she was to prevent any awkward and upsetting questions.   
 "Are you going to be staying here?" Molly asked kindly and Buffy nodded, looking at Remus for assurance. "I'll have one of the boys make up a room for you. FRED, GEORGE!" 

Buffy jumped as a loud crack sounded from upstairs. The source of the noise was apparently two identical twins, Fred and George Buffy supposed, who appeared in front of Buffy, making her jump again.  
 "What the-?" she said, confused. Fred and George eyed her warily.  
 "Fred, George, this is Buffy," Molly supplied and they nodded, confirming what Buffy had supposed about them being warned. "Buffy, my third oldest boys, Fred and George."  
She pointed them out, and Buffy couldn't help but grin.  
 "There's no way I'm gonna be able to remember which is which," she said with a laugh.  
 "I'm the better looking one," the one pointed out as Fred said, moving forward. George elbowed him out the way and grabbed Buffy's hand. He bent low and kissed it which made Buffy giggle.  
 "But I'm the charming one," he supplied and their mother shooed them out of the way.

"Can you make the bed in the spare room up for her please?" she asked them.  
 "No can do mum," Fred replied. "Dung showed up late last night. He's in the spare room, sleeping off the effects of Firewhisky."  
 "He sends his regards," the other twin added and they both wore identical grins. Molly frowned.  
 "Well the only other room is…" she trailed off and looked at Buffy. "Well, it's Sirius'."  
 "Oh," Buffy said, losing her smile and looking at the floor. "I don't mind staying in there."  
  "Are you sure?" Molly said looking at her closely, something Buffy didn't want or need at that point. "Alright then. Fred, George?"  
With two more loud cracks the boys disappeared from the kitchen.  
 "Apparating," Remus supplied, seeing Buffy's confused look. He pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table and she sat down, somewhat reluctantly. She half-wished she hadn't come, the rational side of her brain that told her that she wouldn't know anyone, would be a stranger and would have to face being hit with the memory of Sirius ten times a minute hadn't been working when she had decided to come here. She sighed deeply.  
 "You look thirsty," Molly said cheerily. She placed a cup of tea in front of Buffy. Buffy smiled at her gratefully and then felt a wave of sadness as she remembered the way her own mother had always taken care of her like this. She sipped at the tea and actually liked the taste, making a mental note not to tell Xander. As she was finishing up, two more red heads walked into the kitchen.  
 "Cup of tea mum?" a boy Buffy recognised as Ron Weasley said, and a younger girl, apparently his sister followed him to the table. Ron threw her a half smile and Buffy figured that they'd come down here to check her out. Both of them sat down at the table.  
 "Ron, Ginny this is Buffy Summers," Mrs Weasley said, making tea with her wand at the stove.  
 "Yeah, we've met," Ron said and Buffy grinned at him. "How are you?"  
Buffy shrugged.  
 "Been better," she admitted. "A lot better."   
 "I bet," Ron said quietly and there was silence.   
 "The last time I saw you, you had a broken leg," Buffy said quickly, not wanting the silence to linger. "How'd that work out for you?"  
 "It was okay once we got into Hogwarts," Ron replied with a chuckle. "Madame Pomfrey fixed it and it was right as rain." Buffy nodded, digesting this information. She turned her attention to the red headed girl sitting next to Ron.  
 "Ginny right?" she said and the girl nodded. "How many of you are there anyway?"

 "There's me, the youngest and then Ron," Ginny supplied. "Fred and George, who are next oldest, then Percy, then Charlie and then Bill." Buffy raised her eyebrows in amazement.  
 "Wow, from an only child's point of view, that's a lot of kids." Both Ron and Ginny smiled.  
 Another crack alerted them to the return of Fred and George.

 "All done," one said, and Buffy thought it was Fred. They sat down at the table, along with the others and Molly passed out tea and put a plate of biscuits on the table which they all helped themselves to. 

 "Are you a muggle?" George asked loudly and his mother shushed him. Buffy laughed again, something which she hadn't done a lot lately.   
 "You could say that," she said smiling.  
 "Don't worry, we won't hold it against you," Fred joked. Buffy smiled.  
 "Well, I'm not a witch though I have done a few spells," she said slowly. "But I'm not technically a muggle either." They all looked at her in confusion.  
 "I'm a slayer," she elaborated and a collective gasp sounded.   
 "The vampire slayer?" Ginny said in awe and Buffy nodded. Remus whistled.  
 "I knew there was something different about you," he said. "Some of the stuff Sirius said was a little off, like he'd changed it a bit. And there was the time you punched Wormtail. And I always thought I had this vague memory of you knocking me out." Buffy smiled sheepishly.  
 "Sorry about that," she said but Remus waved off the apology.  
 "Wow," George murmured. "Does that mean you fight demons and vampires and stuff? Did you ever fight a Polgara demon? And how many vampires have you ever taken at once?"

 "Umm, yes, yes, and I can't recall," she said, feeling a little embarrassed at the attention and half wishing she hadn't revealed who she was. Molly picked up on this and stood up.  
 "Stop giving Buffy the third degree," she commanded. "I'm sure she wants to go unpack and get settled into her room." Buffy smiled at her gratefully.  
 "Top floor but one," Molly explained. "Be careful of the top floor, Buckbeak's up there and he hasn't been the same without Sirius." She broke off looking embarrassed. "Dinner's at seven."   
Buffy nodded, smiled at them all and stood up and walked out of the kitchen  
 "Who's coming for dinner mum?" Ron asked after Buffy had gone.   
 "Well, Mundungus if he's awake," Molly said with a touch of displeasure. "Of course your father, and Bill and Charlie. Alastor said he would be in, Kingsley, Tonks and Dumbledore said he would stop by to meet Buffy."  
  


****

Not the most natural cut off point but I wanted to leave it there for this chapter and start a new one. Read and review!


	5. Gateway to Hell

Some of you commented on the lack of Percy in the Weasley line up. That was a genuine mistake, I forgot about him because I was thinking of the Weasleys in Grimmauld Place and obviously he wasn't there. I may go back and slot him in but I haven't decided what his role will be later in this story. I'm not going to concentrate too much on the Wizarding world story, like Redemption, this fic will be about Buffy (and Sirius). 

This will be the last regular update now. I had the first five chapters already written when I started this story but now I have to write a chapter at a time so it will take later. 

Hope you like this chapter. Read and review!

Thanks to:

Harmoni9

Dreamer Child – I don't know how long. I'm the kind of person who doesn't properly plan a fic; I get ideas as I write it so I really can't say when.

ScruffyWes

Nobody…- lol a crocodile?

Draco-FutureBF

Tituba

Erak 

Nimohtar

Vampy the chosen one

Vld

SlayerGirl

Totes_Brot

Alexandra Crowley

Miz- yeah Buffy does still have the ring, she wouldn't have left it

Charmedfanatic3000

Caribear

SPASH Panther

C@rMeiNa – Dung is Mundungus Fletcher

Becks89 – lol yes you did update, it was a good update too, but now I've updated again so I think it's your go!

**Chapter 5 – The Gateway to Hell**

Buffy dragged her suitcase behind her up the dilapidated staircase. Here and there she could see that there had been an effort made to make the house slightly more habitable but overall, it was pretty grim. The hallway featured a long pair of moth eaten curtains, closed. Buffy looked them curiously, they didn't look as if they had a window behind. She was tempted to look, but decided not to nose. She also saw an umbrella stand which looked like the leg of a troll.  
 "Gross," she muttered, climbing the stairs.

She reached the first floor and a few doors lead off of the hall. From one of them she heard snoring, loud snoring that she supposed belonged to 'Dung' whoever he was. A few portraits hung and she watched them for a moment as the inhabitants moved, but then she carried on up. She climbed up four staircases, pulling her heavy suitcases behind her until she reached a floor where she could only see a door. The door was heavy and painted black with a shiny silver doorknob. 

Buffy gingerly pushed it open and walked into the room that had been Sirius' for the last two years. It was dingy, much like the rest of the house. The focal point was a large iron bed, now made up with creamy coloured thick sheets. The floor was the same dark carpet as the rest of the house, stains and all. A large window was hung with heavy velvet curtains and a trunk lay at the foot of the bed. There was also a large dark wood wardrobe and Buffy opened another door which led to a small bathroom, white tiled but cleaner than the rest of the house. A staircase led off of the room and Buffy supposed it led up to Buckbeak.  
 She threw her suitcase on the bed and just stood in the room. It had been his space and try as she might she couldn't feel him in her when she stood there. She moved to the wardrobe and opened the door. Half of the space was taken up by black robes and Buffy clasped them in her hands, feeling the familiar texture between her fingers. She bruited her face in them, wanting to smell him, but there was just the smell of dust, nothing remained of him.

Buffy removed her coat and hung it on a peg on the wall. She opened her case and quickly unpacked her things, using the trunk and half the wardrobe. She wasn't willing to move his clothes out, that would be too final and too much.   
She changed from her muggle clothes into a set of the robes she had brought with her, a dark blue set that Sirius had always liked her in.  
Leaving the room, she climbed the staircase up to the attic room to see the hippogriff. Buckbeak was sitting crunching on chicken bones when she arrived, but stopped to stare at her with one bright orange eye. Buffy bowed low and the hippogriff nodded its head at her in response, allowing her to move forward and hug it tightly. It seemed gratified to see her, perhaps he remembered her she thought, and the thought pleased her.   
She remembered the last time she had seen Buckbeak, when Sirius had left her after the funeral. She had stood in the park at midnight. Sirius had taken her in his arms and held her, murmuring into her hair that he would miss her and think of her and love her. She had cried at the time, but now, it didn't seem enough. She had told him she loved him but could she have known it was the last time she would see him? Buffy wished she could've said more, she didn't know what, just something more. A proper goodbye, a final goodbye. He shouldn't have left her without letting her do that.   
She left Buckbeak, descending to her room and sat on the bed. Blood pumped in her veins furiously and she felt hot and feverish. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she was so angry, and so sad at once. She was angry at Sirius for not being here when it was so difficult, angry for him having left her without letting her say goodbye properly. And then when she realised this, she wept because she was angry at herself, because deep down she was scared she couldn't feel properly, that her heart had been broken one too many times and what was left inside her was cold and empty. 

Just before seven, Buffy straightened her robes, brushed her hair and checked her reflection in the age spotted mirror that hung on the wardrobe door. Satisfied with what she saw, she descended through the house to reach the hallway. The smell of cooking had filled the house for a while now and Buffy found she was actually hungry, something she hadn't experienced much lately. She pushed open the door and was met by warmth, light and an abundance of people. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Remus all sat around the table but so did four people Buffy didn't recognise.   
 "Sit down love," Molly Weasley said kindly as Buffy entered nervously and everyone in the room looked up at her in interest.  
 She sat down gratefully between Ron and Lupin. The man opposite extended a hand, a balding man with red hair like the other Weasleys and kind eyes.  
 "Arthur Weasley," he said helpfully as she shook his hand. "Of course I know who you are. A slayer, my word." Buffy grinned and shook the next hand offered to her across the table, belonging to a man, about five years older than her by the look of it with a ponytail and a small fang shaped earring.  
 "Bill Weasley," he introduced with a friendly grin. Buffy smiled, privately thinking that this guy looked like someone Faith would date, except with a nicer personality. The last man, with red hair like all the rest and large muscles and a burn mark on his upper arm, offered a hand which Buffy shook.  
 "Charlie Weasley," he said and Buffy nodded. He looked about her age, twenty or so.  
 "Okay got it," she said. "I've met the lot now." They all laughed and Buffy grinned, it felt good to be in a warm, family setting like this. There was one person left, a young woman, just a few years older than Buffy, with bright pink sticking up hair. She too shook Buffy's hand.  
 "I like your hair," she said admiringly, and she screwed her face up and with what looked like effort, her hair turned long and blonde like Buffy's. Buffy just stared in amazement and the woman grinned.  
 "I'm Nymphadora Tonks," she said. "But call me Tonks, who in their right mind calls their child Nymphadora, I ask you?" Buffy grinned, this woman was definitely interesting.  
 "How did you do that?" she asked, gesturing to Tonks' new blonde hair.  
 "I'm a metamorphmagus," she said. "It means I can change my appearance at will."  
 "Can you all do that?" Buffy said in amazement but Remus shook his head.

"No it's something you're born with, it's very rare," he explained.  
From the hallway, there was the sound of people moving towards the kitchen.  
 "That'll be the others," Molly said. "Then I'll dish up." The kitchen door opened and two men entered the room. Buffy stood up as they entered, clutching a knife that had been on the table.  
 "You," Buffy said levelly and it went silent in the room. "Someone curse him now!" All the occupants of the room looked at her in amazement.  
 "Kingsley?" Arthur said in astonishment. "What do you mean my dear?" Buffy stared at Kingsley Shacklebolt who stood in the doorway and he looked back at her.  
 "We've had a run in before I believe," Kingsley said. "Buffy Summers I believe." Buffy stared levelly at him. Remus put his hand on her arm.  
 "Buffy it's okay," he reassured her. "Kingsley isn't after Sirius or you, he knows he was innocent. He's in the Order." Buffy frowned.  
 "Oh," she said weakly, beginning to blush. Kingsley moved forward and extended a hand to her.   
 "A fresh start perhaps," he said with a conspiratorial grin which Buffy returned. She shook his hand and they both took seats at the table, along with the other man who had entered.  
Buffy hadn't looked at him before, but when she did she was astonished at what she saw. The man's face looked as if it had been hacked at repeatedly with a knife, chunks missing, even an eye which had been replaced with an electric blue spinning one.   
 "Alastor Moody," he grunted, shaking her hand with a gnarled one.   Buffy vaguely remembered Sirius mentioning a 'Mad-Eye Moody' and naming him as one of the best Aurors to ever work for the Ministry. 

 "This might interest you Alastor," Arthur said as Molly began to pass out plates and fill them will stew and potatoes. "Buffy here is a vampire slayer." Buffy saw surprise register on the face of Moody.  
 "That is interesting," he growled. "Where have you been active?"  
 "Sunnydale," Buffy answered and his face registered more surprise.  
 "The hellmouth?" he said, impressed. "Sirius never mentioned where exactly he'd stayed. Interesting. Do you get a lot of activity there?"

 "Plenty," Buffy said with a rueful smile. "Demons just can't resist the evil goodness there." There was a silence for a while except for the sound of cutlery on plates as they all ate.  
 "How do you know Kingsley?" Bill asked curiously and Kingsley and Buffy shared another conspiratorial grin.

 "I kicked his ass once," Buffy said casually and the room fell silent.  
 "It's true," Kingsley said, still smiling. "In the middle of the street in Liverpool. Three Ministry trained Aurors taken out by a girl without a wand." Charlie let out a low whistle of amazement.

"Sorry about that," Buffy said and Kingsley laughed. "That was a crazy night. Me and Sirius went to this bar, and it turned out to be a demon bar." Fred and George looked at her with undisguised amazement.  
 "Tell the story," Fred begged and Buffy laughed.  
 "Well we went in, and the second we got in I realised what it was," she began. "There was this vampire working at the bar and I got drinks for us. The barman told me I wouldn't make it out alive as soon as I sat down, not the best hospitality. We talked for a while about demons and stuff and he said he'd heard of me which I was pretty impressed by and then we went to leave. By then pretty much the whole bar had noticed us and we're waiting to kill us. This vampire was there, one I knew from a while back, a real jerk called Spike. We talked, I hit him and the fight broke out. Luckily the demons were too stupid to notice they were hitting each other so we scarpered. And then I ran into Kingsley and his buddies."   
 "And then?" George prompted. 

 "Well they threatened me," Buffy said with a grin. "They'd been following me and at that point I was pretty pissed off so we fought. Knocked out the other two lightweights and then broke Kingsley's wand. Threatened him and then I was off."  
 "She was terrifying," Kingsley said, smiling.   
 "This Spike," Moody began. "He wasn't William the Bloody?"  
 "Yeah, a real jerk," Buffy said with venom.  
 "You fought William the Bloody?" Moody said in amazement.  
 "Yeah a few times," Buffy answered. "But it wasn't exactly hard; he was all broken up about Drusilla, his ex."  
 "Did you ever fight Drusilla?" Moody pressed.  
 "Yeah, there was this whole thing between me and her and Spike," Buffy said, helping herself to a bread roll from the basket on the table.  
 "Did you ever fight Angelus?" Moody asked and Buffy smiled, not quite sure what to say.  
 "Yeah I did," she said. "I also dated him. He had a soul, he has a soul but he lost it for a while." Moody looked impressed despite himself.  
Conversations began among the occupants of the table, Buffy talked with Kingsley, Tonks and Moody about the demons she had fought. Molly discussed the happenings at the Ministry with Arthur, and Bill. Charlie and Lupin listened curiously to Buffy's stories.

 Buffy found herself enjoying being in this environment, she had been afraid about not knowing anyone but everyone was very friendly. She missed Sirius though; she knew it would've been better with him by her side, supporting her, contributing to the stories and telling his own. She couldn't forget she was a stranger in this house and the reason she was here.  
Once dinner was finished, they moved into the drawing room, a room with a writing desk and a mismatched collection of sofas and armchairs. Buffy settled down on the sofa next to Ron.   
 "Why isn't Harry here?" she asked him as they helped themselves to the pot of coffee on the low table in the centre of the room.  
 "Dumbledore won't let him come just yet," Ron said, shrugging. "I don't know when he'll be able to come. But I've written to him loads and he hasn't replied." Buffy nodded.  
 "Did it hit him hard?" she asked quietly, and Ron nodded, looking slightly alarmed at the conversation which he feared could turn to tears at any point.   
 "Sirius was all he had for family," Ron said worriedly. "He hasn't been the same since it happened." Buffy nodded grimly. She barely knew Harry but she had heard so much about him, from what Sirius had told her through his letters and in his visits. He knew that Sirius was immensely proud of Harry, and he looked on him like a son and a brother. Which meant Harry had lost a father and brother himself. A boy that had been through that much deserved some breaks, Buffy thought, blinking back tears. 

Ron looked away awkwardly. Buffy smiled and cuffed him gently on the arm.  
 "Don't look so afraid," she said with a chuckle. "I'm not gonna break down. I'll wait til I know you better." Ron smiled, though he still looked unsure. 

The door to the drawing room opened and another stranger entered the room.  
This man was something else; Buffy felt all her spidey senses tingling as he swept across the room to greet them all. He had a long silver beard and long silver hair, half moon glasses perched on a cooked nose and colourful long robes. His appearance belied the power Buffy felt emanating off of him, he was literally the most powerful being she had ever felt. Dumbledore, she presumed and stood up to greet him.  
 "Miss Buffy Summers I believe," he said, eyes twinkling and she nodded and shook his hand. She couldn't explain why, but she felt safe with this man, she trusted him immediately. She also knew he was mighty powerful, Sirius had told her that. 

 "Just Buffy will do," she said with a smile which he returned.

"I hope you have settled in well," he said politely and she nodded. 

 "I wonder if you would give me the pleasure of talking with you alone for a short while," he asked politely and she nodded. The headed into the kitchen where they sat at the kitchen table facing one another.  
 "Buffy, I am aware who you are," Dumbledore began, eyes still twinkling kindly. "The slayer. I have some contacts in the Watchers Council and when Sirius informed me of your existence, I did a check on you. Needless to say, I wasn't disappointed." 

"You looked at my past?" Buffy said, swallowing hard, feeling suddenly conscious of the fact she had destroyed two schools and had been wanted for murder.   
 "Don't ever feel ashamed of what you have achieved," Dumbledore said seriously. 

Buffy couldn't speak; she was astonished at his words. She hadn't felt brave and loving when she had saved the world, she'd been scared and doing her duty. 

"I know you are going through a difficult time at the moment," Dumbledore continued, gravely. "Sirius' death has hit a lot of people very hard."

"I haven't asked anyone this yet, I wasn't really ready but I think I need to know." Buffy began. "How exactly did Sirius die?" She swallowed hard, the lump that was in her throat making it difficult for her to breathe. 

Dumbledore looked at her closely over the top of his glasses.  
 "Sirius was a brave man," he said sincerely. "Harry, along with you, was one of the most important people in his life. When he heard about Harry being in danger, he rushed to his aid along with others. They were in the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. That department contains all the mysteries of this dimension and the others. Not even those that work there know about everything there. The fight that Sirius was involved in took place in a room empty except for an archway. Sirius was cursed by a death eater and his body was thrown backwards through that archway. It did not come out the other side."  
 "Who was the death eater?" Buffy said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
 "Sirius' cousin, a woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange," Dumbledore replied. Buffy nodded and her jaw set. That name was imprinted in her mind, stored away until she needed it.

 "The archway, what was it?" Buffy asked suddenly. "I mean surely if it was just an archway then his body would have come out the other side." She wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes.  
 "Like the other items in the Department of Mysteries, that item is somewhat ambiguous. It is known as the Archway of Lost Souls." Dumbledore said. "Death is something that no one can fully comprehend. You only truly know it when you experience it, and then it is too late. But what we do know is that when a person dies, their soul leaves their body. The Archway of Lost Souls is for those souls that have been evil, that have killed, tortured and hurt without remorse. It is, in effect the Gateway to Hell." Buffy clutched the table tightly between grasping fingers. She felt the colour drain from her face.

 "But Sirius was a good man," she croaked weakly. "His soul was clean."  
 "I know," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "But his body, with his soul inside was forced through the Gateway."  
 "Then I have to go and get him," Buffy said furiously, standing up. "I can reach him, bring him back." But Dumbledore was shaking his head.  
 "Many have gone through the Archway, but none have returned." Said Dumbledore. "There is no returning from hell, there is no way to make it back. It would be suicide."

  "Then at least I'll die knowing that I tried," Buffy said, through the tears that poured down her cheeks.  
 "Please, Buffy listen," Dumbledore said, still calm. "I did not tell you this because I wanted you to go to Sirius. The dead leave us, and once gone cannot be returned. We have them left inside of us through our memories." Buffy didn't move to sit down, but she stood still.   
 "The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I think you can help someone," Dumbledore said, eyes fixed on Buffy's. "I know you're used to saving other's lives, saving the world even. But this is different, this is about one boy."  
 "Harry," Buffy stated and Dumbledore nodded.  
 "Harry was hit very hard by Sirius' death," Dumbledore said. "The loss of his parents at such a young age, having to live with the Dursleys and being 'the boy-who-lived' were troubles enough. Now he has more to contend with than I think even I comprehend."  
 "The prophecy," Buffy murmured and Dumbledore nodded again.

 "I had to tell Harry," he said, looking away for the first time. "Just after Sirius died, he came to my office. And then I told him who he was and what that meant."  Buffy sat down hard as reality came rushing back to her. A boy, fifteen years old losing all he had in the way of family and then discovering that it was his duty to save the world, or die trying. Sirius had told her about the prophecy, a long time ago.  
 "But you can understand that feeling," Dumbledore said and Buffy gulped. "I read the codex, read your prophecy. And you're still standing."  
 "That's the combination of a kick ass dress and CPR," Buffy said, without mirth.   
 "There is no one that can relate to Harry anymore," Dumbledore said. "No one can understand his pain. But you can. You are the chosen one, the Slayer, a prophecy already to her name. And you lost your mother." Buffy closed her eyes against the burning tears. When she opened them again, she was angry.  
 "You don't even know me!" she hissed furiously. "I come here to get some closure, to try and fix my life, to get something so I can go on. When I lost Sirius it was like my heart falling out, I couldn't breathe. And it still feels like that, every second of everyday. And you tell me that I have to help some boy because both our lives are so messed up. So once again the weight of the world is on my shoulders, it's on me. I came back for Sirius; I came back hoping that I would find something here that would let me have my peace. How dare you talk about my mother? I don't need this; I don't need any of this. Sirius died while he was here, died while he was in your care. I don't owe you anything.  Give me one reason why I should help you."

****

Uh oh more angry Buffy. Sorry for all the OotP haters out there but death makes people unhappy.


	6. Pangs

Here's an update, sorry it took so long but the middle of this I suddenly decided I didn't like it. Still don't very much but I hope you guys do. Read and review please!

Thanks to:

Miz

Caribear

Draco-FutureBF

Nobody...- read this closely, you might find a familiar name...lol

ScruffyWes

Anne-Marie

Jen

Steph

Erak – I haven't really decided about pairings for anyone yet, I don't even know which of the Scoobies are coming to England. I think definitely one of them, but I can't decide who else

SlayerGirl

Harmoni9

Susan 

Vampy the chosen one 

Wllw979

**Chapter 6 – Pangs**

"You're right," Dumbledore said and Buffy blinked, surprised despite her anger.  
 "There is absolutely no reason for you to help me. It's my fault you are here in the first place."  
 "Your fault?" Buffy said, her anger dissipating and being replaced by curiosity. 

 "It was my fault Sirius died," Dumbledore said gravely. "My doing. Because Sirius was wanted by the Ministry and the Death Eaters, I made him stay in this house all of last year. He hated this home; it reminded him of his past, of the person he could have been. And when he found out that Harry was in trouble, he couldn't move fast enough to leave this place. So know you know." Dumbledore's face was troubled, the wrinkles more pronounced than ever.   
 "I'm sorry, I truly am," he said, his brow creasing. "I know what this did to you, what it must be still doing to you. I understand your anger, trust me you are not the only person that blames me." Buffy's face softened.  
 "I don't blame you," she said softly. "I blame…I don't know, the world. For letting this happen. But Sirius would've gone whether he had been kept in this house all year or not. You know how much he cared about Harry, he would've died for him, and he did die for him." Buffy reached a hand out and placed it on Dumbledore's arm reassuringly. She saw in this man so much of Giles. The older figure, wiser and more mature than all of them, looked to to make the difficult decisions and deal with the consequences. They were both only human and could only try their best. 

"Harry doesn't feel the same way," Dumbledore said. "He is torn between blaming me and blaming himself. He needs help."  
 "Surely you would be a better candidate for that job? Or Remus?" Buffy said searchingly. "I barely know Harry, I've met him once and he doesn't know me or trust me. He knows you, you've been there for him and you understand. I'm liable to burst into tears every time he mentions Sirius." Buffy rubbed her forehead tiredly.  
 "But that's why you would be good for him," Dumbledore said gently. "You can relate to him, you are the chosen one, so is he. You have lost your parents, he has too. And you have lost Sirius and so has he. To Harry, I am a source of constant pain, I gave him up to the Dursleys, I made him stay there and I kept from him the most important thing in his life. I also lost for him the one person he has to rely on. But now he has you. I see Sirius in you, and I see other qualities that tell me you would be someone to look up to. And I want Remus to be the same; he can help Harry, be the link to his parents." 

"What would I have to do?" Buffy murmured. "I'm not one for sitting down and sharing. I wouldn't know how to do that."  
 "Just be there for him," Dumbledore implored. "Be someone for him to lean on. Do it for Sirius."  
 "That's part of the reason I came here," Buffy admitted. "To check on Harry because I know Sirius would've wanted me to." She sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll keep an eye on him. But I can't promise anything. And I can't promise I'll stick around, if Sunnydale or my friends need me then I'll have to go. This isn't my apocalypse." Dumbledore nodded benignly.

 "Thank you," he said. "Sirius was right about you." He stood up, and smiled at her warmly, which she returned hesitantly.   
Buffy felt relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Something to do, to help Harry, something worthwhile. Maybe she would heal; the part of her that was broken would be fixed.   
 "I must depart now Buffy," Dumbledore said. "But I will return as soon as I can. I would like Harry to be brought here as soon as possible. I will inform Remus and the two of you can go and fetch him when possible." Buffy nodded, and impulsively hugged Dumbledore. She pulled away, feeling slightly embarrassed at her outburst of affection, but his blue eyes twinkled at her before he swept from the room.

Buffy was exhausted and sat at the table for a few moments to regain her composure. She couldn't quite figure out what she had wanted to do by coming to England but now she had something to do. It was better that way. She could stay here, try and get over her grief and do some good. Sunnydale would be fine without her; Faith could take care of it. 

She realised she was tired, the day had really taken it out of her, her emotions had pushed her to the limit.  
Getting up from her seat, she walked to the drawing room. Enetring, she saw everyone still sitting talking.  
 "I'm gonna head to bed," she announced and they all looked up and called various versions of 'goodnight.' Buffy smiled and walked out of the room, up the stairs. As she reached the first floor, a dishevelled head poked out of the room which the loud snoring had come from.

 "Pedro?" he said drunkenly and Buffy shook her head, with a grin. The head disappeared and Buffy continued her ascent, chuckling. She reached her room and quickly changed into pyjamas and brushed her teeth.  
Tiredly, she pulled back the sheets on her bed, and found a wand in her bed. Picking it up, she looked at it closely until it transformed into a rubber chicken. She dropped it in surprise, looked at it lying on the floor, then shrugged and got into her bed. 

The mattress was soft and comfortable, and she wrapped the sheets and blanket around her. She though of Sirius, lying in this bed a month or so ago had he been thinking of her, as she was now thinking of him? She hoped so. And of course, she thought sleepily, she wasn't going to let this archway thing go. After she'd helped Harry, she'd find Sirius if she could. She'd do something. 

She reached out and put out the candle on her bedside table and slipped into a dream filled sleep. 

Buffy awoke, and for a moment wasn't sure where she was. When she realised, she got up and dressed quickly. She decided to forgo the robes, putting on a pair of black trousers, and a soft cream jumper, and figuring that the others could just deal with her muggle-ness. She headed downstairs, smelling the breakfast cooking as she did. 

She walked into the kitchen which was full of Weasleys in the only chair free.  
 "Did you sleep well?" Molly said, handing Buffy a plate and tipping five sausages onto it.  
 "Fine thank you," Buffy replied politely, even though this wasn't exactly true. Her dreams had once again been plagued by snakes, Harry and Sirius calling to her. She began to eat her sausages as Molly went round the table giving people eggs. Lupin sat opposite Buffy and smiled at her.  
 "Dumbledore said we should go to get Harry today," he informed her. "I was thinking after breakfast."

 "Shouldn't we call first?" Buffy asked, helping herself to ketchup.   
 "Not with the Dursleys," Lupin said darkly. "No, it's better if we just turn up and get Harry."  
 "Can we come?" George asked, a wicked grin spreading across his face that matched Fred's.  
 "In no circumstances," Molly replied crossly. "Honestly, your father trying to help muggles and his own sons muggle baiting. What kind of impression does that give?" Fred and George's grins vanished and Buffy chuckled. 

 "Don't worry," she said with a smile. "You can continue to muggle bait me; I find it kind of funny." Molly looked at her sharply.  
 "What did they do?" she asked, shooting a disapproving glance at the twins. Buffy made and innocent face.  
 "Oh nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "Just you know, I'm a muggle and all." Molly looked suspicious so Buffy concentrated on eating her breakfast. 

When she had finished, she and Remus put on their coats, cloak in Remus' case and a long black linen coat in Buffy's case. They walked out of Grimmauld Place and stood on the pavement in front of it. 

"How are we getting there?" Buffy asked.  
 "Dumbledore provided us with a portkey," Remus said. "Do you know what that it?" Buffy nodded so he continued. "Harry's area is well protected; there are spells on it more powerful than even Voldemort can break. Only a portkey made by Dumbledore can get you there." Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber chicken, which made Buffy laugh.   
 "Hold on to this," Remus said and Buffy obliged. As she clutched it, she felt the ground disappear from beneath her and the world around her whirl into a bright spinning tornado of colour.  
Then she landed, hard. Buffy sprawled across the lawn and Remus stood over her, smiling slightly.  
 "Nice slayer coordination," he said, offering a hand to help her up and Buffy scowled.  
 "When Sirius described it, I didn't think it would be like that," she said with a shrug. "Where are we anyways? Did we come to the wrong place?" Remus shook his head. 

 "This is Little Whinging, home of the Dursleys and unfortunately for him, Harry," he said, looking round at the clear blue skies, perfect characterless square houses and neat lawns, one of which they were standing on. "Muggledom at it's worst." He walked across the perfect lawn to the front door of the house, number four. 

Remus rang the bell which trilled in the house. Buffy stood behind him patiently, waiting to see these people that she heard about. The door opened in front of them and a very wide man with a large moustache stood before them.  
 "Yes?" he said impatiently, looking at them suspiciously. He looked closely at Lupin. "Wait don't I know you?" 

Remus pushed past him and Buffy followed obediently. 

 "We're here to collect Harry," Remus said smoothly, and the man turned a strange colour, somewhere between red and purple and his moustache bristled. Buffy watched interestedly. 

 "Are you Vernon Dursley?" she said, moving forward. "I've heard so much about you sir." Buffy kept her face straight. Mr Dursleys eyes moved over Buffy's decidedly muggle clothing.   
 "Who are you?" eh grunted, a smidgen more warmth in his voice.  
 "I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy said politely, extending a hand. "A muggle if it helps." Mr Dursley shook her hand suspiciously.   
An impossibly thin woman and a large boy entered the room, starting at the sight of Buffy and Remus.  
 "Theses two are here for the boy," Mr Dursley grunted to his wife and son and both of them paled.  
The five of them stood in silence for a moment, and the rather large boy twitched randomly.  
 "We'll is Harry here then?" Buffy asked impatiently. Mr and Mrs Dursley exchanged glances.  
 "Boy!" Mr Dursley roared. From upstairs, Buffy and Remus heard footsteps that moved across the hallway and down the stairs.   
A tall boy, with dark brown messy hair, and wide green eyes entered the room. He was wearing a large, ragged t shirt and a pair of jeans that were decidedly large for him.  
 "Hi Harry," Remus said warmly. "Are you ready?" Harry managed a small smile and nodded. He disappeared again, then reappeared a minute later dragging a large trunk behind him.  
 "We'll be off then." Remus said awkwardly. "Bye then." The Dursleys made no movement, so Buffy picked up Harry's trunk and the three left the house.  
  
 


	7. Messed Up

This chapter doesn't make Harry look too good. In fact he's pretty mean. Don't get me wrong, I'm a big Harry fan, he's a great character, one of my faves, but I just figured that Sirius' death would've messed him up a lot.

Thanks to:

Miz 

Caribear

ScruffyWes

Draco-FutureBF

SPASH Panther

Sammi – I don't know yet when Sirius will be back, not for a few chapters yet at least

Vampy the chosen one 

Captuniv

Nobody…

Wllw979

Charmedfanatic3000

Anne-Marie

Harmoni9

Erak

Dreamer child – Lucky you in Florida. Lucky me in rainy, cold England…..hmm

SlayerGirl

**Chapter 7 – Messed Up **

Few words passed between them as Remus pulled out the rubber chicken again and they all held it. Buffy was prepared this time for the whirling spinning felling and so when they landed outside Grimmauld Place, she was able to keep her footing. She threw Remus a satisfied glance which he returned with a grin and the three walked up the stone steps and into number 12. 

 "Ron's here," Remus said quietly to Harry when they were inside. "All the Weasleys. Hermione's coming tomorrow." Harry nodded silently, his jaw set. Buffy studied him, he was very thin but she was sure Molly's cooking would cure that within a short time. His clothes were obviously second hand, the Dursleys hadn't seemed too forthcoming with the generosity. Again, Buffy wasn't worried; Dumbledore had told her about Sirius' will, he had made it out on returning to England, leaving everything he owned to Harry and Buffy. When she had heard that, she had been grateful and then the angry feeling that was so familiar nowadays had come. He had prepared for death, but he hadn't warned her. If she'd have known what he was doing, she would have been different, would have done differently. 

What worried Buffy about Harry were his eyes. It was nothing she hadn't seen before; the pain etched there echoed that she had seen in Angel's eyes, the memories of his past and the amends he had to make fixed the pain there. It had been in Sirius' eyes, Azkaban had done that, and Buffy saw it in her own eyes now, every time she looked in the mirror. Pain. Solid burning pain, the kind that made you want to curl up and just give up. 

Buffy felt so badly for Harry, he was so young and had suffered so much. The loss of his parents, Sirius and the prophecy, the world had really thrown all it had at this boy.

Buffy followed Harry and Remus to the kitchen where the Weasleys were still gathered round the table. 

 "Harry!" Molly exclaimed as he entered, and she hugged him tightly. "You look famished dear, sit down. Here's a plate." Harry sat down and managed a tight smile as Molly began to pile food on his plate. Buffy and Remus sat down too, and exchanged worried looks.   
The room was silent, most of the people around it looking anywhere but at harry. He stared determinedly at his plate, not making eye contact with anyone.  
 "So, how has your summer been?" Ron ventured to speak. Harry shrugged.  
 "You know…" he said, trailing off aimlessly. Ron nodded. Silence fell again, and Buffy felt compelled to break it.

 "You remember me right?" she said, and he voice sounded odd in her own ears. Harry looked up and nodded, still chewing.  
 "Sirius talked about you a lot to me," he said quietly and Buffy's heart wrenched. "You're the slayer right?" Buffy nodded. Harry gave her a half smile and carried on eating. The room was tense; no one was willing to speak for fear of saying something that might tip the situation over the edge.  
Harry finished quickly and pushed his plate away.  
 "That was great," he said without much feeling. "I'm just gonna go…unpack….or something." He walked out of the room and began to climb the stairs.  
 

"That was tense," Buffy remarked after he left. Remus nodded.  
 "He's not doing well," he confirmed. He sighed deeply and got up, carrying Harry's plate over to the side. Buffy sat still for a moment and then got up.  
 "I'll go see how he's doing," she said experimentally, and as no one challenged her, she left the room and went upstairs to the second floor.  
She pushed the door open to Harry's room and found him standing in the middle of the room, staring at an empty picture frame on the wall. He started when she entered, and when he turned he looked surprised to see her.  
 "I thought you were Ron," he said with a sheepish smile.  
 "I just came up to see how you're getting on," Buffy said with a friendly smile.   
 "Oh you know," Harry said carelessly and Buffy looked at his unopened trunk.

 "I expect you're happy to be here instead of Little Whinging," she said, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Harry's face darkened.  
 "Yeah, thrilled," he muttered darkly. Buffy bit her lip; she didn't really know what to say.  
 "Where are you staying?" Harry asked suddenly.  
 "Here," Buffy said. "Top floor."  
 "Sirius' room?" Harry burst out. "But no one…..it's not for…." He broke off and stared at the wall fixedly. 

 "It's not for what?" Buffy said, thinking that she probably shouldn't continue this but doing it anyway.  
 "Well, its Sirius' room isn't it?" he replied coldly. "No one else should stay there." Buffy could've laughed, it was so ridiculous.  
 "What are you, twelve?" she said disbelievingly. "There wasn't much choice, no other rooms free. Besides he's gone, and even if he wasn't, I don't think he'd mind me taking his room."  
 "What do you know about it?" Harry snarled. "You weren't here when he died. He told me that you didn't want to come to England to be with him." Buffy took a step back. That was a low blow. She was angry now, and it was taking all of her self restraint not to hit him. But she knew she had to be mature in this situation, Harry clearly wanted her to react.  
 "Why are you doing this?" she said angrily. "I just came to see if you were okay, and you attack me."  
 "What do you care?" Harry said hotly. "You came up here to make yourself feel better. To try and help me, to get me to talk about my feelings. Well don't bother. How could you possibly understand?" Buffy laughed mirthlessly.  
 "How could I possibly understand?" she repeated. "Well, apart from having had a prophecy about me saying I would die, there's the simple matter that I lost Sirius too. You're not the only one who's hurting. But if you want to be alone, to lash out at everyone that reaches out to you, then be my guest."  
Buffy turned and walked out of the room. Anger welled in her; she had badly wanted to hit that boy to make him feel even a tiny bit of the pain that he had caused her. She couldn't believe that that was Harry, the same boy that Sirius had talked so fondly about. He was so angry, so cruel, and so unhappy. Buffy walked downstairs and returned to the kitchen.  
Remus looked up expectantly as she entered and Buffy shook her head at him. He sighed. They were the only two left in the kitchen.  
 "He didn't want to know," she said sadly. "He's so angry, if I didn't know that was Harry I wouldn't recognise him from the way Sirius described him."  
 "Life hasn't been easy on him," Remus said sadly. "When that happens you want to turn your back on the world."  
 "Don't I know it," Buffy sighed. Remus sighed too.

 "A werewolf and a slayer," Buffy said, with half a smile. "What a combo." Remus smiled.  
 "I read your prophecy," he said suddenly and Buffy looked at him. "Dumbledore showed it to me in the codex." Buffy tipped her head to the side.  
 "What did you think?" she asked. Remus shrugged.  
 "Well it can't have come true," Remus said matter-of-factly. "But it must've been bad at the time." Buffy suppressed a smile.  
 "It did come true actually," she said conversationally and Remus raised an eyebrow. "I was bitten by the Master." She lifted up her hair to show him the bite marks.  
 "But it said you would die at his hand?" Remus said quizzically.  
 "I did," Buffy said with a shrug. "For a minute or something. But my friend Xander brought me back with this muggle thing, called CPR. So it was okay." Remus surveyed her, marvelling at the truth about her. 

 "In the end it wasn't so bad," Buffy considered. "When I heard, I flipped out. I mean, I was sixteen years old and overheard my boyfriend and my watcher talking about me dying. I told them I quit; I wouldn't go so I couldn't die. But in the end I did go, you don't really have a choice, that's the point of prophecy isn't it? And it all worked out okay. Stuff happens like that, you think your life is all set out for you, but life has a way of surprising you. I have a feeling life might surprise Harry too."   
A sound at the door made Buffy look up and Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
 "Could I talk to you?" he said, staring at Buffy. Remus tactfully left the room and Harry sat down at the kitchen table facing Buffy. Harry took a deep breath.   
 "I'm sorry," he said and Buffy nodded.  
 "It's okay," she said. "I get it, what you're going through."  
 "I'm kind of messed up at the moment," Harry said awkwardly.  
 "We all are," Buffy said with an ironic smile. Harry stared at his tightly wound hands.  
 "I heard what you said," he said, not looking at her. "I was eavesdropping. What you said about the prophecy when you were sixteen. What did it say?"  
 "I think the exact quote was…. 'The Master shall rise and the Slayer shall die at his hand.' Something like that, I forget exactly."  
 "You forget?" Harry said in disbelief.  
 "It doesn't really matter anymore," Buffy said shaking her head. "It's finished. The prophecy wasn't the end of my life, so I can forget. I had much bigger bads to deal with anyhow. There was this huge snake thing…."

 "But it said you were going to die," Harry argued. "How can you just face something like that without losing it?"  
 "Oh I did," Buffy assured him. "But when that was done with, it was all clear in my head. It's a prophecy, you don't have any choice. That's the point. But it isn't as black and white as you think. It said I would die, and I died. But I didn't stay dead."

 "But if I die," Harry said, swallowing hard. "Then everyone dies. If I can't stop him, then that's it."

 "So don't die," Buffy said bluntly and Harry was taken aback. "If you want to win, then win. Fight with everything you have, and then just a little bit more. I don't know much about you, but Sirius said you were brave and loving. That's something that no one can take away from you."  
 "About what I said about Sirius…." Harry began awkwardly but Buffy cut him off.  
 "That's so over," she said and Harry grinned. "Don't even worry about it."  
 "Thanks," he said and Buffy returned his grin. 

"I bet last year blew your mind," Buffy said and Harry nodded with a shrug. "Last year sucked for me too if it helps."  
 "What happened?" Harry asked and Buffy sighed. She wasn't into the sharing too much, but she figured they were damn good friends after that conversation.  
 "My mom died," she said softly. "Early this year, Sirius came to the funeral. And then Sirius died and it was like my world fell apart. But it's getting better." Harry nodded.  
 "I can understand that," he said. Buffy gave him a grateful smile.  
 "It'll be okay," she decided, leaning back in the chair. "The way I see it, we've got each other now. Sirius wanted me to look out for you and I wouldn't want to break a promise."  
 "Do you miss him?" Harry asked quietly and Buffy nodded, feeling her eyes well up for the millionth time.  
 "Every second of every day," she said softly. "But you get that." Harry rubbed a hand through his hair. The move was so purely Sirius that it nearly made Buffy sob, but she hung onto her tears. 

She contemplated telling him about what Dumbledore had said about the archway but decided to keep it to herself. If she went through the archway, it was for her to do. If Harry knew he might get some crazy idea to go with her or go alone. From what Sirius had told her, this was exactly what he'd want to do. He was too important to risk. She would wait, and maybe, just maybe, she would see Sirius again. 

  
 


	8. Mrs Black and Hermione

Thanks to:

Miz

C@rMeiNa

ScruffyWes

Dreamer Child – lol you'll have to wait a little while for Sirius, I haven't got any plans to bring him back right away.

Renna

Erak

Anne-Marie

Captinuv

Nobody…

Midnight

Becks89 – thanks for the speedy updates, they were really good! Lol you said in your review for me to get Sirius and Buffy together soon, but what about you?! I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for you to get them together in The Youngest Evans!  

SlayerGirl

Wllw979- lol Buffy was never famed for her intelligent plans was she?!

Vampy the chosen one 

**Chapter 8 – Mrs Black and Hermione **

Buffy and Harry were soon disturbed by the rest of the house's occupants entering the kitchen for lunch. They all crowded round the table as Mrs Weasley cooked rapidly a huge lunch for them. Buffy noticed right away a change in harry, he had opened up more, joined in with the conversations, laughed at Fred and Georges antics. There were moments where he drifted into silence, and his face closed over but these weren't permanent. Remus shot her a grateful glance for the change in Harry's temperament and Buffy felt oddly pleased that she had actually been able to help him.

 "We've got a welcoming dinner tonight for Harry," Mrs Weasley said as she laid out a large loaf of bread on the table and began passing out salads and cold meat. "Hermione's coming to stay this afternoon, and Alastor is coming, Kingsley, Tonks, Mundungus if he ever wakes up and Professor Snape." There was a collective groan from the table.  
 "Why's Snape coming to Harry's welcoming dinner?" Ron moaned and his mother gave him a reproving glance.   
 "Because there's a meeting of the Order afterwards and I said he could come to dinner beforehand," Mrs Weasley explained. Ron sighed deeply, but then brightened when he looked at Buffy. "Snape's the one you knocked out." Buffy considered for a moment and then recalled the man who had pointed a wand at Sirius in the Shrieking Shack so long ago.  
 "You let a lot of strange people into the Order," she said thoughtfully. "That's guys so evil you can practically taste it." The Weasleys and Harry smiled collectively. "I'll be interested to meet him." They all considered the idea of Buffy and Snape meeting with delight. 

 "There's a meeting?" Harry asked.   
 "Yes, for the entire Order," Mrs Weasley confirmed. "Dumbledore's coming, I invited him to dinner but he said he wouldn't be able to make it sadly." Buffy watched Harry, and saw the expression on his face. Somewhere between anger, pain, regret, sorrow and nothingness flickered across his face at the monition of Dumbledore. Buffy supposed Dumbledore had been right to say he wasn't Harry's favourite person at the moment. 

They all tucked into the feast and once again Buffy felt herself enjoying the happy family atmosphere around her.   
Growing up as an only child she'd never experienced gatherings like this. Even with all the Scoobies in her house, the noise and liveliness was nothing like this. Fred and George alone were enough of a distraction. Buffy was sitting between Charlie and Bill and she stopped eating long enough to speak with them.  
 "I thought there was another brother?" she asked. "Peter, or Percy or something. What happened to him?" Charlie and Bill exchanged glances.   
 "Percy isn't on the best terms with our family," Bill said slowly and Ron butted in.  
 "Put bluntly, he's a git," Ron said and Buffy smiled a little.  
 "When Voldemort rose there was a big outcry," Charlie explained. "People had been living with peace and harmony for so long that they didn't want to believe that it was possible that this would all be shattered. When harry came back from Voldemort's rebirth and told Fudge, that's the Minister for Magic, that Voldemort had risen and he had seen it, he refused point blank to believe him. He tried to discredit Harry, and Dumbledore who he's terrified of, and tried to cut him off from the Ministry. Percy had to choose sides, and he chose to side with Fudge. Said Harry was a liar, collaborated with fudge's stories. They both got the shock of their lives when Voldemort showed up at the Ministry last year."  
 "So why isn't he here?" Buffy said, puzzled.  
 "Because he's a git," Ron repeated. "Percy can't face admitting that he was wrong about something." Buffy nodded, noticing that Mrs Weasley had looked progressively unhappy during this conversation.  
 "So, do you lot all play Quidditch?" she ventured and they all nodded fervently.   
 "We've all been on the team at one point," Ginny said. "Bill was a keeper, Charlie was a seeker, Fred and George were beaters, Ron's a keeper, Harry's a seeker and I was seeker for a bit last year but I'm gonna try out for chaser this year."  
 "You'll get in" Harry said loyally and Ginny grinned.  
 "Okay, that's a lot to digest," Buffy said with a laugh. "My Quidditch knowledge is somewhere between dodgy and non existent. I've seen you play once, when I was up in Scotland."  
 "That was the match with the dementors when I fell off wasn't it?" Harry asked and Fred and George scowled at the memory of the only match they had lost with Harry as seeker.  
 Buffy nodded.  
 "I was around a lot that year," she said with a smile, remembering. "At the Quidditch match, I ran into Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade, and then when we went to the dormitories to get the rat."  
 "You were there when the curtains got slashed?" Ron said in surprise and Buffy grinned.  
 "It was me who slashed them," she admitted and they laughed. "And then I was there at the end." 

The doorbell rang startling them all from their reverie and an unearthly screeching filled the house.

 "Dammit," Bill said, jumping up and running out of the kitchen. Buffy followed him, feeling potential slayage. He ran into the hallway and Buffy saw what had been behind the moth eaten curtains.

A portrait of an old woman, eyes rolling, yellowed skin stretched taut screamed and yelled loudly, clawed hands reaching out of her portrait as if she wanted to escape from her picture. The other portraits in the hallways began to screech in sympathy.

 "BLOOD TRAITORS, MUGGLES IN THE HOME OF MY FATHERS, SCUM, FILTH, HALF BREEDS!" she screeched an assortment of curses as Bill attempted to wrench the curtains shut. Buffy grabbed the other side of the curtains and helped to yank them closed over the old woman. The screeches died out and silence fell again.  
 "What the hell was that?" Buffy exclaimed and Bill shushed her.  
 "Sirius' mother, Mrs Black," Bill said quietly. "Loud noises tend to….disturb her." 

 "Why haven't you burned it?" Buffy asked, also quietly.  
 "We think there's a permanent sticking charm on the back of the portrait," Bill said taking a deep breath. "We've been trying to get it off." Buffy stored that information away at the back of her mind, wondering how much the portrait would be a match for Giles and his chainsaw. The thought of Giles made her insides clench, she missed him now. She hadn't seen him before she had left; it had been such a hurry. She had written a short letter to them all to say she had arrived but since then, nothing. She would write that evening, she decided.  
 "Who was at the door?" she asked, pointing to hit and Bill clapped a hand to his forehead.  
 "I almost forgot," he said and Buffy smiled. He opened the heavy black front door and a pretty girl with bushy brown hair and an assortment of trunks and bags stood impatiently on the doorstep.  
 "Hi Bill. Sorry did I wake Mrs Black?" she asked concernedly. "I heard her yelling, I forgot about that and it was too late after I rung the bell. She and Bill began to collect up her bags and bring them inside quickly and Hermione helped.  
 "Buffy," she said in surprise. "You're here. Why…I mean of course but….umm…" Buffy suspected it was the first time Hermione had ever been lost for words. She waited for the babble to stop then replied.  
 "I'm staying here for a while," she answered, conscious of her hand shaking a little and stuffing it in her pocket.   
The people from the kitchen moved into the hallway. Hermione squealed and threw herself upon first Ron and then harry in hugs. Then she hugged Ginny.  
 "Hi herm," Ron said, apparently a little flustered. "How have you been?"   
 "Oh you know," she said casually. "Doing my summer homework, all of that." Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes good naturedly.  
 "But how have you two been?" she asked concernedly and her eyes fixed particularly on Harry. He looked determinedly at the wall. 

 "We're okay," Ron said with a sideways glance at Harry, who did not look back. "Hey, did you know Buffy's the Slayer?" Hermione frowned at the abrupt subject change and then brightened as she realised what he had said.  
 "The slayer?" she asked interestedly. 

  "A slayer," Buffy corrected. "One of two actually."   
 "How is that possible?" Hermione quizzed her. "Every text written on the vampire slayer has explicitly expressed the fact that there is only one at a time."  
 "And that was true…up to now," Buffy said with a sardonic grin. "I died a while back, that is I was clinically dead for a minute or something. In that time the new slayer was activated and then I came back to life. That was Kendra, but she was killed by Drusilla. So Faith was activated."  
 "Two vampire slayers," Hermione mused. "Where is the other one, faith is it?"

"Back in Sunnydale, fighting the good fight," Buffy confirmed. "Normally we work together, since we live together, but she's taking care of the hellmouth while I'm here."  
 "What kind of things do you do as vampire slayer? Do you work closely with the watchers council? What is your watcher called? What qualifications does he have?" Hermione began to fire questions at Buffy, and Buffy held up her hand, laughing, to stem the flow of words.  
 "Questions later," she said, with a chuckle. "You babble just like Willow. We'll talk at dinner." Hermione nodded, choosing not to ask about the strange 'Willow' comment. She, Ginny, Ron and Harry began to take her bags upstairs while the rest filed back into the kitchen.  
 "That was Hermione," Remus supplied with a smile. "She's been a good friend to Harry. And she's very intelligent, one of the most diligent pupils I've ever seen."  
 "She reminds me of my friend Willow," Buffy said wistfully. "The babbling, the smartness. Loyal friend. Very Willow."

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry all learned their own mortality last year," Remus said as they all entered the kitchen. "They were in the big final fight at the Ministry, along with two others students. The six of them against a lot of fully grown death eaters. And they held their own for a while. Harry doesn't believe it but everyone is very proud of him, proud of all of them. He still blames himself."  
 "Why were they there in the first place?" Buffy asked. "Especially since you say that the Ministry pretty much hated Harry at the time."  
 "Harry is special in a lot of ways." Remus said. "Ever since Voldemort gave him that scar by trying to kill him, the two have had a connection of sorts. Harry feels when Voldemort feels particular emotions and sometimes he has visions of what Voldemort sees. When Voldemort rose again, the visions were more intense and more often. And then Voldemort became aware of this connection and sent Harry visions of Sirius getting tortured in the Department of Ministries. Harry thought what he saw was true and so went to the Ministry."  
 "But why did Voldemort want Harry to go there?" Buffy asked, feeling more confused. "You, and Dumbledore, have told me about what happened to Sirius and the fact that he went to save Harry but I don't know why they were all there in the first place." 

 "The Department of Mysteries holds a lot of strange things, as Dumbledore probably said." Remus replied. "Even those that work there don't understand the things kept there. It contains the mysteries of life, things that people will probably never understand. They also keep every prophecy made about anyone. The prophecy can only be picked up by the person whom in concerns, otherwise it causes madness. You know about Harry's prophecy, but Voldemort didn't. He knew the first part, that a boy would be born with the power to kill him, but not the second, about marking him as his equal. He heard it, and then went to kill Harry, meaning to end the prophecy. But he failed, and this time he intended to hear the prophecy for himself in full before attempting anything. But he couldn't collect it, and so he had to get Harry there. So he used Sirius, one person that Harry would've risked everything for. But he failed, the prophecy was smashed and he didn't hear it." 

 "Every prophecy?" Buffy said with wide eyes. "I'd like to see that, like to see my own prophecy. I'd like to see the Ministry itself."  
 "I could take you," Bill offered, having been listening in to the tail end of their conversation. "I've got to go in tomorrow to pick up some parchments for work. You could come with me."   
 "I'd like that," Buffy said warmly. She smiled then looked back at Remus. "But what stops Voldemort catching one of us, that knows about the prophecy and torturing us til he gets it, or using a spell thing to find it out?"  
 "Prophecies can only be told willingly," Remus revealed. "They can only be extracted from a person if they are willing to them. No amount of torture or spells will extract the prophecy from a person and Voldemort knows that. He was lucky to hear the first part; he overheard the original seer prophesising to Dumbledore." Buffy nodded, remembering overhearing Giles and Angel discussing her own prophecy. With a smile, she remembered Giles saying that he would go and take on the Master himself. She missed him a lot now. 

**** 

Again, not a natural cut off point, but I want to stop there before I get into the next big thing and I'm supposed to be doing my English coursework at the moment! Hope you enjoy, read and review please!


	9. Murderous Rage

Thanks to:

Anne-Marie

ScruffyWes

Dreamer Child – I know, I read other stories, like becks89's The Youngest Evans and I'm really impatient for them to get together but then I do the same in my fic. Ah well, at least with this story you know that they will be together eventually and have been before! 

Erak

Darla56 – I honestly don't know but it will be quite a while before we see Sirius again.

Vampy the chosen one 

Miz

C@rMeiNa 

Charmedfanatic3000

**Chapter 9 – Murderous Rage           **

As the afternoon progressed, the house was increasingly frequently disturbed by the arrival of an Order member for that evenings meeting. Mrs. Black was so frequently woken that in the end they just left her howling and cursing.   
The Order assembled in the drawing room on the variety of chairs whilst Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, Molly, Lupin and Buffy sat in the kitchen waiting for Dumbledore to show up. 

 "Mum, why can't we go to the meeting?" Fred moaned. "We're of age now, we should be allowed."  
 "No," Molly replied firmly. "You aren't members of the Order so you can't attend the Order meeting."  
 "So let us join," Fred argued. "We should have that choice. We want to fight."  
 "No," Molly repeated. "It's bad enough with half the family in the Order; I'm not having you risking your lives. We'll consider it in a year." Fred and George wore identical scowls. Buffy had the feeling that this was an argument they'd had before. 

 "Do I get to go to the meeting?" Harry asked hopefully but Lupin shook his head. Harry joined Fred and George in scowling.  
 "Sorry, Harry but you're not old enough," Lupin said seriously. "You'll be filled in where necessary but Dumbledore says it's too dangerous for any of you to know anything, Voldemort could use you to get information." Buffy noticed once again Harry's jaw tense at the mention of Dumbledore's name.   
 "Am I allowed to go?" Buffy said, trying to lighten the situation. Lupin smiled.  
 "You're the guest of honour," he said jokingly and Buffy gulped nervously and gave him a weak smile. Fred and Georges scowls darkened.   
 "You're only a few years older than us," George complained.   
 "But I've been on slayer duty since I was fifteen," Buffy contradicted. "And it wasn't a personal choice." Fred and George still scowled but the slump of their shoulders signalled their defeat. A loud crack sounded in the hallway and Dumbledore opened the kitchen door.  
 "We're ready to begin," he said, smiling benignly at the. Buffy, Lupin and Molly got up, Buffy noticing that Harry refused to meet Dumbledore's gaze.

She followed Lupin and Molly into the drawing room and found seats with them, nodding to Moody, Kingsley and Tonks in turn.   
Dumbledore stood at the front of the room and they all quietened to hear him speak.  
 "Thank you all for coming, I'll get to the business after I introduce a new person who has been staying here for a while," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling at Buffy. "Buffy Summers is our visitor from Sunnydale, California. Buffy is the vampire slayer, she has been living and working on the hellmouth since the age of fifteen. The circumstances that brought her here were not the best; she was Sirius' girlfriend." Buffy kept her focus on Dumbledore, aware that a lot of people were looking at her. "Buffy will be remaining at Grimmauld Place for an indefinite amount of time. I hope you can all join me in extending her the invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix." Buffy was startled, she hadn't expected to be invited into the fold this quickly, but she supposed Sirius must have given a good report of her to Dumbledore. She was flattered.  
 "I'd love to," she said, blushing with pleasure. Dumbledore smiled at her.   
 "Now down to business," he said, turning his focus back to the entire group. "The loss at the Ministry hit the Order hard, as you are all aware but Voldemort is also suffering. He lost valuable death eaters to Azkaban and he made himself known to the Ministry. The death eaters will escape as long as Fudge leaves Azkaban in the hands of the dementors but the knowledge that Voldemort has returned could be a harsh blow." Buffy followed most of this conversation, her experience with dementors coming in useful.   
 "Fudge has opened his eyes, he is no longer trying to excommunicate me from the Ministry, in fact he is trying to give me as much power as he can," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I think that Cornelius believes that he will get the credit for the work I do through the Order. I have no concerns about credit, time will give it where it is due, but it is important that we keep the Order as secret as possible. We can manoeuvre where the Ministry cannot." Buffy listened carefully as the Order members carefully recounted their activities during the past two weeks. She was interested to see Snape discuss his actions within Voldemort's outer circle, remembering the way she had knocked him out. She wondered it he knew anything about that. From the looks he kept giving her, he despised her on some level, even if it were only for being something to do with Sirius.

"Finally, we will be having a small remembrance service for Sirius Black in three days time, Friday morning at 10 o clock," Dumbledore said gravely. Buffy was aware of more eyes on her but she stared fixedly at Dumbledore, determined not to let down her guard in front of these strangers. "I hope to see you all there if possible."

The meeting wrapped up, Buffy a little put off at not being given orders like everyone else and feeling a little fragile at the mention of the service for Sirius. It made it final somehow. 

Dumbledore gestured her over as the meeting broke up and the Order began to talk among themselves again. 

 "I hope I didn't put you on the spot about joining," he said concernedly.   
 "No I was flattered to be honest," Buffy assured him. "Sirius told me what an honour it is to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore smiled.

"We need all the help we can get in this time," he said honestly.  
 "You are probably wondering why you were not given any orders," Dumbledore said wisely and Buffy nodded. "Part of the reason is because there are none for you. If you are needed for any jobs, you will be called upon, until then I would like you to remain here and spend some time getting to known the Wizarding World and keeping an eye on Harry." Buffy nodded.  
 "That's cool," she said. "We already hung out a bit; he's a pretty cool kid. But he's seriously messed up. And you are definitely not his favourite person." Dumbledore sighed.   
 "It's what I expected." he said with a sigh. "Harry has a lot to blame me for. I represent everything in his life that's causing him pain." Buffy bit her lip.  
 "I'll see what I can do," she said finally. "There's a lot brewing below the surface for that boy. I assume he hasn't told his friends about the prophecy?"  
 "Hermione and Ron are unaware of the prophecy," Dumbledore confirmed. "He has not told them. The Order members know, but none of the students."  
 "The floodgates will open," Buffy predicted. "It's gonna hurt." 

"And the remembrance service for Sirius?" Dumbledore said intuitively. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it before, but it slipped my mind."  
 "I'll be there," Buffy assured him with a sad smile.  
 "I don't suppose you'd consider making a short speech," Dumbledore asked gently but Buffy shook her head, eyes beginning to fill with tears.  
 "I can't….I don't want to become crying Buffy in front of all those strangers," she said with a wistful smile. "And I wouldn't know what to say….no, I just don't…"  
 "I understand," Dumbledore replied gently with a reassuring smile. "I'd better get back to the Ministry; no doubt Cornelius will have filled my desk already."  
He smiled at Buffy and got up, leaving the room.  

Buffy got up and was instantly met by a barrage of Order members, eager to greet the new member. Buffy lost track of all the names and hands she shook, all the members expressed excitement at meeting a slayer. 

Finally, people began to filter out of the room to return home or to whatever jobs they had. Buffy was left in the drawing room with Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Moody, and Tonks. Snape stood a little way away discussing something with Kingsley. What appeared to be a bundle of rags with a head sticking out the top sat on the sofa, snoring lightly. Buffy recognised the figure as 'Dung' as the others had called him.

 "So you're a member of the Order now," Moody growled conversationally and Buffy nodded happily. "A slayer will be a useful ally. I'd very much like to see you in action sometime." Buffy nodded.  
 "Sure," she offered. "If you can get me somewhere big enough and something to fight. What's the demon activity in London like?"  
 "A lot of vampires," Moody remarked. "The dark alleys and streets make it a perfect feeding ground."  
 "Maybe we can patrol sometime then," Buffy offered and Moody accepted. 

 Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny entered the drawing room, looking around eagerly.  
 "How did it go?" Ron asked Buffy eagerly. "What did they say? Were they all here? Where's Dumbledore?" Buffy laughed.   
 "You sound like Hermione," she chuckled and Ron coloured. "They said a lot of stuff, most of it I didn't understand and isn't for me to relate to you. I think they were all here; there were a whole lot of people anyways. Dumbledore had to split, something about Fudge."   
 "Dumbledore left?" Harry asked quickly. His face closed over and Buffy figured that Harry wasn't too pleased about being left alone. There was a lot there that Buffy didn't understand but she intended to.  
 "There's going to be a memorial service for Sirius on Friday," Buffy said quietly and Harry's eyes went opaque. "Ten o clock and all the Order's gonna be there." No one spoke for a minute but then Fred and George began to good naturedly pester their mother for more information. Molly brushed them off and briskly walked into the kitchen to prepare the meal for Harry and Hermione's welcoming meal.   
Buffy offered Molly help but she declined so she along with the others settled down in the drawing room. Buffy sat down on a sofa next to Severus Snape.   
 "So, a vampire slayer?" Snape said dismissively. "And Black's girlfriend? What a pleasure to meet you." Buffy smiled tightly at the obvious sarcasm in his voice, resisting the urge to kick his vampire-wanabee butt.

 "We've met before," she said and Snape looked confused. Buffy saw Harry, Fred and George notice them talking and quieten down to listen.  
 "About two years ago," she continued. "But then you wouldn't remember, would you?" Buffy could remember though, she could see in her mind Snape pointing his wand at Sirius, and the feeling of anger that had washed over her when he had been threatened. He could also remember the things Sirius had mentioned in his letters, about his frustration at being left in Grimmauld Place, and the way Snape had wound him up about not being useful to the Order. Buffy saw recognition dawn on Snape's face as he realised who she was and what she had done.  
 "You were in the Shrieking Shack," he snarled. "You hit me with a piece of wood."  
 "No one messes with my boyfriend." Buffy commented casually and Snape's eyes narrowed.  
 "Tell that to Bellatrix Lestrange," he replied smoothly. 

Buffy wasn't aware that she stood up, and wasn't aware that Snape did too, but she was aware that she was grasping his throat as she pushed him against the wall. Fury like she'd never felt before, rushed through her and she tightened her grip on his neck, noting with satisfaction as the colour left his face. She had never wanted to kill before, never actually wanted to take life up til now. How dare he say that….how dare he even say Sirius' name?   
Buffy could hear Remus shouting, but it was in the back of her mind, something that didn't matter. Her other hand clenched into a fist and she felt her knuckles crack. Fear crossed Snape's face; the fact that she was able to hold him up with one hand obviously caused him some distress.  
 "Buffy!" Remus yelled pulling at her arm and the others gathered around, not knowing what to do. "Let him go!" Buffy took a deep breath and released his neck. Snape sprawled on the floor, clutching at his neck in pain.  
 Buffy stood over him, ignoring Remus' requests for her to sit down and relax. She glared down at Snape, anger radiating down at him. He clambered up using the wall for support and pulled out his wand, pointing it at her levelly.  
A nerve flickered in his forehead and his face was unusually flushed as he stared right back at her.  
 "Just like Black," he spat. "Reckless. Dangerous. A threat to yourself." Buffy snarled, but Remus grabbed her arm. She shook him off and made to move forward but all the occupants of the room grabbed her arms to restrain her, with the exceptions of Harry and Moody.  
 "Get off," she snarled. They all clung on and Buffy resisted the temptation to throw them off, something she was capable of in her present state. On the sidelines, Harry and Moody watched, Moody with interest, Harry with an unreadable expression but Buffy sensed some sort of pleasure in the scene before him.

 "Relax, Miss Summers," Snape said, eyeing her with dislike.   
 "Don't speak to me," Buffy snapped. "Don't come near me. I'll kill you if you ever speak to me like that again. I promise you that." No one doubted her words.  
 Buffy threw up her arms, dislodging the people from them, and stormed out of the room.

Buffy climbed the stairs, and stopped on the first floor landing. She slumped down to the floor, leaning her back against the wall. Buffy closed her eyes and took deep breaths, feeling her anger gradually dissipate .She couldn't believe how angry she had been, how much she had actually wanted to kill. Buffy had never wanted to kill before, never really felt the want, the need, the craving for death. The closest she had come to that was Faith, and she hadn't wanted to do that, it had been to save Angel. But this man, Snape, she felt intense hatred for. She knew what he had done, the way he had hated Sirius and the fact that he had had a part in causing Sirius to break out of Grimmauld Place. But his words had pushed her over the edge. Sirius was dead, something she was going have to come to terms with. But no one had the right to speak about him like that.   
Buffy pushed her hands through her hair irritably. She couldn't go downstairs, she couldn't trust herself around Snape, couldn't control her anger anymore. Ever since Sirius' death she'd been so angry, angry at herself, at Sirius, at Dumbledore, at Snape. She hadn't really addressed that, she didn't know where it came from and hadn't looked at it too closely in case it showed her something she didn't want to see. In fact, the only person she wasn't angry at was Harry, a person she could have found reasons to be angry at. She just pitied him. Maybe she saw something of herself in him, something in her feelings were similar to his. 

Speak of the devil, she thought as Harry appeared on the landing. He flashed her half a smile and sat down next to her. He let the silence between them grow before speaking.

"Snape left," he said, with some satisfaction. "He said it was because he didn't want to put everyone in danger but it was obvious he was just scared." Buffy shrugged.  
 "I'm not really good at this," Harry said awkwardly. "But do you wanna talk about it?" Buffy smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders.  
 "Thanks but I'm okay," she said gratefully. "I just lost it for a while. Scared myself more than anything. I've never wanted to kill someone before."  
 "He deserved it," Harry said fervently. "The things he's done, what he did to Sirius, the things he said. He deserves to die."

 "Does he?" Buffy asked absently. "He didn't kill Sirius. If I were to kill him it would make me no better than Bellatrix Lestrange. And I never want to be a murderer."  
 "I don't have any choice," Harry said tightly.  
 "You do," Buffy contradicted him. "You can be fulfilling your prophecy or you can be a merciless killer. It's not about what you do; it's about the way you fell. I've killed vampires, demons. The way I see it, this guy Voldemort is about on a level with them. So you'll do it then put it aside."  
 "I don't want to be a killer either," Harry said dejectedly.  
 "So don't be," Buffy replied firmly. "You can kill without being a killer. It's all about the 'tude." Harry laughed and Buffy got up and pulled him up with her.  
 "I'm starving," she exclaimed. "Murderous rage gives me a huge appetite. Come on."   


	10. Déjà Vu

This fic is giving me loads of trouble; I keep planning stuff then writing it, then deleting it and coming up with better ideas! But the ideas are still coming and I've got the story kind of planned up to a certain point so I should be regularly updating for a long time. The only problem is I have my AS level exams quite soon so my updates aren't going to be as regular as I would like. I'm really sorry but in case you aren't English, the AS levels are really important exams and have a big impact on my future so I can't not do work for them. Hopefully I should be able to write about a chapter per one week or two. 

Hope you're all enjoying the fic anyway, read and review as usual!

Thanks to:

Miz  

ScruffyWes

Manticore-gurl071134

Dreamer Child – I know, Snape's such a git but he's sooo easy to write! I also agree about Sirius, I wanted him to be great looking but the good thing is that Gary Oldman – the guy that will play Sirius – is an amazing actor. He's in one of the best films ever, called 'Leon.' I really recommend it, and I think he will be able to do Sirius justice. 

C@rMeiNa

GoddessEris

Vampy the chosen one

Alexandra the half-wolf

Charmedfanatic3000

Harmoni9

Becks89 – I need a TYE update, I have to know what happens to Buffy!   
Captinuv 

**Chapter 10 – Déjà Vu**

Buffy and Harry entered the kitchen and Buffy noticed right away that the air was thick with tension. No one was talking much, and no one was looking at her properly. Inwardly, Buffy groaned, realising that she shouldn't have reacted so crazily in the midst of strangers. For all they knew she was a compete psycho. Buffy sat down and Molly served her food along with the others. Silence remained for a few moments, until Buffy realised she had to say something.  
 "Um…..I'm sorry I kind of lost it," she said awkwardly, feeling her face flush as everyone looked at her. "I'm not normally like that, I just kind of freaked."  
 "He deserved it," Ron declared and Buffy smiled half-heartedly.

 "You're our hero now if that makes you feel better," George added helpfully which made Buffy grin more.  
 "Be that as it may Giles always says I should respect my powers," Buffy said ruefully. "I shouldn't have lost control like that. What he said really riled me and I haven't hit anything in so long…..."   
 "We understand," Lupin assured her. "Severus would never admit it, but even he knows he was wrong. We all are in agreement that he deserved what he got."

Despite herself Buffy grinned.  
 "It won't happen again," Buffy promised. "Unless it happens to be a crazy attacking demonic thing." 

Chatter filled the kitchen again, and Buffy relaxed in her chair, relieved that they had all been so relaxed. Even so, she still wasn't entirely convinced that Snape hadn't deserved it. Maybe not death, but pain was deserved for that man. She knew about him from Sirius' stories and she knew who he had been. She had that power over him.  
As soon as these thoughts crossed her mind, she cursed herself inwardly for being so blind. Despite what Snape had been, she shouldn't blame him for his past actions. She had forgiven Faith, even though Faith had done almost the same thing, she should let Snape achieve his own forgiveness. Buffy knew she was biased, from Sirius and her own brief encounters with this man.

Bill, in the seat next to her began to talk to her and Buffy began a conversation with him.  
 "Are we still on for the Ministry tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded thoughtfully.  
 "We need to make a quick stop off in the Department of International Magical Cooperation to pick up some papers then I can give you the grand tour," Bill confirmed with a friendly grin. "Anything you want to see in particular?" Buffy nodded.  
 "The Department of Mysteries," she said and Bill looked a little uncertain. "It's not what you think." Bill still looked troubled. "I want to see the prophecies, that's all. There's probably one about me." Bill's expression cleared and he nodded.  

Buffy listened Mundungus tell the twins about some cheap Firewhisky he could get them before turning her attention to Moody who had just called her name.

 "Would you be interested in patrolling tonight?" he growled eagerly. "I'd very much like to see you at work." Kingsley looked over to them.  
 "As would I," he said with a smile. "Well, a repeat performance anyway." Buffy nodded beaming.  
 "Can I come?" Harry asked eagerly and Buffy, Moody and Kingsley exchanged glances.  
 "Well…" Buffy said, looking pleadingly at Moody who shrugged. "If you stay with Kingsley and Moody, then I suppose." Harry grinned in delight. Buffy returned the grin. She had played on an instinct, wanting Harry to trust her. She knew Harry was resentful of the way Dumbledore had cut him out so she figured that by including him in this he would feel happier. And she was apparently right.

 "Are you sure that's safe?" Molly asked worriedly. "It's very dangerous for Harry to go out into London at night, especially right now." Harry scowled. "I don't think it's a good idea."  
 "He'll be safe with me," Buffy assured her. "I know what I'm doing."  
 "But there's not only vampires to worry about," Molly contradicted. "There are Death Eaters about." 

 "Sirius would have let me go," Harry said in a low voice and Molly shut her mouth with a snap. "He trusted Buffy." Buffy felt oddly satisfied, though a little guilty at the look on Molly's face.   
 "I'll take care of him," she promised her. "Besides we'll have two of the best Aurors with us. It'll go without a hitch, I promise." Molly still looked hurt, but nodded anyway. 

 "Can we go mum?" Fred butted in eagerly but Molly shook her head firmly.  
 "Absolutely not," she said firmly. "And don't even think about pushing it." Fred and George didn't persist, but threw envious looks at Harry for the rest of dinner.  
  
When dinner was finished, everyone offered their tidying skills to Molly but she shooed them from the kitchen. Buffy, Harry, Kingsley and Moody retrieved coats and cloaks from the hall and wrapped up against the chilly London night. Tonks and Bill to join them and they all gathered by the front door so Buffy could give them all stakes, telling them what to do with it and what spells would be useful against vampires, from what she could remember of Sirius' magic.

The six were waved off by Fred and George, who were scowling, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mundungus, Arthur and Charlie. Molly remained in the kitchen, tidying up after dinner and Buffy got the impression that she was still feeling a little hurt.  
Moody took the lead and Buffy fell into line, walking next to Harry in the middle of the group.  
 "I think you hurt her feelings," she said quietly to Harry, and he shrugged though Buffy saw concern in his eyes.  
 "It's difficult," he said exasperatedly. "Mrs Weasley has been so kind to me, she treats me like one of her own. And I like that; it's nice to feel like part of the family. But I'm not one of hers. She and Sirius had an argument about that last year, but now he's gone it's worse because there's really no one left. And she wants to protect me all time, which means not letting me do or know anything."   
 "She really cares about you," Buffy said sincerely. "You can tell."  
 "I know," Harry said with a sigh. "Which it makes it all the more difficult to take a stand."  
 "Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for you," Buffy said with a chuckle. "Its rough, I grew up with not much of a father. My watcher is pretty much my father figure but I never hesitate to remind him that he's not. Everyone does it, because they can get away with it. You've got a lot of surrogate parents, the Weasleys, Dumbledore." Buffy probed gently, but Harry's face wore the same closed expression.   
 "Yeah, well I'll be okay on my own," Harry said gruffly. "I'll have to be, won't I?" 

"If you say so kiddo," Buffy said, swiftly dropping the subject. She moved away from Harry, to the front and walked next to Moody.  
 "Where are we headed?" Buffy asked, walking quickly to keep up with him clunking step. 

 "The outskirts of central London," Moody growled in return. "The Ministry got word that there's a group of vigilante vampires feeding on the residents."  
 "What's the plan?" Buffy asked eagerly, itching to be slaying again.  
 "You're the slayer," Moody said with a growly laugh. "You tell me." 

"Bait," Buffy said matter-of-factly. "I could walk alone, maybe with Harry then when they attack you can watch and help out if we need it" Moody nodded, his magical eye spinning wildly and they continued walking. 

  
As they neared their destination, Moody, Bill, Tonks, and Kingsley fell behind into the shadows and Buffy and Harry walked boldly ahead.  
 "Relax," Buffy said quietly. "Just act natural. There's something watching us, I can tell."  
 "How?" Harry asked curiously. "Can you see someone?"  
 "Call it my spidey sense," Buffy said with a grin. "I can just feel it in my bones when something evil is around." As she finished her sentence, two vampires appeared from the shadows.

They loomed ahead of them, but Buffy and Harry continued walking.  
 "Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy said in a bright voice as she walked into one of them. "My bad.

Hey, what's wrong with your face?" 

One of the vampires smiled, licking its fangs eagerly.

 "This won't hurt…." he said in a cockney accent. "Well not me anyway."  
Quick as lightning, Buffy roundhouse kicked its head and sent it sprawling. The other one started towards her but she punched it away. 

 "Looks like it did hurt you," Buffy said reflectively. The two vampires clambered  to their feet.  
 "Those are some pretty tricks princess," the second remarked smirking. "Let's see how you do against all of us." From the shadows came eight more vampires, one of which walked directly towards Buffy.  
 "I don't believe this," Buffy said exasperatedly. A too-familiar blonde vampire stood before her. "Why didn't I just kill you?"  
 "Maybe you've got a thing for me," Spike countered. "That's your style isn't it?" He and Buffy scrutinised each other for a moment, while Harry nervously eyed the nine vampires surrounding them.   
 "It's been a while slayer," Spike said casually. "I've missed the annoying banter we've shared."  
 "Wish I could say the same," Buffy shot back. "But I'm still just wishing I'd killed you when you were all pathetic."  
 "This your new toy boy?" Spike asked roughly. "Get tired of the old one; decide to trade him in for a younger model?" He eyed Harry with distaste, and then his eyes fixed on the scar on Harry's forehead.

 "Bloody hell," he breathed. "Harry Potter. The legend." Harry looked a little abashed.   
 "Don't you want to eat me?" he asked confusedly. "I mean not that you should," he added hurriedly.  
 "Eat you?" Spike said, as if this was the inanest idea known to man. "Please, you're the only hope I've got of getting rid of that bloody prat Tom. Bloke gets a bit of power, forgets about the people who put him where he is now."  
 "You know Voldemort?" Harry said in disbelief. Spike nodded.  
 "We go way back," he said. "I killed a couple of people for him, some unsavoury characters that could've made his life a bit difficult. Then he gets a load of followers and suddenly he's too good to be mates with a common vampire. I ask you, what happened to loyalty? Back in the day, before Angel went good, Darla got killed and Drusilla dumped me, we used to stick up for each other. Not when there was any food involved of course, Drusilla was always partial to little girls….." Buffy watched him ramble disinterestedly.  
 "Are you finished?" she asked rudely. Spike eyed her with distaste.  
 "God I wish Angelus had eaten you," he said fervently. "You're too annoying for your own good." Buffy smirked.  
 "Let's just do this, shall we?" she said boredly.  
 "My pleasure," Spike replied, cracking his neck. "None of you lot touches the boy." Before Buffy could begin to fight, one of Spike's minions came up to his elbow.  
 "What?" he said irritably, not taking his eyes off of Buffy.  
 "We need to feed boss," the vampire insisted. "One scrawny girl isn't going to feed all of us. We want to eat the boy." Spike growled.  
 "Don't touch the boy," he said.  
 "Or what?" countered one of the other vampires, coming forward. "You'll kill us? You can't take all of us." The other vampires moved forward to surround Buffy, Spike and Harry.  
 "I think we'll just kill all three of you," the vampire continued and the others gazed at Harry and Buffy hungrily.  
 "Looks like we're working together again Slayer," Spike said with a shaky laugh. "Just like old times huh?"  
 "Who says I need you?" Buffy said, while taking stock of what she was up against.   
 "You can't take all of these on your own," Spike scoffed and Buffy inwardly conceded he was right. She hoped that moody and the others were positioned to help, even though she couldn't seem them right at that point.   
 "Fine," she snapped, still unable to see the others. "But you owe me."   
 "You got it," Spike returned and the fight began. He attacked three of his ex-minions at once, and Buffy placed Harry behind her to face the rest. She concentrated on keeping them away, managing to stake two but leaving them facing four more. Buffy roundhouse kicked one, and then punched another one as it lunged at Harry. A third leapt towards her and she threw it to the ground, pinning it.  
 "Harry! Quick!" she yelled and Harry rammed his stake into its heart, dusting it. They both leapt up, brandishing stakes and from that moment they were a team, Buffy kicking and punching the vampires into submission, then holding them for Harry to stake. They finished off the six quickly and turned their attention to Spike who was still fighting three.

 "Spike!" Buffy yelled and tossed his a stake which he deftly caught and immediately used to dust one of the vampires. He quickly finished off the other two and turned back to Buffy.  
 "Well if that wasn't a bloody head rush," he said in amazement.   
 "Some minions they were," Buffy commented coldly. "Turned on you quick enough."  
 "Minions like that are two a penny," Spike shrugged. "I'll just go sire some more." Buffy frowned at him.  
 "I mean I'll just go and erm get bloody pissed or something," Spike coughed. "I owe you one slayer." 

 "Harry, go and find the others," Buffy said quickly and Harry obediently walked off.  
 "There is something you can do for me actually," she said as soon as he was out of earshot. Spike raised an eyebrow.  
 "Oh really?" he said smugly. Buffy bit her lip.

 "Have you heard of something called the Archway of Lost Souls?" she said and from the taken-aback look on his face she could tell he had.  
 "What of it slayer?" he said edgily.  
 "What do you know about it?" she asked quickly.  
 "Well it's where they go ain't it," he replied uncomfortably. "The souls, the bad ones. People are stuck in eternal suffering. Vampires all know about it. When you get sired your soul goes there straight away, waiting for you. Your mind stays where it is, but when you get staked you go to join it. In hell." Buffy swallowed hard.  
 "But say a body went through," she attempted. "Could you go and get it?"  
 "I don't know," Spike said awkwardly. "Vampires don't talk about it, secretly they're all scared. When you get killed that's where you're going, no question. You must've dusted hundreds of my kind, and every single one of them is stuck there now. But a body, well that's not supposed to be there, I dunno what would happen." 

 "But it's possible to get something out of there," Buffy persisted. "Angel's soul must've been got out of there. Could a person go in and get something?"  
"It'd be risky," Spike considered. "I've never heard of anyone coming out but then I've never heard of anyone going in. But I've heard the stories about that place, and they aren't pretty. Your lover boy spent a couple of months in there and it turned him into an animal. You lose your mind in that place." He eyed her warily. "I don't know what your planning slayer but I wouldn't tell anyone to try and go in there. Well, except maybe you." Buffy stared at him levelly.  
 "You hear anything," she said finally. "I want to hear it. Any information then owl it to me. I find out you've been holding out on me, I hunt you down and kill you." Spike nodded as if he didn't expect any different. 

"I'll keep to my word this time." she continued, clenching her fist. "Don't let me catch you feeding again or I'll kill you. Get out of here, otherwise you'll be taken down by Alastor Moody and there'll be nothing I can do to stop it." 

 "You keep some strange mates," Spike commented, surveying Buffy one last time before running off into the darkness.  
Buffy took a deep breath she was tired, not from the fight but the talk, dealing with the words given to her. It didn't look good; she had to admit that to herself. But she'd be damned if she'd leave Sirius in hell without at least trying to save him.  
Harry emerged from the shadows with the others with him and Buffy gave them a wan smile.  
 "What happened to you guys?" she said lightly. "We could've used you." Tonks looked sideways at Moody.  
  "Mad Eye wouldn't let us help," she explained, shooting him another accusing glance. "He said you'd be fine and that he wanted to watch you slay."  
 "I wasn't disappointed," he growled, limping forward. "You've got a great deal of skill. Your reflexes were stunning." Buffy beamed and they began to walk back towards Grimmauld Place. Buffy stretched happily, the fight had removed some of the tension from her bones.   
 "What were you talking to that vampire about?" Harry asked her curiously. "I thought you had to kill them."   
 "I don't like to go back on my word," Buffy commented warily. "We were just talking about old times; we used to be arch nemeses. Just some old stuff." 


	11. The Ministry of Magic

This chapter lacks a lot of action, I was gonna have this chapter and the next in one but it was getting long and I wanted to give you something to read while I work on the next bit. So here it is. I don't know that I like it that much, it took forever to write and I kept getting writers block. But I hope you like it, and review it please! 

Thanks to:

Dreamer Child

ScruffyWes – yeah it's kind of mean really, sorry. But I needed Spike to know about it and I figured this way he would. You could consider it pre-empting what they will do as a vampire. Whatever you want.

SPASH panther - I doubt there'll be anymore Angel, he's not gonna play a big role. As for Spike, I'm in two minds about him. He'll either play a big part or they'll be no more of him from now in. I haven't decided yet. I try to update twice a week where possible.

Vampy the chosen one

Anne-Marie

Alexandra the half-wolf

Hestia

KatiH – only Harry knows that Buffy spoke with Spike, but he didn't hear what was said. The rest saw Spike but didn't know she was speaking with him.

Becks89

Erak

Miz

Darla56

Lexinator

Wllw979

**Chapter 11 – The Ministry of Magic **

"It was incredible," Harry uttered the moment they all sat down in the drawing room. "Nine vampires and we dusted them all." Fred and George watched him jealously. 

 "You got to stake a vampire?" Ron said in awe.  
 "I staked three," Harry said triumphantly. He beamed and Buffy could see he was buzzing with the success. She grinned too, glad that he seemed to be properly happy for once. 

 "I hope you were careful," Molly said, her own smile looking a little strained.  
 "It went perfectly Molly," Tonks assured her. "There was this moment when the vampires were talking about eating Harry but Buffy took care of it. She's an amazing fighter." Buffy grinned even wider. 

 "They wanted to eat you?" George said enviously. "Lucky. I want to come next time." Buffy shrugged and looked towards Molly.  
 "We'll see," she said noncommittally and from the looks on Fred and Georges faces they considered this a success.  
 "I dunno if you guys can match Harry though," Buffy teased. "He was on fire. A better slayer than I am." Harry laughed.  
  "Yeah, right," he chuckled. "You were so fast. Is the other slayer as good as you?"

 "Well she'd tell you she was better than me," Buffy said, thinking affectionately of Faith's attitude and how much she missed it. "We're pretty evenly matched. It really depends on who's having a good day."   
 "Can we meet the other slayer?" Fred asked eagerly.   
 "I don't know," Buffy said, thinking about Faith and wondering whether she had patrolled that evening just as Buffy had. "She's pretty tied up with Sunnydale. She's never been in the magical world before, besides living in the same house as Sirius for a couple of months."   
 "You'd all better get to bed," Molly said, standing up. "It's late." The younger occupants of the room left without much arguments and Buffy was left with the adults.  
 "Harry had a good time it appears," Lupin said conversationally and Buffy nodded emphatically.  
 "He's not the only one," she remarked, stretching out her arms wearily. "It's been a while since I slayed anything, I was itching to stake those vamps."   
She stood up.  
 "I'm gonna head to bed too," Buffy said, nodding her goodnights to everyone. 

 "We'll go to the Ministry mid morning," Bill promised and Buffy nodded.  
 "'Night," she called as she headed upstairs.

****

Buffy dressed early in a pair of jeans and a yellow sleeveless top and came down for breakfast. The Weasleys and Harry had not yet emerged so Buffy read the Wizarding paper while feasting on toast and coffee. Molly was also having breakfast with Bill, Charlie and Lupin. Arthur, she was informed, had gone to work already and Charlie was going to come to the Ministry with her and Bill.

By the time that Buffy had finished breakfast, the others had emerged.

 "Where are you two going?" Harry asked as he helped himself to a hearty breakfast.  
 "I'm going sightseeing at the Ministry," Buffy informed him. "Bill's gonna take me. Want to come?" Harry shook his head grimacing, and Buffy could have kicked herself for being so insensitive. For herself, going to the Ministry was another way of getting closer to Sirius and his life in England. Deep down she wanted to see the archway, so she was able to feel near to him again. It hurt her that she could walk around his house and not feel him with her.  But obviously Harry wouldn't feel the same way, the Ministry was where he had lost Sirius and seen so many of his friends hurt. 

She and Bill said waved goodbye and then headed out the front door after undoing the many locks that were fitted on it. 

The hot August sun beat down on Buffy's shoulders and the heat made her fell more content. She, Bill and Charlie walked down the street chatting easily, Buffy not quite knowing where they were going.  
 "We're going to take the visitors entrance," Bill told her, crossing the road. "It's a bit more interesting." Buffy eyed him curiously, but he didn't continue.  

"Do you two both work there?" she asked them, noting how much taller they both were than her and then thinking mischievously that she could easily take them both in a fight.  

 "Neither of us do actually," Charlie said with a chuckle. "I work with dragons in Romania, but I'm on holiday at the moment and Bill works for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He used to be a curse breaker in Egypt but he got an office job so he could be home for the Order."   
 "What's Egypt like?" Buffy asked and Bill laughed.  
 "Pretty normal as it goes," he replied. "But I want to know what America's like? What's it like living on the hell mouth?" Buffy thought for a moment.  
 "Pretty much with the crazies," she said finally and they laughed. "America itself is okay, I lived in LA before I was the slayer and I was your typical American teenager, cheerleader, bimbo, the works. But when I was called I stopped being little miss cheerleader and we moved to the hellmouth."  
 "Do you get a lot of demonic activity?" Charlie asked.  
 "Yuh huh," Buffy said, nodding with a grin. "Weekly apocalypses and vampire movement almost every night. The demons just can't resist the evil goodness." 

 "Do you get a lot of help from the Watchers Council?" Bill asked shading his eyes from the sun.

 "Try none at all," Buffy said with a chuckle and both bill and Charlie looked astonished. "We're not on the best terms on account of the fact that I quit."  
 "You quit?" Charlie asked incredulously and Buffy nodded.  
 "There's this slayer test called the Cruciamentum for when a slayer turns eighteen," Buffy explained. "Basically they took away my powers and then locked me in a house with an insane vampire. It wasn't the best of times. My watcher came to save me and when the Council found out, they stopped him and then fired him. They sent these other watchers to try and teach me but they were basically useless so I quit. It's no biggie." Bill whistled in amazement.  
 "Are all slayers this ballsy?" he asked and Buffy grinned and nodded.

 "You should meet Faith," she asserted. "Look ballsy up in the dictionary and you'll see a picture of her."   
Bill and Charlie slowed to a halt and Buffy stopped too.  
 "What are we stopping for?" she asked and they both gestured to a dilapidated phone box in front of them.  
 "Need to make a call?" she asked. "I think I've got some change if you need it." Buffy began to rifle through her jeans pockets until a chuckling Bill stopped her.  

 "This is the entrance to the Ministry," he informed her and Buffy looked at the phone box puzzled.

 "Right," she said. "You're messing with me right?"  
 "Actually no," Charlie replied with a grin. "Come on, we've all got to get inside."  
 "Ah I see, this is a ploy to get me to squish in a phone booth with you," Buffy said cheekily. "Nice try guys." Bill and Charlie exchanged amused glances, both laughing.  
 "No really," Bill tried again. "Seriously, just trust us." Buffy scrutinised them both.  
 "Fine," she said moving forward. "But just remember that I can kick both your butts." The three crammed into the phone box and Charlie picked up the disconnected receiver. He dialled 62442 and waited. Nothing happened for a moment and Buffy was aware of how uncomfortable she was. Then a cool, clear voice sounded in the phone box.  

 "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business." 

Buffy visible jumped and the top of her head hit Bill's shoulder blade.  
 "Ouch!" they said in unison.  
A badge rattled out of the coin slot and Buffy picked it up. It bore the legend 'ouch.' 

 "Charlie Weasley of the Dragon Protection Association, Bill Weasley of Gringotts Bank and Buffy Summers, a visitor." Bill said clearly. Three more badges dropped into the coin slot.  
 "Thank you, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." The voice commanded. Charlie and Bill did so and Buffy attached hers to the belt loop of her jeans, placing the ouch badge in her pocket.

"Visitors to the Ministry you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." The voice said and the phone box began to descend into the ground. For a moment there was darkness then it emerged in a peacock blue bright hall. The floors were dark wood and the walls were lined with fireplaces from which wizards entered and exited rapidly.  Heavy golden gates lay at the end of the large hall and a golden fountain displayed gilded figures.   
Bill, Charlie and Buffy fell out of the phone box as soon as the door opened, Buffy giggling madly.

 "You're right, that was fun," she laughed and the three walked down the hall to the security desk. 

Bill and Charlie presented their wands and they were weighed and registered. The bored looking security guard turned to Buffy expectantly. 

 "Wand please," he said disinterestedly and Buffy looked at Bill worriedly.  
 "I don't have a wand," she explained to the security guard. "I don't do magic."

 "Fine," the security guard said. "Squib registration number please."   
 "I don't have one of those either," Buffy said and the man frowned.  
 "What did you say your name was?" he asked, suddenly animated.  
 "I didn't, but its Buffy Summers," Buffy said confusedly.   
 "You can go through, you've been accounted for by Albus Dumbledore," the man said importantly and Buffy beamed at him. She followed Bill and Charlie through the golden gates and into one of the many elevators filled with Ministry workers. 

Buffy could hardly stop herself from staring, there were so many interesting people in the lift. They all looked important and serious, perhaps due to the current threat on the Ministry. A few of them nodded at Bill and Charlie. The lift ascended, until level six where it stopped and a few people got out. Several paper airplanes flew into the lift and drifted over their heads. Buffy knew better than to ask what they were. At level five they got out, the department of International Magical Cooperation. Buffy, Bill and Charlie walked down the corridor which was long and painted blue. Windows showed bright sunshine outside.  
 "Charmed window," Bill said carelessly. "Magical Maintenance decides what weather the workers get every day." They continued walking until they reached a wooden door that said 'Ingrid Albertson – monetary cooperation' on a small golden plaque. Bill knocked on the door then opened it. 

The three walked into a thickly carpeted office, where a woman sat behind a desk. The woman had short blonde hair and thick navy blue glasses which dangled precariously from the end of her nose.  
 "Ah, Bill, come in, come in," she said when she looked up. "Sit down, sit down." Buffy, bill and Charlie seated themselves on three sofa chairs which shuffled towards the desk.  
 "I've got the papers right here," Ingrid said, handing him a sheaf of parchment. Make sure that the head goblin gets them, the last time there was such uproar and you of all people know how difficult goblins can be to deal with." Bill nodded.  
 "Will do Ingrid," Bill said casually. Ingrid looked at Buffy.

 "I don't recognise you," she said politely. "Do you work on one of the top floors?"  
 "No, Buffy's our cousin from America," Bull said quickly. "She's over visiting us for a while."  
 "That's lovely," Ingrid said absently. "What do you think of the American ministry's new centaur policy?"  
 "Well….umm…I was a little unsure at first but I'd have to say I agree," Buffy replied weakly.  
 "Oh, absolutely," Ingrid said delightedly. "I feel the same way. Some thing needed to be done."  
 "Yes," Buffy said, with a sideways glance at Bill. 

 "You must visit Simon Vance while you're here," Ingrid continued warmly. "He's the American Diplomat, but you probably know his name already."  
 "Umm….of course, Simon," Buffy replied wildly. "Will do." Ingrid beamed at her, and Buffy smiled weakly back.  
 "Well we must be off," Bill said hurriedly. "Thanks Ingrid, I'll make sure they get in on time." Ingrid nodded at them as they left the room.

 "That was close," Buffy said with wide eyes. "I thought she was gonna ask me even more questions."

 "You did well," Bill assured her, patting her back. "Just remember you're our American cousin on holiday."  
 "Kinda strange since I don't have red hair," Buffy said with a giggle.   
 "You'll do," Charlie teased as they got back onto the lift.   
They remained on the lift until level two, 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' where they got out. They walked down a corridor then turned a corner and walked through a set of heavy oak doors.   
 "Auror headquarters," Charlie whispered to her. "Remember you don't know anyone from the Order here." Buffy nodded imperceptibly and followed Bill through the rows of cubicles. She spotted Tonks and Kingsley talking over the top of a cubicle and saw that that was where Bill was headed.  
 "Shacklebolt," Bill said loudly. "I've got some papers I need an Auror signature on if you could oblige. I could do with two if it's possible, Tonks is it?" Tonks nodded and they all followed Kingsley along the row into his cubicle.   
 When Buffy reached it, she gasped and her hands flew to her face. Every inch of the cubicle wall was covered with pictures of Sirius, at every age. He grinned and waved at her in most of them and Buffy stared until she couldn't bear it anymore.  
 "Kingsley's in charge of the hunt for Sirius," Bill murmured, noticing her discomfort. "As far as they are concerned, Sirius is still out there." Buffy nodded mutely.  
 "Have you seen much of the Ministry?" Tonks asked her.   
 "Not really," Buffy replied controlling her emotions and looking up at Tonks. "Department of magical coordingy or something, just to get some papers. I like your hair, by the way." Tonks grinned; her hair was short and red. "You look like my friend Willow." 

"Mum says come for dinner tonight if you're off by seven," Charlie told Kingsley and Tonks quietly.   
 "We'll be there," Kingsley said absently, looking at the papers Bill had given him. "Where do I need to sign?" Bill pointed out the place.  
 "Where else are you gonna go?" Tonks asked. Buffy shrugged.  
 "I wanna see the prophecies," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Otherwise, I'm not bothered." 

 "We'd best be off," Bill said collecting the parchment. They moved out of the compartment. "Thank you Shacklebolt." 

 "Make sure you hand them in on time," Kingsley replied sternly. He winked at Buffy as they turned and left the Auror headquarters. They made a brief stop at Arthur's office, finding that he was out assisting obliviators with a muggle who had been attacked by a rogue biscuit tin, before getting into the lift for level nine: the department of mysteries. 

***

For those of you hopeful of seeing Sirius soon, don't be. Sorry but something else has got to happen before we get to that point. But soon, I promise! 


	12. The Department of Mysteries

If the spacing on this chapter goes weird, then I'm sorry. Word kept making it strange and I don't know why. I didn't do any polishing work on this chapter so it might be a little rubbish. Let me know what you think.

  
Thanks to:

Dreamer Child

Lexinator

Erak

Vampy the chosen one

Anne-Marie

Charmedfanatic3000

Destiny's dragon

Carmelina

Miz

Always krissy

Wllw979

Thorn of Blood – yeah perhaps your right, Hermione does get a lot of comparisons with Willow when she's actually not that much like her. I think people do that because it makes the worlds fit better, if people match, like Harry and Buffy, Willow and Hermione, Ron and Xander, and Dumbledore and Giles. Hermione is a lot more self assured than Willow. But you could take what Buffy said as Buffy's wishful thinking. She's homesick and missing her friends, so maybe she'd be looking for some reminders of home. Let me know if this works for you. 

**Chapter 12 – The Department of Mysteries**

When the grille of the lift slid open and Buffy saw the bare corridor with the plain black door at the end, she recognised it immediately. It had been this door that had plagued her dreams ever since Sirius had died, and she hadn't understood what it was until this point. She knew Harry had dreamt about the door to the department, she knew Sirius had been worried about that from his letters, and she knew they had guarded the prophecies by night. Now, there was a man next to the door, apparently guarding it.  
Apprehensively Buffy, Bill and Charlie approached the guard.  
 "Can we go in?" Bill asked the stern looking man who had his wand out as he patrolled the corridor. "We'd like to see the prophecies." All three showed him their badges. The man eyed them suspiciously.  
 "Note that if you touch a prophecy that isn't yours, you will be stricken with madness," he barked. "There are trained guards present in every room, with permission to curse to kill. When you enter the black room, say loudly 'prophecy room' and the door will be presented to you." 

Buffy was taken aback at the man's stern words but after the debacle last year, she wasn't overly surprised. They opened the door and walked into the room, shutting the door behind them. The room was painted black and was circular with blue flamed torches on the walls. As soon as the door was shut, the room began to spin around them. Buffy was unfazed.  
 "Prophecy room," she said and the room stopped, a black door directly in front of them. Buffy stepped forward and opened it and they came out into a room filled with dancing sparkling light. The three walked into it and saw that it was filled with clocks, ticking as the time passed. The central piece which caused the dancing light was an enormous bell jar. Buffy didn't dwell on it for too long and approached one of the many wizards in the room.  
 "Where can I find the prophecies?" she asked him and he looked at her strangely as if he hadn't been spoken to by another person for a long time.   
 "Through there," the man answered, pushing his spectacles up his nose and pointing to a door behind the bell jar. "They're all alphabetised." Buffy thanked him and passed through the door into a room filled to the ceiling with shelves, covered with dusty glass orbs.  
 The three walked along the row of shelves until they reached the 'S' section, for both Summers and Slayer. Buffy moved faster, eager to find her prophecy and at last she found a dusty glass ball with a label affixed to the shelf it sat on, bearing her name.  
The yellowing label read:

_Codex volume 24_

_Vampire Slayer (?)__ Buffy Summers_

_The Master_

"There it is," Buffy said, staring at the glass orb. "That was my destiny." Bill and Charlie looked at the orb, and read the label. 

 "Do you want to hear it?" Bill asked Buffy, looking at her closely.

 "Why not?" Buffy said, picking up the glass ball and to her surprise feeling it's warmth in her hand. "What do I do?" 

 "Tap it with my wand and say the incantation 'aparecium'" Charlie advised, handing her his wand. She looked at it doubtfully but did as he instructed. At once a misty figure burst from the orb and stood before them. The man was apparently a monk, old judging by his wrinkles and from a long time ago.

 "The Master shall be imprisoned underground for three score years, in the house of God. Yet when the planets align the wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, the calf, the lion and the fatling together, and the Anointed one shall lead them. The Slayer will not know him, and he will lead her into hell. The Slayer shall die at the Master's hand and he shall ascend and the Mouth of Hell shall open wide."  The man finished speaking and dissolved into nothingness. 

 "Well that was interesting," Buffy said when it was finished. "I've never heard it in full before." Bill and Charlie stood wide eyed.

"And you survived that?" Bill said in disbelief.   
"Trust me, surviving High School was much harder," Buffy said with a grin. "Not least of all because of in being on top of the hellmouth."

Charlie whistled and Buffy shrugged.

"Let's go," she said. "I've seen what I came to." They nodded and Buffy placed the orb on the shelf, taking one last look at the label. Bill and Charlie began to walk down the aisle and Buffy turned to follow them but something caught her eye. She stopped, and stared at the shelf before her, reading the label on the shelf next to her prophecy.  
  


 _Codex volume 32 _

_Vampire Slayer - Buffy Summers_

_Sunnydale, California_

Buffy stared open mouthed at the label on the shelf. Bill and Charlie didn't notice her absence and kept walking. Buffy made no move to follow, her eyes moved to the orb above the label and of its own accord, her hand reached towards it. As the tips of her fingers were about to make contact with the orb, she stopped her hand  
  


"No," Buffy murmured firmly to herself. "I don't want to know." Buffy pulled her hand away, bringing it back down to her side. Buffy looked at the label one last time and then turned from the shelf and followed Bill and Charlie.

Buffy caught up with Bill and Charlie. She put the prophecy to the back of her mind, she knew she would never forget it but she didn't want to know, she knew she couldn't change what happened so why not just let it happen. If she looked then her life would be out of her hands, at least now she had the illusion of control. 

"You okay?" Bill said, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  


"Yeah," she said uncomfortably. "Actually, I wanted to know…if we could go to the archway…I just wanted to see….just to look." Bill and Charlie both stopped and turned to look at her. Buffy blushed but she didn't look away from their stares.  
 "Are you sure you want to?" Bill asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't know if it's a good idea really…."  
"Please," Buffy said pleadingly. "I just want to see." Bill and Charlie exchanged glances.  
"It's up to you really," Charlie said. "If you want to then let's go." Buffy smiled at them gratefully and they led her back through the clock room and back into the black spinning room. Buffy wasn't sure why she wanted to see, maybe she thought there would be something there, or she just wanted to see where he had died.   
"The Archway," Bill said gravely and the room stopped and presented them with another door which they moved through. They stood at the topmost tier of what looked like a stone amphitheatre. In the centre was a raised stone dais with the archway standing on it. Buffy climbed carefully down the stone room and stepped up onto the dais, only then noticing that Bill and Charlie had remained at the top of the room.   
  


The archway was tall and old, crumbling and cracked. A tattered black veil hung from it, and it fluttered as if stirred by an unseen wind.

Buffy heard faint whisperings, voices talking to her with words she couldn't quite make out. The veil swung gently and Buffy placed her hand on the side of the archway, feeling the rough stone beneath her fingertips.

She frowned, she wanted to feel something but there was nothing. She looked around the room and nothing here felt like Sirius. That was part of the reason that she had come to England to grasp onto the memory of Sirius, to feel him in his own habitat. But he wasn't there in his room and he wasn't in this room. All that was left was the whisper of voices that she couldn't make out. Buffy's face was dry; she couldn't cry anymore, the energy for that just wasn't in her. She had cried too much lately. Instead she walked around the archway, scrutinising it, looking at the crumbling stone thoughtfully. It would be so easy to walk through right at that moment, just to leave everything else behind and find Sirius, or die trying. She wouldn't have minded dying at that point, what was the point of living, she thought bleakly. The world didn't need her.

 But a tiny voice in her mind contradicted these thoughts, asked her about the prophecy she had seen, didn't that mean she still had a lot to achieve? 

Buffy reached her hand out to the veil and the silk of the curtain brushed over her hands. Nothing there either, nothing left. It was time to leave.

With one last solitary glance at the archway, Buffy climbed back up the stone steps to leave the room and the voices behind her.  

Bill and Charlie didn't talk to Buffy when they left the room for a while and it gave her time to collect her thoughts. She was hollow again, she hadn't felt it as much recently but it was there again, an emptiness inside that she knew would never be filled. They got in the lift silently, Bill and Charlie shooting worried glances at Buffy.  
 "Thanks," Buffy said with a tired smile. "Just wanted a look." Bill nodded and they got into a lift which descended quickly. 

The three walked along the corridor, Buffy staring at the ground and as they passed the golden gates she collided with someone who was carrying a pile pf parchment which scattered around both of their feet.  
 "I'm sorry," Buffy said apologetically, looking up at the man she had collided with. He, however, was staring at her companions wordlessly. Buffy studied him and realised with a jolt that he must be the other Weasley, judging by his red hair, Percy. He was different to the rest though, his hair was combed into a style that would've suited a bank manager and he wore prim tortoiseshell glasses.

 "Percy," Bill said finally. Percy did not reply, just stared at them unfathomably. Buffy got busy gathering the parchment, then stood up and handed it back to Percy. The three were still locked in their silent vigil.

 "I-" Percy began but he was broken off by the arrival of Ingrid Albertson.

 "Hello again," she said cheerfully. "And Percy, how are you? I expect you're pleased to see your cousin Buffy again aren't you?" Percy looked momentarily stumped.

 "I- well yes I suppose I am," he replied, looking slightly panicked. "It's been such a while since we last saw Buffy. Must be about two years, right Buffy?"

 "About that," Buffy replied hurriedly.

"Good to see you reacquainted," Ingrid said jovially. "Family is so important at the moment." She waved to them and headed back towards the lifts. 

Buffy swallowed and looked at the Weasleys again. They had resumed their staring.

 "I wanted to-" Percy began again, clearing his throat but this time Bill cut him off.

 "Come on," he said roughly. "We'd better go." Without a backwards glance at Percy he walked off and Charlie followed, then Buffy, reluctantly. She stole a last look at Percy who stood still in the atrium, staring into space, clutching his papers to his chest. 

"What was that for?" Charlie asked Bill furiously as they joined a queue for an out going fireplace. "He might've wanted to apologise."  
 "Are you ready to forgive him?" Bill replied coldly. "After all of that last year, what he put mum and dad through, we don't need him any more. He made his choice." Charlie didn't reply, and Buffy didn't say anything. Their family feud was none of her business, though she wouldn't forget the expression on Percy's face, somewhere between guilt and sorrow. 


	13. Floodgates

Hey I'm at 180 reviews, and I really want to make 200 so review lots for this chapter please!!

Also I have a question for everyone which I need some help with. I just got a new idea for a fic, another Buffy/Harry Potter crossover, and I can't make up my mind whether to start writing and posting now, while writing redeemed at the same time or to wait until after this fic is finished or nearly finished before starting a new one. Let me know, I need the advice!

Thanks to:

Becks89 - your poor finger, I hope it doesn't delay the next TYE update too much!

Dreamer Child

ScruffyWes

Vampy the chosen one

Erak – I see what you mean about the Buffy episode, I loved that episode. Season two was my fave Buffy season I think.

Anne-Marie

Captinuv

Darla56

Harmoni9

Carmelina

Charmedfanatic3000

Miz

Dsaf

Lexinator – hope your back gets better soon!

Caribear

Thorn of Blood – lol I like your reviews, they are always long and give me stuff to think about. Review again!

Everyone asked loads about the prophecy, which I wanted to save to talk about at the end instead of just repeating everything. I haven't decided whether I'm going to use that in this story. The significance was Buffy deciding to make her own destiny and not do what she is told to do. After all, she didn't choose to hear the first time, though perhaps it was destiny that she did. Otherwise she wouldn't have gone down into the hellmouth and died and then loads of other stuff wouldn't have happened. Hmmm now I'm all confused, thinking about the butterfly effect and how much small stuff changes everything….anyway I digress. The prophecy may not be referred to again, except in Buffy's thoughts. It's not, as yet, a big feature of this fic.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 13 – Floodgates**

Charlie, Bill and Buffy arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find it empty with the exception of Remus.  
 "Where is everyone?" Buffy asked, sitting down in the drawing room.   
 "Molly took them all to Diagon Ally," Remus said with an uncomfortable smile. "She wanted them all to get new robes for the memorial service." Buffy returned his awkward smile. She barely knew Harry but she could almost bet on the fact that he was unhappy about the excursion. Harry was particularly resentful of Molly because he didn't want anyone to replace Sirius as his parent figure. But Molly was only trying to help. As she was thinking, she heard the noise of the fire that told them that the others had returned. Sure enough, they all came trooping into the drawing room, looking weary.

 "Good shopping?" Buffy asked with a smile and Ron groaned. Buffy looked at Harry who looked pale and tired. 

"How was the Ministry?" he asked her wanly. Buffy shrugged.  
 "It was okay. I got to see my prophecy," she said carelessly. "Oh I almost forgot I brought you something." Buffy fished in her pocket and extracted the 'ouch' badge which she presented to Harry with a flourish. He read the legend and then began to laugh. The others gathered round and also began to laugh. Buffy grinned happily.  
 "Are you trying to tell me something?" Harry asked, still laughing and Buffy giggled. 

 "I saw it and thought of you," Buffy teased. Harry pinned it to himself which made them all laugh even more. The others flopped down on the sofas and soon the house filled with the smell of cooking. Buffy curled up her legs and sighed contentedly, for a moment forgetting all of the things that were wrong with her life. Harry looked over at her.

 "Did you see anything interesting at the Ministry?" he asked quietly and Buffy shrugged though he was carefully watching him.  
 "A few," she said vaguely.  
 "Did you go...to…did you see?" Harry said uncomfortably and after a moments thought, Buffy nodded. Harry looked at her, though Buffy got the impression he was looking through her.

 "There was nothing there," she said tiredly. "I thought there would be something but there was nothing, nothing of him." She sighed and Harry looked frightened for a moment, before returning to his blank look.  
Molly called them all into the kitchen and Buffy sat down at the table with the entire Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione and Lupin. They tucked into the beef that Molly had provided.

 "We saw Percy at the Ministry," Charlie said and Bill elbowed him causing Charlie to scowl at him. The room went silent.

 "Percy," Molly said weakly and Arthur's face went carefully blank though he was clutching his napkin tightly.  
 "He covered for us actually," Charlie continued, shooting a reproving glance at Bill. "Went along with us saying that Buffy was our cousin and everything. And he was about to say something when Bill made us leave."

 "Bill," Molly admonished. "You could have let him speak." Bill scowled.  
 "We don't owe him anything," Bill said angrily. "Least of all the right to apologise."

 "You think he was going to apologise?" Molly said, her face lighting up.  
 "What do you care?" Ginny said bitterly and everyone looked at her in surprise. "Everyone's thinking it. Percy betrayed the whole family, we don't need him. He probably wasn't going to apologise, he's too stuck up for that." 

Buffy felt uncomfortable at being present during the family argument, she hadn't had much experience with this since Willow and Xander's relationships with their families were practically non existent and Faith didn't even have family to argue with. Buffy looked over at Remus, Hermione and Harry to see how they were acting. Remus was calmly eating, apparently oblivious to what was happening, Hermione was watching worriedly, mouth slightly agape, but Harry was watching intensely, looking on the point of speaking. Buffy placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her furiously.  
 "It's not your argument," she murmured and Harry looked slightly mollified. "You can't expect Molly to stop over-mothering you if you involve yourself in their family stuff."  
 "Percy is such a git though," Harry whispered, as Bill was shouting at Charlie. "Last year he sent Ron this letter complaining about Mr and Mrs Weasley and calling me a liar, telling Ron to cut off our friendship and encouraging him to tell tales about me to the Ministry." Buffy bit her lip.  
 "Just let them sort it out," she replied quietly. "Molly and Arthur raised him, he's their son."  
As they looked back over, Fred and George joined the argument. Arthur watched pensively, yet to contribute to the discussion.  
 "We don't want Percy to apologise," Fred roared furiously, standing up. "We don't want him back in our family."  
 "He should change his surname," George contributed angrily, standing also. "He's not a proper Weasley."  
 "He's still your brother," Molly shot back. "People make mistakes; lord knows you have." George looked furious.  
 "We should have some say in this," Bill said in a low, angry voice. "Percy let all of us down. He turned against us when we needed him the most."  
 "Yeah Mum," Ron spoke. "Remember how he didn't even come when Dad was in hospital." Molly's mouth tightened.   
 "I don't want this family divided anymore," she said tearfully. "Half the family in the Order, the rest of you wanting to join. We could all die, and I don't want us to die never having made up with Percy." Bill's face softened.  
 "We'll be okay mum," he said gently, putting his arm around his mother. "You've got all of us." Molly began to cry.  
 "Don't you see though," she sobbed. "Everyone could die, we could all die. And poor Harry's got the prophecy and he could die and then where would we all be. I don't want you all to grow up without parents." 

Buffy looked quickly at Harry who had whitened considerably. Buffy knew he hadn't told his friends about the prophecy but apparently Molly didn't and both Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry questioningly while he carefully avoided their gazes. Only Lupin noticed and he too was watching Harry.  
 "Look we'll be alright," Bill said soothingly. "We don't need a git like Percy to make our family complete."  
 A cough behind them alerted them to the presence of another person, and Molly's head whipped round to see who it was.  
The fire that he had come from reflected in his tortoiseshell glasses and his red hair was in disarray as if he had been tugging at it in exasperation. 

 "Hi Mum," Percy said quietly. The tension in the room was so thick, and the silence was only broken by the spitting of the fire.  
 "How did you find this place?" Bill said darkly.   
 "I told him," Molly said before Percy could answered, covering her face with her hands.  
 "Did you tell Fudge?" Bill asked quickly. "Did you tell anyone?"  
Percy shook his head.  
 "No one else knows," he said uncomfortably. "Look, I came to talk." Bill glared at him. Buffy and Lupin got up hurriedly, as did Hermione and Harry.  
 "We'll get out of your way." Lupin said quickly and they left the room, Buffy shutting the door firmly behind them. 

The four of them walked through into the drawing room to wait for some signs of emergence from the kitchen.  
 "Do you think they'll sort it out?" Buffy asked Remus.  
 "I hope so," Remus said with a sigh. "It's really important to Molly and Arthur that their family stays together." Buffy nodded thoughtfully and rested her head back against the sofa, closing her eyes.  
 "Did Mrs Weasley say something about you and a prophecy?" Hermione ventured and Buffy opened her eyes and sat up. Harry shot her a pleading glance but she just looked at him. He needed to tell his friends.  
 "Harry?" Hermione prompted and he swallowed hard.  
 "Yeah, she did," he said moodily. "What of it?"

 "This is the prophecy from last year isn't it?" Hermione asked shrilly. "The one about you in the Department of Mysteries, the one Voldemort sent you to get for him, the weapon."  
 "Yes, so what?" Harry said, not looking at her. 

 "You know what it says?" Hermione probed him and Harry stared at the floor.  
 "Dumbledore told me," he said so quietly Buffy could barely hear him. "After last year I port keyed back to his office and he told me."  
 "But you didn't think it a good idea to tell us?" Hermione asked, hurt.  
 "Well I wasn't really thinking about you, to be honest," Harry said coldly. "Funnily enough, you weren't the first thing that came to my mind when I heard about it."

 "Harry, relax," Hermione said, trying to settle the situation. "It would've been nice if you'd have thought to tell us."  
 "And have you lot staring at me like I was some kind of freak all summer," Harry said hotly. "That would've been fun. As if my life wasn't hard enough, I'd have to deal with you lot asking me if I was okay every two seconds. Well I'm not okay, it'll never be okay again."  
 "Harry," Hermione said calmingly. "We know okay. We know how it feels about Sirius, we all cared about him too."  
 "No you don't," Harry shouted. "You couldn't possibly understand how it feels to be me. Only Buffy can begin to comprehend what it feels like. I have a destiny which means I can never be an ordinary person again. And I lost Sirius the one person I had left on my side who understood a fraction of what I'm going through. So you don't know, you don't know anything." Harry threw her one last glance filled with contempt and left the room. Hermione promptly burst into tears. Buffy and Remus exchanged concerned glances and Buffy got up to put an arm round Hermione.  
 "It's okay," she reassured her as Hermione sobbed into her shoulder. "He's lashing out because he's hurting."  
 "He used to tell us everything," Hermione said tearfully. "And now he doesn't even tell us something huge like this."   
 "Harry's a boy," Buffy said bluntly. "Boys don't have the capacity to express their feelings properly. This means they come out in one big crazy moment and it pretty much sucks if you're on the end of that." 

 "He told you," Hermione said accusingly, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
 "I knew Sirius, I had a prophecy, I'm the chosen one," Buffy said, ticking off the reasons on her fingers. "I'm the only one who can relate to him, or that's how he sees it. You've got to understand that you'll never be like Harry, never have the weight of the world on your shoulders like him. And he knows that."

 "What did the prophecy say?" Hermione said, wiping her tears off of her cheeks. Buffy shook her head.  
 "Not my place to tell you," she said apologetically. "He'll open up to you, just give him time. You and Ron are his best friends; he takes out his pain on you because you're so close." Remus watched them silently.  
 "You wanna go to him?" Buffy said to him, but Remus shook his head.  
 "You're the only one who's reached him," he said carefully. "You go. Just don't let him turn you away." Buffy nodded purposefully and walked upstairs.  
 

Harry was sitting where Buffy had sat just the day before after her confrontation with Snape.   
 "Hey," she said softly and Harry looked up blankly from his seat on the ground. Buffy sat down, leaning against the wall opposite him. "You really upset Hermione."

 "I know," Harry said uncomfortably. "I'm just not ready to deal with her yet."  
 "Well you'd better get ready," Buffy said bluntly and Harry looked at her sharply. "You can't keep alienating your friends." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Buffy held up a hand.  
 "Ron and Hermione want to help you," Buffy continued. "And so does Dumbledore. But you keep pushing them away; I've seen you do it." ****

"Dumbledore doesn't want to help me," Harry said bitterly. "All he has done since I met him is make my life difficult. He kept the biggest secret of my life from me and then he killed my godfather." Buffy blinked slowly.  
 "You really believe that?" she asked him and Harry's face darkened.  
 "You should believe it too," he said angrily. "You should hate him, he killed Sirius, he took him away from you, from me."  
 "Sirius didn't die because of Dumbledore," Buffy said firmly. "We both know that. Sirius died because he was a kind man who loved you."

 "Dumbledore locked him in this house," Harry said kicking the peeling paintwork. "He made him restless and desperate for a break. If he hadn't had done that then he wouldn't have come to the Ministry." 

 "You really believe that Sirius wouldn't have done that for you?" Buffy asked incredulously. "The Sirius I know would've jumped through fire to save you, would've done anything he possibly could've to help you."   
 "It was Dumbledore," Harry insisted hotly. "It was his fault. He didn't tell me about Voldemort, he kept it from me." 

 "He made a mistake," Buffy said levelly. "People do that. Giles, my watcher, he's made mistakes and I've forgiven him and vice versa. He's only human."  
 "He killed Sirius," Harry said stubbornly, still kicking the paintwork irritably.  
 "Why are you doing this?" Buffy said suddenly. "Why do you keep blaming him?" Harry was silent.  
 "Why?" Buffy persisted. "What had he done except for make a human mistake? Why do you blame him? Why, Harry?"   
 "Because then I don't have to admit that it's my fault!" Harry yelled exasperatedly and then he stopped, just froze without blinking or breathing. For one wild moment Buffy thought Harry had died. 

"Your fault?" Buffy prompted, feeling that at last she was getting somewhere. Harry covered his face with his hands. When he looked back at her, his face was wet with tears.  
 "You should hate me," he said shakily. "Everyone should hate me, Lupin, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione and everyone. I made them all go, I didn't listen and then Sirius was killed. They all could have been killed and it would've been my fault. It should've been me. I wish it had."

 Buffy gazed at him sadly; this was what Harry had been holding in: guilt. He blamed himself for Sirius' death and had covered it up by getting angry at Snape and Dumbledore for the thing he feared he had caused. 

 "Just leave me alone okay," Harry muttered, not meeting Buffy's eyes. "There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do. Just go back to America. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person, Sirius suffered for the stupid mistake I made."  
 "Do you want me to go back to America?" Buffy asked and Harry didn't reply. "If that's what you want I'll leave. But I don't hate you."

 "Well you should," Harry burst out angrily. "I'm a bad person, I killed Sirius. He's gone now, you'll never see him again and it's because of me." 

Buffy vision blurred with tears for a moment.  
 "Stop trying to make me hate you," Buffy said heatedly. "I've seen this before; I know what you're doing. You think that it'll make you feel better if I hate you because it'll stop the guilt. But you're wrong. Only you can stop the guilt." Harry scowled.  
 "Maybe I don't want it to end," he murmured.  
 "Did you kill Sirius?" Buffy demanded. "Did you stick a knife into him? Did you do some crazy magic thing on him that made him die? Did you push him through the veil?" Harry didn't answer. 

 "You didn't," Buffy said, calming down. "You didn't kill him. You made a mistake. A mistake. It happens to everyone. Dumbledore, pretty much the wisest guy in the world makes mistake. Giles makes mistake. I make mistakes. You can't help it; it's what makes us human. What stops us from becoming monsters is how we deal. So deal." Buffy stood up and stood over Harry. "Think about it. I'll be downstairs. This is your big time, where you become what Sirius always said you'd be, one hell of a man, or you give up. Let it go Harry."

Buffy left Harry sitting on the landing and walked carefully down the stairs. Dumbledore waited for her at the bottom. She followed him into one of the smaller sitting rooms on the ground floor.  
 "Very impressive Buffy," he said, eyes dancing. "If that can't reach him then I doubt anything can." Buffy shrugged.   
 "Faith was the same," she said explanatorily. "She wanted me to hate her, but I couldn't. And I can't hate Harry. I even feel like I should, but I don't. I don' think I've got enough feeling left in me for that."  
 "Or perhaps the power to hate people just isn't within you," Dumbledore said wisely. "Hatred is one of the most powerful emotions a human can possess. But you don't possess that. You and Harry have a more powerful emotion in you, the most powerful force in the universe as I once told Harry. You love. To be able to love is more powerful than any magic in the world." Buffy stared at him, mouth agape.  
 "But I'm so afraid," she murmured, admitting this to herself as well as Dumbledore. "I'm scared that I've lost all the love I had. Life has torn me down so many ties, I had to kill Angel and a piece of my soul went with him to hell, my mum died and I lost it, I fell apart and only Sirius held me together. And now he's gone and I feel like I'm empty. There's nothing left inside me, I can't even cry anymore." Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. 

 "You will never lose that," Dumbledore assured her gently. "It may feel like you have, but it'll be back. When you've healed you'll find that it's still there." Buffy smiled softly.  
 "Will Harry?" she asked him and Dumbledore nodded.  
 "I have faith that he will," he said assuredly. "He's strong. He's always had to be."  
 "You knew didn't you? Buffy said suddenly. "You knew he would blame himself didn't you?" Dumbledore nodded.  
 "Unfortunately when loving, good people suffer loss, they blame themselves," Dumbledore said gravely. "Harry thinks that it was his actions alone that led Sirius to his death when it was a combination of things. He just took a while to realise it." Buffy nodded pensively.  
 "Let's join the others," Dumbledore suggested while a kind smile and they left the room to join Remus and Hermione next door. 


	14. Lessons

I'm thinking I might name my chapters after Buffy episodes from now on, the later ones from seasons 6 and 7 are really good titles and it saves me having to rack my brain to think of a title!

Glad to hear positive feedback about a potential new fic. I haven't quite worked out all of the kinks yet, but I will probably post it when I feel inspired to start writing it!

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes 

Charmedfanatic3000 – lol just wait one more chapter….

Renna

Caribear – sorry about the prophecy, though all the questions about it have been making me think more about using it later on so don't give up hope

Dramaswimer – lol if you read my other fics I put Angle instead of Angel all the time because my spell check doesn't pick up on it. But if you go back, you will notice I changed it, just because you mentioned it!   

Sdfa

Dreamer Child

Vampy the chosen one 

Lexinator – glad to hear its better and glad to hear you liked the chapter! 

Blondi gurl

Miz

Erak

Carmelina

Anne-Marie – lol it's so difficult for me because I'm English, I think of it as mum, but I have to remember that for Buffy it is mom, but then for everyone else it is mum like me! Sorry if there's any more instances of that!

SPASH Panther

NicolaAfyon

Lol I nearly made 200, I'm 4 away. I was going to wait until I got more for the last chapter, but I decided I wouldn't be mean and I would post a new chapter to get the number up past 200! So review lots please!

**Chapter 14 – Lessons**

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said in surprise as they entered the room. "What are you doing here?" Dumbledore smiled as he and Buffy sat down.

 "I thought I would stop in to how you are all doing," he said with the same smile. "I didn't expect to find the house in such drama." Buffy grinned appreciatively.  
 "Have you heard anything from the kitchen?" she asked Remus.  
 "Other than incoherent yelling," Remus said, with a hint of amusement. "Not a word. Is Harry okay?"  
 "Buffy did a fine job of talking to him," Dumbledore said, smiling at Buffy. "It's up to Harry now." 

 "How are things at the Ministry?" Remus asked conversationally. Dumbledore sighed.  
 "Much the same as usual," Dumbledore replied. "Cornelius is still making things difficult in the way only he can. But Kingsley and Tonks have been very successful at recruiting new members. After seeing that I wasn't losing my marbles and that Cornelius had been covering up the truth, many of the Aurors are more than willing to take a route different to the Ministry. Cornelius has lost a lot of trust." 

 "What does he expect?" Remus said rolling his eyes. "We gave him the truth and he refused to accept it. Now he has to face the consequences." 

The door opened and Harry walked in unsteadily. His face was tired and pale. He stopped when he saw Professor Dumbledore. 

 "Professor Dumbledore," he said, similar to Hermione. "What are you doing here?" Dumbledore gave him a kind smile.   
 "Just visiting," he answered. Harry nodded without much expression, and then turned to Hermione.  
 "I'm sorry Herm," he said quietly and Hermione's eyes began to water again. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, it wasn't your fault. None of it was."  
Hermione leapt up and threw her arms around harry, sending his glasses askew. She sobbed into his shoulder and Buffy grinned at Remus.  
 "It's okay," she said tearfully. "I shouldn't have pushed you." Harry looked alarmed and began to disentangle himself from her hug.  
 "Professor," he said to Dumbledore. "Could I speak to you for a minute?" Dumbledore nodded and he and harry left the room.   
Hermione sat down, snuffling a little.  
 "You fixed him," she said delightedly to Buffy and Buffy giggled.  
 "He wasn't really broken," she said amusedly. "He just thought he was." The three chatted easily until Dumbledore and Harry returned ten minutes later. Harry looked tired but more relaxed than Buffy had seen him since she had come to Grimmauld Place. 

 "I'd better be going," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Tell Molly and Arthur I stopped by. Send my best wishes to Percy. I'll see you on Friday." He swept from the room in a flurry of coloured robes.

 "How did he know about Percy?" Buffy asked amazedly. "I thought he came through the front door, not the fireplace."  
 "Dumbledore knows everything." Remus said explanatorily and Buffy decided to accept this.   
 Harry smiled tiredly at them all and sat down next to Buffy.  
 "Thanks," he said gratefully. "I needed that.  
 "No worries," Buffy said. The door opened and Ron came in, rubbing his forehead sleepily. 

 "How are the negotiations going?" she asked with a smile and he shrugged.  
 "Fred and George are really letting him have it," Ron said with a mirthless laugh. "Bill's giving it out quite a lot too. Mum's trying to stick up for him, Charlie's trying to be neutral and Ginny's sticking with Bill. Dad isn't saying anything. I haven't got a clue what I think to be honest. I just wanted to get out of there."

"Think they'll sort it out?" Harry asked and Ron shrugged again.  
 "Dunno," he said grumpily, slouching into a chair. "Don't much care; I'm sick of the whole thing." He looked over at Harry.  
 "What did mum mean about your 'prophecy'?" he asked suddenly. Harry looked at Buffy who returned it with a challenging glance. Harry sighed, and then took a deep breath.  
 "I didn't tell you last year, I don't know why I just didn't," he said quickly, all in one breath. "But after the stuff at the Ministry, Dumbledore told me something, about a prophecy about me."

 "What did it say?" Ron asked, and Hermione watched Harry intently. 

 "It was made by Trelawney," Harry explained and half smiled at Hermione's disbelieving look. "She actually made a real prophecy, just before I was born. Dumbledore was there he heard it. It's the reason why Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, and why he killed my parents." Ron's eyes were so wide they looked in danger of falling out of his head.  
 "The prophecy said that I would be born to parents who defied Voldemort three times and that he would mark me as his equal and that I would be the only person who has the power to destroy Voldemort. It said that we couldn't exist at the same time together, and one of us will die at the other's hand." Hermione gasped. 

 "Voldemort heard the first part of the prophecy when it was made, that's why he came to kill me," Harry said dully. "He didn't hear the part about marking me as his equal and that's why the curse deflected onto him. He wanted me to go into the Ministry to get the prophecy so he could hear the whole thing to make sure he didn't make the same mistake again."

 "You have to kill him?" Hermione said in shock. "Harry why didn't you tell us? You must've been so scared."  
 "I didn't know how to tell you," Harry admitted looking at his hands. "We'd just come out of the Ministry and you two were injured and it was my fault and I was scared. How could I just bring something like that up in conversation, 'Oh by the way I have to kill Voldemort because no one else can?'?" Ron still didn't speak.  
 "I'm sorry," Hermione murmured. "No wonder you've been so unhappy lately." Harry shrugged.  
 "Look, I want you to know something," Harry said in a low voice. "If you two decide that you don't want to be around me much any more I don't mind. In fact I think it's a good idea. I'm a marked man and it's too dangerous, the people around me just keep dying, my parents, Sirius. I think it's a good idea if we kept distance between us, I don't want you two to get hurt again." Buffy was touched by Harry's love for his friends.

 "Don't be stupid," Ron said, speaking for the first time. "We're not going to just leave you to face Voldemort alone. It's always been the three of us and it always will be, right to the end. You're stuck with us mate." Hermione nodded fervently, and Harry grinned.  
 "Sorry I didn't tell you," he repeated. "I had a hard enough time dealing with what's been happening lately. I couldn't stand the idea of you two staring at me like I was a freak." Hermione smiled gently.   
 "We're with you Harry," she said softly and Ron grinned.

"I just can't believe the fate of the Wizarding world is in the hands of a bloke who can't manage a vanishing spell properly," Ron joked, earning him a glare from Hermione and a chuckle from Harry.

 "I know," Harry agreed. "I keep thinking I should be better at magic than I am if I'm supposed to do this." Remus smiled indulgently.  
 "You'll do fine," he assured him. Harry grinned, and then winced. Buffy looked at him concernedly.  
 "Scar," he said explanatorily. "Hurts when Voldemort's near or having strong feelings about something. Right now he's angry about something." Buffy raised her eyebrows, impressed.   
 "Nifty," she said thoughtfully.  
 "Not really," Harry said, rubbing it impatiently. "It hurts a lot."   
The door opened and Molly walked in looking weary.  
 "What happened?" Ron asked, sitting up eagerly. Molly sighed.  
 "Fred and George cursed him," she said, irritated. "Your father is just removing the tentacles now." Ron turned his laugh into a hasty cough.   

 "Have you made up?" Buffy asked concernedly. "Is the cursing just part of the family gatherings?"

 "I think so," Molly said, relief spreading over her face. "Do you want to come back Ron? We want the whole family to talk this over." Ron nodded and followed his mother out obligingly. 

 "I'm going to bed," Buffy announced, standing up and stretching. "Today has been majorly tiring. Night."

Buffy changed into her pyjamas and climbed into Sirius' huge bed. She sighed sleepily and thought about the day. It seemed like such a long time ago that she had been at the Ministry but it was just that morning. She felt satisfied, she had helped Harry and she hoped he would be okay now. Buffy wondered if it was time to go home. She had come to say goodbye, and to help Harry. She had helped Harry but was she ready to say goodbye? The service on Friday would determine that. She knew that she had been inducted into the Order but she knew that there was no great necessity for her, well at least not yet. Maybe it was her time. Sleepily, she thought about the archway. That was the only thing she had left, to go through that and try to find Sirius. That was going to take some decision making, she thought sleepily as she drifted away. 


	15. Wrecked

I was gonna cut this in half coz it's a lot longer than I usually write chapters but I decided to be kind and just leave it as it is. So I expect lots of long reviews please!

Thanks to:

Mistress of Hogwarts – thanks and yes I will be

Dreamer Child – lol I'm writing this as I should be revising for my exams

CharmedChick  

NicolaAfyon

ScruffyWes – I don't think I'd be able to forgive Percy; I'm interested to see how JK Rowling will handle it in the next book. I have a feeling he might not be as humble as I have written him.

Lexinator

Captinuv

Anne-Marie – lol here is the more story

Vampy the chosen one

Charmedfanatic3000

Thorn of Blood – I love your reviews, they are always so long and give me loads to think about! I see what you mean about Percy, though perhaps the fact that he is a Gryffindor means that he could turn out to be an okay guy in the end. He's kind of like Hermione, it's difficult to see why they weren't Ravenclaws because they are so smart, but there must be something about them which is worthy of Gryffindor. I agree about Sirius not returning in canon, I have a feeling we will see him but Rowling will not write his return I think. However that's the joy of fanfiction, I can write what I want! 

**Chapter 15 – Wrecked **

The next morning, when Buffy woke up, Percy was present at breakfast.  She gathered from the way they spoke that things had been resolved the night previously and he had stayed the night.  
 "I'm Buffy," Buffy introduced herself as she sat down. "But you already know that right?" Percy blushed, smiled and nodded.  
 "Percy," he replied. "But we're cousins apparently." Buffy, Bill and Charlie laughed.   
 "Buffy's too pretty to be a Weasley," Bill said with a glance at Buffy. Alarm bells went off in Buffy's brain and she concentrated on her bacon quickly. Ginny looked at Bill indignantly.  
 "What about me?" she said, pretending to be angry. "I'm a Weasley."  
 "You're the exception that proves the rule obviously," Charlie said quickly. "Besides, Buffy couldn't be a Weasley; she doesn't have the hair for it."  
 Buffy flashed him a smile and piled ketchup on her plate. 

"What brings you to London?" Percy asked her as he ate his way through a plate of eggs.

 Buffy and Harry exchanged uneasy glances.  
 "I was Sirius's girlfriend," she said uncomfortably and the air became tense.  
  "Sirius Black is in the Order?" Percy said disbelievingly. 

 "He was innocent," Harry said defensively. "He was set up by Peter Pettigrew." Percy stared at him shocked.  
 "Then he spent twelve years in Azkaban for nothing," he said unhappily. "Another thing the Ministry got wrong." Arthur looked oddly pleased at Percy's criticism of the Ministry, but Buffy had yet to see how the father and son relations were holding up.  
 "Where is Sirius?" Percy asked easily. 

"He's dead," Molly said quietly and there was silence. Percy was taken aback.  
 "I'm sorry," he said to Buffy when he found his tongue. Buffy shrugged, not really knowing what to say. So many people said they were sorry, it didn't really mean anything to her, except that they were sorry for having brought it up.  
 "Me too," she said finally. "I miss him. He was Harry's godfather." Percy's gaze rested on Harry for a moment but he didn't say anything to him and Harry gazed back at him mutinously.   
 "I missed a lot," Percy commented finally. "Hopefully I can be filled in." Molly nodded at her son.

The family began to chat easily after a moment's unease and Buffy was happy that the situation seemed to be resolved and that Percy had been welcomed back into his family. From the way they spoke, he was to join the Order with his older brothers, an insider in Fudge's office, exactly the opposite of what Fudge had intended. He was going to stay in his flat, to keep up the appearance of estrangement from his family. 

The next few days passed quietly and at last Friday came, a sunny day that seemed to belie what it held for Buffy. When she woke up, she was aware that the day meant something but for a moment she couldn't remember. Then everything came crashing into place for her and she fell silent and pale, her tan not being able to cover up the loss of colour in her face.   
Buffy dressed carefully, in black trousers and a white lace top with a matching cardigan, an outfit she knew Sirius would've liked. Opening her jewellery case carefully, she extracted her charm bracelet and her promise ring. Buffy deftly fastened the catch on the silver bracelet, watching the dog and cross charms. She hadn't added to the bracelet deliberately, she only wanted charms that meant something on there. Buffy pushed the ring on her finger, the silver cold against her finger. She hadn't worn it since the day it had shattered the mirror, but she had kept it with her. Now, she put it on, remembering the promises it had held and the dreams that had been shattered.

She walked downstairs, not really paying attention to her surroundings. Today was it she knew that, because after today she had to stop hurting, she had to be strong and start to let him go. She just didn't know if she could.  
Buffy entered the kitchen and Molly was cooking as usual with all the house occupants eating the food, minus Percy who had returned to his flat. The difference was the lack of noise, hardly anyone was speaking, and they were all focusing on eating. Buffy sat down and started to eat but soon found she wasn't really hungry. All the occupants of the table wore black robes, something Buffy had contemplated doing but in the end she decided against all black. She wanted to wear something she felt comfortable in, something Sirius would have liked and something that made the day slightly less depressing than it was. Honestly, she didn't care what anyone else thought of her, today was the day she faced her future, empty and cold and alone.  
  


 The fire began to crackle more fiercely, a sign that someone was approaching by Floo and to her great surprise, Willow stepped out of the fireplace, looking round wonderingly at her surroundings.  
 "Willow," Buffy gasped and flew towards her, throwing herself upon her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
 "We wanted to be with you today," Willow said gently, holding Buffy by both hands and looking into her eyes concernedly. "Someone called Remus Lupin sent us a letter." Buffy looked over at Lupin and smiled gratefully.  
 "Thank you," she said honestly and he returned her smile. Willow ushered her away from the fire and one by one her friends came through, Giles, Xander, Oz, Anya and Faith, all dressed in black and carefully groomed. She hugged them all tightly, smiling tearfully at them, something she hadn't thought she would do that day.  
 "How did you all get here?" she asked wonderingly. 

 "I have a friend in the Floo department," Arthur answered for them. "He added your fireplace in America to the Floo network for the day." Buffy smiled softly.

 "It's so good to see you all," she said honestly. Her eyes began to water, so she quickly pulled out the remaining chairs for them.  
 "Sit down," Molly encouraged them, conjuring up more chairs with her wand. "Tuck in, you must be starving." They all sat down and Buffy did the introductions. Buffy sat between Faith and Xander, and she talked quietly to her fellow slayer.

 "How's Sunnydale?" she asked and Faith shrugged.  
 "Same old, same old," she said casually. "Vamps, demons, the usual. How are you holding up B?" Buffy also shrugged.  
 "Some days are better than others, she admitted. "It's been good to get away, to do something different with new people." Faith nodded, scanning the faces of the people round the table.  
 "Two of them are total hotties," she commented to Buffy who grinned fondly. Faith looked openly at Bill and Charlie who looked somewhat afraid. Faith tossed her hair back and grinned confidently.  
 "They taken?" she asked Buffy, eyes still on the prize. Buffy shrugged.  
 "Don't know really," she said, supremely unconcerned. "I can hook you up later if you want." Faith nodded thoughtfully. 

 "Which one's Sirius' godson?" Faith asked Buffy quietly and subtly Buffy pointed out Harry.  
 "That's Harry," she said and Faith scrutinised him. "He's a great kid."

 "I bet," Faith commented. "Sirius always talked a lot about him." She turned to talk to Giles and Buffy turned to Xander.  
 "You okay?" he said and Buffy nodded.   
 "I'm okay," she confirmed. "It's been rough."

 "I bet," Xander said gently, putting an arm around her. "But you're our strong Buffy." Buffy smiled absently, but she wasn't sure whether she agreed with what he said. 

She looked over the table to Remus and Oz.  
 "Are you a-?" Oz asked and Remus cut him off with a nod.  
 "I am," he said quickly. Then he looked doubtful. "Unless you didn't mean a-?"

 "I did" Oz assured him. "A werewolf right?" Remus nodded comfortably and they began to discuss life as werewolves.

Faith and Giles were still talking quietly sp Anya and Xander joined a conversation with the twins and Willow talked with Molly. Buffy smiled at Harry who returned it hesitantly. She was glad to see him sitting between Hermione and Ron once again.

As their breakfast passed, more people entered the house and once again Mrs Black began howling continually.  
 "Quite a character," Xander commented breezily as Buffy showed her to them.

 "I thought this might be a job for your chainsaw?" Buffy suggested to Giles and he nodded. 

 "I'll pop back to Sunnydale to pick it up after the service," he confirmed. Buffy looked at all her friends and a tiny flicker of hope was in her heart.  
 "It's so good to have you all here," she said, eyes beginning to tear up again. "I've missed you all a lot."   
 "We missed you too sweetie," Willow said gently. "It's not the same without you." Buffy smiled gratefully and wiped her eyes, glad she had remembered to use waterproof mascara. 

 "We'd better go down," she said, drying her eyes completely. "It's about to start."  
  


They all headed down the stairs and out into the small garden of Grimmauld Place. The sun was shining still, and the air was warm against their skin. The entire Order was present, including, Buffy noticed with a scowl, Snape.

 Dumbledore moved to the front of the crowd.  
 "Today we meet to celebrate the life of Sirius Black," he began solemnly. "I'm not sure I am the best person to talk about Sirius, I did not know him as well as some of you. Sirius was a dear friend to all of us however. He was a loyal, kind and loving man who gave to life vibrantly and embraced it. Sirius suffered through his life but he never let it kill his spirit. He was a valuable asset to the Order throughout his life and his memory will live on in those he loved."  
 Buffy stood between Giles and Faith, clutching both of their hands tightly. A light wind blew her hair a little and Buffy shivered despite the heat. As Dumbledore spoke about Sirius' life Buffy felt pain building inside her stomach, hard solid pain that didn't dispel however deeply she breathed.   
This is it; she thought bitterly, this is the end of the grieving period. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she swallowed hard but the pain inside her didn't leave. Maybe she was dying, Buffy thought reflectively. She welcomed death right then, called on it to take her, to take the pain away. She didn't want to hurt anymore; she didn't want to feel the world around her. The sky so blue, grass green, everything was perfect but it wasn't. Nothing was right, or would be ever again. Looking around she saw people crying, Molly, Hermione, Harry, Remus. People crying for Sirius. And Buffy was jealous because they could cry and mean it. 

But Buffy was broken and she doubted she'd ever be right again. She could cry but it didn't mean anything anymore. What was the point of living if this was what life was like? It just kept hitting her and she had to take it. Buffy stopped listening to what Remus was now saying about Sirius, because it didn't matter anymore. How could she celebrate his life when there was nothing left of it for her to hold onto? Tears blinded her and she turned, pulling her hands from Giles and Faith's holds. Quickly as she could, she walked across the lawn and entered the house.  
Faith looked at Giles worriedly.  
 "I'll go," he murmured. He followed Buffy across the lawn, without anyone else noticing they had left. 

Buffy stood in the drawing room, still except for the tears that poured down her face.   
 "Buffy," Giles said tentatively but she didn't turn.  
 "I don't want to do this anymore," Buffy said hollowly. "I don't want to live anymore if this is what life is like. If this is what I have to do to get through it. People I love keep dying and I have to stand by and watch. I can't do it again. "Giles was silent, he honestly didn't know what to say to what she said because deep down he knew that life was like that.  
 "When I lost my mom," Buffy said quietly, still staring unblinkingly at the wall. "I nearly lost it. I nearly lost my grip on. You saw that.  
 "Yes," Giles said simply. "You nearly gave up."  
 "But I didn't," Buffy said blankly. "I still had a few things to hold onto, you guys and Sirius. But everything keeps getting stripped away, Angel, mom, Sirius. Nothing ever stays. Everything fades." Giles took a few steps towards Buffy and then stopped.  
 "I don't know what to do anymore Giles," Buffy said and her voice quavered. "I don't know how to do this anymore. I can't do this anymore." Giles moved to Buffy, and grasped her shoulder lightly. She turned and fell against his chest sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her. She clung onto him as if she were holding onto life itself.  
 "He was a good man," she sobbed. "The best. He would've made a good husband, a good father." 

"He would've," Giles said softly, stroking her hair as she sobbed for the man she had loved.   
 "Do you think he's thinking of me?" Buffy asked him, face buried in his chest. "Wherever he is, do you think he's thinking about me?"  
 "I know that he is," Giles said softly. "He loved you Buffy and you loved him. What you had can never be taken from you." Buffy looked up at him, tears shining on her face.  
 "Stay," she said simply. "Stay here with me, don't go back to Sunnydale. I need you."  
Giles didn't know how to reply.  
 "Please," Buffy pleaded. "Stay here, they won't mind. Please." Giles nodded, more than anything to reassure her.

 "We'll see," he said quietly and Buffy shook her head frantically.  
 "You have to stay," she insisted. "I need you, there's something I have to do. For Sirius I have to go and get him."  
 Giles blinked in surprised and Buffy told him about what Dumbledore had told her about the archway that Sirius had fallen through.

 "It's suicide Buffy," he said gently. "You'll fail and you'll die. You can't go."  
 "Don't you see that I have to?" Buffy argued. "I have to try, I have to do something. Because if I don't, then I can never rest."  
"You can't do that Buffy," Giles said bluntly. "You can't walk into hell and expect to walk back out."  
 "If you stay here and try and find a spell then maybe I can," Buffy said pleadingly. "Please Giles."  
 "No Buffy," Giles replied firmly. "I won't help you kill yourself. I can't let you give up like that."  
 "If it had been Jenny would you have done it?" Buffy said quietly and Giles stared at her unfalteringly. "If you could've have done anything to get her back, then wouldn't you have?" Giles didn't answer; he stared unseeingly into her eyes and Buffy knew he didn't see her, but Jenny, his own lost love.  
 "I'll stay," Giles said finally. "I'll help you if I can. For you and for Jenny."  
 "Thank you," Buffy said sincerely. "She would've been proud of you."

 "Maybe," Giles said with a soft smile. "More likely, she probably would've told me I was being a silly English man for helping you." Buffy smiled too.  
 "I really have missed you," she said openly. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to all of you. I left so quickly, I shouldn't have done that."  
 "It's okay," Giles assured her. "Let's go back out."  
 "Yeah, I want to be there for Sirius," Buffy said quietly and she clutched his end as they rejoined the rest of the crowd in the garden.

After the service, Molly prepared a buffet in the house and the Order members that were able to stay did. Dumbledore had to leave, as did many of the more furtive looking members. Buffy quickly went into the kitchen and asked Molly about Giles staying.  
 "Of course dear," she said kindly. "It's your house anyway, yours and Harry's. Any guests you want are welcome." Buffy thanked her and rejoined the rest of the people in the drawing room, many of which were eager to speak with her.  
 "Nice people kiddo," Xander commented to Buffy when it was just the two of them. "Are you happy here?" Buffy considered.  
 "I am," she said simply. "I like it here. I hadn't really thought about feeling happy, but I guess I'm as happy as I can mange right now."  
 "Good," he said, putting an arm around her. "Everybody needs a little happiness. Especially you." Buffy looked up at him.  
  "Are you happy?" she asked him. Xander's eyes moved across the room until they rested on Anya who was once again talking money with the twins.  
 "Yep," he said eyes still on Anya. "Very. Only thing I miss is my Buffy at home." His eyes moved to Buffy's. 

 "I miss you guys too," Buffy said apologetically. "But there's some stuff I have to do before I can come home." Xander nodded.  
 "I have to ask you something," he began, with uncharacteristic squirminess. "Your opinion on something."

 "What's that then?" Buffy asked absently, scanning the room for Harry so she could introduce him properly to Xander.  
 "I want to ask Anya to marry me and I wondered what you thought," Xander said in a rush and Buffy looked at him, mouth agape.   
 "Well, I…" she said and Xander looked worried. "I think it's a great idea. Congratulations!" Xander's eyes crinkled in a smile as he hugged her.  
 "Great," he said, relieved. "Now I've juts got to clear it with Anya." Buffy giggled and moved across the room to join Faith who was talking to Moody.  
 "Hey B, I've just been getting acquainted with Mad Eye here," Faith said breezily. 

 "I'd be very interested to see the both of you in action," Moody growled and Faith raised a speculative eyebrow at Buffy who punched her arm gently as a warning. 

 "We could give a demonstration later maybe," Buffy offered and Moody nodded before limping over to Kingsley to inform him. Kingsley's eyes met Buffy's briefly and he nodded at her.   
 "You gonna hook me up then?" Faith said, eyes fixed on Charlie and Bill. Buffy laughed and led her over to them.  
 "How are you?" Bill asked concernedly and Buffy shrugged.   
 "I'm doing okay," she said, which was true, the archway loomed ever present in her thoughts. "Just hanging with my girl Faith. She's a slayer too you know."

 "The better slayer," Faith said boldly with a smile. "According to many." Buffy laughed easily, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
 "Buffy said you would say that," Charlie said with a broad grin. "She told us a bit about you."

 "Oh really?" Faith said, glancing at Buffy. "Well we do go way back, me and B. All good stuff I hope?" Buffy left the three to talk and joined Giles and Oz.  
 "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," Giles said speculatively.  
 "I know, I was just thinking about that," Buffy said worriedly. "Shouldn't everyone be sad and thinking about Sirius?"  
 "In England it's considered more of a compliment if a person's wake is an enjoyable event," Giles informed her. "It shows a person had a lot of happy friends. If only a few people turned up and were mournful, it would be horrible wouldn't it? It shows a person was well loved and reflects on their happy life and friends." Buffy nodded.  
 "Sirius was certainly vibrant," she said fondly. She looked around the room and her eye caught Snape's for a split second. He sneered and she resisted the urge to go and punch him. Instead, she left the room and sat on the hallway floor. After a moment, Harry joined her.  
 "Hey," she said, looking up at him.   
 "Hey," he said passively. "You alright?"  
 "Yeah," Buffy said after a pause. "And you?"  
 "I'm okay," Harry said. "What did you think of the service?"

 "I missed some of it," Buffy replied apologetically.  
 "I noticed," Harry said. "Rough wasn't it?" Buffy nodded.  
 "Let's go back in," she said. "I'll introduce you to some of the guys."  Harry left the hallway and Buffy stretched her legs out and got up to join him. Before she could open the drawing room door, it opened before her and Snape stood glowering in the doorway.  
 "Miss Summers," he said with a curt nod.   
 "Could you move?" Buffy said coldly.  
 "I could," Snape replied, equally as frostily. "I think you mean may I move."  
 "Lay off Snivellus," Buffy said harshly, using the name she remembered Sirius using. Snape's face contorted.  
 "Just like Black," he said haughtily. And Buffy laughed mirthlessly.  
 "Do you really want to do this again?" she said challengingly and Snape took a few steps forward, letting the door close behind him and lifting him wand out of his pocket to point at Buffy's face. The hallway was silent except for the two of them breathing.  
 "I bet you loved today," Buffy said, staring at him. "Listening to people talk about how Sirius was a good man, singing his praises. I bet you were jealous as hell because you know they wouldn't do that at your funeral." A nerve in Snape's temple twitched.  
 "Don't start something you can't handle Miss Summers," he said warningly, clutching his wand tighter.  
 "I bet you hated it," Buffy continued regardless. "All last year you bugged Sirius about being the coward, the useless one but deep down you know it was you. He did the time in Azkaban that you deserved and you know it. Twelve years for nothing and you, a death eater, got away with it. I bet it ate you up inside." Snape scowled.  
 "Expelliarmus!" he yelled and Buffy was lifted off of her feet and thrown back against the wall. She slid down it, winded and panting. Before she could get to her feet, Snape himself was thrown back against a wall and held there. Xander held him by the throat.  
 "Touch her again and I'll kill you," he snarled, more angry than Buffy had ever seen him. Snape stared fire at him, but his wand hand was pinned against the wall.  
 "And if he doesn't I will," Faith promised, moving forward to pull Buffy up by her hand. Willow stood behind her, also glaring at Snape. Xander released Snape, who rubbed at his neck angrily, still clutching his wand.  
 "Don't even think about trying anything with that stick," Faith warned. "Because if you do, I'll shove it so far up your ass that you'll be able to use it as a tooth pick." Buffy stifled a giggle at the look on Snapes face.  
 "Thanks guys," she said, still smiling. "But I'm gonna talk with Severus for a moment."

"I've got a shovel and a shotgun," Willow warned him darkly, before they went back into the drawing room. "I doubt anyone would miss you." The three left Buffy alone in the hallway with Severus.  
 "You have some interesting friends" he said without a trace of emotion. 

 "Let's cut to it," Buffy said sharply. "I pretty much hate you; I know exactly what you are and I don't want to be around you. This is half my house now and I know Harry and you aren't exactly buddies so I'm thinking you should stay away from this house unless specifically asked for by Dumbledore."  

"Nothing would give me more pleasure," Snape said with a sneer. "Good day Miss Summers." He walked through into the kitchen and stepped into the fireplace to leave. Buffy stared at the glimpse of fire she could see down the hallway for a while. She hated this man as much as Sirius had, she was sure. The feeling made her feel oddly warmed and she rejoined the party. 


	16. Letting Go

I just finished reading order of the Phoenix for the fifth time and I still love that book! The scene at the end with Harry shouting at Dumbledore is one of the best written scenes, so much better than anything I could write! 

I should probably be revising as I write this but I'm not. A lot of people have been getting really impatient about Sirius coming back so I'm just gonna say that wait a few more chapters and then it's gonna kick off. 

Hope you like this one, review if you do or even if you don't!

Thanks to:

Dreamer Child – I love protective Scoobies too, it's nice to see them backing each other up, even if they were mean to Buffy in season 7 (grr) 

Erak – I won't be brining Jenny back, I never really liked her that much though I felt really bad for Giles when she died and I thought the episode where he went after Angelus was amazing. I don't think it would work anyway because Jenny's death was a natural one (well as natural as getting bitten by a vamp can be) but Sirius' wasn't a proper death

Draco-FutureBF

ScruffyWes

Loki – yeah I just watched Clueless for the millionth time before I wrote this chapter. I loved that line so thought I would include it! I wondered if anyone would pick up on it, so well done!

Miz

NicolaAfyon

Lolly6- I haven't decided how exactly I'm gonna work Xander and Anya in but it will not be like Hell's bells definitely!

Captinuv

Renna – I don't think that Snape will ever be on decent terms with Sirius, they will always hate one another but there will be more interaction between Buffy and Snape and they will come to an understanding (of sorts)

Anne-Marie – I love Snape the character (and also Alan Rickman) but he will not become nice, because I don't think he would do that in canon. I haven't made the decision as to what part he will play yet.

Harmoni 

Thorn of Blood – thanks for your review, it really gave me a lot to think about. I appreciate your comments, they help me write better so keep them coming! I see what you mean about the service, though I think I shied away from it a bit because I was afraid of overdoing it and making it maudlin which I think is worse than underdoing it. As for Buffy's speech, I used the Gift because that speech is what sticks with me when I think of sad Buffy. I think at this point in my fic, she's feeling the same way she did then. My words couldn't possibly be better than Joss Whedon's so I used them for guidance. As for Snape, he didn't have any choice, Dumbledore asked all the Order to attend. 

Lexinator – I didn't intend for Bill to come off as a freak, he's just got a bit of a crush, but he's too nice to act on it as you will read in this chapter….

Becks89 – mega review! Thanks for all your comments, great TYE update but I need more, you left us just as it was getting good!

Blondi gurl 

Kyra2 – Willow has Wiccan magic, this fic is about at the level of season 5 so Willow has a lot of magic, but not any HP magic at all.****

**Chapter 16 – Letting go  **

When Buffy returned to the living room gathering, she discovered that many of the guests had left. The Weasleys were all present, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley, plus all the Sunnydale visitors. Buffy went over to Faith who was still talking to the two older Weasleys.  
 "Faith just told us about the time she beat you up," Bill greeted her with a grin. Buffy threw Faith a sideways look.  
 "When exactly was this?" Buffy asked incredulously. "As far as I recall, you never beat me up."  
 "Remember the time with the new Watcher and the glove and I thought Angel was evil?" Faith said with a challenging smile. "I seem to remember kicking your ass pretty good that day."  
 "As I recall it was the other way round," Buffy said with a smile equally as challenging. Faith raised an eyebrow.  
 "Care to go again?" she asked and Buffy laughed.   
 "You're on," she said. "Just don't break too much, I own half this stuff."   
 "Do I detect a slayer fight?" Xander asked, coming over to them.   
 "Let them go," Anya interrupted quickly. "The violence is exciting." Everyone else in the room backed away to the walls while Faith and Buffy squared up to one another in the middle. 

Faith delivered a full spinning hook kick to Buffy's face. Buffy took the hit hard, falling to her knees. Faith delivered two roundhouse kicks to Buffy's gut while she was still on the floor. Buffy stood up and uppercut punched Faith's right arm, knocking her back. Buffy backhand punched Faith in the face, and punched her in the chest. She shoved Faith backward and Faith fell backward over a sofa, narrowly missing hitting Ron, who leapt out of the way just in time.

 Buffy flipped over the sofa and leapt into a jumping double roundhouse kick which was blocked by Faith. Buffy tried a backhand punch, but Faith blocked it. Buffy whirled around and punched Faith in the face with her other hand, catching Faith off guard. 

Faith leaned in again and tried to punch Buffy, but she blocked it and punched Faith in the gut, sending her backwards to hit the wall. Buffy punched at Faith who dodged it, causing Buffy's hand to punch through the wall. Faith dropped to the floor and quickly tried to sweep kick Buffy's legs out from under her, but Buffy jumped to avoid it. Faith scrambled back up, and the two girls faced off again.

Buffy blocked two roundhouse kicks from Faith and then tried a high spinning kick, which Faith easily ducked. Faith rose back up and did a spinning back kick that hit Buffy squarely, sending her flying back over the sofa. Buffy quickly flipped up, catching Faith as she leapt over the sofa, sending them tumbling to the ground. They rolled over and when they stopped, Buffy was astride Faith, pinning her to the ground.

The small audience applauded and Buffy reluctantly climbed off of Faith, panting hard. She extended a hand and pulled Faith up, who was also panting.  
 "Haven't been out much recently huh?" Faith said with a grin and Buffy shook her head, stretching out her tired limbs. "You had so much pent up aggression." Buffy grinned.  
 "I haven't had a decent fight in ages," she exclaimed. "That was so relaxing!"

 "Relaxing?" Ron asked incredulously. "If that's you idea of relaxation, I'd hate to see your idea of exercise!" Buffy grinned.  
 "Sorry we nearly got you," she said apologetically. "I just get into the zone, and everything else sorta fades away." 

 "I thought you were fast against the vampires," Moody growled. "You were holding back." Buffy smiled modestly.  
 "Sort of," she admitted. "I wasn't over extending myself because they weren't that difficult. Faith, on the other hand, is one of two people that can beat me so I have to put my all into it."  
 "You were lucky," Faith teased her and laughed.  
 "I was," Buffy answered. "Could've gone either way."

 "Who's the other one?" Fred asked curiously. "The other person that can beat you?"

 "Not so much a person as a vampire," Buffy explained. "Angelus. He was nearly as good as Faith, but unfortunately for him, you just can't beat a slayer."  
  "You speak the truth B," Faith confirmed. "I'm all with the buzzing now. Wanna patrol?" Buffy considered and then nodded.  
 "Can we come?" Fred and George asked in unison. Buffy shrugged.   
 "Not up to me," she said and the twins looked at their mother hopefully. 

 "Well, if you really want to…." She said grudgingly and the twins grinned.  
 "Thanks mum," Fred said, kissing her on one cheek.  
 "Yeah thanks," George said kissing her on the other cheek. Molly smiled despite herself

 "Mum can I go?" Ginny asked pleadingly but Molly shook her head firmly.  
 "I'd prefer if only two of my children risked their lives at once if you don't mind," she replied. Ginny scowled but the twins were still beaming.  
 "Any more takers?" Faith asked and Moody and Kingsley said they would come.  
 "I'm in," Xander said and the rest of the Scoobies, minus Giles who was going home to collect his things, decided to join them.   
Once again Buffy handed out stakes and wryly told Moody that she expected him to actually join in with the slaying.   
They set off into the balmy summer night, Buffy and Faith at the head of the group.  
 "Got the deal on the two hotties," Faith said conspiratorially. 

 "I've been living in the same house as them for over a week and I don't even have the scoop," Buffy laughed. "You work fast." Faith grinned mischievously and then launched into what she had found out.  
 "Well, older and taller Bill works for a bank, used to live in Egypt hence the scrummy tan," Faith began. "Used to date a French girl but they broke up, think he dumped her but not sure. Anyway, he's free but I noticed him eyeing a certain blonde slayer so I'm not gonna go there." Buffy blushed.  
 "But I wasn't….I don't….I wouldn't," she stammered and Faith eyed her in amusement.   
 "Don't freak out," she said calmly. "I know you're not interested. So does he, and he's too much of a gentleman to do anything about it anyway so you're safe. I could bring him round anyway; show him that the non-grieving slayer is more fun."

 Buffy half-smiled. She definitely wasn't ready for another relationship, she wasn't sure she'd ever be, she couldn't think of anyone who could measure up to Sirius.  
 "The younger one, Charlie, he's cute too," Faith continued breezily. "More my type I think, a little less with the serious and I like the muscles look. Not dating anyone either, but lives in Romania most of the time which is a bit of a downer. Has potential though."   
Buffy grinned.  
 "Nice work," she commented. "When the house empties out you'd better come and stay."  
 "Sounds cool," Faith said musingly. "The tall silent one's pretty cute too."  
 "Kingsley?" Buffy asked in amusement. "I beat him up a couple of times."

 "Perfect," Faith said brightly. "Works for me." 

The twins caught up with the two slayers.  
 "Where exactly are we going?" Fred asked.  
 "And when do we get to use this?" George added, brandishing his stake wildly.  
 "Careful, you'll take someone's eye out," Buffy said with a giggle. "Okay, I'm channeling my mother." Faith nodded succinctly.   
 "We're just gonna walk, there was a signpost back there for a cemetery so I figure we'll go there," Buffy continued.  
 "Is there any chance we'll get bitten?" Fred asked hopefully. "Battle scars are so cool." Faith and Buffy exchanged looks.

 "Not when you have them," Buffy commented mildly.  
 "Can you show us?" Fred asked eagerly. Buffy and Faith exchanged another look and Buffy lifted her hair to show them the bite mark left by Angel.

 "Vampire right?" Fred said in awe and Buffy nodded.  
 "Where's yours?" George said cheekily and Faith lifted the bottom of her vest top to show them a thin white line on her stomach.  
 "Stab wound," she explained at their bemused faces.   
 "Demon?" Fred asked brusquely but Faith shook her head.  
 "As if a demon could do that to me," she said with a smile. "Nope, this one was down to B." Fred and George stared at Buffy.  
 "You stabbed her?" Fred said incredulously. "But she's a slayer!"

 "Didn't always make her a good person," Buffy said firmly. "People aren't automatically good because they don't belong to the bad team. Fudge was supposed to be a good guy but he turned out to a major jerk."  
 "I was bad for a while," faith clarified. "But not anymore. I reformed."

 "Kind of like Sirius," George said tentatively.  
 "Not really," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Sirius never did anything wrong except trust Wormtail. And I never stabbed him."  
 "I nearly did once," Faith said reflectively. "We were fighting a big gooey green demon and I thought he was one." Buffy nodded thoughtfully.   
 They reached the graveyard that Buffy had chosen and entered. 

Immediately they were attacked; a group of over a dozen vampires had gathered and besieged them as they entered.   
 Buffy and Faith took most of the action, taking on four each. Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya, all experienced with slaying three between them, leaving three for Kingsley, Moody and the twins.  
Buffy fought four at once, delivering a roundhouse kick that hit all four at once. She brandished the axe she had brought with her and beheaded one, hitting another with the hand, causing it to fall backwards and hit a gravestone. She ducked a punch, hitting the vampires jaw with the top of the axe, then flipping round and kicking it. She withdrew a stake from her coat and staked it deftly before ramming the axe into the chest of one of the two vampires left. She quickly pulled it out, beheaded it and tossed the heavy axe to Faith who caught it and spun into a spinning kick, before turning to the final vampire. It punched her, causing Buffy to stumble, but she regained her footing and leapt into a high spinning kick which flipped the vampire over. It leapt up quickly and tried to kick Buffy which she dodged nimbly. Buffy stabbed her stake into its heart and watched as it crumbled into dust. 

Buffy looked over at Faith who had one vampire left, then looked to the Scoobies. They had killed two of their three vampires and Xander was holding the third for Anya to stake.  
Buffy moved over to the magical fighters and saw the brightly coloured beams of light which told of spells being fired. A red beam to light fired by Kingsley hit one vampire and froze it, causing it to fall stiffly to the floor. One of the twins darted forward and staked it, taking two attempts to find the heart.   
 "Petrificus totalus!" Moody growled and another vampire's arms and legs snapped together and it fell, stiff as a board to the ground. The other twin staked that one quickly. The twins faced the third alone, both yelling 'expelliarmus' simultaneously and sending it flying backwards into a tree, where Buffy staked it.  
And it was over; the group gathered together, the dust around them showing the success of their fight.

"We have to say-" Fred began solemnly.  
 "-That you are our goddesses," George finished solemnly.  
 "You have single handedly become the coolest two women in the world," Fred commented. Faith and Buffy exchanged amused looks and began to laugh.  
 "Hey, aren't we cool too?" Xander interjected. "Anya used to be a demon, Oz is a werewolf, Willow can float stuff and give people their souls back and I, well I am a carpenter." 

 "Don't worry Xander," Buffy said quickly. "You can be my goddess." Xander looked momentarily pleased before he realized what she had said. 

The group began to walk back to Grimmauld Place, all recounting the battle. 

"That was interesting," Moody commented as he limped along next to Buffy.  
 "It was easy," Buffy admitted. "They were amateurs. Me and Faith could have taken them between us easily." Moody nodded thoughtfully.  
 "She's a very – colourful girl," Moody growled and Buffy nodded, both watching as Faith back flipped down the road at the request of the twins. 

 "Faith doesn't consider it a proper day if se doesn't toe the line at least once," Buffy said fondly. "But she knows now, she knows where to stop. She didn't always but she's a fantastic slayer and now she's my friend as well." Moody nodded.  
 "Lord Voldemort would've liked her if she was as bad as you said she was," Moody said reflectively. "He had skill at bringing out the darkness in people. We don't have anything to worry about do we?" Buffy shook her head.  
 "Absolutely not," she said firmly. "I would trust Faith with my life now. When she made the choice to sort out her life she made a promise to me that she would try to be what she was worthy of and I promised to help her with everything I had. I will never break my promise to her and I know that she would never betray me. She pisses me off sometimes, I can't deny that, and I know I must bug her, but she's like my sister. We live together and she loved my mom and my mom loved her like another daughter."  
Buffy looked up at the half moon that shone above them and thought of her mother. Her mother had cared for Faith, had wanted to help her when Buffy explained the situation. Faith had been the company Joyce had needed while Buffy was in England and Buffy knew Faith missed her almost as much as herself. Joyce's funeral had been one of only two times Buffy had seen Faith cry.

  
The group reached Grimmauld Place shortly and crowded into the drawing room t so the twins could eagerly tell the tales of the patrol.  
 "Of course we handled most of the vampires," Fred said, straight faced, chancing a glance at Buffy.  
 "Buffy punched one at first but she broke a nail and decided she didn't want to fight anymore," George explained gravely. "Of course we stepped in to take over."  
 "There was about fifty of them," Fred said musingly. "We had to do some pretty quick wand work let me tell you. But of course we were fine."  
 "So much for being an Auror," George said, glancing at Moody and Kingsley. "They were utterly useless. And living in Sunnydale doesn't really do much for your fighting skills, eh Xander?"  
 "Faith even went as far as to say that we were like the male equivalent of slayers," Fred said modestly. "She said even she and Buffy couldn't take fifty vampires in one go. But when you're good…."  
The entire room broke into warm laughter, including the twins.  
 "I take it the patrol was successful?" Giles said between chuckles and Buffy nodded.  
 "You get your stuff?" she asked and Giles also nodded. Willow came over to the two of them and touched Buffy's arm gently.  
 "Sweetie, we have to go," she said softly. 

 "So soon?" Buffy asked, her face clouding over. "But you guys only just got here."

 "I wish we could stay longer too," Willow said sadly. "But we've got to get back to Sunnydale." Buffy nodded understandingly.  She led the Scoobies into the kitchen after they said their goodbyes to the occupants of Grimmauld Place.  
Buffy hugged all of her friends in turn.  
 "This is worse than before," she said as tears dripped down her cheeks. "I miss you guys already."

 "Find a new orgasm friend," Anya advised. "That might cheer you up."  
 "Sunnydale isn't the same without you," Oz said with a reassuring smile. "I think even the hellmouth misses you." Buffy smiled sadly.  
 "I miss your offbeat statements," she said wistfully. "And Willow, I miss your babbling, and Anya talking about money and orgasms and Faith being wild. And Xander and how funny you are. How am I supposed to go through everyday life without you guys making it easier?" Buffy smiled, eyes shiny with tears.  
 "You'll manage," Xander said gently. "Like we have to manage without crazy old Buffy. And you have great people here taking care of you."  
 "I do," Buffy said nodding. "I want you to come and visit again soon, promise me."

 "We promise," Willow said, eyes also shining with tears. "Write as much as you can."

 "I will," Buffy vowed. "None of you get killed okay? I can't go through that again." They all nodded and hugged her again. One by one they filed through the fireplace until only Xander was left.  
 "Good luck," Buffy murmured and Xander nodded in understanding.  
 "I want to be bridesmaid," Buffy added and he grinned before stepping into the fireplace to be whisked away to Sunnydale. 

Wearily Buffy and Giles sat down at the table in the kitchen.

 "It's been a long day," Buffy said, putting her feet up.  
 "It certainly has," Giles affirmed.   
 "You don't mind staying do you?" Buffy asked suddenly, concern clouding her pretty face. "Because I know you have stuff in Sunnydale."  
 "Nothing that can't be left," Giles assured her. "Anya can take care of the Magic Box, and the flat has been shut up. The others can take care of it. My place is here. I'm glad to be back in England, it feels like home."  
 "It's nice to have a touch of Sunnydale here," Buffy said with a chuckle. "I've missed America. Try not to revert too much." Giles smiled.  
 "I'm interested to learn about the Wizarding lifestyle," Giles said thoughtfully. "Sirius told me about it in quite a lot of detail but it'll be fascinating to actually live it, to see the spells and wands and potions. Quite fascinating."

 "Okay Mr. Watcher," Buffy said stifling a yawn. Her expression suddenly turned serious. "Am I doing the right thing here Giles? Am I wasting my time on something that I should let go?" Giles looked into her eyes thoughtfully as he considered.  
 "I don't know," he said finally. "It could be suicide to go through the Archway. I don't want you to die; I care about you too much for that. I don't know if we could all bear to lose you. But I know that when you love someone, you can never let go. You shouldn't have to. "  
 "I never want to let go," Buffy murmured, absently running a finger over her lips.    
  


	17. Whimsical Wants

I should be revising for a test tomorrow but I'm writing this so review lots please! Hope you like!

Thanks to:

Charmedfanatic3000

Renna

Lolly6

Lexinator – I get what you mean about the American thing but I think Giles represents her American life to her so would make her less homesick. 

Dreamer Child – wow thanks for the huge review!

Anne-Marie – I don't think Spike could've beaten Buffy. Maybe when she loved him but not at the point she's at in this fic. The reason Angelus could was because of who he was with his soul to Buffy I think. 

Erak

ScruffyWes

Caribear

Captinuv

Thorn of Blood – loved your Marauders fic, I will get round to reviewing when I have time. Waiting to see Sirius and Remus' reactions to going to Hogwarts! 

Vampy the chosen one

Miz

**Chapter 17 – Whimsical Wants **

The next day Buffy was up early. To an outsider it would seem she was staring out of the bedroom window at the sunrise aimlessly, but Buffy was planning. She was thinking about what she would soon have to do and the things she knew about it. A couple of hours passed without movement and then Buffy went down a floor to the spare room which Mundungus had once slept off a hangover in, and that Giles was now occupying.  
 "Morning," she said with a yawn as she entered. Giles looked up and smiled.  
 "Morning," he replied. He was unpacking the last of his belongings it appeared, including an extensive pile of books.   
 "You didn't have to bring your whole library," Buffy said, sitting down on his bed and gesturing to the books. "Sirius has some magic books downstairs you could use."  
 "I need them really," Giles said, standing up straight and scratching his head as he surveyed the mess around him. "I'm researching spells, trying to find something that can bring you back from hell." Buffy brushed her hair away from her face.  
 "Can I help?" she asked, rubbing her nose.  
 "You don't have the best research skills," Giles said with a chuckle. "I'll be alright on my own." Buffy put on her offended face.  
 "Fine, I'll just go eat worms," she said huffily, but smiling. She nodded though. "You're right, I suck at research, I was always the get it done person. Wills was the best one."  
 "Nothing has turned up yet," Giles said, removing his glasses to clean. "But I've got more to check through. I'll have a look through some of the books downstairs, but if I find a spell in one of them I'll need wand magic I think."  
 "We could ask Moody maybe," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Someone who wouldn't go crazy about it. But not Harry."  
 "Wouldn't Harry help?"  Giles asked carefully.  
 "It's not that," Buffy said, shaking her head. "If he knew what I was planning he'd want to come with me. In fact, there's no way we'd leave him behind. But I can't get his hopes up like that. If I die and I fail then at least he won't know. If he thought Sirius was coming back then he'd just get his hopes up again and I can't break his heart." 

 "You care about him don't you?" Giles asked gently and Buffy nodded.

 "He's Sirius godson and he was pretty much like his son over the last few years," Buffy said quietly. "I should be looking out for him now; I want to look out for him. And he's like me, he's had such a rough time of it and I want to help him."  
 "If you die you won't help him," Giles said detachedly.  
 "But if I bring Sirius back I will," Buffy said, looking at him levelly. "I've got to take the chance." Giles nodded. "Got any ideas what to look for in the research?"  
 "I don't know to be honest," Giles said tiredly. "Something that will find you wherever you are. A transport spell maybe. Or something to do with hell, I don't really know. Maybe creating a portal."  
 "You could look at a spell like the one the First used to get Angel back from hell," Buffy attempted. "We could owl him and ask him what it was like in hell, so I've got some idea what I'm up against."  
 "Have you heard anything from Spike?" Giles asked. Buffy had told him about their meeting and what he'd said when she described what Dumbledore had told her.   
 "Not a whisper," Buffy admitted. "I didn't expect much to be honest. I haven't got a clue where he's keeping himself either."  
 "I'll owl Angel," Giles said decisively. "See if he can get any of his team on it, fill him in but tell him to keep it quiet. I'll research in the evenings."

 "Good," Buffy said. "I'll help despite my poor skills. I want to." Giles nodded. "Now let's get downstairs. You haven't had breakfast until you've had a Molly Weasley breakfast!" 

After they had breakfasted well, Buffy looked around the table expectantly. Only her, Giles, Ron, Harry and Hermione remained in the kitchen.  
 "What's everyone's today plans?" she said brightly, earning groans from Ron and Harry.  
 "We get our OWL results today," Hermione replied perkily. "Which I for one am looking forward to." Harry and Ron groaned again.  
 "It's easy to look forward to it when you know you've got straight Outstandings," Ron said grumpily. "And if you mention ehwaz, I'll curse you."  
 "So this is like your SATs?" Buffy asked wanting to avert trouble, and Harry nodded.  
 "The marks you get decide what classes they let you into for NEWTs," Harry explained. "And they decide what kind of job you get after Hogwarts." Buffy nodded.  
 "I liked SATs in the end," she said thoughtfully. Giles smiled, drinking a cup of tea and sighing loudly.  
 "What?" Buffy said in surprise.  
 "No one makes tea like the British," he said contentedly. Buffy shrugged.  
 "All tastes the same to me," she said nonchalantly.   
 "Here they come!" Hermione practically yelled as three owls became visible from the kitchen window. She leapt out of herself and threw the small window open wide so the three owls could coast throw the open window and land on the table.   
Hermione eagerly took her envelope from a tawny and proceeded to rip it open deftly. Harry and Ron were less forward.  
 "You go," Ron said, not shifting from his seat.  
 "No you go," Harry said, also not moving.  
 "I'll go," Buffy interjected, taking both the letter from the other two owls. All three took flight and left the kitchen.  
Buffy read the fronts of the letters and passed them to their appropriate owners. Neither boy made an effort to open them, but Hermione was eagerly scanning her letter.  
 "How'd you do?" Buffy asked her, turning her attention away from the boys. Hermione looked up, her eyes shining brightly.  
 "I got outstanding in everything!" she exclaimed happily. "My parents will be so proud. I'd better owl them." She dashed from the room, leaving Ron and Harry looking slightly shell shocked.  
 "Well that's good then," Harry said stiltedly. "But we'd better…." Reluctantly he opened his envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment inside. His face was unreadable as he scanned the contents.  
 "Well?" Ron prompted. "How is it mate?"  
 "Not bad," Harry admitted slowly. "I got what I needed for next year. O's in Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions and Charms.  E's in Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures. A's in Astronomy and History of Magic. D in Divination though."  
 Ron looked pale and sick.  
 "Well done," he said shakily. "I'd better get this over with." He too ripped open his envelope and with unsteady hands opened the letter to read. He let out a long sigh, not dissimilar to Giles'. 

 "It's okay," he said relievedly. "O in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. E in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. A in Astronomy and D in Divination."  
 "Well done mate," harry said, patting his back. "Looks like we've got another year of Snape then." Ron looked sick again at the thought.  
 "Well how did you do?" Molly said, bursting into the kitchen, followed by Ginny, Bill and Charlie. "I saw Hermione, Outstanding just as we expected. Such a bright girl. How are they?" 

 "They're okay," Ron said, handing her the letter. Molly read the letter eagerly and began to beam.  
 "Oh Ronnie you did so well!" she said proudly. "Except for Divination but that doesn't matter, the rest are very good." She swooped down on him with a kiss. Ron cringed but Buffy and Giles smiled.   
 "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley," Molly said absent mindedly. "We've got to get your supplies and I'm sure we can find a present for you since you did so well. We must owl Arthur, come with me Ron." Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan obediently followed Molly out of the kitchen.   
Buffy looked at Harry who was still studying his results with an air of disbelief. She felt sorry for him, she knew he must miss Sirius even more, miss a parent figure fussing over him and telling him how well he'd done. Still she could be there for him.  
 "Well done," Buffy said warmly and he looked up. "I don't really know what I'm talking about but you did really well." Harry smiled.  
 "Thanks," he said happily. "I'm surprised but it's good."   
 "Congratulations," Giles added. "Something to be proud of."  
Molly burst into the kitchen again.  
 "Harry love, how are yours?" she asked affectionately. Harry too handed her the paper which she read quickly.  
 "Well done dear," she said and Harry grinned. "I meant to ask but we were so caught up in Ron's….but I wanted to tell Arthur. Well done." She left the kitchen again and Buffy looked to Harry again.  
 "I'm not her son," Harry said after a moments pause. "It'd be nice to have my own people though, you know?" Buffy nodded.  
 "We can be your people," she said brightly and Harry grinned again. "I'm good at being a person. We could go to Diagon Alley, just the three of us. Spend the day introducing Giles to the Wizarding World and celebrating your success. I want to buy you a present.  
 "You don't have to do that," Harry said quickly.   
 "I want to," Buffy persisted. "C'mon, it's your day. You, me and Giles, young, free and magical."  
 "I'd like that," Harry said sincerely.   
 "Good," Buffy said. "I'll tell the others what we're doing, and then we can go."

In order to gain the full effect, Harry, Buffy and Giles decided to travel to Diagon Alley by Muggle methods. A few stops on the train and they were standing in a bustling London street.  
 "Where now?" Giles said, looking around for some clue as to where they would buy Wizarding supplies. 

 "The Leaky Cauldron," Harry said, pointing at an inconspicuous pub in front of them, which Giles was startled by.  
 "I didn't even notice it before you said," he said, cleaning his glasses rapidly. The three entered the pub, which was dark and musty.  
 "Harry Potter!" the toothless barkeeper Tom exclaimed. "What can I get you? It's on the house." Harry blushed and waved away the offers of a drink, passing quickly through the bar.  
 "Last year they couldn't turn away from me quick enough," he said uncomfortably. "But now they know Voldemort's back they want to be my friend again."  
 The three stood in front of a brick wall. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped a sequence of bricks, causing them to rearrange themselves into an archway they could walk through.

 Diagon Alley was alive with activity as always. Witches and Wizards walked through the street, discussing unicorn tail prices and the latest Quidditch scores. Shops lined the winding road advertising things Giles had never heard of before.  
 "What do you need to get?" Buffy asked Harry who consulted his list.  
 "Potions supplies," he said carefully. "And a load of new books." They went into the apothecary first, Harry selecting the ingredients he'd need for NEWT level potions while Giles and Buffy peered at various ingredients in barrels and jars.    
 "Eww," Buffy screwed up her face. "I thought eye of newt was just in stories. Yuck. And frog liver."  
 "I need some of both of them," Harry said grinning, reaching out for the packages and jars.  
 "I like Willow's potions," Buffy grumbled. "They're made of petals and feathers and herbs and stuff, and they smell good too." 

 "It's quite interesting actually," Giles said reflectively. "I'll be interested to see a potion book to see what they can make."  
 Harry paid and they left the apothecary.   
 "Where next?" Harry asked.

 "We want to buy an owl," Buffy said and so Harry led them over to Eyelops Owl Emporium.  
 "There's so many Giles," Buffy exclaimed. "How am I supposed to decide?"  
 "I like this one," Giles replied, pointing out a straightforward looking tawny owl who eyed them disdainfully.  

 "That one looks mean," Buffy said dismissively. "I like this one." A large barn owl sat in a cage, hooting serenely. Giles stepped forward and looked at it carefully.  
 "It's nice," he said finally and Buffy grinned and picked up the cage. She paid quickly and they left the shop, Buffy clutching her new owl in its cage.  
 "We could go and see Fred and George in their new shop," Harry suggested and they walked along the street until they reached a small shop that bore the sign 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'  
Buffy pushed open the door and a bell tinkled. Simultaneously, the twins appeared at the counter, wearing identical grins.   
 "Good afternoon," Fred said politely. "Welcome to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for all your whimsical wants. How can we help you?"

 "Hey guys, how're the sales?" Buffy asked, setting her cage down next to the counter.  
 "Not bad, not bad," George said speculatively. "A lot of Hogwarts kids have been in to buy Skiving Snack boxes. They're all worried about what they're gonna get for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher next year." 

 "Can't be worse than Umbridge," Harry muttered darkly.  
 "Don't speak too soon young Harry," Fred warned. "The Ministry could have much worse up its sleeve." Harry shrugged.  
 "Did you hear about the OWL results?" Buffy asked them, putting a proud hand on Harry's shoulder.  
 "Yeah, Mum owled us," Fred said dismissively. "Told us about how proud she was of ickle Ronnie, and Harry and Herm. Delightful." 

 "We'd better get on," Buffy said picking up her owl. "Giles will collapse if we don't get to the book shop soon." Ignoring the protests that they didn't buy anything, Buffy, Giles and Harry walked out of the shop and down the street. 

They entered Flourish and Blotts and Buffy decided by the look on Giles' face that he had found his heaven. Shelves stacked with mystical books reached the ceiling and piles filled the shop floor.  
 "I'll be getting my booklist," Harry said, before disappearing into the stacks.  
 "C'mon Giles," Buffy said, tugging at his arm to get his attention. "We could find something." They walked amongst the stacks and found a shelve holding a great deal of books on the afterlife and hell. For ten minutes they quietly sifted through their findings, looking for something that could help them. 

 "This is good Giles," Buffy said quickly, not looking up from her book. "It has a description of one man's account of hell. And it mentions the Archway! I need to know what to expect don't I? Have you got anything Giles?" There was no answer from Giles and so Buffy looked up. 

Harry stood before her, staring at her accusatorily.  
 "You're going through aren't you?" he said angrily. "You're going through the Archway. Well not without me!"  

*****

Ooh cliffy! Review and it will inspire me to update even sooner! 


	18. Bound by Love

I just saw the Angel episode 'Hole in the World' which was sooo sad. I won't go into details in case some people haven't seen it but it made me sob it was so sad. I can't wait for next week's episode.

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes

Dreamer Child

Little-lost-one

Lexinator – just on my way to check out your fic…

Draco-FutureBF

Renna

Erak 

Vampy the chosen one 

Anne Marie

Wllw979

Charmedfanatic3000

Miz

Kyra2

Thorn of Blood – liked chapter 2 as well, nice view of Sirius. I agree about the Potions thing, I don't see Harry getting an O in the real thing. But I wanted him to be happy about the Auror thing so I gave him the good OWL results. It's not going to be a fic on him at Hogwarts too much so it doesn't matter what classes he has. 

**Chapter 18 – Bound by Love **

"I'm coming with you," Harry repeated. "I'm going to save Sirius." 

 Buffy looked around surreptitiously. 

 "Not here," she hissed as if Ministry of Magic officials were crouched behind the book shelves listening. "We'll talk in a moment." Harry still looked angry but he didn't pursue it. Silently, they paid for their books and Buffy led them back down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron.  
 "Can we get a parlour?" Buffy asked Tom, the barkeeper. He nodded and beckoned them to a private room where they sat around the table. Harry and Giles ordered Butterbeer and Buffy a cherry syrup and soda. They waited for their drinks in silence, Buffy avoiding the accusatory stares Harry threw her. 

 Finally their drinks arrived and Harry started talking as soon as the barman closed the door behind him.  
 "Why didn't you tell me?" he accused. "I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me."  
 "I do trust you," Buffy insisted. "But I didn't want to get your hopes up. It's so dangerous and there's a big chance it won't be successful. If I go through and fail then I don't want you to know about it."  
 "Well it's a bit late for that isn't it?" Harry said sarcastically. "I knew you were up to something, I could feel it."  Buffy remained silent.  
 "Well, what's your plan?" Harry demanded. "What are you going to do when you through the Archway? How are you going to get back?" 

 "We were going to research tonight," Buffy said lamely. "We were looking for more books on hell and the Archway. We were going to look at the ones in the house too."  
 "They aren't any use," Harry said dismissively. "Not one has a mention to the Archway of Lost Souls." Buffy stared at him startled. 

 "You've been researching too?" she said stunned.   
 "Of course," Harry said as looking at her oddly. "Ever since he went through I've been looking into the Archway and what it's going to be like when I go and get him. I couldn't just leave him there, in Hell."

 "You can't go," Buffy said immediately.   
 "That's not your decision," Harry snapped. "You aren't related to me, in fact you barely know me. I know what I'm doing and I'm going through the Archway.   
 "No you're not," Buffy said firmly. "If anyone is doing this it's me." 

 "He's my godfather," Harry said heatedly. 

 "And he's my everything," Buffy replied quietly. "Sirius would never forgive me if I let you do this. I'm supposed to be looking out for you."

"I can look out for myself thanks," Harry said coldly. "Sirius would want me to do this if it meant saving him."  
 "No he wouldn't," Buffy said firmly. "Sirius died to save you. He wouldn't appreciate you risking your life to bring him back."  
 "But he's in hell," Harry said furiously.   
 "And that's why I'm going to save him," Buffy finished determinedly. "But you can't come."

 "You can't stop me," Harry yelled. His cheeks reddened with fury.  
 "I beg to differ," Buffy said calmly. "We both know that I can stop you if I have to."  
 Harry was silent, but his eyes still blazed with anger and determinedness. 

"Think about this," Buffy said, her tone softening. "Think about the prophecy and what it means. If you die then you've just killed hundreds of other people."

  "I don't care anymore," Harry said vehemently. "I'm sick to death of caring."

"But you do care," Buffy said, eyes fixed on his. "Sirius was so important to you. But if you go through that Archway, you are risking the lives of everyone left behind. If you die, everyone dies, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, everyone. They don't have a chance."  
 "I can't just leave him," Harry said, looking forlorn.  
 "Then you have to trust me," Buffy said, lifting her chin. "I'm going to go; I'll do what I can to save him. And maybe I'll come out again with Sirius with me. And maybe I won't." 

"I don't to lose you too," Harry said hollowly. "But I want Sirius to be alive again."   
 "I love him," Buffy said simply. "I can't think of anything more reasonable than to go through the Archway. There's nothing stopping me, but you've got something to achieve." Harry frowned, thinking hard.   
 "Do you promise that you'll do everything you can to save him?" Harry asked finally.   
 "I promise," Buffy said sincerely. "Everything in my power."  
 "Then I can show you my research," harry offered. "We can look at it together and work out what you've got to face beyond the veil." Buffy smiled softly, realising she had changed Harry's mind. Giles smiled too.  
 "I'll be interested to look at what you've got," he said politely. "We bought some books and I brought a few volumes with me. I've contacted a few old acquaintances for information. We can go through it all tonight."  
 "Let's get back then," Harry said resolutely. "I want to start work."  
 "I didn't get to buy you a present," Buffy said apologetically as they stood up and gathered their belongings.  
 "It's okay," Harry said with a smile. "Just bring him back."  
  
That evening on the pretence of Harry showing Buffy and Giles some old school work, the three gathered in Buffy's room and piled up the research they'd done.  
 "Not bad," Giles said, impressed after looking through Harry's research. "You've got some useful information." He had found some useful information in his own books and Angel had replied to the letter he had sent.   
 "He says he doesn't remember much," Giles said, reading the letter carefully. "He says to take weapons and a lot of them. He also says that you shouldn't go, it's too dangerous and that you shouldn't risk your life. He offers his help if you need it." Buffy nodded.  
 "Weapons," she said thoughtfully. "Knives and an axe or two. Plus a stake for good measure. Maybe a sword."  
 "Maybe I should come with you," Giles said worriedly. "You might need some back up."  
 "I need you here," Buffy said firmly. "I need you to find something to bring us back."

 "I've found a spell that might do the trick," Giles said absently, thumbing through a pile of sheets. "Ah, here it is. With a Crystal of Gemmar, I can put a spell on it for you to take in with you. Then, if you smash the Crystal while I recite the incantation, it will create a portal for you to come back through. There are only two drawbacks; you have to be by the place you entered, wherever you appear after passing through the Archway. The barrier between the worlds is weakest there. And we have to set a time limit, if you smash the Crystal without the incantation being said then the spell won't work and there's no way to recover it."  
 "That's fixable," Buffy said thoughtfully. "If we can get matching stopwatches, set the time and start it going once I've passed through."  
 "That's what I was thinking," Giles agreed. "I have to be at the Archway when I say the incantation so the time limit has to be a few hours. I can't come back here without you, no one can know where you've gone."  
 "How about four hours?" Buffy suggested. "I don't know how long it will take."  
 "That will have to suffice I think," Giles said carefully.  
 "Do you think it would be a good idea to get your friends from Sunnydale to help?" Harry asked, having just listened to the conversation passing between the two.  
 "No," Buffy said decisively. "I won't put them at risk. They don't know what I'm doing, but if they knew they'd try and stop me. That, or come with me. I won't have that. I'm ready to do this myself." 

 "Are we really ready?" Giles said, looking at the mess of books around him. "Do you feel ready?" Buffy sighed.

 "Am I ever going to feel ready?" she said tiredly. "I'm never going to be ready to stroll into hell. But I'm going. Tomorrow."   


	19. Goodbye Kansas

Some people asked about the time difference in Hell and how it would affect the timing between Buffy and Giles. The stopwatches would have programmed into them how long an hour is in the normal dimension. Therefore however quickly time passes in the hell dimension, an hour would be the same time length even if a day passed in that time. I didn't really explain that well but just accept that the timer would be the same as Giles' and it wouldn't be affected by the dimension time movement! 

Thanks to:

CharmedChick

Dreamer Child – not long now!

Always krissy

Draco-FutureBF

ScruffyWes

Miz

Caribear

Anne-Marie 

Becks89 – here's the quick update, so now I need a TYE update! You can't just leave us there!

Lolly6

Carmelina

Vld

Jacey925

Charmedfanatic3000

Thorn of Blood – I think Harry would want to keep this one to himself, but I can't guarantee they'll be happy when they find out!

**Chapter 19 – Goodbye Kansas **

Buffy woke up as dawn was breaking the next morning. She went down the kitchen, the house unusually quiet, made herself a cup of coffee and took it back to her room. She sat on the windowsill of her room, staring out across the rooftops. 

The sun was slowly rising, the light creeping over chimney pots and promising another hot day. Trees rustled in the light breeze and a ginger cat walked sedately along a roof before stopping at the end and watching the sun rise, just as Buffy was.   
Her last sunrise. The thought echoed in Buffy's mind and her hands trembled slightly. The last time she would ever watch the sun rise in this world, and see it become day. She wanted to savour this, the sunlight, the quiet, and freeze this moment and live here forever. Peace filled her soul and she breathed deeply.   
Not for the first time she thought about what it would be like if she died. She would be mourned, but would there be much of a difference? Would the world miss her presence, would it keep an imprint of her there to live on? Buffy knew what she had done; she had saved the world many times. But the world hadn't saved her; it hadn't looked out for her and made it as easy for her as possible. Life was hard, something she had learnt over her twenty one years. And it just got harder. 

Suddenly, she didn't want to see the sun anymore. She got up from her position and paced the room, clutching her coffee. She knew what she had to do, she had to find Sirius or she had to die. She couldn't live in the world anymore without him, it was too hard. 

Buffy appeared at breakfast with everyone else much later in the morning. 

 "Morning," Fred said through a mouthful of toast. Buffy slid into her chair and threw him a wan smile. She glanced at Harry and found he was staring at her. She gave him a reassuring tiny smile and he went back to his food.  
 "I thought I'd go back to the Ministry today," Buffy said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Giles said he wanted to see it and Harry said he'd come too." All heads snapped up to stare at Harry who didn't look up from his breakfast.  
 "That's a nice idea," Molly said, voice also carefully controlled. "But are you sure you want to do that today?" Buffy nodded.  
 "Yeah we wanted to hang out with Harry as much as possible before he goes back to Hogwarts," Buffy said nonchalantly and Harry threw her a tiny smile. "I mean there's only what, two weeks before they go back right?" Molly nodded and gradually people went back to their food. Breakfast finished and the twins disappeared, they had to get to their shop. Buffy followed Giles out into the hallway. Just as she was about to climb the stairs, her arm was grabbed. She spun around and came face to face with Remus.  
 "What's going on?" he asked frowning. "What are you planning to do?" Buffy's face was expressionless.  
 "What do you mean?" she asked easily. "Giles said he wanted to see the Ministry. What are you suggesting Remus?" He studied her expression carefully.  

 "Nothing," he admitted finally. "Just don't do anything stupid and don't let Harry." Buffy smiled reassuringly.  
 "Stupid is my middle name," she joked. "Well actually it's Anne. Better go and get ready." She continued up the stairs, just managing not to break into a run. Her heart was pounding; she though he was onto her but she'd managed to convince him otherwise. Buffy entered Giles' room where he was conversing with Harry.  
 "Everything ready?" she asked breathlessly and Giles nodded.  
 "It's all ready," he confirmed. "What happened to you?"

 "Remus was questioning me," Buffy admitted. "He asked what I was planning. I think I convinced him otherwise though." Giles nodded.  
  "Here's the timer," he handed her a simple stopwatch on a wrist strap. "All you have to do is press the red button and the timer will start counting down from four hours."  
 Buffy deftly attached it to her wrist. She wore jeans and solid walking boots with a small white t-shirt. Around her waist she had tied a black jumper.   
 "Have you done the spells?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded. He had performed the spell on the Crystal and he handed her the thumb sized purple stone which she tucked into her pocket. He had also done a cloaking spell on the weapons Buffy wanted to take so they could not be detected. They were all ready in a large bag.  
 "Shall we go?" Buffy asked, strained and Harry and Giles nodded. Giles picked up the large bag and the three went down the stairs.   
 "Are you off then?" Hermione asked cheerfully and Harry nodded.   
 We could come with you if you want," Ron offered.  
 "No," Harry said immediately and Ron looked surprised. "I mean, you two stay here. There are better things to do."  
 "I suppose you're right," Ron said fairly. "Have fun." He and Hermione waved as Giles, Buffy and Harry walked out of Grimmauld Place. 

The three walked down the road, Buffy leading as she knew the way to get to the visitors entrance. They walked in silence, each contemplating what the day meant for them. To Giles, this was the day that he made the greatest sacrifice for his slayer, for him the pain of dying would be nothing compared to the pain of losing her. She was like his child, he had watched her grow and he was immeasurably proud of her.

Harry had mixed feelings. He was scared for Buffy, he had grown to like and admire her immensely in the time he had known her, exactly as he had known he would from the way he knew Sirius loved her. He didn't want her to die, but he wanted Sirius back. He was so scared of the future, what was looming ahead of him. He needed Sirius; he needed the link to his past and help for his future. 

As for Buffy, well she didn't know what she was feeling now. There was feeling there but she wasn't willing to examine it too closely, to look at the fear that she was feeling. She was worried that if she did she wouldn't be able to do this. She knew that deep down she was terrified; even after all the things she had gone through, walking into hell was no mean feat. But she would do it; she would keep her fear at arms length and bite the bullet.

  
They reached the visitors entrance and travelled down in the phone box, much to the surprise of Giles. The beauty of the entrance struck them once again, the hallway milling with people, golden gates shining at the end. 

 "They fixed it," Harry said pointing to the fountain of Magical Brethren. "We broke it last year." They didn't say any more until they passed the security desk, the bored looking wizard remembering Buffy and allowing them to pass through. 

They entered one of the lifts, together with a group of harried looking wizards some of whom were frantically reading parchments, others holding strange looking magical artefacts such as one man who was clutching a teapot which was frantically trying to escape on it's stork-like legs. The lift gradually emptied and then they were on level nine, the Department of Mysteries. Harry looked afraid for a moment, but Buffy put a hand on his shoulder and he walked forward into the hallway. The black door loomed ahead, still guarded by the stern looking wizard.   
Surprisingly, he smiled when he saw Buffy.  
 "Come to see the prophecies again?" he asked, friendly. "Go on through."  
 Buffy managed a smile and the three passed into the black room. Harry gave her a sideways look.

 "What can I say? I'm a charmer," she said and he grinned despite himself. Giles was looking around curiously at the room they stood in. Harry pulled the door closed and the room's walls began to spin.  
 "How do we stop it?" Giles said frantically. "How do we know which door to take?"  
 "The Archway room," Buffy said clearly and the room came to an abrupt halt, a door in front of Buffy. She pushed it open, looked through, and then beckoned the others after her.   

Giles closed the door behind them and they stood in the Archway room. It was deserted as usual but the veil fluttered as if a breeze blew it.  
 "Do you hear that?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded, she knew he was referring to the whispering of voices that filled them room. She couldn't make out any distinct voices, as if all the voices were clamouring to be heard but none could.  
 "I can hear it too," Harry said detachedly. His face had gone oddly pale and he stared at the Archway as if he didn't really see it. Buffy knew what his mind showed him, the last time he had been in this room, he was seeing Sirius fall through the veil.   
 Buffy began to climb down the steps in the room and after a moment's hesitation, Harry and Giles followed. They reached the bottom and stood just off of the dais. Giles put down the bag and opened it. Buffy pulled out the weapons she had picked out.   
A knife was strapped around her ankle and another tiny one in her boot. A stake went in her back jeans pocket, the knife Faith had given Sirius in her belt and the axe the Scoobies had given her when she first went to England hung from her belt. In her hand, Buffy held the sword she had used to defeat Angel so long ago.  
 "I'm all set," she said, checking and double checking all of her weapons. "Is everything okay for the spell?" Giles has placed a few ingredients for the spell to bring Buffy back on the bottom step, as well as the paper that said the words.  
 "It's all ready," Giles confirmed. "Don't forget to start your timer when you pass through the Archway."  
 "Will do," Buffy said, checking the watch was firmly attached. "Well I guess this is it." She stood still for a moment, staring at Giles, until he pulled her into a crushing hug.  
 "Be careful," he said gently. "Take care of yourself."  
 "If I don't come back, tell the guys that I'm sorry," Buffy said quietly. "Thank you for helping me Giles. You've never let me down."  
 "I couldn't be prouder of you," Giles said emotionally. She pulled away from Giles and looked at him for a moment, and then Buffy hugged Harry.  
 "I'll bring him back," she said softly. "I'll do everything I can to bring him back."   
 "Thank you," Harry said unfathomably. "Please come back." Buffy pulled away from him and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
 "I'll do what I can," she said bravely. "But if I don't, keep fighting. Never give up harry, never." Harry smiled tiredly and Buffy picked up her sword.  
 "Here goes," she said with a deep breath, turning to face the Archway. "Goodbye Kansas." Buffy walked forward with measured strides. The veil lifted higher than usual and she walked underneath it. When it fell down again, she was gone. The Archway of Lost Souls had swallowed her.  
 "That's it then," Giles said, swallowing painfully. He pushed the small red button on his watch and the four hours began to count down. "Would you like to help set up the spell? Harry?" He looked over to Harry who was staring blankly at the Archway which Buffy had just passed through.  
 "Harry?" Giles said again. Harry didn't look at him. He walked forwards to the Archway and stood before the veil.  
 "No!" Giles leapt onto the dais to grab him, but he was too late. Harry took the final step, passed through the veil and was gone. 


	20. Through the rabbit hole

I just saw Kill bill: volume 2 so I'm a bit keen with the sword fighting at the moment! The film is amazing by the way, definitely go and see it!

Oh and ignore all the stuff I said about timing I said before. You will see what I mean later when I say I changed it to suit me!  
I'm not sure if people will like how I've done this but let me know. I've not made it what you'd expect but I hope people like it anyway! Review loads please! 

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes

Charmedfanatic3000

Becks89 – hey thanks for the help. You'll see what I did with it when you read this. Hope you like! Update TYE please!

Anne-Marie

Kyra2

Miz

Caribear

Dreamer Child

SPASH Panther – because Harry can be pretty stupid really…..

Erak – lol sometimes Harry needs a good kicking

Jacey925

Lexi

C@rMeiNa

Hestia – wait for the next chapter for Harry getting in trouble….

Lexinator

Thorn of Blood – I think that deep down Remus probably wanted them to go. He loved Sirius too so secretly he would want them to get him back if her thought they were trying anything.

Lolly6

Vampy the chosen one 

**Chapter 20 – Through the Rabbit Hole                    **

Whirling, swirling colours, then darkness. Before anything, Buffy felt for her watch and pushed the button. A digital beep told her that her four hours were being counted down. Every second was precious.  

The darkness was absolute; Buffy blinked a few times to check that her eyes weren't closed. For a wild moment Buffy thought she was blind. She lifted up her hand in front of her face but she couldn't see it. Inky darkness surrounded her, cloaking her, locking her in. She took a shaky step forward, not knowing what lay before her or behind her. Listening in the dark, she couldn't hear anything, not a sound. She lifted her arms so they were perpendicular with her body and to her surprise her fingertips touched cold enamel on both sides. She nearly dropped her sword but she clung onto the hilt. Slowly, testing every step, she walked forward, fingers brushing over enamel.   
Ten steps and she stopped as her left fingers brushed over what felt like plastic. She moved her hand back, ran her fingers over the plastic square that was fitted onto the enamel wall.  
 "I don't believe it," Buffy muttered. She pushed the light switch and electric lights overhead flickered to life. Looking around Buffy could see where she was. She was in a tunnel, a perfect square shape covered on every surface with dirty white enamel tiles. She looked at the switch, it was grimy and a small sticker informed her that the lights were indeed 'ON'. The tunnel wasn't large, in fact Buffy started to feel a little tense. Turning to look behind her, she saw where she had come from, a flat wall of white tiles, nothing that looked remotely like an archway or even a portal. Turning back, Buffy squinted ahead of her. The tunnel looked endless; all she could see in the distance was grimy white tiles and lights that occasionally flickered as if threatening to go out.  
 Buffy began to walk, her surroundings constant and pallid. The only noise in the tunnel was the faint buzzing of the lights, the kind of noise you would get used to or be driven mad by. The tunnel kind of reminded her of a hospital, deep underground though and unhygienic. Not the kind of hospital you would want to visit.  
 "Hey Buffy!" Buffy froze in her tracks, hearing voices was not a good sign. Steeling herself, she turned around and saw the figure of Harry running towards her. He slowed as he drew close and Buffy lifted her sword to hold the point to his neck. His eyes were wide with fear.  
 "Show your true form," Buffy demanded. "What are you? Demon? Ghost? Or just my own freaky hallucination?"  
 "Ummm none of them?" Harry said nervously. "I'm just Harry." Buffy leant in and looked closely at Harry's eyes.  
 "It really is you!" she exclaimed, putting down her sword and hugging him. "If I wasn't so damn happy to see you I'd be furious. I told you not to come."

 "Would you have stayed?" Harry asked her and Buffy shrugged.  
 "It's too late now," she said reluctantly. "I'll kill you when we get out. Giles is gonna be pissed. Did you bring your wand?" Harry nodded.  
 "I'm not supposed to do magic outside Hogwarts but I doubt they can track it from another dimension," he said with an ironic smile.   
 "Good, we might need that," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Take this." Buffy pulled the knife that Faith had originally owned but given to Sirius from her belt and handed it to Harry.  
 "It's pretty self explanatory," she said. "If it moves, stab it." Harry looked at the intricate blade.  
 "It's beautiful," he said in an awed voice. 

"It used to belong to Faith," Buffy explained as they began to walk. "Then I used it to stab her. When we went Sunnydale, Faith gave it to Sirius. I found it among his stuff." Harry nodded, but didn't reply. 

 "What is this place?" he asked as they walked.   
 "I don't know," Buffy said, looking at the filthy walls. "But it gives me the wiggins."

Harry raised an eyebrow.  
 "Me too…I think," he said uncertainly. "It reminds me of a mental hospital."  
 "That's what I was thinking," Buffy exclaimed. 

 "Am I being paranoid or does it appear to have no end?" Harry asked, beginning to sweat.  
 "It will have an end," Buffy assured him. "Or in two hours time we'll just turn around." She looked at the stopwatch which read '3:50:43.' Ten minutes gone already. They walked for a while until Harry spoke next.  
 "Is it just me or is this sloping downwards?" he said nervously and Buffy nodded vigorously.

 "I thought the same thing, but then I thought I was imagining it," she exclaimed. As they walked on, it became even more obvious that the tunnel was sloping downwards sharply.   
It became so bad that they were having trouble walking.  
 "This thing is almost vertical," Harry puffed, using his arms on the walls to stop himself from falling. And then, without warning, the tunnel lurched and became completely vertical, throwing them off of their feet. Buffy felt herself falling down the tunnel, faster and faster, white tiles flashing past and becoming a long white blur.   
She could see Harry, just behind her, his face contorted with fear. Buffy didn't know what was happening, or how they would get back up the tunnel. Or what would happen when they landed.  
 She soon found out as she landed hard on more white enamel tiles. She ached from the collision but nothing serious, despite the fact that they had fallen a long way. Buffy got up and pulled Harry up with her.  
 "You okay?" she checked and he nodded. "Freaky." She looked around and they were in a room, a large cube shaped room, once again tiled with dirty white enamel. Buffy looked up and the hole they had come from seemed to stretch for miles above her. The room was empty except for a black door in a corner with a shiny silver handle. Buffy moved towards the door but before she could get there, a short man appeared in front of it. She jumped back in surprise. The man was about four foot tall and a half foot tall, with dark hair and a white trilby hat. He wore an all white suit except for black socks which were barely visible at the bottom of his trousers. He clutched a sign in his hands which Buffy and Harry read.   
  


 _Gateway to Hell_

_One way trip_

_No returns  
_ 

"Screw that," Buffy murmured. She faced the man. "We're going through and we're coming back." The man didn't flinch but looked her straight in the face.  
 "That is impossible," he purred in a deep voice that Buffy did not expect to come from such a small man. 

 "How do you figure?" Buffy asked, cocking her head to one side.  
 "There are no returns," he replied smoothly. "This is an entrance to Hell, one of many. It is not an exit."  
 "Are there exits?" Buffy asked. The man snorted derisively.  
 "There are no exits from Hell," the man answered silkily. "It is not possible to leave.  
 "I beg to differ," Buffy replied, equally smooth. "I'm coming back out. I don't see how you can stop me."  
 "There are many things you don't see," the man commented and he lifted a hand, palm out, a few inches from touching Buffy. She was lifted off her feet and slammed painfully into an enamelled wall.  
 "Are you alright?" Harry asked hurrying forward concernedly. Buffy nodded, getting up painfully.  
 "So you've got some tricks," Buffy said, holding her side. "I'm coming back through that door."  
 "I shall be forced to stop you," the man replied effortlessly. "It shall be very interesting." Buffy grimaced and moved towards the little man. She lifted her sword and he froze.   
 "What the hell happened?" Buffy exclaimed. The small man was frozen as if he was on a video tape and someone had pressed the pause button. Buffy prodded him but he did not move or flinch.  
 "He's just stopped for a while kid," a voice commented and Buffy and Harry whirled round. A man eating a hot dog stood before them, leaning casually against the wall.  
 "You!" Buffy said in shock. The man raised an eyebrow and took a large bite of hot dog.  
 "You know this man?" Harry asked in surprise.  Buffy nodded grimly.  
 "A messenger from the Powers that Be," she said, eyes fixed on him. "Goes by the name of Whistler."  
 "I missed you too kid," Whistler said dryly. "But let's be serious, you're about to walk into something heavy here."  
 "I take it you're responsible for Mr. Freeze over here," Buffy said, gesturing to the small man. 

"He has people issues," Whistler said lightly. "The Powers that Be thought it best that we leave him out of the equation."   
 "So what is the equation?" Buffy asked. "What's the deal here? And what is this place?"

 "This is kind of a holding ring. It's not hell but it's close to it," Whistler replied. "It's an in between. Truly, its nothingness, this place doesn't count. That door, as you probably know takes you right into Hell. There's not turning back once you go through."

 "You're going to try and talk us out of it aren't you," Buffy said suspiciously.   
 "I don't think you understand the magnitude of what you are about to do," Whistler said seriously. "You can't just walk into hell and expect to find your way back out. It doesn't work like that."  
 "I can try," Buffy said fiercely.  
 "And you'll fail," Whistler insisted. "It's impossible. Don't you think things would be coming out of hell all the time if it were possible?"  
 "As I see it, they are," Buffy said incredulously. "What do you think I'm fighting all the time?"  
 "Look, bottom line, you can't go," Whistler said, cracking his knuckles. "Even if it was possible to go in and come out, you can't walk into hell with Harry Potter in tow. Do you realise the consequences of your actions if you do that? And you, a slayer. We need you guys. You're our best."

"I think the words I'm searching for are 'tough luck'," Buffy said fiercely. "I don't owe the Powers that Be anything. I'm sick of doing their dirty work."  
 "It wasn't supposed to be this way," Whistler admitted. "The problem is you kid. You love too much and people love you too much. As you said once, love makes you do the wacky. Sirius Black did the wacky, he died for Harry Potter. And he wasn't the first." Harry dropped his gaze.  
 "Hold your chin up kiddo," Whistler advised. "You've got a long way to go yet."

"So what do you want us to do?" Buffy asked, eyes blazing. "Do you expect us to turn back? Because we won't do that."  
"I don't think you quite comprehend what lies just beyond that door," Whistler said slowly, pointing at the black door. "Hell unleashed. Everything you've fought times a million. Demons in their purest form. Evil greater than you can imagine. Torment, death, pain. Madness. You think living back on earth is hard, you don't know pain." 

 "I don't care," Buffy said coldly. "I don't care anymore. I have to go to Sirius."  
 "They get that about you," Whistler said with a grin. "You're never gonna give up. Which is good in a way, but it can also be kind of annoying. Which is why I've been sent here, to make a deal." Buffy's expression remained unconvinced.  
 "They'll give you Sirius back," Whistler said carefully. "If you get the hell out of here and take Harry Potter with you." 

 "That's it?" Buffy asked incredulously. "That's the entire deal."  
 "Well there's the small matter of destroying that guy," Whistler mumbled.   
 "Magical Mr Freeze?" Buffy said wildly. "That guy is mega powerful. Even if I could beat him in combat, there'd be no beating that magic."  
 "They disagree," Whistler said ruefully. "That guy has been a big pain in their butts. Got a thing about taking innocent souls and subjecting them to misery in Hell. Don't ask me why. And they want him gone. You help out and you get Sirius." 

 "Why don't they get a warrior to do it?" Buffy asked.  
 "Why do you think you're here?" Whistler said with a grin. "They knew you'd come."   
 "Has annoying ever told you that you are intensely irritating?" Buffy said bitterly. "All you seem to do is show up when I'm having a bad time and make things worse."

 "I'm not responsible for what happens to you kiddo," Whistler said gently. "I wish I could make it better for you, but bottom line, I can't. But don't go in there, you've got more to achieve. You know that. Think about it." Once again, Buffy's thoughts moved to the dusty glass ball in the Department of Mysteries.  
 "I'm n," Buffy said quickly. "So I kill him and I get Sirius back? We all get to go back home?"  
 "You got it," Whistler confirmed. "No more drawbacks." He grinned at Buffy who stared back frostily. "Good luck kiddo."   
  
Whistler disappeared and the small man jerked back to life. 

 "I believe we were about to fight," he said smoothly and Buffy nodded. She raised her sword and he lifted his hand. A long silver sabre appeared in his hand. 

The swords clashed together and sparks flew with the force of it. The held them there, each trying to force the sword back towards the other but their strength was matched. Buffy quickly pulled her axe out and the man lifted his free hand, and she was thrown back against the wall. 

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and a bolt of red light flew from the end of his wand. It hit the small man and was absorbed into his body. He froze in his tracks for a split second before continuing walking towards Buffy.  
 "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry yelled, shooting stunners in quick succession. Each time the man was momentarily frozen, giving Buffy time to clamber to her feet. Her left arm appeared to be sprained slightly. Harry could tell that the man was powerful from the little affect his spells had on him.  
 "Let's do this without magic," Buffy said hoarsely. "Combat, the way it was supposed to be."  
 "As you wish," the man replied, eyes narrowing. He raised a hand and ropes appeared which flew towards Harry and bound him toughly. His wand clattered uselessly from his hand and he was incapacitated.   
Buffy and the man raised swords to each other as Harry could only watch, unable to move. The fight began and their swords clashed together as they each blocked one another's moves and attempted to strike the other. 

Buffy jabbed at him with her sword, but he parried and swung around with a thrust of his own, which she also parried. They clashed blades several times, and Buffy ducked a wide arching swing from him. They faced off again and traded blows and parries again and again. The man tried another arching swing from above, but Buffy easily ducked and sidestepped out of the way. They faced off again in front of Harry and traded a few more blows. 

The man tried a swing from above a third time, and again Buffy ducked it and escaped to the side. She swung at him again but he parried, and swung at her legs. She jumped up and over his blade and landed on the floor. He tried for her legs again, but she blocked his attempt with her blade. Again they traded several swings, and the man tried a wide swing again, and managed to slash Buffy's arm, a fairly deep and painful wound. He tried to take advantage of her distraction and came at her with his sword held high, intending to swing from above, but she dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, so he only managed to swing his sword into the enamel wall, cracking a few of the tiles.

 Buffy kicked his legs out from under him and scrambled back up. He turned to face her, still on his knees and swung three times in rapid succession, all of which she parried. He swung a fourth time, and Buffy knocked his sword against the wall with her parry and pinned it there. He backhand punched her in the face, and she spun away. He pulled the sword from the wall and swung it hard at her. She blocked it with hers, and kicked him in the gut, making him double over. She jumped over him into the clear, and raised her sword to continue the fight. He struck, and she parried. Then he kicked her in her sword arm, and she stumbled back a step.

 "This remind you of anything?" the man asked, smiling cruelly as they traded more blows. "As I recall you weren't too successful then either, were you?" Buffy grimaced as she remembered fighting with Angelus in front of Acathla.  
 "I did so enjoy keeping Angelus here," the man remarked casually as Buffy swung at him. "Not as much as keeping Black, I must say. His scream has a much better sound. Music to my ears." 

Buffy growled deep in her throat. She swung a blinding series of blows at the man but they glanced off of his sword easily. He began to chuckle in his deep voice. Buffy ducked to avoid his swing and hit the ground. She scrambled back to her feet as the small man slowly advanced. She struck, and he parried. She spun around and swung at him, and he blocked her. Her sword bounced off of his and clattered to the ground. The man stepped on the blade before she could raise it again and knocked it from her grip. Buffy ducked as he swung his sword round and kicked his arm that held his sword. His too flew from his hand and fell to the floor.  
 "If that's the way you want it," he said grimly and Buffy delivered a stunning roundhouse kick to his head. He returned it with an uppercut punch. He grabbed her man a backhand punched her, one, twice and a third time. Buffy fell from his grip and as he approached she push-kicked him away. 

She tried a punch, but he middle blocked her and took a swing with his free hand at her face. She ducked both it and the next punch he threw. She straightened back up and roundhouse kicked him in the side, but he kept his balance and roundhouse kicked her in turn. She ducked it, and his momentum carried him around in a spin. He came to a stop facing her and punched her in the face. He brought his free hand up again, but she smashed her forearm down to block it. He pushed her backwards and she stumbled and he was in her face, backhand punching her. Buffy ducked one and tried a sweeping kick on his legs which he blocked. Off balance, he kicked her stomach and she flew back and slid down the wall. 

Her nose was bleeding a little, as was the cut on her arm. A bruise was starting to show on her check, along with a few small cuts and her left arm was still sprained and weak. He stood over her and his foot stood on her strong arm, pinning it to the ground.  
 "I think I'll snap your neck," he said in a slow considered voice. He grabbed her hair with one arm and deftly, Buffy reached to her ankle with her free arm, grabbed the small knife at her ankle and plunged it into his right calf. He howled with pain, releasing Buffy and stumbling back. Buffy flipped up and kicked him, causing his head to snap upwards. She uppercut punched him and scooped up her sword from the floor. Buffy gripped the hilt and swung it round, slicing his head cleanly from his body. 

Buffy stood over his dead corpse for a few minutes before sighing and moving to Harry. Using one of the many knives still on her person she cut through his bonds and he slipped out of them.  
 "That was bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed.  
 "It was close," Buffy admitted, tenderly feeling the bruise on her face. "I thought he was going to kill me."   
 "You did good kid," Whistler drawled and they turned to see him standing over the dead body. "They knew you would."  
 "Whatever," Buffy said wearily. "Now your part of the deal?"  
 "You got it," Whistler said with a grin and snapped his fingers. From the hole that they had fallen through earlier, a body fell and landed hard on the ground face down. Buffy moved forward, hardly daring to hope. She gently lifted the body, thinking worriedly at how light he felt and turned him over.   
 "Sirius," she breathed as she saw his familiar face, though it was pale and thin. His eyes were closed and Buffy leant in to hear his shallow breathing. She began to cry, tears dripping down her cheeks as she clutched his body to her tightly. She sobbed and her tears fell on to his face, dripping down them and dampening his hair.  
 "Be gentle with him," Whistler advised. "He needs a lot of sleep and some general TLC but he should be back to normal pretty soon." Buffy looked up at him through teary eyes.

"I-" she choked. "Thank you."

 "No, thank you kiddo," Whistler said seriously. "Now get out of here."

 "How exactly?" Buffy asked. "I can't climb that tunnel.  
 "You kids," Whistler said shaking his head. "Never want to take the stairs." He pointed at a doorway which Buffy was certain hadn't been there before that had a small glowing green sign above it showing a man walking up a staircase. When she looked back towards Whistler, he was gone. 

Buffy cradled Sirius in her arms lovingly, brushing back his hand from his face and touching his cheek wonderingly. She couldn't believe she was holding him again, when she never had seriously thought she would. He was back, he was with her again. Buffy felt the pain in her stomach that had been there for so long and had nothing to do with fighting lessen. She was whole again and she could exult in it. All the promises meant something again.  
 "Harry," she called, not taking her eyes from Sirius' face. "Don't you want to see him?" She finally looked over her shoulder and Harry stood still, staring at Sirius' still form in her arms.  
 "He looks dead," he said uncertainly. A spasm of fear flickered across his face.  
 "He's not," Buffy assured him. "I can hear him breathing and I can feel his heart beating." Harry took a few steps forward and knelt down next to Buffy. He extended a hand and touched Sirius' face with his fingertips withdrawing them quickly.  
 "He's alive," he murmured and Buffy nodded. "Alive." Harry grin in joy and his eyes began to tear up. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed them hard. He looked back at Buffy and his eyes were shining.   
 "He's alive," he practically shouted and Buffy beamed. Harry jumped up and grinned, a purely happy grin that made Buffy grin back.  
 "Let's get the hell out of here," Buffy said still grinning. "No pun intended." She slung Sirius' arm around her shoulder and picked him up. Harry led the way to the staircase which was long and winding. 

"How much time?" Harry asked, once they reached the top and moved to the end of the white tunnel where they had entered. Shifting Sirius' weight in her arms, Buffy glanced at the stop watch.  
 "Thirty seconds," she said in surprise. "Time must move quicker here. Good thing we didn't miss it." Shifting Sirius again, she reached in her jeans pocket and extracted the crystal. She handed it to Harry who placed it on the floor, foot poised over it.  
 "Three, two, one!" Buffy counted down and as she finished, Harry stamped down hard on the crystal.   
A lilac powder was released and flew up into the air, beginning to swirl around. It grew larger and more colours joined it. It increased in size until it was a complete portal.   
 "Here goes," Buffy murmured and she stepped into the portal, Sirius in her arms and Harry a step behind her. 

******

There you go! Everyone who wanted Sirius back, he's back! So I expect lots of reviews! 


	21. Never Leave Me

Wow thanks for all the reviews, I couldn't believe it when I opened my mailbox and saw I had 32 reviews! Thanks so much, I'm glad you all like how I wrote it even though I kept you waiting for so long!

Sorry this took so long but it took me forever to try and get it right. I wrote about 4 versions and I didn't like 3 of them. This one's my favourite but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! 

Thanks to:

Mistress of Hogwarts

Dreamer Child – don't worry I'm not gonna mess with them too much more. I've already put them through a lot!

Harmoni

SeleneaD – lol yeah I kept you lot waiting ages! I'm such a meanie! 

Darla56 – liking the way your fic is going, update again soon please! 

Lost angel92

Jacey925

ScruffyWes

Lynn

Caribear

Wllw979 – Thanks for reviewing every chapter, that was really nice of you. I love the amber spyglass! I'm rereading the subtle knife for about the millionth time at the mo! I don't get the reference to it though, if you could explain….

SPASH Panther – I think because Sirius has a lot more boldness of character that Lupin that people are drawn to him. Personally, he's my favourite character and I was gutted when he died. Hopefully it won't be the end of him for JKR though *crosses fingers*

Lexinator – you'll have to see about Sirius in this chapter

Arianna Demarcus

Vampy the chosen one – lol don't worry I wouldn't do something as mean as have him forget her. That really would be horrible!

Erak 

Miz

Lolly6

Hestia – thanks for the feedback, harry will get his telling off in this chapter so read on…

Always krissy – lol 20 chapters without Hogwarts yet! This is gonna be a huge fic! 

C@rMeiNa

Becks89 – lol here's an update and now I need a TYE update please please!

Charmedfanatic3000

Anne-Marie

Dannii

Thorn of Blood 

Jen

Kyra2

Hollow Nightmare – Scoobies will be flitting in and out now and then. As for Spike, we might see him one perhaps and I doubt we'll see Angel at all.

Aiyaxp

Little-lost-one

And finally, the chapter…….

**Chapter 21 – Never Leave Me**

More swirling colours and they were through, stumbling back into the stone amphitheatre. Harry was just behind, glasses askew from their journey. Giles had his back to them, performing the spell but as soon as he heard their footfalls, he turned. 

 "You did it," he said in an awed voice. Buffy beamed.  
 "We did it!" she confirmed. She looked down at Sirius' sleeping face tenderly. "We're back," she murmured quietly. She stroked his cheek gently, marvelling at the feel of his heart beat and the warmth that was returning to his body. He looked peaceful now, breathing deeply as he slept.  
 "What were you thinking?" Giles said angrily as he rounded on Harry who gulped.  
 "You could've been killed! After everything Buffy told you!"

 Harry shrugged, unable to keep the joy out of his face as his eyes flicked over to the sleeping form of his Godfather.  
 "How could you be so selfish?" Giles continued furiously. "Anything could've happened."  
 "Giles," Buffy said quietly. "It doesn't matter now." A smile played around her lips as she kissed Sirius' forehead gently. Giles raised his arms exasperatedly, then sighed and dropped them.  
 "He's back Giles," Buffy exulted. She laid Sirius gently down on the bottom step of the amphitheatre and Giles joined her standing over him. He put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her for a moment.  
 "You're back," he said softly. "I was so worried for you Buffy. I though I'd sent my Slayer into certain death."  
 "I'm fine," Buffy assured him. "I'm better than fine. I'm fantastic!" She beamed again and Giles chuckled indulgently. Harry joined them tentatively. Buffy and Giles exchanges looks and Giles sighed reluctantly.  
 "I still think you were foolish," he said to Harry. "But there was a time that I would've done the same thing. Brave but still foolish." Harry smiled at him gratefully. 

 "You're hurt!" Giles said in realisation as he took in Buffy's buried face. 

 "Nothing serious," she said, eyes locked on Sirius. "Minor cuts and bruises, a sprained wrist, cut on my arm and possibly a cracked rib or two. But that can wait; we've got to get out of here."

 "We can't just walk through the Ministry with Sirius in tow," Harry said worriedly. "He's still a wanted criminal."  
 "I can do a cloaking spell on him," Giles offered. "Then people won't see his body." Buffy nodded and Giles quickly performed the spell while Buffy packed all her weapons away into the large bag. 

She gathered Sirius up again and casting a last glance at the veil, Buffy opened the door for them to leave. The black room spun wildly around them.  
 "We want to leave the Department of Mysteries," Harry said clearly and the room stopped, presenting them with a door which they walked through.  
 "Did you enjoy yourselves?" the wizard guarding the door asked, his face lighting up when he saw them again.  
 "Yes it was very…..interesting," Buffy said after a pause. She watched in fascination as the man's eyes slid past the still form of Sirius, unconscious in her arms. "We'd better be on our way. Have a nice day."  
 Same to you!" the watch-wizard called as they walked quickly down the hall.  
They passed a variety of workers, all of whose eyes slid past Sirius, simply not noticing him.   
Giles, Harry and Buffy got into a lift, which descended rapidly.  
 "Atrium," a cool clear announced and they stepped out of the lift rapidly. Buffy walked ahead, eager to get back to Grimmauld Place. As she joined the queue for a fireplace, she caught a familiar eye, Percy Weasley who was apparently passing through. He inclined his head, imperceptible to all but her and she flashed him a quick grin, while tapping her foot patiently and feeling shooting pains in her head.  
Finally the queue moved on and they were next. Buffy took and small handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fire, saying the name of her destination and whirling away, Sirius clasped firmly in her arms.

  
Buffy tumbled out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, almost loosing her grip on Sirius but hanging on to him tightly and banging into a chair. The kitchen was empty, a bizarre occurrence and she gently set Sirius down in one of the chairs around the table. Harry and Giles tumbled through shortly, both dusting off their sooty clothes.  
 "Home," Buffy said simply. She too dusted off her jeans and t shirt as Giles quickly removed the cloaking spells from the bag of weapons and Sirius.   
All three looked up in alarm when they heard footfalls in the hallway outside the kitchen. Before they could speak, the door opened and Molly bustled in.  
 "Oh you're back," she said cheerfully. "How was –" Her voice died in her throat as her eyes settled on the unconscious body of Sirius. A hand flew to her mouth to stifle the scream that escaped. Her eyes widened and she staggered backwards, clutching the doorframe for support. 

 "You- you- but how – you –" she stammered incoherently. 

"How did you do it?" she choked out. "How did you do it? Is he dead?" She stumbled backwards, still staring at Sirius' still body. 

 "Not dead," Buffy said, smiling uncertainly. "He's alive. Alive." Molly gasped. 

 "Did I hear someone scream?" Bill said mildly, approaching the kitchen behind his mother. He too stopped when his eyes found Sirius. "Oh," he said detachedly. His eyes flicked to Buffy.  
 "You did this?" he asked, his voice empty. Buffy nodded, biting her lip. 

"Oh," he repeated, looking back at Sirius. Buffy's jaw tightened, she didn't like this situation.  
She gathered up Sirius in her arms, wincing as his body pushed against one of her ribs. Molly and Bill moved out of the way wordlessly as she walked past, out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry followed her as she ascended through the house to her room.   
Carefully, she laid Sirius on the bed, brushing a few stray tendrils of hair away from his face tenderly. 

 "We'd better explain," she said to Harry briefly, standing up fully. He nodded and they descended through the house. When they reached the first floor, Hermione, Ron and Ginny emerged from one of the rooms.   
 "You're back," Ron said happily. "Fancy a game of gobstones?" Harry shook his head stiffly and Ron peered at him closely.  
 "You alright mate?" he asked concernedly. "You look pale." Buffy and Harry exchanged looks.  
 "He's back," Harry muttered hoarsely. "We got him." Ron looked nonplussed, as did Ginny, but Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.  
 "You didn't," she gasped. "You went in there-?" Harry nodded and Hermione went pale too.  
 "Where is he?" she murmured.  
 "Sleeping," Harry said, jerking his head to indicate upstairs. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back again.  
 "You don't mean Sirius do you?" he said loudly and Ginny looked at Ron sharply.

 "Ron!" she hissed. Harry looked away.  
 "Sirius is back," Buffy said finally and Ginny and Ron looked at her.  
 "Back?" Ginny said uncertainly.  
 "As in here, upstairs, asleep," Buffy clarified. "As in we went into hell to get him. Well not exactly hell, but something like that. Anyway, it doesn't matter, he's here and he's alive."  Ginny stared at her agog. 

 "You lied to us," Ron said after a pause. "You could've told us." Harry didn't reply. He looked at his hands, tightly clenched together.   
 "We would've come with you," Hermione said in a hurt voice. "If you'd have asked us to, we would've come."  
 "That's why I didn't tell you," Harry said with a frown. "I didn't want to put you into danger. I didn't want you two to get hurt."

 "But you did put us in danger," Hermione said vehemently. "You went into hell and if you hadn't come out then the prophecy would mean nothing."  
 "We would've all died," Ron said in a detached voice. "My family could've died, everyone would've died Harry. What were you thinking?"  
 "I wasn't thinking," Harry confessed. "I just couldn't leave Sirius in Hell. I would've done the same for the two of you."  
 "Maybe you should have left him," Hermione said and Harry's expression darkened. "There are more important things. Sirius said that himself, when you join the Order you have to be willing to die for the cause. To die for you Harry." 

"Hermione," Ginny berated her gently. 

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Buffy put a hand on his shoulder.  
 "Cool it kid," she advised. "She's right." Harry closed his mouth. 

"Let's just forget it," Ginny said quickly. "What's done is done." Hermione sighed resignedly and looked at Harry who shot her a hopeful smile. She shrugged, exchanging looks with Ron. 

 "I'll come down and fill everyone in," Buffy said as she led them all downstairs. "But I want to be there when he wakes up." 

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, hand clasping Sirius'. She had been sitting for a long time, how long she didn't know, but it felt like forever just waiting for him to wake up. 

She had quickly told the others what had happened, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Bill and Charlie. Lupin was out doing something for the Order and they didn't know when he would be back. The twins and Arthur were at work but could be filled in by the others when they returned and there was a chance other Order members would pop in.  
Buffy couldn't care less as she watched Sirius sleeping peacefully. He murmured a few times in his sleep, words which Buffy strained to hear and fail. A smile played around her lips as she stared down at his impassive face, so dear to her and so close in her memory.   
She couldn't quite believe he was back, even with her hand entwined in his and looking at his face she couldn't believe it. But he was here, he was with her. 

She stood up as he shifted in his sleep and walked over to the window, folding her arms. Staring out she saw the same cat from that morning sitting on the same roof watching the sun sink slowly behind the horizon. It was so strange that this had happened all in one day, that morning she had been contemplating death and now she had life, she had Sirius' life. 

A moan from behind her made her turn and she watched intensely as Sirius' eyes slowly flickered open.   
His eyes were hazy and unfocused and his pupils moved around wildly. He sat bolt up right, gasping for air. Buffy froze, she couldn't move as Sirius looked around him frenziedly. His eyes locked on Buffy's and the world seemed to stop and stand still for that single moment where they shared each other's gazes. Then it was moving again and Sirius shifted himself off of the bed and stood up on shaky legs.  
 "Buffy?" he murmured, sounding uncertain, and that was all Buffy needed. She was at his side and her arms were wrapped around him within seconds. They fell backwards onto the bed as Sirius weak legs gave way and his arms were wrapped around her as she covered every inch of him with kisses, dampened with the tears that flowed from her eyes and his.  
She put an unsteady hand to his cheek and he covered it with his own.   
 "It's you," he breathed wonderingly. "My Buffy. It's you. It's really you."

 "It's me," Buffy confirmed, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You're with me."  
 "I dreamt so many times," he whispered, tracing her tears with his index finger. "I dreamt of you every time I closed my eyes, but you were never there."

 "I wanted to be there," Buffy whispered. "I wanted to be there so badly." 

 "Where am I?" Sirius said suddenly, casting around him wildly.  
 "Relax," Buffy said, startled by his jumpiness. "Grimmauld Place, your bedroom. I've been sleeping in here while you were gone."

 "Hope you kept my bed warm," Sirius said with a faint trace of a smile. Then he looked afraid again. "Why are you here?"

 "Because of you silly," Buffy said, kissing the tip of his nose good naturedly, even though she was concerned about the way he was acting. "I came here for you."  
 "For me," Sirius said dazedly. "I was…..away…..in the place……..it was dark there."

 "Where were you?" Buffy asked intensely.  
 "Away," Sirius repeated, eyes clouding over. "Dark and it hurt and……. And there was a……and it…….don't make me go back there!" Buffy was afraid, Sirius looked frightened, almost like a child.  
 "Sirius, relax," she murmured slowly, rubbing his back soothingly. "You're out of there. You're at Grimmauld Place with me and Harry is here too and a lot of other people. You're safe now, no ones going to make you go anywhere. You can just stay with me."  
 "I'm sorry," Sirius said helplessly. "In my head, it's all mixed up, I'm afraid Buffy."  
 "There's nothing to be afraid of," Buffy said calmingly. "You've just come out of Hell; you've got to let your brain figure that out. It's okay now, everything will be okay." 

 "You're hurt," he muttered, gently touching the side of her face. Buffy too touched it absentmindedly and then winced when it stung.  
 "Yeah," Buffy said vaguely. "I got into a fight with some guy in a white suit." 

Sirius' eyes were opaque.  
 "He made me go in there," he said, staring intensely but not seeing. "I fell in and then he made me go through the door." His arm twitched and Buffy noticed a large cut on it that was covered with coagulated blood. 

 "He's dead now," Buffy said soothingly. "I killed him." Sirius sighed and Buffy put her arms around him gently, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

She was afraid now, scared of what had happened to Sirius while he had been gone. He was still in there but there was something more, something inside him that had been deeply affected. Buffy doubted those scars would ever heal. 

 "What happened while I was gone?" he asked hollowly a moment later.  
 "I got a letter from Remus," Buffy told him slowly. "And I came here to see Harry and to say my goodbyes. But it was too hard to say goodbye, too difficult to let go. So I hung on to you." Sirius looked her fully in the eyes.  
 "I didn't want to leave," he said quietly. "I didn't want to leave." Buffy held him. 

"I didn't want you to either. I missed you," Buffy said softly. "I missed you so much that I almost died with the pain." Sirius stroked her hair.   
 "I did die with the pain," he said, pressing a gently kiss to her forehead. "The time without you, it was so hard. I wanted you with me."

 "I should have come," Buffy admitted, holding his hand and tracing patterns on it with her finger. "I don't know why I stayed in Sunnydale; I think I was waiting for something. Waiting for a sign I was finished there, or something. I wanted to hold on." 

 "I hated this house," Sirius said, looking around him bitterly. "Everything my parents were obsessed with, everything they wanted for me. Living in a constant reminder that I was an unsatisfactory son. I couldn't wait to escape. Ironic what kind of escape it was. And now I'm stuck back here." He smiled wryly and Buffy returned it.

 She began to relax, the more they talked and the more he lived, the more he returned to normal. 

 "Come to Sunnydale," she suggested. "We can leave here if you don't want to stay."  
 "I can't," Sirius said and Buffy nodded. "We both know that. I haven't even seen Harry yet but I know he needs me here. I want to be out there doing something, fighting."  
 "You can't go out there Sirius," Buffy said quietly. "You can't risk your life again, or risk getting put back in Azkaban. If you hide, I will hide with you. But I won't stay here and watch you die. I can't do that again."  
 "You mean you'll stay here?" Sirius said eagerly. "You'll stay in Grimmauld Place with me? You'd do that?"  
 "Of course silly," Buffy said with a smile. "I can't trust you alone; you might get yourself killed again." Sirius kissed her gently.  

 "You up to going to see everyone?" Buffy asked him, getting up.   
 "I fell better now," Sirius said, also standing up, solidly this time. "I can feel it, every moment that passes it gets better."

 "Do you remember it?" Buffy asked timidly.  
 "I did," Sirius said, somewhat bemusedly. "Well I thought I did." He frowned. "The more I try to remember it, the further it goes. I don't know if I want that to happen." Buffy moved to face him and put her arms around his neck.  
 "I can't believe you're here," she said with a wistful smile. "This is so surreal. But I love you, I never stopped loving you."  
 "I love you too," Sirius said gently, kissing her softly. He began to kiss Buffy's neck and she sighed deeply. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
 "The others want to see you," she reminded him, wagging a finger.  
 "We can pretend I was still asleep," Sirius said playfully, silencing her protests with a kiss.


	22. Conversations With Dead People

This chapter's a lot of dialogue, basically Sirius catching up with everything that has happened. I'm not certain where I'm going from here, I only had up to Sirius' return planned in my head properly but I have some ideas where to go from here so hopefully it should be okay! The only problem is that I start my AS levels in about 2 weeks so my updates will be less often starting next week. Sorry! 

Thanks to:

Surrealique

Darla56 – update when you can, I'm still reading despite my lack of reviewing – sorry!

Always krissy

Draco-FutureBF

Carmleinak 

SPASH Panther

Erak – I agree, they should redecorate but for Sirius I think it's the memories as much as the decorations. 

Anne-Marie

Vampy the chosen one 

ScruffyWes – hmm I don't think bill was pissed, more just shocked. He may be jealous in the future though I think. As for Hermione, I think she has to play the role of grounder for Ron and harry. She's the most sensible and so sometimes has to say stuff that they don't want to hear.

Hestia

Charmedfanatic3000

Dreamer Child – ah what a nice review!

Lexinator

Miz – lol if they irk you then I'm happy to say that this won't be much of a focus on them, more of a focus on Buffy and Sirius through the year. 

Blondi gurl

Renna

Silver Warrior

Sabia – I'm not sure what you mean about my punctuation, can you let me know what parts you think are wrong? As for being my beta, thanks but no thanks. I'd prefer to keep writing the way I do, my schedule is too random to work with another person. As for the chapter, I think the guy never thought Buffy would actually beat him. I think that Buffy was depressed enough as well, deep down she had the hope that Sirius would come back and so she didn't fall too deep into the despair. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 22 – Conversations With Dead People  **

Buffy and Sirius lay spooned together as the sun finally left the horizon and let the stars shine out. Buffy was saturated with love; she kissed Sirius and nestled into his chest.  
 "We should really go downstairs," she said half heartedly.   
 "We really should," Sirius agreed, equally half heartedly. "I owe it to everyone."  
 "It's warm here," Buffy said sleepily and Sirius chuckled, nuzzling her ear. He took one of her hands and began to absently play with the promise ring around her finger.  
 "You kept this?" he asked, kissing the tips of all her fingers and Buffy nodded.  
 "I nearly gave up on it," she admitted. "But I kept it; I didn't want to lose it." He kissed it and Buffy sighed contentedly. Sirius grinned and stretched.   
 "Get up lazy bones," he said, trying to push her off of the bed. She giggled and reluctantly got up and dressed, jeans and a strap top. Sirius put on one of the fresh sets of robes that Buffy hadn't been able to remove from his wardrobe.  
 "You nervous?" Buffy asked as they walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Sirius grinned and nodded.  
 "A little," he admitted. "It's weird being dead." Buffy nodded and they reached the kitchen. She ushered Sirius forward and gingerly he pushed the door open and walked down the three steps into the basement kitchen. 

Molly, Arthur, the twins, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Giles and Moody sat around the table, not talking, all deep in thought. When Sirius opened the door, all their heads snapped up to stare at him. Sirius' eyes moved to Harry who was staring at his godfather as if he hadn't known he was back.  
 "Alright Harry," Sirius said nervously. Harry stood up and took a few shaky steps towards Sirius and then they hugged. As they hugged the others in the room seemed to relax and all stood up.  
 "How are you feeling?" Harry asked Sirius worriedly. Sirius shrugged.

 "Not bad," he said, shooting an amused glance at Buffy. "I guess I owe you a thank you."  
 "Not really," Harry said with a shrug. "Buffy was the one who killed the man to get you back."  
 You helped," Buffy said loyally. "He would've smushed me if it hadn't been for those curses." Harry grinned.  
 "Do you remember it?" Harry asked seriously, turning back to Sirius.  
 "I did," Sirius said after a pause. "But it's going. It's like something doesn't want me to remember what it was like. I know it was bad and it hurt but I can't remember how or why. It's weird." 

 "But better right?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Sirius nodded.  
 "Whatever happened there I know I don't want to remember it," he said vehemently. "I just want to get on with my life now. The way I see it, going to Hell was a minor interruption. I wasn't dead, just stuck in a dimension I couldn't leave. But now I'm back." Harry beamed and moved out of the way so that others could welcome Sirius back. Remus moved forward automatically.  
 "It's good to have you back Padfoot," he said, worn face crinkling in a deep smile. Buffy was sure she could see tears in the older looking man's eyes as he greeted his best friend. He moved over to Buffy and she winced as his gaze fell on her.  
 "I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I should've told you. I just thought you'd try and stop me."  
 "I would've done," Remus replied with a smile. "What you did was very dangerous and very foolish. And I want to thank you. You did what none of us had the strength to do." Buffy beamed and hugged him impulsively.  
 "I tried to stop Harry from coming through," she said, feeling it was important to explain this. "He said he wouldn't but he followed me through."  
 "James would've done the same for Sirius," Remus said, looking fondly over at Harry who was laughing with Sirius at a joke the twins had just told. "In the end it may be what saves us all." Buffy nodded pensively, also watching Harry.  
 "He's really something isn't he?" she commented.   
 "He is," Remus affirmed. "I just wonder what." 

Buffy wandered back over to Sirius and he put an arm around her shoulders and she slid hers around his waist. Giles came forward and shook his hand profusely.  
 "Good to see you," he said with a wide grin. "It's not been the same without you." Sirius grinned good naturedly.  
 "Thank you Rupert," he said simply. "For doing the spell to get us out and for taking care of Buffy for me."  
 "She took care of herself," Giles said, smiling at Buffy. "I didn't want to let her go but in the end she convinced me, as she always does. This time it wasn't with force thankfully." Buffy grinned. 

 "How's Sunnydale?" Sirius asked.  
 "Quiet," Giles replied thoughtfully. "We think the demons are finally getting the message and avoiding the hellmouth."  
 "And everyone else?" Sirius asked as Buffy rested her head contentedly against his shoulder. "Faith, Xander, Willow, Oz, Anya? How are they all?"  
 "Good," Buffy confirmed. "Faith's still the same as always, Willow's doing the last year of college thing with Oz still, and she's getting wicked good at the Wicca tricks. And Xander, well he's gonna have some big news soon." Buffy glanced at Giles, not sure whether he knew about what Xander was going to do. 

 "Yes, hopefully we should have a wedding to attend soon," Giles said, winking at Buffy who grinned.  
 "Good luck to him," Sirius said happily. "He and Anya are going to be happy, I'm sure." 

  
The group all sat down again around the table. Buffy sat down next to Sirius and took him hand, linking her fingers with his.  
 "So what's been going on?" Sirius asked expectantly. "What happened the moment after I fell through?" Moody, Remus and Harry shared glances, apparently deciding who would speak. Harry began to talk.  
 "Well, after you fell through the fight continued," Harry said in a steady voice and everyone listened intently. With the exception of Buffy, no one had Harry talk about this time in depth. "The prophecy was smashed but the other death eaters were rounded up. Bellatrix Lestrange ran and I followed her, up and out, into the Atrium. She taunted me, about you and I tried to do the Cruciatus curse on her." Hermione gasped but Harry just swallowed hard and continued. "It didn't work and then I told her about the prophecy and Voldemort came."  
 "Voldemort was in the Ministry?" Sirius asked astounded and Harry nodded.

 "He was going to kill me but Dumbledore came," Harry explained. "They fought for a while and then Voldemort possessed me. He took over my body and it hurt so much, more pain than I've ever felt in my life, more than the Cruciatus even. He tried to get Dumbledore to kill me so he could get Voldemort too. And I wanted him to; I wanted the pain to stop because it was so bad. But then he left, took Bellatrix and fled. But not before the entire Ministry saw him." Sirius' jaw dropped.

 "So they all know?" he asked eagerly. "They know Voldemort is back? Have I been exonerated?"  
 "Unfortunately not," Charlie cut in. "They still think you're rallying the Death Eaters. Fudge is in trouble though; he's onto Dumbledore every second. There's word that the Council wants to replace him." Sirius slumped in his seat and Buffy squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

 "I hope they find a suitable replacement if they do," he said vehemently.   
 "They want Dumbledore for the job obviously." Moody growled. "But he won't take it, not if I know Dumbledore. He won't leave Hogwarts, especially not now."  
 "What's' been happening with Voldemort and the Order?" Sirius asked, now looking to Moody and Remus. "Is there any more information?" Molly shot a warning glance at Remus.  
 "We'll save this for the meeting," Remus said and Fred and George groaned audibly. "Dumbledore called one in a few days. We owled him to tell him what had happened."  
 "How are the recruitments going?" Sirius asked and Fred and George perked up again.  
 "Well only one new member in the last few months," Remus said, pretending to consider with a twinkle in his eyes.

 "Oh who?" Sirius asked absently.  
 "A slayer," Remus replied casually and Sirius turned to look at Buffy.

 "You joined the Order?" he asked in surprise and she nodded, beaming.  
 "Dumbledore invited me," she replied nonchalantly. "Thought it'd be kinda neat." Sirius chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  

 "Neat indeed," he said amused. "What did you think of the Order?"  
 "I didn't really get most of what they were talking about," Buffy admitted. "And I haven't really done anything much except kill a few vamps in London. But the people were really nice. Except for Snape, I don't like him." She grimaced and Sirius laughed.  
 "Me neither," he said and Buffy chuckled.   
 "Neither did Xander," she added. "On account of him cursing me." Sirius' face darkened.  
 "Snape cursed you?" he stated furiously. "I'll kill him!" He stood up, scowling but Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his seat.  
 "Relax silly," she said, squeezing his hand. "I already smashed him into a wall once and so did Xander. Let it go." Sirius still scowled but he stayed seated.

 "Harry got his OWL results," Buffy said brightly and Sirius looked at Harry interestedly.  
 "How'd you get on?" he asked and Harry recited his results. Sirius beamed at him.

"You did fantastically!" he said proudly. "That's amazing Harry, I'm proud of you. Your parents would've been too." Harry grinned and Buffy did too, knowing what it meant to Harry to have family. 

 "I was going to get him a present," Buffy said, catching Harry's eye. "But there was a problem and we never got round to it."  
 "You mean you went to Diagon Alley with the key to my vault?" Sirius asked in mock-horror. "Do I have any money left?" Buffy giggled and slapped him on the arm.  
 "I didn't spend any of it actually," she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Everyone round the table laughed.  
 "What are you going to do next year?" Sirius asked, turning back to Harry.  
 "Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions," Harry replied, grimacing as he thought of advanced potions with Snape. "And Defence Against the Dark Arts." Sirius nodded.  
 "That was your best subject," he said thoughtfully. "I always liked it myself. Know what you want to do afterwards?" Harry shrugged.  
 "If the Ministry gets better then maybe an Auror," he said carefully. "But I don't know if I'll get good enough results."  
 "You've got the gall for it laddie," Moody growled. "I'd help you out; train you up if you wanted."  
 "Yeah, that'd be great," Harry said eagerly. "I just hope we've got a decent teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. I don't know how much further we can take the DA, I don't think I could do NEWT level."  
 "You could," Hermione interjected. "Some of those spells we did last year were NEWT level." Harry shrugged.  
 "The word from the Ministry is that Fudge is more afraid of Voldemort than Dumbledore now," Bill put in. "He's likely to put in a teacher that'll train you lot, he wants everyone to be vigilant. At least he's got something right."  
 "I hope Dumbledore can find someone," Ginny added. "Then we won't even have to have a Ministry teacher."  
 "Unlikely," interjected Ron. "Who would want that job? It's cursed." He threw a look at Lupin who shrugged helplessly.  
 "It certainly appears that way," he said with a wry smile. "At least Professor Umbridge won't be returning." Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all beamed.  
 "Last we heard she was in St Mungo's," Fred commented with a wicked grin. "Taking some time to rehabilitate herself. Of course we sent her a few gifts to aid her recovery." He and George shared conspiratorial looks.  
 "I hope it wasn't anything unsavoury," Molly said loudly and the twins put on innocent expressions.   
 "Of course not mother," George said, carefully arranging a blank expression. "You know us."  
 "Yes," Molly said sternly. "I do." They all laughed and even Molly couldn't help but smile.

  
 "Bed," she said a few minutes later and all of the kids groaned. "It's late and you've not got long before school."  
 "But Sirius just got back," Ron interjected but his mother pointed to the door firmly and they filed out.  
 "Night Sirius," Harry called and Sirius answered in kind. The door shut behind them and Molly stood up and made them all coffee.  
 "He looks happy," Sirius commented, idly fiddling with Buffy's hair as she rested against him.   
 "He wasn't," Remus said, frowning. "He had a rough time after you died. Did you listen to what he said?" Sirius nodded grimly.  
 "The unforgivable on Bellatrix Lestrange," he said, wincing. "Not good. Still Dumbledore trusts him." Giles looked at him in confusion.  
 "I don't understand," he said, also frowning. "What do you mean about trust?"  
 "You know what they say about power," Moody said in his gravely voice. "That it requires a lot of discipline, mentally, to keep it in check. To stop the holder abusing it."

 "You don't think Harry would abuse his power?" Buffy said incredulously. "But he's a good kid, he wouldn't do that." 

 "Loss has strange affects on people," Remus said, an odd expression on his face. "It causes anger which leads to hatred. That's the route Voldemort chose."  
 "But Harry's the one destined to bring down Voldemort," Buffy argued. "To do an end to evil."   
 "To do an end to Voldemort's evil," Moody clarified. "The kid's powerful, he doesn't know it but you can feel it." Buffy nodded, she could sense the power when she was near Harry. In this house, around all these magical people, her senses were constantly tingling but she felt a surge of power when she was around Harry. 

 "Harry has already lost his parents," Remus said slowly. "I saw the anger when he thought Sirius was to blame. He would've killed him. And he watched Cedric Diggory die, an innocent boy who had never hurt anyone and he learnt how unfair life and death are. And then he saw Sirius die and he tried to use an unforgivable. These won't be the end of the deaths, there will be more, there always is."  
 "People are worried Harry might lose it," Buffy clarified. "Tip over the edge and stop feeling because it hurts too much." Remus nodded, still frowning.  
 "I have faith in him," Sirius said comfortably. "I know my godson and I see in him Lily and James."  
 "No one here doubts Harry," Remus said gently. "Dumbledore especially has the utmost faith in him."  
 "But you have to be on alert," Giles said clearly and Moody nodded, leaning back in his chair.   
 "He saved Pettigrew," Buffy said thoughtfully. "He saved him when we would've killed him. He chose that." She sipped her coffee and winced as it scalded her tongue.  
 "Exactly," Remus said, taking a ginger newt. "And that's why we fight." 

 "I like Harry," Buffy said reflectively. "He's real. No fronting."

 "He's a dear," Molly agreed. "And he likes you. You were the one that reached him." Sirius glanced at Buffy. 

 "Harry was pretty messed up for a while," Buffy explained. "But we had a talk and we figured it out. He was mad at Dumbledore, mad at you, mad at Snape. But really he was just mad at himself; he just didn't quite get that. He blamed himself for what happened."  
 "Poor kid," Sirius said, shaking his head. "It wasn't his fault. I warned him about war, about the deaths. I guess he just didn't see it coming. I didn't either. Thanks for helping him."  
 "It was like Faith," Buffy replied shrugging. "Do you remember?" Sirius nodded, remembering how they had faced off to one another.  
 "He asked me to hate him," Buffy said gravely. "Yelled at me to. Just like Faith yelled at me to kill her. That was what got me." Sirius nodded.

 "Faith, the other slayer?" Arthur asked and Buffy nodded.  
 "She went over the edge a while ago," she explained. "We were out patrolling and she accidentally killed a civilian because she thought he was a demon."  
 "It's happened before to Slayers," Giles clarified. "Normally an enquiry is made into the death and the Watchers Council assess whether it was an accident. But Faith was completely unable to come to terms with what she did. Which is how Buffy ended up in Azkaban." They all looked wide eyed at Buffy. 

 "But she gets it now," Buffy added. "She made mistakes and she's sorry. She can't make them right but she can put them behind her and not make them again. She's my sister now, one of my best friends. People can come back from the edge, it's possible." She yawned widely.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she announced standing up. Sirius stood up too with the same intention.  
 They left the kitchen together and just as they started up the stairs, Buffy heard her name and turned around.  
Giles stood behind her.  
 "I wanted to say that I'm going to go back. I'll pack up my things now and head back to Sunnydale. It's daytime there now," he said, a gentle smile on his face. "I did what I came to do; I think my place is back in Sunnydale for now." Buffy frowned.  
 "Can't you stay?" she asked but he shook his head.  
 "I stayed because you needed me," Giles said softly. "But you don't anymore. This is something you've got to do on your own for now."  
 "Come back with the Scoobies soon," Buffy pleaded. "I want you all to visit."  
 "When the kids are back at school," Giles agreed with a grin. "I know the others are eager to come back." Buffy smiled.  
 "I'm gonna miss you," she said sadly. "Thank you Giles. I owe you my life."

 "You don't owe me anything," Giles said quietly. "I did what I did because I care about you Buffy. I'll always do everything in my power to keep you happy." Buffy hugged him tightly.  
 "Goodbye Giles," Buffy said tenderly. "Give my love to the others." He nodded and she continued her ascent of the stairs.  
  
 "Where did you go?" Sirius asked when she reached the room.  
 "Giles is going," she explained. "He's leaving now and he was just saying goodbye." Sirius' face fell.  
 "It would've been good to have him around," he said disappointedly. "I missed that lot." Buffy smiled.  
 "That's good because I told Giles I wanted them all to come and stay when the kids have gone back to school," she said and Sirius chuckled.  
 "I'll look forward to it," he said, coming forward to put his arms round her waist. He kissed her long and languorously.  
 "How strange is it that I can be in Hell this morning and with you this evening?" he murmured sleepily. Buffy grinned lopsidedly.  
 "Very weird," she agreed, pulling him closer to her. 


	23. Departures and Arrivals

This is kind of a nothing chapter, just moving on the story and bit and setting up the next few chapters. Also it's because I wanted to update before the crazy exam time begins. Consequently it's kind of rushed and not polished whatsoever. Sorry but I don't really have time.

This isn't going to be a Hogwarts based fic, it will be set there a little but I'm not going to keep Sirius and Buffy up there. I haven't decided about all the Scoobies, but one or two may stick around. As for the actual plot, I've had a few ideas, some really good ones but they depend on whether I do a sequel to this or not. So when you review can you let me know if you'd rather see a sequel to this or a new Buffy/HP fic? Thank you

Oh and one last thing, there's a Harry Potter fic I've been reading by Thorn of Blood about the Marauders at school. It's not currently getting the recognition it deserves, so go and check it out. It's called 'Just Kids' and it's under the Harry Potter section.

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes

Miz

Sabia – lol you are picky about punctuation! Mine on the whole isn't too bad if you can overlook the tiny mistakes please!

SPASH Panther

Dreamer Child – no teaching for Buffy or Sirius, that's not the way I'm going with this. I have someone in mind for DADA already anyway!

Renna

Lexinator – I agree, I think we'll see Sirius in HP6 in some form, even if it's not back for good.

Vampy the chosen one 

Wllw979 – yeah I see what you mean about the Amber Spyglass. It's funny, I just finishing rereading that for the thousandth time and I love it! I even considered doing a His Dark materials fic but I decided against it.

Cancan227

Anne-Marie

Silver Warrior

Anipotter3713

Kyra2 – oh Bills reaction was just shock, he wasn't reacting to anything. I think I wrote Bill a bit wrong there because people keep asking about it.

Thorn of Blood – hmm I may do something with Fred and George and the Order soon since you mentioned it. But right now they aren't members because Molly doesn't want more of the family in danger.

**Chapter 23 – Departures and Arrivals**

Buffy heard a faint buzzing but she decided it was in her head and rolled over, eyes firmly closed. She was firmly wrapped in a duvet but she felt a gust of wind on her ear. Lazily she reached up with her hand and covered her ear, snuggling deeper into her pillow. The gust of wind moved to her cheek and so Buffy moved her hand there, only to feel it once again on her ear. Buffy opened one eye and saw Sirius leaning over her, gently blowing in her eyes. As soon as he saw her awake, he arranged his face in an innocent expression.

 "What?" he said innocently and Buffy grinned wryly.   
 "I was sleeping," she complained sleepily and Sirius chuckled.  
 "I was bored," he explained ad Buffy hit him with her pillow.  
 "Git," she murmured and Sirius chuckled again. "You've been hanging around with Ron and Harry too much," he teased, earning himself another hit from Buffy. "Come on, can't you smell breakfast. I'm starving!" Buffy giggled and dragged herself out of bed, dressing in a pale blue skirt and a white top. She and Sirius went down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone else was having breakfast.  
 "Morning," Molly said, looking up briefly as they entered. "Help yourselves." A few platters of food sat on the table, steaming and Sirius and Buffy dug into the food.  
 "Where's Giles?" Harry asked, looking through the Daily Prophet.  
 "Gone home," Buffy said shortly, biting into a piece of toast. "He needed to get back, said he'd done his part. But he's coming back, they all are when you lot have gone back to school." 

 "We won't get to see them," Ron moaned and Ginny, Harry and Hermione looked disappointed too.   
 "Sorry," Buffy said apologetically. "But I know they'll all want to see Sirius and there's no space with everyone here." Fred and George wore identical grins.  
 "Don't worry kids," Fred said pityingly.  
 "Yeah, we'll tell you what it's like to live in a house with two slayers," George said, reassuringly. Ron and Ginny scowled simultaneously.   
 "Sorry kids," Fred said, getting up. "We've got work to do." Simultaneously the twins apparated and were gone from Grimmauld Place.  
 "We might come to Hogwarts anyway," Buffy said quickly. "At least I will. I want to see the place properly."  
 "I can't wait to see Malfoys face when he finds out we know a slayer," Ron said excitedly. "It'll be like the ferret time only better."  
 "He can't know," Buffy interjected. "You can't tell people who I am, well at least not yet. I need to check with Dumbledore. I was in Azkaban and I don't need the Ministry checking up on me again." Ron slouched down looking disappointed.

 "When do you lot go back to Hogwarts again anyway?" Sirius said, changing the subject.  
 "Ten days," Hermione replied. "I can't wait!"  
 "I can," Harry said gloomily. "I thought no where could be better than Hogwarts until last year. I'd rather stay here."

 "It might be better this year," Hermione said hopefully. "No more Umbridge."  
 "Maybe," Harry said dejectedly.  
 "You can always come visit us," Buffy put in and Harry smiled. "As long as you've done your homework." Buffy grinned thinking of her own experience at school and the fact that she had almost never done her homework.

The next ten days passed in a whirl, Sirius getting settled back into life and spending time with Buffy and Harry. A meeting of the Order was held and everyone eagerly welcomed Sirius back into the fold. 

Finally the first of September rolled around and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood ready and waiting by the door, trunks packed and waiting. Sirius and Buffy stood watching them hurry around collecting last minute items, Sirius looking wistful.

 "I miss the days of Hogwarts," he said reverently. "Things were simpler then." Buffy nodded sympathetically, remembering her own days at Hemery and the frivolity of life before she was called.  

 "Are you ready?" Molly called over the noise of the leavers. "The guard will be here any moment." As if on cue, the doorbell rung, sounding through the house. Buffy listened to the sound that followed with satisfaction; the picture of Sirius' mother was currently residing in the cellar, thanks to Giles' handiwork with a chainsaw. Instead of trying to remove the portrait, he had simply removed the section of wall that had held the portrait and then Sirius had quickly replaced it with a flick of his wand. 

Bill opened the door for the guard, which consisted of Moody, and Tonks who was down the street Moody informed them. 

Quickly, they all hugged. Buffy hugged Ginny, Ron and Hermione before Harry. She hugged him tightly, feeling that she would miss his presence the most.

 "Take care," she said fervently. "Don't do anything crazy. We'll see you soon I expect."  
 "Good," Harry said before hugging Sirius.  
 "What she said," Sirius said with a grin, gesturing to Buffy. Harry picked up his trunk, and casting one last backwards glance at Sirius before walking out of the do0r and closing it behind them.  
 "Well that's' it then," Buffy said sadly. "The house feels emptier already." Sirius nodded, it was true. Molly and Arthur had returned to the Burrow that morning. Bill was remaining at Grimmauld Place, Remus also, and the twins because it was closer to London. Charlie had returned to Romania but other Order members would be passing through regularly.  

Buffy and Sirius wandered through into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with Remus and Bill. Buffy sat on Sirius' lap.  
 "So what have you guys got planned for today?" she asked expectantly. Remus opened his mouth to answer, but the flames in the fireplace suddenly flared up and they all turned to see who was coming through.

"I wonder who it could be at this time of the morning," Siirius said absently. They watched as the form of Giles unfolded itself from the fireplace.  
 "Giles!" Buffy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Giles smiled and moved away from the fireplace, putting a suitcase down on the cobbled floor.  
 "We said we'd visit," he said, cleaning his glasses of soot. "There's no time like the present, as they say." Buffy watched eagerly as the rest of her friends, Willow, Oz, Faith, Xander and Anya appeared through the fireplace, all carrying large bags.  
Buffy stood up expectantly but to her surprise her friends ignored her and clustered around Sirius.  
 "It's the S-man," Xander said excitedly. "How's it going buddy?" He and Sirius shared a manly hug.  
 "Not bad," Sirius said with a grin. He and Oz exchanged grins and then Sirius hugged Willow.  
 "How are you feeling?" she asked concernedly. "It's got to be pretty rough being in Hell."  
 "I don't remember it much," Sirius confessed. "But it's good to be back." He hugged Anya and she welcomed him, Buffy and Sirius both noticing the diamond she wore on her fourth finger. 

 "Hey big guy," Faith said, hugging Sirius also. "Bet that time in hell has killed the drinking skills. There's no way you'll down more Firewhisky than me again."  
 "Don't count on it," Sirius grinned. "I'm still nursing the hangover from the last time. But I still beat you by one shot."

 "Next time," Faith promised, also grinning. 

 "Hey!" Buffy called indignantly, but with a grin on her face. "Remember me? Buffy Summers, the girl you went to high school with? Slayer extraordinaire?" Xander came over and hugged her loyally.  
 "Sorry," he said chuckling. "But we just saw you and you didn't die." Buffy laughed and greeted the rest of her friends. They all sat around the table.  
 "I didn't expect to see you guys so soon," Buffy admitted. "Harry only just left for Hogwarts."  
 "Sunnydale is officially dead," Faith said, tipping back in her chair. "Couldn't wait to break some fresh soil."  
 "It's great to see you all again," Sirius said happily. "It's been what? Two years since I saw you all properly." 

 "We missed you," Willow said loyally. "Sunnydale wasn't the same without you." Sirius grinned and Buffy entwined her fingers in his hand.  
 "So what've you kids been up to?" Faith said raising an eyebrow wickedly. "Catching up I suppose."  
 "And giving each other lots of orgasms too," Anya said sensibly. "You must have missed them in hell." The Scoobies and Sirius were used to Anya but Bill and Remus were both alarmed, to the great amusement of the others. 

"Kinda bad we missed the others," Oz said disappointedly. "Has everyone left?"

 "Remus and Bill are staying," Buffy informed them. "Molly and Arthur have gone back to their home but the twins are staying here." Sirius looked over at Xander and Anya.  
 "Are a congratulations in order?" he asked and Xander nodded, a grin spreading across his face.  
 "Congratulations!" Buffy exclaimed. "When's the happy day?" Xander and Anya exchanged glances.  
 "We haven't decided yet really," Anay said. "A couple of months or so we think." Buffy and Sirius grinned happily.  
 "We want you guys for bridesmaid and usher," Xander said and they both nodded excitedly.  
 "Any more life changing news you'd care to fill us in on?" Buffy asked brightly and Willow nodded.  
 "Dumbledore sent us a letter," Willow said and Buffy looked at her interestedly. "Said that we could go stay at Hogwarts if we wanted, you too. Just owl him and he'll sort it out for us."

 "That sounds cool," Buffy said slowly. "But I don't want to leave Sirius."  
 "You can go if you want," Sirius said quickly but Buffy shook her head.  
 "I don't want," she said with a smile. Buffy suddenly perked up again. "Hey, you could come too!" Sirius frowned.  
 "I can't come in the castle," he reminded her. "Even as a dog Draco Malfoy knows me."  
 "But we could stay in Hogsmeade. It'd only be for a week or so," Buffy said quickly and Sirius began to grin. "Go back to where we first met, stay in the Shack." Sirius nodded thoughtfully.  
 "Sounds good," he said with a grin. Willow jumped up.  
 "I'll owl Dumbledore then," she said excitedly. "I can't wait to see this place!"

  
******


	24. Hogwarts

Hey I wanted to get this up before the end of the weekend. It's not the best stopping place but it's easy for me to carry on from this. I've just gone on study leave so my updates will be lessening from now on. Review lots though and I'll do what I can. I've got some great ideas for what's going to happen though so once I do write it, hope you'll all like it.  
I did ask last chapter but not many people mentioned it so I'll ask again. Would you prefer a sequel to this when I'm done or a new fic, possibly a Marauders one? Let me know please! 

Thanks to:

Harmoni9

Lexinator – yeah I'd kept everything so slow for ages that I wanted to get back into action again! I've got some plans for Draco, you'll have to wait and see…..

Sabia

Dreamer Child – there's some stuff you asked for, about their future and also a vague clue as to how the story will go. Hope you like it! 

Anipotter3713 – the new DADA teacher will be referred to in the following chapter

Miz – I never write Draco as a good guy because really I don't think he is. I might have some fun with him though

Silver Warrior

Renna

Vampy the chosen one

Lolly6

Kyra2

Anne-Marie

Becks89 – wow two speedy TYE updates, though not very long. I am patiently waiting for a new chapter!

Thorn of Blood

Midnight – the scoobies won't be around for long, just for Hogwarts and then they will go back. I'm trying to decide whether to keep one of them there, I shall decide soon hopefully. 

**Chapter 24 – Hogwarts**

A few days passed and the Scoobies prepared to leave Grimmauld place for Hogwarts. Buffy woke early on the morning they were to leave and listened to the sounds of a storm rage outside, the signs that they were creeping into September. Sirius yawned next to her and opened his eyes, blinking at her sleepily.  
 "Morning," Buffy said softly, lying on her side, facing Sirius.  
 "Morning," he replied, stifling a yawn. He reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. Buffy closed her eyes and nestled into his touch. 

 "Good news about Xander and Anya isn't it?" he said casually and Buffy nodded.

 "Yeah I'm really happy for Xander," she commented lightly, brining her hand up to clasp his. Then after a pause; "Do you think you'd ever want to get married?"

 "Someday," Sirius said thoughtfully. "We will someday." He lightly touched the ring on her finger. "I just don't want you to marry an escaped convict, a wanted man. You shouldn't have to live a secret life like that Buffy, you're better than that."  
 "It wouldn't matter," Buffy assured him, clasping his hand firmly. "I mean I'd like the whole big white wedding and all that, what girl doesn't? Well except for Faith. But really, all that matters is us together." Sirius smiled and kissed her knuckles. 

 "Someday," he repeated. 

Around midday, the Scoobies gathered in the kitchen, luggage repacked, ready to Floo to Hogwarts. They had arranged with Dumbledore, the Scoobies were to stay in the castle, and Buffy and Sirius in the Shrieking Shack which Dumbledore said he had tidied up a little. Buffy could come to the school during the day and the entire group would be passed off as American relatives of Dumbledore, distant second cousins interested in seeing an English magical school. Which meant they all had to pretend to be wizards, much to their worry.

"We all ready?" Buffy said and everyone answered positively. Buffy handed her luggage to Sirius to take straight to the Shrieking Shack and took a pinch of Floo powder, threw the powder into the fireplace, stepped in and said 'Hogwarts' as she did.   
She swirled away from the house, gripping her holdall tightly and was expelled out of a large stone fireplace, stumbling onto a thick carpet.  
 "Good day Miss Summers," Dumbledore said jovially and Buffy put down her holdall and hugged him.  
 "Good day to you too," she said brightly. They watched as one by one the Scoobies tumbled through the fireplace.  
 "Guys you all know Dumbledore," she said as an introduction and they nodded and greeted him.   
 "I trust you all know who you are supposed to be," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling at them.  
 "Sure do, Uncle Albus," Xander said proudly and Dumbledore smiled. 

 "It's very important that we keep up the charade," Dumbledore said, more seriously this time. "Once again, Hogwarts is under scrutiny. Although Minister Fudge is forced to accept the reality of Lord Voldemort, he is still somewhat untrusting of me and my practices. Consequently he has provided us with a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor once again. The new professor isn't a patch on the last, but he is shrewd. While teaching the students proper magical defence, Professor Scrimgeour is keeping a close eye on what I am up to, as well as the rest of my staff. He will be very interested in you since you are related to me. Be on your guard."  
 "This guy works for the Ministry?" Buffy asked and Dumbledore nodded, half moon glasses reflecting the torch light. 

"He is one of the Aurors still loyal to Fudge," Dumbledore explained. "Frederick Scrimgeour has always been very keen on gaining power through the means many use; aligning himself with who sees as the most useful to him. Fudge has been very helpful to him through his ascension in the Ministry and Scrimgeour knows this. He will not turn from Fudge and he will watch you with a vengeance. Which leads me to my next point." Dumbledore turned and picked up a wooden box on his desk. He opened it and began to pass them wands.

 "You cannot pass as wizards unless you posses a wand," Dumbledore said, as they all looked at them doubtfully. "Unless you posses any magical power, they will not work for you. Unfortunately you all seem to have been party to some degree of magic at some time, Mr Giles I know you are sufficient at Wicca magic, Miss Rosenburg a promising Wicca, Buffy and Miss….Faith both slayers, Mr Osborne a werewolf, Miss Jenkins an ex-vengeance demon and Mr Harris I know you have been involved in many a spell."  
  "I was an army guy once," Xander said helpfully.  
 "Be careful with the wands," Dumbledore instructed, smiling at Xander. "Don't point them at anyone, it could have disastrous results. If you wish to attempt magic, make sure it is with someone who can help you. Just make sure you keep the wands on you at all times."    
 "What if someone asks us to do a spell?" Faith asked worriedly. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

 "I could help out," Willow offered. "You do the pointy and I'll fill in the rest." Dumbledore nodded satisfied.  
 "That's everything I think," he said carefully. "I'll introduce you at lunch, which is about now. You'll be able to visit lessons, do what you like. You can show recognition to Harry, Hermione and Ron but not overly. Almost all of the staff are in the Order; you will have seen them at Grimmauld Place so you can ask any of them for help."   
Dumbledore led them down the staircase and through a stone hallway. Buffy barely noticed her magnificent surroundings; she was so busy shooting alarmed glances at her friends. She hadn't realised how much scrutiny they would be under during their visit. 

Dumbledore led them towards a grand open hallway where there were two huge open doors. Students wearing black robes milled around, generally moving in the direction of the doors. Dumbledore cleared a path through them and they were rewarded with openly curious stares.   
They passed the threshold and they were in the hall and for the first time Buffy's attention was captivated by her surroundings. The hall was huge, the ceilings infinitely high added to by the ceiling which was apparently the open sky. There were four large tables with students seated around them, and another at the top which seated what appeared to be the teachers. 

 "The sky is enchanted to look like the sky outside," Dumbledore explained as they walked up the aisle between the tables, towards the top table. Buffy looked up, the sky was a steely grey. They reached the top table and Dumbledore guided them to seats in the middle of the top table, on either side of him and they all sat down. Buffy was on Dumbledore's left, sitting next to Faith who had Giles on her other side. Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya sat on the other side of Dumbledore. They talked quietly and avoided the stares of the students until it appeared all the students had arrived for lunch and Dumbledore stood up.  
 "I am very pleased to welcome some guests to Hogwarts," he said, looking round at the students. "My second cousin, Rupert has come to visit from California and has brought his children and the children of my second second cousin, Alice. They will be staying in Hogwarts for a week to see the differences between English wizard schools and American." He cleared his throat and looked down the Scoobies.  
 "This is Rupert," he said, pointing them out. "And his daughters, Faith and Buffy. Alice's children, Xander and Oz and their partners, Anya and Willow. I expect you all to treat them with the same respect you would show any member of staff at Hogwarts and perhaps you can learn something from them about life in an American Magical School." He sat down and immediately food appeared on the platters in front of them which they tucked into noisily.  
 "That was relatively painless, Dad," Buffy murmured to Giles who nodded which a grin. They began to eat the food laid out around them. Buffy looked down the staff table and caught the eye of Professor McGonagall who nodded. She noticed another man, a tall, well built man with dark, neatly trimmed hair, a pointy nose and sharp eyes. He was staring at her intensely and Buffy, freaked out but resisting the temptation to poke her tongue out, moved her gaze onwards. Scrimgeour, she decided uncomfortably.  She briefly caught the gaze of Snape, who she hadn't seen since the funeral but she moved on from him, he still made her skin crawl with dislike. 

Buffy moved her gaze to look over the students. She caught Harry's eye and winked, also nodding imperceptibly to Ron and Hermione who he sat with. Not wanting to linger on him, she moved on, past the table wearing eagle insignia, and the table wearing badger insignia to the table with the snakes on their badges. Slytherins, she guessed correctly. She scrutinised them with distaste, remembering what she had heard about them as a collective from Sirius and Harry. She wondered briefly if many of them knew they would grow up to become murderers. Perhaps some already were. Her eyes rested on a boy with platinum blonde hair, which had caught her eye as it reminded her of Spike. She noticed to her astonishment that the boy was staring at her. She stared back as he muttered something to his companion and they both laughed. She scowled, recognising the feeling of someone laughing at her and stuck her tongue out at the boy, all the while realising the inappropriateness and immaturity of her actions. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if checking that she had actually just done what he thought she had. Then he promptly gave her the finger before turning away to talk to his neighbour.  
 "Check out the bad boy," Faith commented dryly. "Looks like you've already made a friend sis." Buffy grinned ruefully.  
 "I can't believe a teenager just gave me the finger," she chuckled. "No wait, I can't believe I just stuck my tongue out at him. I should've just impaled him on my fork."  
 "Always a winner," Faith commented. They got up as everyone around them began to leave the tables.   
 "You can go where you want," Dumbledore informed them. "Feel free to explore the castle, the grounds, or attend a lesson. If you wish to go to your quarters then just snap your fingers three times in quick succession and a house elf will show you how to get there. Your luggage is already there." Dumbledore swept off in a whirl of coloured robes and the Scoobies looked at each other expectantly.  
 "My votes for exploring," Faith said immediately and Buffy nodded.  
 "I'd kind of like to see a lesson," Willow countered, holding Oz's hand.   
 "I'd like to try out the beds," Anya announced importantly. "I haven't had an orgasm since last night."

 "Looks like we're all going separate ways then," Buffy said with a smile. "Xander and Anya can check out the rooms, Wills and Oz can join a lesson and me and Faith are exploring. Giles what are you wanting?"

 "I'll explore with you I think," he said and Buffy nodded.  
 "Later guys," she called as she, Faith and Giles crossed the hall.


	25. Dobby and Draco

This may be a little disjointed, it was written at odd times between revision. My descriptions of Hogwarts are pretty much made up by me. I've used the Harry Potter Lexicon for some facts but generally it's just made up. I figure it doesn't matter since the castle changes all the time anyway.

Review loads for this chapter, I only need 14 more reviews til I reach 400!****

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes

Dreamer Child

Darla56

Hermione Malfoy – hey you're back! And with Pedro!

Renna

Lolly6 – I'm not a big reformed Draco fan so I see him being a DE. I don't see him being around much in this fic though.

Sabia

Wllw979

Lexinator – lol you're right, from now onwards things are going to slowly start to build up to something big. You'll soon see, maybe you'll even figure it out!

Kyra2

Silver Warrior- lol Hogwarts library will be referred to next chapter!

**Chapter 25 – Dobby and Draco **

Buffy, Faith and Giles left the Great Hall and walked through the hallway outside. They were able to fully appreciate their surroundings now, as it was empty of students. The stone walls reached far above them, curving over to make an arched roof. They crossed it and began to climb a wide sweeping marble staircase. Buffy ran her hands over the banisters, the polished marble cool under her fingers.  
 "We should've got the Marauders Map," she murmured and Giles nodded. "Oh well, it's more exciting if there's the possibility of getting lost." At the top of the staircase they turned right and walked down a broad corridor lined with portraits that watched them pass.  
 "Weird," Faith commented, watching a little girl play with her puppy. A few doors led off of the corridor but they were all closed and they passed them. Another staircase was at the end of the hallways and they ascended, Buffy first. She stepped onto the fourth step and then nearly hit her head as her foot sunk through it.  
 "Ouch!" she yelped, looking down at her leg, calf deep in the stair. Faith grabbed her arm and hauled her out the step. Buffy looked down at it and poked an experimental finger through it.  
 "This place is freaky," she said, looking around her. "I need to pay more attention." She avoided the step and continued up the staircase. They reached another landing and Faith darted across the hall to an open door. Giles and Buffy followed more cautiously and they opened it and found an empty classroom.  
 "Boring," Faith declared and they moved on. They climbed and descended the variety of staircases in the castle.   
 "We're lost," Buffy said finally and Giles shrugged. They stood in a dingy stone corridor, in the basement part of the castle with eerie torches lining the walls.

 "Maybe we should ask," Faith suggested and pushed open a dark wooden door, with heavy brass studs in it. As the three entered the room, a class of students turned and stared at the newcomers. Faith moved further in and Buffy followed.  
Much to her disgust she saw Snape standing at the front of the classroom.  
 "You," he snarled when he clapped eyes on her, but quickly he covered his disgust. "Come to see the class?" Faith narrowed her eyes in dislike, remembering the one time she had met this man and how he had cursed Buffy.   
 "Not exactly," she replied coolly. "We got a bit lost as it goes." Snape smirked.  
 "Yes I understand that you might find Hogwarts difficult to navigate," he said silkily and Buffy could see that he was just about preventing himself from being openly rude. The presence of the students made that impossible, he had to at least keep up the pretence of being polite to Dumbledore's relatives. She looked over the class and saw with surprise that Harry was present. She did not acknowledge him, as she knew many students were looking at them but he, Ron and Hermione beamed at her, Giles and Faith.  
 "So are you going to help us?" Faith asked rudely. Snape stared at her frostily.   
 "If you insist," he said shortly and turned to the class. "Potter, assist our guests in finding the Entrance Hall." Harry nodded and got up. He led the three out of the dungeon and back out into the corridor.  
 "How are you liking Hogwarts?" he asked and Faith grinned.

"It's weird," she said with a shrug. "Lots of weird stuff here." Harry nodded.  
 "Are you going to the Shrieking Shack after dinner?" he asked Buffy, who nodded.  
 "I'm missing Padfoot already," she confessed with a smile. They followed him through a complicated route of passages and found themselves back in the entrance hall.  
 "I'd better get back," Harry said hurriedly. "Or Snape'll poison me."   
 "Come by and visit us sometime," Faith suggested. "We'll let you know where our rooms are and we can hang out properly."

 "That'd be great," Harry said with a grin and disappeared down a nearby corridor.  
 "Well we're back where we started," Giles said speculatively. "What do you want to do now?"

 "Not wander round the corridors," Faith said, wrinkling her nose. "Being lost sucks."  
 "Let's check out where you guys are gonna be resting your heads," Buffy suggested and as the others agreed she snapped her fingers three times in succession. At once a tiny creature appeared in front of them, only reaching the height of Buffy's belly button. He had tennis ball sized green eyes and a long thin, pencil-like, nose. 

 "You wish to go to your rooms?" it squeaked in a high pitched voice and Buffy nodded in surprise. "Follow Dobby, he will take you!" Buffy, Faith and Giles walked quickly to keep up with the tiny creature as he led them quickly through the corridors.   
 "If you don't mind me asking," Buffy said, hurrying to keep up with him. "What are you?"

 "Dobby doesn't mind miss asking," the creature said, looking up at her with large green eyes. "I is a house elf."

 "Right," Buffy said uncertainly. She looked around as they sped along, desperately trying to memorise the way back to the entrance hall but failing miserably. They arrived at a portrait of a little girl who looked at them interestedly, putting down the embroidery she had been working on.  
 "Professor Dumbledore tells Dobby that the password is Sunnydale," Dobby whispered to Buffy, casting a nervous look around him. Buffy grinned.  
 "Thanks Dobby," she said and the house elf beamed.  
 "If you are needing anymore help then just click," Dobby announced before disappearing with a loud crack.

Buffy, Faith and Giles faced the portrait.  
 "Password?" the little girl asked, and Faith told her. The portrait swung forward revealing a small wooden door which they pushed open and entered the adjoining room.  
 "Nice," Faith commented impressed. They stood in a heavily carpeted room, decorated in shades of red with a large roaring fire and four over-stuffed sofas. Bookshelves lined the walls with enough books to keep Giles happy for a long time. Six doors led off of the room, four to bedrooms and two to bathrooms. A door opened opposite them and Xander and Anya appeared, looking distinctly rumpled. Faith raised a wicked eyebrow.

 "Having fun?" she smirked.  
 "Nice place huh?" Xander replied, changing the subject neatly. "The bedrooms are even nicer." He pushed open another door to reveal a bedroom, with a king sized bed, open fire and sofa, decorated in red once again. Buffy opened another door to find a neatly appointed bathroom, complete with thick towels and the biggest bath she had ever seen.   
 "Bet you're pretty pissed you've got to stay in the Shrieking Shack huh B?" Faith said, flopping down onto a sofa with a loud sigh.  
 "It's not a palace but it's where I spent the best part of a year," Buffy said, flopping down next to her. "It has loads of memories, the first time Sirius and I kissed, the first time we were together…."  
 "Yawn," Faith murmured with a grin and Buffy swatted her arm. The door to the living room opened and Willow and Oz entered.  
 "Nice," Oz said reflectively, looking round.  
 "How was the lesson?" Giles asked and Willow smiled.  
 "With the magical goodness," she said, eyes shining. "We went to a Charms lesson, with that cute tiny guy, Professor Flitwick. The students were doing basic levitation charms and while they practiced the Professor and I talked. Turns out he's in the Order too, and h knew who we were. I showed him some magic and stuff."  
 "We got lost," Faith cut in breezily. "Ran into Buffy's friend."  
 "The kid that gave you the finger?" Xander said, frowning.   
 "You saw that too?" Buffy said in surprise. "What a little brat huh? I mean I'm a guest and –"  
 "Not that one," Faith cut in. "The guy that cursed her a while back The one we wanted to kick the crap out of." Xander's expression changed to anger.  
 "That jerk," he said with a snarl. "They let him be a teacher?"

 "Looks like," Faith drawled, lounging back on the chair. "I think we should mess with him." Xander and Willow nodded.  
 "Definitely," Xander said firmly and Giles looked mildly concerned.  
 "That's not a good idea," he insisted. "We are Dumbledore's guests; I doubt he'd appreciate us 'messing with' his staff."

 "But Giles you didn't see this guy," Willow implored. "I mean he totally laid into Buffy, said all this mean stuff and then he cursed her and she hit the wall. Really hard."  
"Be that as it may Willow, I'd like it if we could leave a good impression on the people here," Giles said sternly. "The students have to think of us as civilised magical people." No one replied and Giles began to rifle through the books on the shelves. Buffy saw Faith, Willow and Xander exchange glances and realised that what Giles had said had had no effect. Buffy grinned to herself, deciding it was none of her business if they wanted to mess with Snape. She was an innocent bystander.   
 "Wanna go get dinner?" Buffy said in a while and they all left the rooms. The combination of their navigation skills led them back to the entrance hall and they entered the Great hall to sit at the top hall with Dumbledore.

Dinner commenced immediately, Buffy once again sitting next to Dumbledore.  
 "Did you enjoy your afternoon at Hogwarts?" he asked politely and Buffy nodded fervently.   
 "The castle is amazing!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly. "Everything moves and changes. And the missing steps and the weird doors! It's crazy!" Dumbledore's moustache twitched in amusement.   
 "I am glad you liked it," he commented. "And the accommodation is suitable?"  
 "Perfect Uncle Alb," Faith said comfortably. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.  
 "I take it you will be heading to see Padfoot after dinner," Dumbledore asked Buffy who nodded. "Would you like me to arrange a portkey or Floo?" Buffy shook her head.  
 "It's a nice night, I'll walk it," she said cheerfully.

Consequently, when she was finished with her food Buffy said her goodbyes to her friends and left the hall. She had seen a door earlier which led to outside and would provide a shortcut across the grounds. Predictably within a few moments she was lost.   
Buffy stood in the middle of a deserted corridor, turning back and forth to decide whether to continue onwards or try to make her way back the way she had come.   
Loud footsteps sounded down the corridor and Buffy sighed in relief at the chance to ask for directions.  
However the footsteps came closer and Buffy saw that they belonged to the boy with the white blonde hair. She took a deep breath and prepared to swallow her pride.  
 "You," the boy said coldly as he laid eyes on her. "Are you lost?"

 "Something like that," Buffy said distractedly. "Can you help?"

 "I can," the boy said, narrowing his eyes. "Whether I will or not is another question."  
 "What's your name?" Buffy asked, trying to be friendly. The boy stared at her superiorly.

 "Malfoy," he said disdainfully. "Draco Malfoy." Recognition dawned on Buffy but she kept it under disguise.  
 "Got a cool James Bond thing going there," she commented lightly and Malfoy looked confused. Buffy had recognised the name; she had heard Sirius mention it when he talked of death eaters, as she recalled this boy's father was currently languishing in Azkaban prison. She had also heard harry and Ron mention his name, Draco Malfoy, their arch enemy at Hogwarts.

 "Anyway so are you going to help me?" Buffy asked brightly and the boy took a few steps towards her.   
 "You'd love that wouldn't you," he said smoothly.  
 "Excuse me?" Buffy said, a little confused.

 "It was obvious when you saw me that you wanted me," the boy replied with a self-assured smile. "Couldn't keep your eyes off of me."  
For a few moments Buffy was gob smacked and couldn't find the right words. Then she began to laugh.  
 "I'm old enough to be your mother," she chuckled. "Well maybe not quite but I'm twenty two and you must be seventeen. Aren't I a little old for you kid?" Draco smirked.  
 "An older woman wanting a younger man, not unheard of. Probably trying to recapture your lost youth," he commented, stepping closer to her.

He was about an inch taller than her, despite their age difference. Buffy realised that he was trying to intimidate her, invading her personal space, and making her uncomfortable. He probably figured that as a new visitor she would be unsure, especially as a woman. Probably a trick he learned from his father, Buffy guessed correctly.

 "Sorry kid, it's been fun but I've got to split," Buffy said brightly. She turned to go but he brought up an arm in her way. She raised an eyebrow at him.  
 "Not a good idea," she warned him. "You're out of your depth kid."  
 "I sincerely doubt that," he replied coolly. "Not when facing an American mudblood." Buffy wanted to laugh but instead she grabbed his arm and flipped up over, throwing him to the ground. She was careful not to hurt him too much, just using a simple throw. He landed sprawled on the stone floor, hair in disarray. He stood up carefully, pushing back his hair.  
 "Freak," he spat at her, keeping his distance this time.   
 "Save it for when your voice breaks," Buffy laughed, before turning and heading down the corridor she had come from.

Buffy reached the Shrieking Shack in about twenty minutes and was surprised to see the change in the place. Dumbledore had properly fixed the place up, replacing all the furniture with clean, new things and cleaning the kitchen and bathroom thoroughly. It also appeared that they had hot running water now and well as wooden floors swept clean of dirt and dust and laid with thick rugs.  
 "This place looks great," Buffy said after she entered through the kitchen door and greeted Sirius with a long kiss. "Though I do kind of miss the old style. It was very retro." She squealed as Sirius scooped her up and carried her into the living room, sitting down on the clean, dust free sofa with her in his arms.  
 "How was your afternoon?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

 "Pretty cool," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Me, Faith and Giles went on an adventure round Hogwarts and got lost."

 "It happens," Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
 "Oh and I got sexually harassed," Buffy said lightly, kissing his neck.

 "You what?" Sirius asked hotly. "By who? I'll kill them. Was it Snape?" Buffy giggled.  
 "You're cute when you're jealous," she murmured. "Relax; it was by that Draco Malfoy kid." Sirius began to chuckle.  
 "But he's Harry's age," he commented.   
 "Apparently I'm trying to recapture my lost youth through a younger man," Buffy said amusedly. "The little jerk totally invaded my personal space."

 "Probably like his father," Sirius said with a frown. "Lucius Malfoy was two years above us at Hogwarts and he had a reputation for being less than favourable of women. Used them as far as I can remember and treated them like dirt."   
 "Looks lie his kids might have the same bad habits," Buffy commented. "I taught him a lesson about testing unknown opponents. He won't try that again in a hurry. Besides, I've always had a thing for older men."

 "Oh really?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "You got anyone in mind?"

 "Just looking at the moment," Buffy replied nonchalantly. "In the meantime, let's the light the fire. I'm frozen!" Sirius did some quick work with his wand while Buffy fetched a blanket and they curled up together on the sofa.  
 "If I were to die," she said softly. "I would want it to be at a time like this. If I were to die again I mean."  
 "I know what you mean," Sirius said sleepily. "Moments like this, perfect happiness. If a Dementor were to show up I'd create the brightest patronus. I don't want anything to change."

 "Me neither," Buffy said, snuggling into his arms.

Kind of a smushy ending but I've got some plans which are going to shake them up quite a lot. I just want to get the Hogwarts thing done first so bear with me if you are waiting for some big action!

   
 


	26. Professor Scrimgeour

Oh in case anyone was wondering where the name Scrimgeour came from, it's actually from the Harry Potter books. I was reading some information on the Harry Potter Lexicon about how DADA teachers are always people we haven't met before and so I wanted to fit in with that. The name Scrimgeour comes up in OotP, at the beginning when I think moody says that Scrimgeour has been asking a lot of questions.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and review please!

Thanks to:

ScruffyWes

Lolly6

Blondi gurl

Renna

Wllw979

Lost angel92

Anne-Marie

Hermione Malfoy

Dreamer Child

Silver Warrior

Araz   
Kyra2

**Chapter 26 – Professor Scrimgeour **

Buffy woke up with her hair stuck to her face and looked around wildly, forgetting where she was. She relaxed briefly when she realised she and Sirius had fallen asleep on the sofa but she soon leapt up and ran from the room. Buffy ran into the bathroom and hovered over the toilet, feeling waves of nausea pass through her. She had just finished throwing up when Sirius came into the bathroom.

 "You okay?" he asked concernedly, and Buffy nodded, wiping her mouth with a tissue and reaching for her toothbrush.  
 "Must've eaten something wrong yesterday," she murmured while she brushed her teeth quickly to get the taste of vomit from her mouth. "I thought the meat tasted strange. I hope the others are okay."

 "Are you sure you should go up today?" Sirius asked, leaning against the side of the large bath.  
 "I feel fine now," Buffy assured him, rinsing her mouth out. "Besides if I don't then that guy Scrimgeour will wonder where I am and awkward questions will be asked.  
 "Scrimgeour," Sirius said thoughtfully. "That sounds familiar."  
 "The new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts," Buffy clarified. "Comes from the Ministry, an Auror or something." Sirius expression darkened.  
 "Frederick Scrimgeour?" he said darkly. "They're letting that scum teach the kids?"  
 "You know him?" Buffy asked and Sirius nodded grimly.  
 "He was one of the Aurors sent to capture me and take me to Azkaban," Sirius said, staring hard at the wall. "A piece of dirt who'll use any measures to do what he's been told by Fudge. He's known round the Ministry as Fudge's little lapdog. Watching everyone, and if they put a foot wrong going straight to Fudge."  
 "Apparently Fudge wants to keep an eye on Dumbledore still," Buffy said, recalling what Dumbledore had said yesterday. "He wants the kids taught proper magic this year but still doesn't trust Dumbledore."  
 "I bet he doesn't," Sirius said moodily. He looked up at Buffy. "He'll be watching you if he thinks you're a relative of Dumbledore."

 "Exactly," Buffy said with a frown. "I'm a little concerned to be honest. I've got to bluff it out as Giles' daughter."  
 "You had a secret identity for years," Sirius pointed out reasonably. "You'll be okay."  
 "I hope so," Buffy said with a sigh.

Buffy made her way to the Scoobies rooms without getting lost, something she was proud of. When she arrived only Faith, Oz and Xander were in the sitting room.  
 "Are the others getting dressed?" she asked, motioning to the bedrooms but Xander shook his head.

 "The others were drawn by the magical pull of the library," Xander said grumpily. "First thing after breakfast they went their. Anya wanted to find herself in a book." Buffy giggled.  
 "Sounds like Wills and Giles," she said, settling down on a sofa. "We won't see them until dinner I guess." Faith smirked.  
 "Hey what happened to you at breakfast?" she asked suddenly. "We thought you'd come down so you'd be there. We told everyone that you were sleeping in."  
 "I was going to come early but I was sick," Buffy explained. "I feel better now but I couldn't deal with food right then."  
 "You okay now?" Faith asked concernedly. Buffy waved her off.  
 "I'm fine," she said unconcernedly. "Just ate something wrong. Any who, what're the plans for today?"

 "Well Xander's sulking," Faith said, shooting him a dirty look. "Moaning coz his fiancées abandoned him." Xander scowled.  
 "We could go outside exploring," Oz suggested and the others agreed. The four got up and left the sitting room. They walked down the corridor and as they turned round the corner, Buffy bumped into someone, scattering their papers all over the floor.  
 "Oh I'm sorry," she exclaimed and the man looked up at her with a scowl as he crouched and gathered his papers. Buffy offered him an uncertain smile.  
 "Miss Giles I presume," the man said smoothly, proffering a hand for her to shake. "I am the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor here at Hogwarts. My name is Frederick Scrimgeour."

"Nice to meet you," Buffy said smoothly, even though she was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. "And it's Buffy."  
 "And you must be the other Miss Giles," Scrimgeour said to Faith who nodded. "And Mr. Xander and Mr. Oz."

 "Just Xander and Oz," Oz said quickly with a small smile. Professor Scrimgeour nodded smartly.  
 "How are you enjoying your day at Hogwarts so far?" he asked them, turning his sharp eyes on all of them. "I understand you have taught at an American Magical School?" Oz, Faith and Xander exchanged worried glances but Buffy decided to reply, having been with Sirius long enough to have some semblance of knowing about magic.  
  "It's a lovely castle," Buffy answered politely. "The teaching standard is much higher here I must say. Uncle Albus informs me that the OWL grade statistics are very high. A lot of O's for the students I am led to believe. Though I did hear that the last year results in your subject were particularly disappointing." Professor Scrimgeour mouth tightened.  
 "Yes, well there were some problems with Hogwarts last year," he said noncommittally. "The students probably found it hard to focus." Buffy nodded as if she understood.

 "Of course," she said agreeably. "Though I have heard good things about your teaching methods." She smiled at him which he returned after a beat.

 "Thank you," he said with a nod. "I'm just on my way to teach some NEWT students now if you'd care to join me and see first hand my teaching methods."

"We were planning to see the grounds…." Buffy began. "But I suppose my friends could go ahead without me."

 "Certainly," Professor Scrimgeour said politely. "If you'd like to follow me."

 "I'll be right along," Buffy called before turning back to her friends quickly.

 "I want to check this guy out," she whispered quickly. "I'll catch you guys later."

 "Be careful," Faith whispered quickly. "I don't trust him, he's got shifty eyes."

 "I got it," Buffy said with a reassuring smile before jogging to catch up with Professor Scrimgeour who offered her his arm.   
 "So what did you teach in America?" he asked conversationally as they descended a staircase.  
 "Originally Potions but I filled the Defence Against the Dark Arts position when the last Professor retired." Buffy replied comfortably.

 "Oh, well perhaps you can assist me with my teaching," Professor Scrimgeour suggested and Buffy gulped.  
 "I'd prefer to watch you teach if that's okay," she said, shooting him a dazzling smile. "Pick up some ideas."  
 "As you wish," Professor Scrimgeour replied, holding open a door for her. Buffy walked into the classroom ahead of him and saw to her relief that she had once again entered one of Harry's lessons. He spotted her immediately and she shot him a look of mixed alarm and pleading before smiling back at the Professor and sitting down in the chair he motioned.  
 "Take your seats class," he said, clapping his huge hands and the class did so quickly and quietly. Buffy briefly spotted a flash of blonde hair that told her that Draco Malfoy was also in this class.

Professor Scrimgeour stood before the class for a few moments, surveying them in silence.  
 "Right class, today, as you can see we have a guest visitor, Miss Giles, who will be watching our class," Professor Scrimgeour announced. "Please treat her with courtesy and perhaps she can take a little bit of Hogwarts back to America with her." He looked round the class and then nodded, apparently satisfied. "Today we will be practising Disillusionment charms. Break up into pairs and by the end of the lesson I wish to see everyone performing it perfectly. Miss Giles and myself will provide any assistance where needed."

Professor Scrimgeour began to stride the class, long measured strides and Buffy got off of her chair, clutching her wand nervously. She began to walk between the students, watching curiously as they tapped their wands on each others heads and turned into human chameleons.

 "Miss Giles?" a boy called and Buffy turned in dread. The boy had a round face and looked rather pale and nervous. "Umm, there was a problem and I accidentally put the jelly legs jinx on Seamus and dropped my wand and it rolled away and I can't find it. Could you remove the jinx?" He looked at Buffy hopefully and she nodded, somewhat unsurely. The round faced boy began to crawl under the desks and Buffy looked at the boy, Seamus, who was wobbling round the room on jelly legs.   
 "Point your wand and say Finite Incantem," a voice hissed in her ear, Hermione's voice. Buffy swallowed hard and pointed her wand at the unsuspecting boy.  
 "Finite Incantem," she said nervously and to her great surprise the boy's legs straightened out and became solid once again.  
 "Thanks Miss," Seamus said gratefully. Buffy beamed, astonished that she could actually do magic, even at a simple level. Turning around, she realised she hadn't done the spell, as Hermione winked at her before turning back to her partner.  
Buffy smiled and continued her walk round the classroom.  
 "They are very good, are they not?" Professor Scrimgeour said to her, standing closer than she would like. Buffy smiled despite her temptation to kick him where it would really hurt.

 "Very impressive," she agreed. "My students will be working on this charm when I return home. This has been very useful for me." A bell rung loudly and the students began to pack up their things to go to lunch.

 "Would you care to accompany me to lunch?" Professor Scrimgeour asked Buffy politely and after a moments hesitation she nodded. Buffy knew she was playing with fire by spending any time in this mans company but her slayer curiosity was urging her to do as much spying as possible. She wanted to actually be of some use to the Order.  
 "That would be lovely Professor," she said sweetly. "Lead the way, I still find these halls a little tricky."  
 "Naturally," Professor Scrimgeour said with a smile. "And its Frederick, please." Buffy graced him with a smile. She was watching him carefully, despite all appearances and she knew he was watching her. Underneath the façade of cordiality there was deep mistrust between the two of them.  
 They discussed magical teaching as they walked to the Great Hall, Buffy careful to turn the conversation around when they got into anything she didn't know.   
 They reached the hall and Faith shot her a concerned glance which Buffy returned with an imperceptible nod.

 "Buff, you've got to sit next to me," Faith called loudly, in a frivolous voice Buffy had never heard her use before. "Me and daddy have to tell you about the things we saw. Uncle Albus has such a super school!" Buffy almost laughed, hearing Faith sound so Cordelia-ish but she held it back and turned to Professor Scrimgeour with an apologetic smile.   
 "Another time," he said, eyes watching her closely. "Good Day Buffy." He strode off to the other end of the table and Buffy sat down next to Faith.

 "Thanks," she said relieved. "That guy was watching me like a hawk. He's so slimy."

 "I don't like undercover stuff," Faith said, cracking her knuckles. "Not so much of the hitting and more of the talking. At least when I'm out doing the slaying gig I've got an understanding with the vamps. They're gonna die coz I'm gonna kill them. This way is too complicated. I like it simple."  
 "Me too," Buffy said, beginning to pile food on to her plate. "But I wanna keep an eye on this guy, maybe find out something juicy."  
 "I wouldn't count on it B," Faith said, eyeing Scrimgeour down the table. "That guy looks like he won't give anything away. I'm kind of looking forward to getting back to the house to be honest. This place is nice and all, but it's risky." Buffy nodded. "Besides I wanna check out some of the talent." Buffy grinned.  
 "You still can," she offered. "Charlie's gone back to Romania though." Faith shrugged.   
 "Maybe Sirius can help me out with one of his buddies," Faith suggested.  
 "Well there's Remus," Buffy said doubtfully. "But he's not your type." Faith shrugged again.  
 "I'm looking for something a little younger," she said thoughtfully. "No offence B, but I want someone with a little stamina."  
 "Sirius has plenty of stamina," Buffy said hotly and then blushed when she saw Faith's knowing grin. "Okay, I'm done."  
 "It's cool B. I'm just messing with you." Faith said, still grinning. Buffy giggled, her cheeks still warm.

 "Anyway, how was your journey round the grounds?" Buffy asked.

 "Big," Faith said simply. "Saw this big squid thing in the lake, wandered through the woods and saw some weird things moving. And there was this really big guy."  
 "Hagrid," Buffy said thoughtfully. "I met him once briefly at the house. He's really friendly." Faith nodded.

 "He waved at us like he knew us," she said explanatorily. "Like actually knew us."

 "He probably did," Buffy guessed. "He's pretty tight with Uncle Albus. You wanna go visit Padfoot this afternoon?" Faith nodded.

 "He's pretty lonely huh?" she asked concernedly and Buffy shrugged.

 "He's doing okay," she said. "Nice to go and see him though." She checked with the others, but they had all made other arrangements with teachers to attend lessons and Giles wanted to go back to the library.


	27. Pranks and Propositions

Sorry for the mega late update but as I've said loads I'm mid exams so it's the best I can do. Hope you don't give up on me!

 Hehe all the guessing, I'm not saying a word!

Thanks to:

Sabia

Araz

Dreamer Child

SPASH panther

Blondi gurl

Little Red Rabbit

Sailor C

Kim

Hermione Malfoy

Renna

Anne-Marie

Charmedfanatic3000

Scary Vampiress

Lolly6

Thorn of Blood

Becks89 – lol I haven't reviewed for ages either which is mean coz I've been reading and liking. Still I promise to review the next chapter and yes I do have AS levels and thanks.

Silver Warrior

Lexinator

RebekahLynn Alicia Snape – hey only got to check out the first chapter of your fic but I liked what I started with. I'll review once I've read more!

Gemini-Elf-2004 – hey thanks for reviewing, once I read your review I realised why I recognised the name – I really love your fic 'From Slayer to Witch'! My only problem is you don't update enough!

**Chapter 27 – Pranks and Propositions **

Buffy and Faith left the Great Hall after the majority of students had left for their next lessons. They crossed the entrance hall and walked down a corridor, after Faith assured Buffy that she knew a shortcut.

The corridor was deserted and so Faith began to cartwheel down it.  
 "Faith!" Buffy hissed. "There could be someone coming!"

 "So what?" Faith said, righting herself. "Chill out B, I'll just say I'm good at gym." She began to do back flips down the corridor and Buffy watched her, smiling slightly. Faith had always enjoyed her abilities, much more than Buffy had ever been able to. But deep down Buffy knew she loved it, loved being able to do what she did. She was the slayer and it had become a big part of her, a part of her she didn't want to lose.  
Buffy ran forward, grinning now and caught up with Faith. Carefully, she extended a leg and tripped faith mid flip, sending her sprawling across the floor.  
 "Bitch," Faith remarked with a grin as she got up. "I ought to take you out for that one B."  
 "That really would cause a lot of unrequited attention," Buffy remarked. "One of our corpses decorating the hallway."

They walked across the grounds, the sun coming out to shine a thin light over them, though it was very windy. They reached the Shrieking Shack, Faith looking bemused when she compared the outside to the inside.  
 "Trust me, it wasn't like this a couple of years ago," Buffy said ruefully, letting them in through the back door. "It was all scabby and dusty. Not of the good at all." Sirius came through to the kitchen to see what the noise was and his face lit up when he saw the two slayers. He moved forward and kissed Buffy.  
 "Okay break it up lovebirds," Faith said loudly and they both looked at her with guilty grins. "Everyone needs oxygen sometimes."  
 "I thought you were hanging out at Hogwarts today?" Sirius said leading them to the living room.

 "We were," Faith said shortly. "But we thought we'd stop by, hang out with you."  
 "Fair enough," Sirius said. "So what's happening at the castle?"

 "Not much," Faith replied with a sigh. "Weird stuff as usual. The teachers all love Willow, as usual." Buffy smiled.  
 "You could go back to Sunnydale," she suggested and Faith grimaced.  
 "Hang out in the house all alone," she said. "Yeah that sounds like fun. No, I'm just kidding, this place is cool."  
 "I miss Hogwarts," Sirius mused. "Best days of my life there….well except for the ones with you Buffy." Buffy smiled and planted a kiss on Sirius' nose.

 "Pass the bucket," Faith murmured with a smirk. "Any who, something's going down in two days time which should liven stuff up a bit."

Buffy sat up and looked at Faith worriedly.  
 "Nothing that's gonna get us kicked out of the castle I hope?" she said warningly and Faith grinned lazily.  
 "Chill out," she said. "Just me and Xand letting that Snapey guy know who's boss. I'm still pissed you didn't let us kick his ass."  
  "That's okay then," Buffy said settling back down. "Just as long as you've got deniability." Faith arched an eyebrow.   
 "Of course," Faith said silkily. "Giles did forbid us after all. It could be traced to any of the students."  
 "What did you do?" Sirius asked eagerly. Faith shrugged and looked away.  
 "I don't wanna ruin it for B," she replied. "She'll fill you once it's happened." Sirius grinned.

 "Make it good," he said. "We played some pretty good pranks on him at school."  
 "He won't be happy," Faith assured him. "He'll get what's coming. We were thinking about messing with Scrimgeour a bit. You in B?"  
 "No way," Buffy said firmly. "Don't do it, it's too risky. We're supposed to be guests and he's watching us already. We have to keep up the polite front at least."  
 "Alright," Faith said grudgingly. "But it pains me to listen to you B, it really does."  
  
Consequently two mornings later, Buffy left the Shrieking Shack early to make sure she was at breakfast on time. She felt a bit queasy again but the walk across the grounds made her feel better and she got to the Great Hall before most of the students and staff. She said hello to Professor McGonagall, who she knew from the Order, and sat down next to Dumbledore.  
 "Good Morning Buffy," he said jovially and she returned his greeting. "How are you?"

 "Good thanks," she replied easily. "Me and Padfoot are doing well. But I think we'll all be going soon, we've been at Hogwarts for a week as it is."  
 "You're welcome to stay as long as you want," Dumbledore offered kindly. "There's room for you and I know that the Professors have enjoyed having you around."  
 "No I think it's time we went back to London," Buffy asserted. "It's not fair for us to hang around for much longer. Besides we can do more back in London, I want to help out the Order, get something done."  
 "Certainly my dear," Dumbledore said with a kind smile and Buffy smiled back. "You are always welcome to return."  
 "Thanks," Buffy said. "But there's a little too much surveillance here if you catch my meaning. It's too risky." Dumbledore nodded in understanding, both thinking of Scrimgeour.

Faith, Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz and Giles all entered the Great Hall at that moment and sat down at their usual seats at the top table.  
 "Morning B," Faith said brightly as she and Giles sat down next to Buffy. Giles was watching Faith with narrowed eyes.  
 "Morning," Buffy said cautiously. "Sleep well."  
 "Pretty good thanks," Faith replied, apparently oblivious to Giles' accusatory stare. "The kids came to hang out with us last night."  
 "Cool," Buffy remarked, watching Giles amusedly. "How are they doing?"

 "Pretty good, general school stuff," Faith replied, completely turning her back to Giles. "He said to tell you to tell Padfoot that his scar hasn't hurt and Occlumency is going well with Uncle Alb." Buffy nodded, filing away this information.   
Students began to enter and soon the hall was filled with noise and people eating breakfast. Buffy surveyed the school and smiled to herself. Hogwarts seemed to be such a happy school; the kids really seemed to enjoy coming here. And Dumbledore was a much better headmaster than Snyder had ever been.

Buffy had nearly finished her breakfast when a strange hush made her look up. When she did, she nearly fell of off her chair with surprise. Snape was walking hurriedly down the aisle, wearing a deeper scowl than usual and also a set of hot pink robes.   
Buffy looked at Faith quickly who was grinning nonchalantly. She looked back at Snape who could've frozen the meanest vampire in his tracks with the expression on his face. He strode furiously towards the staff table and the hall filled with whispers and sniggers as he passed the students.  
 "What do you think you're playing at?" Snape hissed furiously at Buffy as he reached the table and stood before her. "This isn't a playground Miss Su-Giles. You are a guest at Hogwarts." Buffy stared at him, and then shot a dirty look at Faith before replying. The hall was silent and she knew all the students were trying to listen to their exchange.  
 "I don't know what you are talking about," she said calmly. "Personally, I like your robes. Brings out the colour in your cheeks."

Snape looked, if it were possible, even more furious.  
 "Don't play innocent," he spat. "He put you up to this, didn't he? I bet he did, exactly the kind of thing he would do. Did he tell you he tried to kill me once?"  
 "Severus," Dumbledore interjected gently. "You can find some spare robes in the staff room. Miss Giles didn't have anything to do with this, she's been with me the entire morning."  
 "Yeah go change Snapey, you're causing a scene," Buffy couldn't resist adding. He looked like he was about to curse her, then thought better of it and stalked out of the Great Hall.  
Once he'd left, the Hall broke out into a mixture of laughter and talking, with many curious glances at Buffy.

 Buffy however was looking at Faith who was wide eyed and trying not to laugh.  
  "Sorry B," she said, grinning widely. "All we did was dye all his robes pink. Didn't think it'd be such a big deal. Didn't know he'd blame you." Buffy shook her head, barely suppressing her own grin.

 "You totally knew," she contradicted. Faith shrugged.  
 "You said to have deniability," Faith replied nonchalantly. "And I did. No one thought it was me/"  
 "I thought I told you not to pull anything?" Giles said to Faith sternly.  
 "Chill out dad," Faith replied breezily. "It worked out okay." Giles looked skeptical.

 "I see how that worked out okay," he said sardonically. "What must the students be thinking of you?"  
 "They probably think Buffy's pretty cool as it goes," Faith replied with a grin. Buffy couldn't help but grin too. She turned and looked to her left at Xander who was on the other side of Dumbledore.  
 "Sorry Buffster," he said, more sincerely than Faith. "Didn't know he'd go all crazy."

 "I didn't see you stepping up to take the blame." Buffy retorted. Dumbledore held up a hand in between them.  
 "No serious damage was done," he said gently. "Except for that done to Severus' pride. Just try not to do anything like that again. I'd like to have a respectable family if it's not too much trouble."

 "Sorry Uncle Alb," Buffy said apologetically, turning to Dumbledore. "Me and Snape have a history of the ungoodness."  
 "I daresay recent matters haven't improved it," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Buffy smiled ruefully.  
 "We are really sorry," she said again. "It just backs up what I said doesn't it? It's time we were moving on before too many more questions are asked." Dumbledore nodded.  
 "As I said, you are welcome to stay as long as you want," he said kindly but Buffy shook her head.  
 "No there's a few things I need to take care of," Buffy said vaguely, looking out across the hall.

Buffy and the others went back to their quarters after breakfast where Buffy filled them in on their immanent departure. They were all disappointed but agreed that it was time for them to leave.  
 "Dumbledore said that some of the kids would teach us Quidditch if we went to the pitch at ten," Willow suggested. "It should be pretty nifty."   
The group headed down to the Quidditch pitch and was met by Harry and Ron.

 "You guys are teaching us?" Buffy asked in surprise and both boys nodded happily.  
 "Dumbledore said we could skip potions just this once – Snape was furious!" Ron said, eyes shining. "Herm's gonna give us her notes."  
 "She didn't want to fly?" Giles asked and Harry shook his head.  
 "Hermione doesn't really like flying," Harry explained. "She prefers to be on solid ground she says, where it's safe."

The boys ran through the basics of flying, how to control the broom and how to land before placing the Scoobies next to a school broom each.  
 "Hold your hand over it and say 'up.'" Harry instructed. "And say it like you mean it." The Scoobies did as told and Faith, Buffy's, Anya's and Oz's leapt straight up into their hands. The other three took a second try to get theirs to jump into their hands.

 "Now mount your brooms and push off hard with your feet," Ron instructed and the Scoobies did so, all shooting off up into the air on their brooms.   
Predictably, Buffy and Faith were skilled fliers, learning how to manipulate the broom to get the best results quickly. Anya also proved to be a gifted flier.  
 "I used to fly a long time ago," she said haughtily. "When I was a young demon of just a hundred. It got boring after a while, much slower than teleporting."

Xander, Oz, Willow and Giles learnt the ropes, though Giles didn't seem to comfortable up in the air.  
Buffy zoomed around the pitch and Harry caught up with her on his Firebolt. They hovered high above the ground.  
 "I liked your little prank this morning," he said, cheeks flushed from the wind.   
 "Nothing to do with me," Buffy reiterated. "That was down to Faith and Xander."  
 "It was pretty funny seeing Snape in pink though," Harry mused. "There's something I thought I'd never see. I figured it was you since you and Snape have never really got on."

Buffy smiled briefly.

"It was on account of me but nothing to do with me," she smiled. "Listen, we're gonna be going back to London tomorrow." Harry's face fell.  
 "You've only been here a week," he protested. "I've barely seen you lot. And I haven't even seen Sirius once." Buffy stared across the grounds for a short while.  
 "I'll have a word with Dumbledore at lunch," she said finally. "See if there's anyway you can come by the Shrieking Shack this evening; hang out with us for a while. But I'm not promising anything." Harry grinned.  
 "It's time for us to leave anyway," Buffy continued. "It's not fair on Dumbledore for us to stick around, especially after this morning. It was pretty funny though," she added as an afterthought. Harry chuckled.   
 "Did you like Hogwarts?" he asked and Buffy nodded fervently.   
 "It's a pretty cool place, especially since it's a school. You're lucky," Buffy answered. Then after a pause added: "What did Snape mean when he said that Sirius tried to kill him?" She met Harry's gaze unfalteringly.   
 "A prank gone wrong," Harry clarified. "When they were at Hogwarts, Remus used to go once a month to transform in the Shrieking Shack. No one else knew about him expect for my Sirius and my dad and Pettigrew and the staff but Snape was always nosing around. Anyway, Sirius thought it'd be funny to tell Snape to go down the Whomping Willow tunnel if he wanted to see what Remus was up to. When my dad found out he went after Snape and stopped him." Buffy nodded slowly.  
 "Stupid Sirius," she murmured. "What was he thinking?"

 "He didn't want to kill Snape," Harry interjected. "He just wanted to teach him a lesson, not get hurt, just a bit scared." Harry chuckled. "He was reckless then; he still is I suppose."

 "He's not the only one," Buffy mused with a glance at Harry. She sat up straight suddenly. "Race you back!" she yelled as she sped off towards the others.

Buffy cleared it with Dumbledore and Harry flooed to the Shrieking Shack at seven that evening.  
 "How's school doing?" Sirius asked once they were all settled comfortably in the living room. Harry shrugged.  
 "A bit harder this year," he said dismissively. "But I don't want to talk about school. What's the news on Voldemort and the Ministry and Azkaban?" Buffy and Sirius exchanged looks of surprise.

 "And here I was thinking that you wanted to hang out with your godfather," Sirius laughed. "Ok kiddo, I don't know much. Word is that Voldemort's planning an Azkaban breakout, wants to get his team reassembled. Fudge has refused to remove the dementors so it won't be too difficult. We don't know when and Dumbledore's not willing to send anyone to stop it, it's much too risky and there's almost no chance of success."  
 "They might as well just let them go," Harry said bitterly. "Fudge is such an idiot."  
 "No arguments there," Sirius said smoothly. "But other than that I don't know too much." He and Buffy exchanged another look.

"What?" Harry asked, looking between them bemusedly.  
 "Well," Buffy said unenthusiastically shooting another look at Sirius. "We've been doing some planning, stuff we want to talk about with Dumbledore."

 "What's that?" Harry asked eagerly.  
 "Nothing's definite yet," Sirius said quickly. "But we want to go after Wormtail, me and Buffy. See if we can catch him and clear my name." Harry beamed.  
 "That would be great," he exclaimed. "Then you'd be a free man."   
 "We haven't spoken to Dumbledore yet," Sirius repeated. "But then when I'm free we want to get married."  
 "Congratulations," Harry said and Buffy squeezed Sirius' hand, shooting him a smile.  
 "There's something else too," Sirius said slowly. "But it involves you." Harry frowned in confusion.  
 "Well I know we could never replace your real parents, and we'd never want to do that," Sirius said in a rush. "But we were thinking we could adopt you, officially. And then we could be your family and take care of you and stuff."

Harry was speechless for a moment.  
 "If you don't want to that's okay," Buffy added quickly. "It's just an idea." Harry shook his head, a grin spreading over his face.  
 "I'd like that," he stammered, his face reddening. "Who am I kidding, I'd love that!"


	28. Expecting

Sorry it's been forever since I last updated but I just got through my AS levels and finished today! Thanks for bearing with me!

I'm now winding down from the mega stress I've been under so here's my update. It might be a bit fragmented, I wrote it between revision but hopefully you'll like. This is the calm before the storm, this chapter stuff starts to line up for where I'm taking the story, hope you like.

Oh and some of you that have me on author alert might have got an alert about a new fic from me but then it wasn't there when you tried to open it. Well that was because I wrote an opening chapter, put it up and then realised I had nowhere to go from there. But I'm working on that fic at the moment, and I may post it when I've worked out the kinks in the story. It's a Buffy/Angel crossover, sort of BtVS season 8, sort of AtS season 6. Keep an eye out for it, I'll post it in the BtVS section when I get round to it.

Anyway, thanks to:

RebekahLynn Alice Snape

Flamingos by night

Kyra2

Dreamer Child

Charmedfanatic3000

SPASH Panther – what I meant by them adopting him was after he defeated Voldemort, or if not, he could live with them all but three weeks of the year or something.

Renna

Cancan227

Lolly6

Scary Vampiress

Thorn of Blood- I'm not gonna do a Buffy/Sirius wedding for a while in this fic, maybe not at all. I've got plans that don't fit that in, you'll have to wait and see!

Blondi gurl

Araz

Anne-Marie

Sparky 61

Angela M – the Hellmouth isn't closed but there's not a lot of activity there right now. As for the prophecy, you'll have to wait and see!

Silver Warrior

Tari-Calaelen

Lexinator

Sabia – don't worry, action coming very soon

Wllw979

Joleen

Gemini-Elf-2004 – hurry up and update please! As for the wedding, don't get your hopes up. But I have written another Buffy/Sirius fic where they get married and I went all out on that one so read it.

**Chapter 28 – Expecting**

After having breakfast at Hogwarts one last time, the Scoobies gathered their possessions and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Buffy hadn't yet approached Dumbledore about her and Sirius' plans; they both decided it would be better to discuss it all together at a later date.

Buffy was happy to be back in Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts had been tainted by the knowledge of Scrimgeour who had wished her well before she left, and also by Snape who had been sending her evil glares since the previous morning. 

"I missed this dump," Sirius said reflectively as they came through the fireplace and dumped their bags in the kitchen. They all sat around the kitchen table.  
 "It's got character," Giles said fairly. Sirius shrugged. He got up and lit the fire, placing a kettle of hot water over the open flames.  
 "Coffee everyone?" he asked absently. Everyone nodded their assent.  
 "Not me," Buffy said, standing up. "Um I've got something to do….an errand to run." Seven pairs of curious eyes turned towards her.  
 "What's that then?" Xander asked.

 "Just something I've got to do," Buffy said casually though she was reddening, backing out of the kitchen. "I'll be back in an hour….or something….I don't know….I'll be back." With that, she was gone.

 "That was weird," Oz said shortly and everyone nodded. "Anyone know what crazy old Buffy was talking about?"   
 "Not a clue," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Strange."  
 

Buffy did not appear in Grimmauld Place again until much later, close to midnight when everyone had gone to bed. Sirius had gone up to their room but decided to go back downstairs to wait up for Buffy. He was worried about her, even though rationally he knew she could hold her own against anything.  
However when he went downstairs he found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the embers still glowing in the fire. The room was dark, nothing lighting it but the nearly full moon shining in through the kitchen. Sirius lit a candle and placed it on the worn table.   
 "Hey what happened to you?" he said lightly, sitting down opposite her. "Where'd you go?" Buffy looked up at him suddenly, as if in a trance.

 "Huh?" she said distractedly.  
 "Where were you?" he repeated slowly. "I was starting to worry."

 "I was….out….doing an errand," she said absently, looking down at her hands, placed on the table and twisted together.  
 "You said that before," Sirius said, starting to feel worried again. "Are you okay?"

Buffy's face was pale and her mouth was set in a grim line.   
 "Buffy what is it?" Sirius said in alarm, placing a hand over her clasped ones. "What's wrong? You're scaring me."

 "I'm sorry," she said blankly. "But something's happened." Sirius stared at her in wonder.  
 "You're going to have to be a little more explicit," he said patiently. "What has happened?" There was a long pause and Buffy refused to meet Sirius' gaze.   
 "I'm pregnant," Buffy said in a low voice, meeting his gaze finally. Sirius stood up so suddenly that for a wild moment he didn't realise he had. He knees threatened to give way so he sat down again hard, ignoring the pain of the hard wooden chair.  
 "You're what?" he repeated in a steadier voice than he felt, even though he heard it the first time.  
 "I'm pregnant," Buffy said, louder this time, looking down at her hands again.

 "Are you sure?" Sirius asked suddenly. Buffy looked up and scowled.  
 "Of course I'm sure," she snapped. "Where do you think I've been all day?"  
Sirius stared at her for a moment and then tipped back in his chair, leaning precariously on the back two legs. He covered his face with his hands for almost a minute, and when he removed them, he was beaming.  
 "You're pregnant!" he hollered ecstatically, and Buffy looked up at him, face vacuous of any expression or emotion. He jumped up, body tensed with excitement. He was grinning like an idiot he knew, his face feeling like it would split with happiness.

Then he remembered, Buffy sitting before him, pale and blank. He sat down hard yet again and clasped her hands once more.  
 "You aren't happy?" he asked gently and Buffy looked up at him.  
 "Am I really the right person to be a mother? Am I even ready?" she asked quietly. "I thought I might be some day, but now? I'm only twenty two, with a mental age of about thirteen. I'm a slayer, which means I could die at any given moment. I've got no qualifications except a high school diploma, no career except slaying. I'm living with an escaped convict who I'm not even married to in an invisible house in a foreign country. I can't look after a child; I can barely look after myself."

Sirius stared at her blankly. Her eyes were filled with fear, longing and were begging for him to take control. He had never seen her so helpless before, she had never been in a situation that she couldn't handle like this one.  
 "Forget about all of that," he said openly. "Forget all the problems, just think about one thing. Do you want this baby?" Buffy looked at him for a long while and then slowly nodded.  
 "Then nothing else matters," he said seriously, clutching onto her hands. "Buffy I love you, and I'm always going to take care of you. I've got money; my family legacy means we'll never be hard up for anything. We can do this; you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. And Faith can do the slaying, we can be careful, take more precautions. We can make this work."

 "You really believe it don't you?" Buffy asked him, staring down at their hands.

 "More than anything," Sirius said sincerely. "We're going to be parents. You're going to be a mother, we'll have a baby." Buffy smiled finally and it was the sweetest thing he could ever remember seeing.

 "A baby," she said softly. "Our baby."  
 "And when my name is cleared we'll get married I promise," Sirius said, smiling back at her gently. "We'll have the big wedding, whatever you want and then we'll be a complete family. Harry and a new baby."  
 "A family," Buffy repeated reflectively. Her smile faded. "But all our plans. Pettigrew."

 "They can wait," Sirius said firmly. "This is more important. Besides if Voldemort falls, then I'll be exonerated. That could be tomorrow for all we know."

"I feel kind of sorry for this kid," she said, a grin spreading across her face. "With us as parents."  
 "He won't be normal," Sirius said beaming. "You can be sure of that."  
 "He?" Buffy asked with a grin. "What makes you so sure it won't be a she?"  
 "I don't care!" Sirius exclaimed. "A baby, that's all that matters." He got up and moved round to Buffy's side of the table. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her.

 "Do you want to tell everyone?" he asked her, keeping his arms tight around her.  
 "I want to tell the guys," Buffy said after a moment. "And I figure you'll want to tell Remus and Harry. But let's keep it on the low for a while, til a couple of weeks have gone or something."

"It's gonna be hard," Sirius said with a grin. "I want to tell everyone! I never thought my life would turn around like this. Twelve years in Azkaban and when I get out I fall in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and we're having a baby."

 "I wish my mom could see us," Buffy said after a pause. "She'd be a grandmother, a really young one. She'd be so happy though."

 "She's probably watching," Sirius said, kissing Buffy's forehead. "They all are."

Buffy gathered the Scoobies and Remus, who had returned from whatever he had been doing for the Order, the next morning in the Drawing Room.  
 "What's up B?" Faith asked, looking slightly apprehensive. "You look like you're going to do one of your big battle speeches where you tell us we're all gonna die but its' cool anyways."  
 "Not exactly," Buffy said with an awkward smile. "But I do have something to tell you."  
 "You're getting married?" Anya asked with a bright smile. Then she frowned. "Just don't go stealing my bridal thunder." Buffy smiled weakly again.  
 "No not that," she assured her. "It's just that…umm….I'm pregnant." There was a pause that hung over the room for nearly a minute in which everyone stared at Buffy and Sirius, trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Remus recovered first.  
 "Congratulations Padfoot," he said jovially, patting Sirius on the back. He moved over to hug Buffy. "I'm happy for the both of you, I'm sure you'll make excellent parents." His reaction appeared to stimulate the others into action.  
 "So you knocked her up huh?" Faith said to Sirius with a wicked grin. Sirius and Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
 "Something like that," Buffy said, still giggling. "Wanna be Aunt Faith?" Faith pretended to consider for a few moments.

 "No Aunt for me; the kid can call me Faith," she said nonchalantly. "I'll have to teach the kid to hit properly; you still punch like a girl."  
 "And you Wills?" Buffy asked hopefully and Willow nodded and came forward to hug Buffy.  
 "I'm so happy for you!" she said brightly. "Surprised yet still with the happys! And I'm good with being Aunt Willow." She hugged Sirius too. The others all crowded round to offer their congratulations.

 "I can be cool Uncle Xander," Xander said proudly as he hugged Buffy then shook Sirius' hand. "And he or she can come to me for advice about boys or girls. Whatever."

 "Do you want the kid to be a dating disaster?" Faith teased good-naturedly. "They'd better come to Aunt Faith." Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
 "I though it was just Faith?" she said and Faith shrugged.  
 "It's growing on me," she admitted. Buffy grinned.

Giles came forward to hug Buffy, and then he held her at arms length to survey her face. Suddenly it was really important to her that he gave his approval and his blessing.  
 "Congratulations," he said warmly. "I take it this wasn't planned?" Buffy shook her head with a rueful smile.   
 "Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked a hint of worry in her voice.  
 "As long as I've known the decisions you've made have been questionable," Giles said fondly. "But they've always been right in the end." Buffy smiled.  
 "Then will you be his or her grandfather?" she asked hopefully. "Sirius' parents are dead, and my mom and I don't know or care where my dad is. But everyone needs at least one grandparent." Giles beamed at her.  
 "It would be my honour," he said seriously, with a grin lighting up his features. "Congratulations Sirius." He and Sirius shook hands.

Finally they all stood in a circle, beaming at one another.

 "Who'd've thunk it," Xander said happily, arm around Anya. "We're all growing up. Little Buffy's gonna have a baby." Buffy grinned nervously; it was beginning to hit her just how much responsibility she was going to have. Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly and she relaxed, she had eight months to prepare. Eight months…and she wouldn't be all big and heavy for at least another two…

 "We should go after Pettigrew still," Buffy commented.   
 "No!" practically everyone exclaimed.   
 "You're pregnant," Sirius said, as if she had forgotten.  
 "Duh, I know," Buffy said lightly. "But the baby won't be big for at least two more months, so we could do it then. Maybe we could do it."   
 "But you could get hurt," Sirius protested. "I won't risk that."  
 You don't have to," Buffy replied. "I will. It's fine. I'll be careful. But I really want to do this. The guys can help, if they'll stick around." She looked at them expectantly.  
 "Um, we wanted to mention that," Willow said awkwardly, looking at Oz. "Me and Oz have to go back. College starts again next week and we can't really take time off."  
 "Well can the rest of you?" Buffy asked hopefully. Giles and Faith nodded.  
 "I have to take care of the Magic Box," Anya said importantly, referring to the magic shop that she and Giles co-owned. "I have to make lots of money to pay for a wedding."  
 "Sorry Buffster," Xander added. "I've got work."   
 "As long as you guys can keep an eye on the Hellmouth I'm good here," faith said helpfully and Giles nodded.

 "Nifty," Buffy said. "Because we've got two months to clear the name of the father of my child and then get me through childbirth."


	29. Hogwarts Again

Wow if I had a tenner for every review that began with 'I knew it!' I'd be a millionaire by now or maybe just a hundredaire but still. Yes, it was obvious, I didn't want it to be but I had to give Buffy some clues to work with. But don't expect them to be happy, because really it would be boring if they were. They've probably got like one more chapter, maybe two to revel in their joy. Sorry!

Anyway, thanks to:

Erak

RebekahLynn Alicia Snape – Buffy's kid won't be Dawn, partly because I hated the character and also because I don't want to use an already made up fic. It won't be entirely normal though

Silver Warrior

Anne-Marie

Lost angel92

Dreamer Child

Kyra2

Becks89

Thorn of Blood

Gemini-Elf-2004 – the baby will be born mid-fic. This fic is gonna be huge now I think about it, I've got loads to put in and 30 chapters already written. Oh well! Update soon please, you left with a great cliff hanger but I want to know what's gonna happen next!

Renna

WaterNaiad13

Araz

Raclswt

Wllw979

Kim

**Chapter 29 – Hogwarts Again **

The following morning Buffy flooed to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. She wanted to clear with him what they were planning to do and get any information about where Pettigrew might be and what they could do. She also planned to look in on harry and tell her their news.  
 "You want me to come?" Sirius asked affectionately. Buffy shook her head.  
 "I'll be an hour, two hours tops," she replied. "No need to. Take the guys around London or something, Xander said he wanted to see Diagon Alley and all that stuff." Sirius nodded and Buffy stepped into the fireplace and whirled away.  
 She tumbled out into the Entrance Hall which was deserted as the students were in their first lessons. Buffy strode down the hallway, looking for the stone gargoyle that she knew led to Dumbledore's office. She turned a corner and there it was but as she reached it she had the sinking realisation that she didn't know the password.  
 "Ummm….Dumbledore?" she tried hopefully to the motionless gargoyle. "Hogwarts? Magic? Voldemort? Buffy?" She tried random words but to no avail.   
Frustrated, Buffy kicked the resolute gargoyle and then clutched her foot when it hurt.  
 "Miss Giles?" a voice called and Buffy whirled around. Professor Scrimgeour approached her, eyes narrowed like a hawk and fixed on her. "What are you doing here? I was under the impression that you and your family had returned home." Buffy thought fast.  
 "No, we're staying in London," Buffy explained hastily. "But I wanted to see Uncle Albus about something I'd forgotten to mention to him before.  
 "I see," Scrimgeour said levelly.  
 "But I don't know the password," Buffy said, glaring at the stone gargoyle.  
 "Then I can assist you there," Scrimgeour said with a swift smile. "Liquorice Allsorts." The gargoyle slid aside and a long staircase was visible behind it.

"Thank you," Buffy said quickly to Scrimgeour. "Well, I'd better get going."

 "Certainly," Professor Scrimgeour replied politely. "Nice seeing you again." Buffy had the uncomfortable awareness of his eyes on her as the staircase ascended.

Buffy reached the top and heard the gargoyle close with a scraping of stone. Before she knocked on Dumbledore's door she quickly descended the staircase. She wanted to check that Scrimgeour hadn't followed her and luckily for him, he hadn't. Buffy ascended again and knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
 "Come in," a voice called from inside and Buffy pushed the heavy door open. Dumbledore sat behind his desk. Once again, Buffy looked around her curiously at the strange silver instruments that covered every surface. Her eyes rested on a large sword with rubies the size of eggs fixed in the hilt that can encased in a glass cabinet.

 "You could really pack a punch with that," Buffy said, placing her hands on the glass lightly and looking in on it.  
 "Harry killed a basilisk with it in his second year," Dumbledore replied with a smile and Buffy was impressed despite herself. "What brings you back here Buffy?"

 "Some news," Buffy said simply, sitting down in the chair that Dumbledore drew up with his wand. "There's been a few things going on and I wanted to ask you something.  
 "Go ahead," Dumbledore offered, placing his quill on the desk and leaning back in his chair, placing his hands together so the tips rested in a kind of bridge.

 "Well, we've just found out something," Buffy began awkwardly. "And it's going to cause a few issues." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I'm pregnant," Buffy said shortly.  
 "Congratulations," Dumbledore said jovially. "I couldn't be happier for you and Sirius."  
 "It's great," Buffy said, unable to resist smiling. "A surprise but we're really happy about it. But it means I won't be able to do much for the Order after the next two months or so."   
 "Don't give it another thought," Dumbledore assured her. "Just take your time and be careful." Buffy gave a rueful smile.  
 "I thought you might say that," she said with a chuckle. "But see the thing is, before we found out, me and Sirius we're going to go and hunt down Pettigrew, with the Order's approval of course. So we could clear his name and Sirius would be free. And I still think we can, for like another two months, until I start getting heavy." Dumbledore scrutinised her over his hands.  
 "Nothing I say will convince you not to be active will it?" Dumbledore said finally. Smiling, Buffy shook her head. She couldn't just sit around and get fat for nine months.  
 "Then you have my permission," he said finally and Buffy grinned. "But be careful, don't take any unnecessary risks. This isn't like fighting demons, these people have magic and they will kill you for their own pleasure. They are highly intelligent and cunning."  
 "Faith and Giles are staying in England for a while," Buffy added. "Wills and Oz have got to get back to college and Xander and Anya need to get back to work but they can look after the Hellmouth for us. And Faith and Giles said they want to help you, maybe join the Order." Dumbledore nodded.

 "Certainly," he said thoughtfully. "Another slayer on our side and a highly knowledgeable Watcher are admirable allies."    
 "Have you got any info on Pettigrew?" Buffy asked comfortably. "There must be spies in the death eater fold. Do you know his whereabouts, what he's doing, anything?" Dumbledore nodded.  
 "We have some information," he intoned gravely. "But the person who has most knowledge of the world is one of our spies."

 "You're gonna say Snape aren't you," Buffy said with a rueful smile. "Damn, I knew it." Dumbledore smiled.

 "I am," he said shortly. "He has been able to infiltrate the death eaters to a certain extent at great personal risk. He knows most of the movements and activities within the group."   
 "Can't you just pass on the information?" Buffy pleaded. "You know, just get him to write it down, stick it one of those neat binder things and give it to me?"  
 "Go and speak to Snape," Dumbledore insisted gently. "The two of you will be working together, I think it wise that you can communicate at a base level." Buffy groaned.   
 "I don't like him and I don't trust him," she said out loud, more to herself than anything.   
 "He has made mistakes, but so have others," Dumbledore said gently. "I would trust him with my life."  
 "Then I suppose that's good enough for me," Buffy said grudgingly. "Can you at least let him know I'll be seeing him?" Dumbledore chuckled.

 "I'll tell him you'll be down to his office shortly," he offered. Dumbledore picked up a picked of parchment, scribbled a few lines on it and then folded it into a paper aeroplane. He tapped it with his wand and it flew into the air and soared out of the window.  
 "Oh, I nearly forgot," Buffy added quickly. "Is there any chance I can have a word with Harry? We wanted to tell him our news."

 "He has Charms at the moment so I'll send Professor Flitwick a note," Dumbledore assented. Buffy was impressed of Dumbledore's knowledge of Harry's schedule. She supposed that harry was being watched closer than he suspected.   
  
After ten minutes, there was a knock on the door and Harry entered it, a worried expression on his face.  
 "You wanted to see me?" he asked Dumbledore concernedly and then he spotted Buffy and he grinned. "What are you doing here?"   
 "Needed to see Dumbledore," she explained shortly. "And I wanted to see you; something's happened." Harry's face clouded over again.  
 "It's nothing bad is it?" he asked worriedly. "Is Sirius okay?"   
 "Its fine, everyone's fine," Buffy replied hastily. "It's just I wanted to tell you something." Harry was puzzled and so Buffy took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant." For a long moment Harry still looked puzzled.  
 "You're having a baby?" he asked stupidly. "With Sirius?" Buffy nodded, biting her lip. It was important to her and Sirius that Harry was happy for them.   
She needn't have worried as Harry's face broke out in a grin.  
 "That's wicked!" he exulted. "I bet Sirius is over the moon."  
 "We're both stoked," Buffy assured him, smiling in relief. "It'll be your cousin or something."

 "That's great," Harry said, still beaming. "So you're sticking around in England for a while then?" Buffy nodded.  
 "We haven't really decided where we're gonna live," she said thoughtfully. "We haven't really talked about it. Probably Sunnydale and England, I mean travelling isn't hard. But for now we're staying here."

 "Good, I like having you around," Harry said simply and Buffy beamed at him. She stood up reluctantly and looked towards Dumbledore.  
 "I'd better go see him," she said grudgingly and Dumbledore nodded.

 "See who?" Harry asked puzzled. Buffy sighed loudly.  
 "Snape," she mumbled. "I have to see him; Dumbledore says." Dumbledore merely smiled.

 "Oh and don't mention to anyone about our news," she added. "We want to wait a couple of months before making it common knowledge."

Buffy walked across to the door.

   
 "Oh Buffy?" Dumbledore called and she turned. "There's a meeting of the Order tomorrow, just so all of you know. At seven." Buffy nodded and left the office.

She walked down the corridors, following the instructions that Dumbledore had given her. They led her deep into the dungeons, where it was cold and dimly lit by torches. Finally Buffy reached a door that bore the words 'Professor S. Snape' on a small brass plaque and she knocked.

When there was no answer, Buffy pushed the door open impatiently and saw Snape sitting behind his desk wearing an irritated expression.  
 "I didn't invite you in," he said coldly. "You should have waited until I requested." Buffy shrugged and sat down in a chair facing his desk. The office suited him, dark, and cold with jars of foreign objects floating in green goo adorning the walls.  
 "You got Dumbledore's note?" Buffy asked in a business-like tone.

 "I did," Snape answered shortly. "It said that you wanted some information from me. It didn't specify what."   
 "Sirius and I wish to hunt down Pettigrew and turn him in," Buffy said coolly. "Dumbledore referred me to you for information as to his whereabouts." Snape's lip curled into a sneer.

 "Do you really think it will be that easy?" he said icily. "You think you can find out where Pettigrew is and storm the stronghold, brandishing a sword, expecting to behead a variety of death eaters and capture Pettigrew? You'd be dead before you raised your sword. This isn't your world little girl, you can't just do that."  
 "I know that," Buffy said hotly. "You have no comprehension of what my team and I have achieved since I was called. We aren't amateurs."  
 "You will fail," Snape said frostily. "You do not understand the subtleties of this war, the politics, what is at stake. The Dark Lord knows, he knows when you lie and he knows what you think. He would kill you and it would mean nothing to him." Buffy stared at him coolly.  
 "Don't patronise me. I know what I'm doing. I'm not asking for your permission," she said, raising and eyebrow. "Fortunately, that power doesn't lie with you. I just want what you know." Snape stared back at her unflinchingly.  
 "Fine," he said finally. He stood up, opened a cabinet behind him and pulled out a thin pale folder which he threw down on the table in front of Buffy.  
 "That folder contains key information about Pettigrew," Snape said shortly. "As for what he is doing, we do not have a clear picture of what his activities are. He is close to the Dark Lord undoubtedly. The Dark Lord views him as a kind of lap dog, but he allows him to remain as it were he who performed the Dark Lord's rebirthing ritual. Pettigrew does not have a significant amount of magical skill. He is a coward but he remains by the Dark Lord's side." Buffy nodded, digesting the information.  
 "Do you have any clue where he might be hiding out?" she asked.   
 "Could be a variety of locations, listed in that file," Snape said, pointing to the folder he head given her. "The Dark Lord is no longer content with staying in squalid locations; he suffered that for a long time, so I am told. He could be at one of the Death Eaters homes, most of them are old Wizarding families, moneyed. There are also a number of other locations, Wizarding houses that have been used in the past by the Death Eaters." Buffy nodded again.   
 "Do I need to know anything else?" she asked, remaining civilised.  
 "Be careful Miss Summers," Snape advised her. "I don't say this to antagonise you. The Dark Lord is not forgiving and cannot be easily tricked. If he intends to kill you then you have little chance of survival. Don't put the Order at risk, there is too much at stake to be lost in Black's silly plans. Be careful." Buffy said nothing, his words were duly noted. She stood up.   
 "One last question," she said politely. "Why do you call him the Dark Lord? Why not just Voldemort?" Snape's lips twisted into a sardonic smile.  
 "It's difficult to understand if you haven't lived long in the Wizarding world," he said without a trace of malice in his voice. "But Voldemort's last reign was long and terrible. You cannot begin to comprehend the fear in the hearts and minds of the wizards that opposed him. No one was safe, no one could fight. There was no defence until Harry Potter. And in the end his name became as feared as he himself. Very few wizards will openly speak his name." Buffy scrutinised him.  
 "Maybe I won't speak it after I've met him," she said thoughtfully. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
 "You expect to meet the Dark Lord?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Buffy nodded seriously.  
 "He'll have heard of the slayer. And bad things seem to gravitate towards me," Buffy said matter-of-factly. "But I want him to remember me. If he takes me down, I want to do some damage first." Snape looked at her expressionless.

 "The Dark Lord will be interested by you," he said tentatively. "Your attitude will interest him. Be careful." Buffy nodded again and left his office.

Buffy was quite amazed that she and Snape had managed to have what passed for a semi-civilised conversation. She went back to Dumbledore's office, said her goodbye to him and flooed back to Grimmauld Place.  
The kitchen was empty when she arrived back and so she went up into the hallway and found the others in the drawing room.  
 "Hey Buffy," Sirius said looking up as she came in. She flopped down onto the sofa beside him and he slung an arm around her.  
 "What's shakin' guys?" she asked, propping her feet on a coffee table.   
 "We went shopping," Anya said proudly.   
 "Oh yeah?" Buffy said raising an eyebrow. "Whatcha buy? Anything good?" Sirius and Xander exchanged grins. Sirius got up and pulled Buffy up with him. He placed his hands over her eyes.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I just want to surprise you." Buffy allowed him to guide her over to the musty patio doors that led to the garden. She heard them creak and groan as he forced them open and then she stepped down into the garden.   
Sirius removed his hands with a flourish and Buffy opened her eyes. A shiny new motorcycle stood on the lawn, black and sliver and large.  
 "You are such a boy," was the first thing Buffy said. She moved forward to run a hand over the cool metal of the bike. "How is a baby gonna fit on this?" Sirius grinned and came forward to stand with her. 

 "I had a motorbike when I was younger," he explained. "It was blue and massive. But the night Lily and James died I lent it to Hagrid and then I went to Azkaban so I never saw it again."  
 "It's pretty hot," Buffy admitted. She moved forward and sat astride. "Can I ride it?"  
 "I'll teach you," Sirius promised. "After the baby." Faith pushed him aside with a grin.  
 "You don't want him to teach you," she said, shooting a challenging glance at Sirius. "He really sucks. I'll teach you."

 "We've been racing all afternoon," Sirius admitted. "Faith seems to think she's better, even though she's not." Buffy giggled.  
 "She probably is sweetie," she said apologetically. "You can't beat a slayer. Where did you get this?"

 "Muggle shop," Sirius replied. "Me, Xander, Faith, Oz and Anya went to get it. Anya did an excellent job at bartering with the manager of the shop." Anya smiled.   
 "You went out into the muggle world?" Buffy asked in horror. "Did anyone recognise you?" Sirius placed a hand on her arm.  
 "Relax," he said soothingly. "Remus has been mixing up some polyjuice potion over the lat month. Rupert gave me a hair so I looked like him. "Buffy visibly relaxed.

 "I'm glad it wore off," she said thoughtfully. "Because kissing Giles – big with the icky. Where did you guys go?" she added as an afterthought, addressing Willow and Giles. 

 "Sirius took us to the Wizards library," Giles said. "Fascinating, even more so than that at Hogwarts. Some interesting texts certainly."  
 "There's a wizards library?" Buffy asked distractedly.  
 "Of course," Sirius said as if she were mad. "Where do you thin wizards get their books from. It's in the middle of London, underground."   
 "Oh," Buffy said blankly. "Right. Makes sense I guess." They left the motorbike and went back into the drawing room.  
 "Oh, we got you something too," Sirius added, producing a small plastic bag. Buffy grinned and took the bag. Opening it, she pulled out a thin book.  
 "And here was me hoping for diamonds," Buffy joked. She looked at the book. 'Birth and beyond' as emblazoned on the cover with a picture of a baby underneath.

"Thanks honey," Buffy said, flicking through it. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get, I haven't got a clue what I'm doing. I wish my mom was around to give me the baby advice."   
 "Babies are easy," Faith said casually. "Just give it some milk, put it in a cot and let it sleep. Simple."

 "But I might break it," Buffy said worriedly. "It's only little and you know how I don't know my own strength."   
 "You'll do fine," Giles assured her. "I'll baby-sit for you if you want and everyone can pitch in." Buffy smiled gratefully.  
 "How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" Sirius asked, changing the subject neatly.   
 "Pretty good," Buffy said thoughtfully. "He said we can go ahead, just be really careful. And Snape gave me loads of information. And I saw Harry and let him know about the baby."  
"Snape?" Sirius asked in distaste. "I bet he was really helpful."  
 "I was like that when Dumbledore said to go and see him," Buffy admitted. "But he gave me some good stuff, told us to take care. Unlike his usual jerky self." Sirius shrugged unconcernedly.  
 "Oh and there's and Order meeting tomorrow night here," Buffy added as an afterthought. "Everyone's gathering to check up on the happenings."  
 "We're going tomorrow," Xander announced and Buffy frowned. "We've got to get back told good old SunnyD."   
 "You have to?" Buffy asked anxiously but Willow nodded.  
 "The hell mouth's probably overrun without us," she said soothingly. "But we'll write and come back sometime, I promise."


	30. Setting things in Motion

This chapter is mega long because it used to be two but I decided to make it one so this fic will have some semblance of being decent sized.

Hope you guys enjoy, I got a really disappointing number of reviews last chapter, so please review and make me feel better!

Thanks to:

Lolly6

Charmedfanatic3000

Kyra2

Lostangel92 – Thanks for the name suggestions but I've already decided the name I'm using for the baby. I really like you names though!

Erak – don't worry I'm not gonna kill the baby, that would be really mean!

The caffeine fairy

Allgoodfungall247

Becks89 – there will be moments of happiness, but, as usual, something bad is gonna happen. Lol and you don't want me to be harsh to my characters after what you did to Sirius in TYE! Update soon and get them back together!

Wllw979 – lol you can copy my baby stuff if you want, I don't mind! It probably won't be very good, all I've done so far is go on the net and look up pregnancy stages. I'm not good with kids, so I don't know how well I'll write their child!

Dreamer Child – don't worry, stuff will end up okay!

Renna****

**Chapter 30 – Setting things in Motion **

Buffy, Sirius, Faith and Giles saw the others back to Sunnydale through the fireplace the next afternoon. The evening saw the steady arrival of people for the meeting.  
Buffy didn't know who most of them were but she knew the Weasleys who showed up with the twins in tow.  
"You guys are joining the Order?" Buffy asked and the twins nodded smugly.  
"It took some work but we managed it," Fred said proudly.  
"We only threatened mum with kidnapping Ginny," George said brightly.  
"And brainwashing her until she became like us," Fred added. Buffy giggled and the Weasleys followed the other members into the drawing room.   
Buffy saw Hagrid who said hello to her, having met her at the first Order meeting that she was present at and nearly last of all, Kingsley, Moody and Tonks arrived at Grimmauld Place.  
"Wotcha Buffy," Tonks said cheerfully. "You look well. Looking forward to the meeting?"

"Hi," Buffy said. "Yeah, sort of. I don't really follow though; it gets a bit too much with the cryptic. You remember my friends, Giles and Faith? They're joining the Order."  
"Certainly," Kingsley said, shaking their hands in turn. "The other Slayer, am I correct?"  
"You certainly are," Faith said, eyeing him, and then winking at Buffy who smirked and turned away.

"Will you guys stay for dinner tonight?" Buffy asked them. "The twins and Bill are, Sirius is going to whip up something with his wand.  
"Only if Lupin helps," Moody growled and Sirius grinned. "I've tasted his food before and without Remus, it leaves a lot to be desired."  
"Remus can give me a hand," Sirius said with a chuckle.   
"Then we'd be delighted," Kingsley said. "We're most interested to hear more about the Hell mouth and the slayer legacy. Fascinating." Buffy smiled and they all headed into the drawing room where the wizards and witches were amassing.

Buffy chatted idly to Tonks and Moody while the group waited for Dumbledore to arrive. She caught Snape's eye momentarily, apparently he had been able to leave Hogwarts for the evening. He nodded at her, which she returned. In a way she was glad they were on nodding terms. She had no desire to be his friend but the effort of hating someone was past her. She had so many things to think about which were much more important.   
Dumbledore arrived shortly and the group quietened down to hold the meeting.  
First came a report from those inside the Ministry. Percy gave a short report on what Fudge was up to, boring stuff that Buffy didn't understand so she tuned him out and idly people watched. There were more people there than there had been before, she realised. The recruiting must've been going pretty well, she noted at least three wizards and four witches that's she didn't recognise.

Buffy tuned back in when Snape spoke, but it was all pretty much stuff she'd heard the previous day, with the exception of some more stuff about Voldemort's actions and plans.  
Then Dumbledore began to talk about the new members of the Order and introduce them. He ran through who the new wizards and witches were and then pointed out Faith and Giles.  
"Two more additions to our fold come in the shape of a Slayer and a watcher," Dumbledore said, not loudly as he was the kind of speaker who commanded attention by his presence more than his volume. "Faith is our second slayer, a title which defies logic I know but there is a long complicated story about how that came to pass if you care to ask either slayer. Faith commands the same skills as Buffy, heightened senses, speed, and strength. Mr Rupert Giles was her watcher and Buffy's too, but he is no longer in the employment of the Watchers Council and both slayers do not take their orders from the Council. Mr. Giles has a broad knowledge of demonology and is an excellent researcher, skilled in many demonic tongues. He will be an asset, I am certain that Lord Voldemort will not have overlooked demons as a powerful ally in this second war."

Buffy beamed, she was proud of the way that Dumbledore had described her friends, hell they were her family.   
Dumbledore followed with the announcing of the addition of the Weasley Twins before they got down to business with assignments for the members. Buffy listened quietly, and Dumbledore announced her and Sirius' intention to hunt down Pettigrew with the assistance of Faith and Giles.

The meeting wrapped up quickly and Buffy played the good hostess by standing in the kitchen and smiling at people as the flooed away. Finally the house was empty, with the exception of their dinner guests. They all went to the drawing room, leaving Sirius and Remus to cook.  
"I hope they're okay in there," Buffy chuckled. "The most Sirius has ever cooked for me is toast."   
"He once set fire to his robes," Tonks said thoughtfully. "My old mum invited him round for dinner, he offered to help in the kitchen and then he caught fire. Couldn't work out how it was done, he was fine one minute, on fire the next." Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
"It turned out okay though," Tonks continued obliviously. "My mum put it out with a quick flick of the wand and we took him down to St Mungos. No damage done. Just a bit strange, that's all." Buffy laughed even more.  
"I'm gonna go and check on them," she giggled and went through quickly to the kitchen.  
When she got there, Sirius was sitting on a chair, lounging back with is tipped on two legs chatting away to Remus about babies. Remus was working hard, making what looked like chicken.  
"This is your idea of cooking is it?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow. Sirius tipped his chair forward and landed on all four legs. Buffy hopped onto the table and sat facing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"There's cooking happening isn't there?" Sirius said lightly. "It just happens to not be me doing it." Buffy kissed the top of his head affectionately.  
"If we get married, you're learning to cook," she told him. "Remus you want me to help?" Remus smiled at her over his shoulder.  
"It's alright," he said. "I'm better off this way anyway. Did you hear the story about Padfoot catching fire?"  
"Tonks just told it," Buffy replied, twisting her fingers in Sirius' hair.   
"It was a very traumatic experience," Sirius complained indignantly. "Something we shouldn't be joking about." Buffy and Remus laughed.  
"Right sweetie," Buffy said patronisingly. Remus looked up and smiled.  
"You want to fetch the others?" he asked Buffy. "It's about ready." Buffy hollered and the others came and all sat around the large worn table.

It was a really good evening; the basement kitchen was lit with candlelight which threw a warm glow on all their faces. There was plenty of food which they ate through quickly and they quickly drunk through a case of Butterbeer, with the exclusion of Buffy. The conversation was open and friendly and Buffy kept sneaking looks at Faith who was deep in conversation with Kingsley.  
Gradually the conversation turned around to the problem at hand, Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
"If Fudge could just address the problem," Bill said frustrated. "If he had listened from the start then we could be a lot more in control. As it is, the Ministry is barely managing to keep the situation in control. Azkaban is about to break, there are more signs every day. Yet Fudge refuses to remove the Dementors."  
"I don't wish to defend the Minister but he has no other options," Kingsley said. "The dementors will turn, there is no doubt and their prisoners freed but there are no other guards to use. The Aurors cannot be utilised, there's too much on our plates with the Death Eaters that are free. And no one else has enough strength to withstand an attack."  
"The Aurors don't have enough strength to withstand an attack," Moody put in, leaning back in his chair wearily. "Fighting Death Eaters is one thing but not one Auror would stand a chance if Voldemort shows up on Azkaban. He will tear the walls down and the prisoners will run riot. Not even the Aurors have the strength to prevent that."  
"The Aurors have strength enough," Kingsley said staunchly. Moody raised a scarred eyebrow.  
"There are only two people in this world who have enough strength to take on Voldemort," he growled. "Dumbledore and the boy. I've seen the Aurors, they are powerful no doubt but nothing compared to Voldemort. They would fail and they would die. And then where would we turn."

"Muggles," Buffy put in. "You would be forced to rely on muggles." Moody made a derisory noise.  
"Muggles," he scoffed contemptuously. "There is no strength in muggles. They will never make a difference in this war. They would not aid us; they would see us dead before that happened." Buffy sat back in her chair and folded her arms.   
"You forget that I happen to be a muggle," she said frowning. "And Faith and Giles. And my other friends. Yet we remain to assist you."

"I do not doubt your loyalty to us," Moody assured her. "But, begging your pardon, you are not normal muggles. You are a slayer, and your friends are part of that world. Another slayer, a Watcher, a Wicca, a werewolf. You have seen things that muggles cannot comprehend and experienced things they would not believe. I don't think you can call yourselves muggles." Buffy nodded but still frowned.  
"Maybe so," she replied thoughtfully. "But we were regular muggles once. It still surprises me how quickly Willow and Xander adapted to it. I mean Faith, Giles and me were born with a destiny, something we had to do, a gift. But Willow and Xander had no clue until I showed up and then when they knew the score they accepted it and have been more help to me than they know."

"But they are exceptions," Kingsley interjected. "The majority of muggles will do anything to shield themselves from our world. That's part of the reason we hide from them; they don't want to know. They fear us and fear leads to hatred. The witch burning of past centuries has proven that fact."

"I see your point," Giles said fairly, joining the conversation. "But that's a broad generalisation. There are plenty of us muggles out there that are willing to accept the unfamiliar and unknown, if given the opportunity."  
"Your world is funny," Buffy remarked pensively. "I mean, you've got the Voldemort crowd who are vehemently anti-muggle and anti half-blood. And you can all say that's wrong, that purebloods and half-bloods should be treated equally and that muggles shouldn't be persecuted. But then you treat muggles as if they are incredibly simple, patronise them even. You treat them as if they are all closed minded and bigoted against magic. But in the end they are going to have to be the future, without muggles, wizards have no future." There was silence for a short while after Buffy's little speech.   
"Check out B," Faith said smirking. "Giving the wizards what for." It broke the silence and people began to grin.  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you." Moody and Kingsley exchanged glances.  
"You didn't offend us, what you have said holds a certain degree of truth," Kingsley said finally. "But there are other things to consider. Like the fact that the two worlds are completely different and are frankly unable to be meshed together. Wizards and muggles cannot live in harmony while one has full knowledge of the other. It is not possible; muggles would be searching for magical solutions to all their problems. The world would become a divided society, the magical and the non magical, with the non magical perhaps in servitude to us. We hold a power that muggles cannot destroy, cannot use and cannot manipulate. It is impossible." Buffy considered what he said and finally nodded.  
"I see your point," she said finally. "I suppose part of it is that as a muggle I know I'll suffer a certain amount of rejection from wizards because I can't use a wand."  
"Most wizards have accepted the fact that muggles are and will be a part of our world," Kingsley offered. "The numbers of marriages between the two are rapidly rising." Buffy smiled.  
"Then I won't be the only one," she said lightly.

The following day, Buffy, Sirius, Giles and Faith sat at the kitchen table and pored over the file that Snape had provided for them. Remus had disappeared again early that morning, it was the full moon that night and he wanted to be far away into the countryside before he changed again.

The file contained some pictures taken of Wormtail the other death eaters. Buffy disliked him as soon as she saw him; he looked like his animagus form, even as a human. He moved about shiftily and looked weedy and weak. A coward, Buffy thought correctly.

There was also a map of the key locations Snape had mentioned, dotted across Britain in red.  
"We should go to these," Buffy said, moving her finger from one to the next. "There's nothing we can do if we don't have some clue where he is."  
"This one's near," Giles said, pointing to a red dot just outside of London. "If we go up the motorway we can get there. Will there be any spells on it preventing us getting there?" Sirius looked at the map carefully.  
"It's Nott's place," he said thoughtfully. "Big manor house, he's still in with the Ministry. Managed to avoid Azkaban when Voldemort fell, claimed her was controlled by the imperius curse. He fought in the Department of Mysteries but he escaped before the Aurors saw him. I doubt there would be anything too heavy on the house, he's still in with Fudge so I reckon just muggle repelling spells."  
"We'll be alright with that won't we?" Giles asked concernedly. Sirius nodded.  
"If you can see Hogwarts and this place, you'll be able to see Nott's place," he confirmed. "Must be from living on the Hellmouth that you lot have enough magic about you."  
"How will we get there?" Faith asked. "We can't exactly fly." Sirius considered.

"I'd better not go," he said resignedly. "The Death Eaters know my animagus form; you'll be more inconspicuous without me." Buffy nodded, and placed a hand on his arm.  
"Can we take your bike?" Faith asked eagerly. Sirius shook his head.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to take a portkey," he said, not too disappointedly. "It's quicker and there's not room for three on the bike." Faith sighed.

"Will we be okay on our own, without magic?" Buffy asked him and he nodded.   
"I made a potion for you," he said, handing her a corked glass bottle. "If you get in trouble, break the bottle and it will freeze your attackers for a minute. You can use the portkey to get back whenever you're ready." He got up and went to the cupboard, taking out a saucepan.   
"Portus," he muttered and tapped it with his wand. It glowed blue momentarily and then looked normal. "This will take you near to the Nott mansion, but not directly to it." Buffy nodded, took the folder and tucked it into her coat.

"Weapons?" Faith said brusquely and Buffy nodded. They went into the drawing room to where they were keeping their weapons. Buffy tucked a couple of stakes into her pockets.

"There probably won't be vampires," Sirius reminded her and Buffy shrugged.  
"I just like it," she remarked. "It kills pretty well." Faith grinned and tucked one into her pocket.

Buffy also picked up the sword she had used to get Sirius out of hell and a long handled curved knife. Faith took a large axe and a large knife. Giles took another large axe and a small knife.   
"All set," Faith said, tucking the knife into her belt and brandishing her sword. Buffy nodded and looked to Giles who also nodded.  
"Okay, you're purely checking out the place," Sirius said slowly, looking at all of them. "No going in, they'd kill you too easily. Don't take any unnecessary risks, it's too dangerous. Under no circumstances, go anywhere near Voldemort. If you see Pettigrew, don't try and grab him unless the opportunity is unmissable. Don't put yourself at risk."  
"How will we know who Voldemort is?" Faith asked distractedly. "I've seen some pics of the others, but not him."  
"He'll stand out," Sirius assured her. "He doesn't look human, got a face like a snake. Plus, his power emanates off of him. You won't mistake him for anyone else, I promise."

"Cool," Faith said. "I'm five by five, let's get on and case the joint."

They went back into the kitchen and all together took hold of the portkey. Buffy was whirled away, feeling her arms banging against Faith's side as blackness took over.

They landed hard, and Buffy was careful to prevent her sword from sticking into anyone as they landed. When she finally got her bearings and they were all on their feet, they discovered they were in a quiet estate, with large mansions surrounding them. Dusk was beginning to set in, and darkness was descending upon them.   
"Wizards homes?" Giles asked quietly and Buffy looked around. The place was deserted, quiet in the way that a rich private estate is and there were no signs of life anywhere.  
Buffy closed her eyes and felt with her mind and slayer senses. She remembered doing such a thing when she'd had to fight in the dark, and when she'd fought invisible Marcy. Except this time, she wasn't listening for movement, she was feeling for magic. Finally she opened her eyes.  
"I don't think so," she said softly. "Just that one." She pointed to a mansion on their left. Like the others, it had a gated drive but unlike the others, this didn't appear to be controlled by electrical system. There was definite magic emanating from it, but Buffy couldn't tell what kind or for what purpose. Faith looked over at Buffy.  
"What are we waiting for?" she asked with a wicked grin and sprinted across to the tall black iron gates.   
"Faith!" Buffy hissed, following her over. "You don't know what kind of alarms they've got." Faith shrugged and quickly vaulted over, landing lightly on the other side.  
The three of them waited on tenterhooks for about thirty seconds. When it was clear that nothing had happened, Faith smirked and Buffy vaulted over the gates too. Together, they broke the chain that was looped around the gates, and pushed them open so Giles could follow.

"You should've waited to make sure it was safe," he berated Faith who merely smiled.  
"We were never gonna see anything from behind the gates," she replied easily. "Houses like this have driveways as long as the Nile. Chill out G-man." Giles frowned but didn't reply and they all headed up the driveway.

Buffy felt they ought to be skulking in the shadows, but the drive was annoyingly bare. As they drew closer to the actual house, tall, thick bushed flanked it on either side. Quickly they moved into them, finding a good hiding space in the thick shrubs. They moved along, until they were as close to the grand front door as they could be without being in the open. Thankfully the bushed went right up to the front.  
"What now?" Faith whispered, glancing towards the front door.  
"There's no way we're going in there," Buffy murmured. "They'd kill us for sure. We wait it out, see if anyone shows up."  
"Anyone bring travel monopoly?" Faith said boredly.  
  
It was another hour before anything happened. Faith and Buffy were whispering, boredom and discomfort setting in. Giles had drifted off into a doze and was snoring lightly. No one had come in or out of the house.   
A loud series of thumps awoke them all from their stupor, Giles nearly falling out of the bush in surprise. They all peered out between the leaves and watched in amazement as two winged black horses trotted briskly up the drive towards the front door, pulling a large carriage behind them that resembled a black box. A man dressed in black robes with a hood covering mot of his face pulled the horses to a halt just in front of the small stone staircase that led to the front door.

The horses stood still but rustled their wings irritably. Shortly, the front door was opened and four men with black masks covering their faces came out. The quickly descended the staircase and stood two on either side of the bottom step, in front of the carriage door. Thy held their wands out and looked around them alertly.   
Next out of the door was a dark haired man without a mask who stepped out of the door, breathed the fresh air deeply and then descended to stand next to the carriage. He too looked around suspicious, nervously even.

Then he came and Buffy, Faith and Giles knew him as soon as they saw him, even thought they had never seen him before.

He had the palest skin they had ever seen, so white it almost glowed eerily in the darkness. His nose was flat, with slits for nostrils like a snake. His eyes were red, glowing like a cat. He was skeletally thin, large pale hands with unnaturally long fingers clutched a long wand.

Lord Voldemort walked down the steps regally, not bothering to look about him as the others had. He stopped at the bottom of them and it was then that Buffy had to catch herself before she gasped. There he was, almost hidden behind Voldemort but so visible now. Wormtail stood in Voldemort's shadow, looking around uncomfortably and not daring to look at the Death Eaters around him. Buffy saw his silver hand that Voldemort had given him; it clutched his wand.

"You have done well Nott," Voldemort said coldly to the unmasked Death Eater. "Your hospitality will not be forgotten. I trust everything is in motion?"

"Yes my Lord," Nott said. He was a powerful looking man, but Buffy noticed the fear that crept into his voice. "All is to plan. Will you not remain longer?" Voldemort then looked around him, as if considering his surroundings haughtily.   
"The Ministry get more adept at tracking me everyday," Voldemort said disdainfully. "No, I must move on. Narcissa has been kind enough to offer us a place to stay. I daresay she feels lonely with Lucius in Azkaban." A note of amusement was evident in his voice.  
"Still," he continued. "If everything is to plan, she will not be lonely for long. When we are all gathered, we shall have strength enough to take on that fool Fudge. Once the Ministry has fallen, Dumbledore will have no choice but that of death." Voldemort chuckled and the coldness sent chills up Buffy's spine.

"What of the Slayers my Lord?" Nott asked and Buffy felt Faith tense next to her.  
"We shall see," Voldemort said reflectively. "Peter has provided some first hand knowledge of one, a Miss Buffy Summers; we have other sources investigating the two of them. We know they are in Britain, Dumbledore has been housing them. It is apparent that the second slayer, Faith I believe she is called, is not as pure as the first. Perhaps she can be persuaded to embrace the darkness. We shall see."

"Don't hesitate to let me know if there is anything I am needed for," Nott said with a nervous chuckle, bowing deeply. Voldemort surveyed his with disdain.  
"Don't worry, I will," he said smoothly. "Come Wormtail, I wish to arrive in time for supper." Wormtail scurried around Voldemort and opened the door for him, grinning sycophantically. Voldemort swept past him and into the carriage.

Wormtail followed him, casting a cursory glance behind him and closed the door with a bang.   
At once the carriage was wheeled around and the horses cantered down the drive, finally taking off and soaring off into the night, becoming invisible against the velvety blackness.

Looking back, Buffy couldn't see how they managed to make it back to the portkey outside the gates, with the fear of being discovered by a Death Eater at any moment. But they did and were grateful to land sprawling in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, right on top of the kitchen table. Giles fell off and Faith ended up hanging off the edge, while Buffy stood precariously in the middle.  
Sirius jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting at to help Buffy down from, the table and getting her seated comfortably.  
"Thanks for the help Sirius," Faith said irritably, clambering up to a seated position and then jumping down to sit in a chair. Giles too picked himself up to sit with them.  
"So how'd it go?" Sirius asked eagerly and they exchanged looks.  
"We saw him," Buffy said finally, taking the role of story teller. "Voldemort and Wormtail, they had been staying at Nott's and they were just leaving in this flying horse carriage thing to go to Narcissa's house, whoever she is. Said she was lonely because Lucy or someone was in Azkaban.  
"The Malfoys," Sirius said grimly. "Narcissa and Lucius. Lucius is currently experiencing the delights of Azkaban."

"As in Draco?" Buffy asked and Sirius nodded. She made a face. "Yuck. Okay I'm over it. Anyway, Voldemort said that if everything goes to plan, she won't be lonely for long and that he can then take on the Ministry and Fudge and Dumbledore." Sirius frowned.  
"He must be talking about an Azkaban breakout," Sirius said pensively. "It makes sense; we've thought he's been planning it for a while. And not a damn thing we can do about it either. There'd be no chance of success even if we all went to Azkaban. No one can contend with the Dementors. Did they say anything else?"  
"They mentioned us," Buffy said after an uncomfortable pause. "Nott asked Voldemort about the Slayers and he knew about us, he's got sources researching us. Our names, the fact that we were here in Britain on Dumbledore's team. And he knew about….about Faith. He said that she might be persuaded to join the darkness again." Everyone looked to Faith who looked awkward.  
"I've got no plans to turn evil again," she said helpfully. Her expression turned serious. "Look, you don't have anything to worry about. I'm on your team now, one of the good guys remember? I'm not gonna join snake-face." Buffy smiled.  
"We're not worried," she reassured her. "Not about you turning anyway. We trust you. It's just we're worried about what he might do." Faith cracked her knuckles.  
"I'm about ready to beat down any Death Eater that tries to attack me," she said smirking. "But first, I've got a date." The other three stared at her dumbly.  
"A date?" Buffy said suspiciously. "But you don't date? You take guys back to your room and you eat them alive, but you don't date them? Are you feeling okay?" Faith sniffed disdainfully.  
"Chill out mom," she said haughtily. "I date. I just don't make a habit of it. But when in London…."   
"Who are you going out with?" Sirius asked, almost as aghast as Buffy. Faith smiled knowingly.   
"Kingsley," she said shortly. "He asked me out last night and I said yes." They were once again dumbfounded.  
"Kingsley?" Buffy repeated. "Wow, you actually snagged him. There was me thinking he was tall, cool and unattainable." Sirius looked mildly affronted.  
"Why were you thinking about his availability?" he protested. "You shouldn't be thinking about that." Buffy grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Not for me sweetie," she said playfully. "For Faith." Sirius was pacified and they turned back to Faith.  
"Well, it looks like no one can resist the Slayery goodness of me," Faith said casually. "He's taking me for dinner at a wizard's restaurant." Buffy dropped Sirius' hand and glared at him.  
"You never take me out," she accused him. "We just stay here; you don't take me for dinner." Sirius raised his eyebrows and Buffy looked sheepishly.  
"Sorry forgot the wanted criminal thing," she said embarrassedly. "Anyway, what are you going to wear?" Faith shrugged.  
"Something to make his eyes pop out of his head," she said casually and Buffy grinned.   
"You'll knock him dead," she predicted brightly.

Buffy had sat up in the kitchen talking with Sirius, Giles and Bill, who returned home from his date later. Buffy wasn't sure but she thought he'd got back with his French girlfriend. They sat in the kitchen talking, and told Bill about their day at Nott's Mansion. Buffy found herself getting tired, as she did often since she became pregnant so she simply laid herself on the table and went to sleep. 

When she came to, there were no lights in the kitchen and she was still atop the table, with a blanket covering her. Clearly they hadn't wanted to disturb her. She had been awoken by voices in the hall and she slid off of the table and went to the door to investigate. Peering out she saw faith and Kingsley in the hall, but they didn't see her. They were talking, she couldn't hear what they were saying and then they shared a kiss. Buffy smiled to herself, she had wanted faith to find someone who was right for her for a long time. She had a habit of picking guys that were really wrong for her.   
Kingsley was a gentleman and bid Faith goodnight, leaving Grimmauld place through the front door.  
As soon as he was gone, Buffy pushed open the door and accosted Faith.  
"Good date?" she asked eagerly and Faith nodded, smiling absent-mindedly that told Buffy that it definitely had been.

"Very good date," Faith affirmed.

"Good kisser?" Buffy teased.  
"Do I look like the kind of girl who kisses and tells?" Faith asked with a smile playing about her lips. Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Great kiss, really great kiss." Buffy smiled, recognising the signs of a serious crush, something she couldn't remember seeing in Faith before. She said her goodnight and climbed the series of staircases that led to her room. She changed quickly into her pyjamas and then flopped onto the bed next to a sleeping Sirius. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before letting sleep take her.


	31. Azkaban Breached

Sorry it's been a while but I lost my muse a bit with this fic and I wanted to give it a break instead of forcing it and making it rubbish. So hopefully you guys will like it. I'm gonna try and get this fic finished pretty soon because I go on holiday for a month in two and a half weeks. So hopefully I should be updating regularly, I know what I want to write, it's just getting it written that I'm finding hard. Review loads please!

**Thanks to:**

Dreamer Child

Renna

Metalmayhem

Erak

Charmedfanatic3000

Silver Warrior

Chrios

wllw979

Anne-Marie

Water Naiad13

Kyra2

Thorn of Blood – hey I reviewed the new chapter of your story, it was really good! As for the last chapter being like LOTR, I'd just watched fellowship for the millionth time before I wrote it and that was the thoughts in my head at the time. I agree that Buffy's not entirely right; Kingsley's got more of a point.  

**Chapter 31 – Azkaban Breached **

The day after they visited Nott's they planned for a visit to the Malfoys but the following morning something happened that made their plans a little more difficult.  
 They were breakfasting early when Bill ran in clutching the Daily Prophet.  
 "They've taken Azkaban!" he panted, throwing the paper down on the kitchen table. They all got up to look over it, a large moving picture on the front showed the walls of Azkaban in ruins. A headline screamed 'AZKABAN BREACHED!'

 "Voldemort and the Death Eaters, they took it last night," Bill exclaimed, pointing to the picture. "Every prisoner is out and the Dementors have turned. They're calling for Fudge's resignation. He's made too many mistakes now." Buffy looked at Sirius and from the look in his eyes she could see how serious this was.  
 "Who's in there?" she asked in a low voice. Sirius scratched his head.  
 "Every Death Eater that's ever been captured," he said hollowly. "Some from Voldemort's last reign, some from this one. Plus a number of other psychos, most unrelated to the Death Eaters but willing to join if it means getting to kill. Most of them are mad, the ones that have been in there the longest. They don't see the real world anymore." His voice was bitter and his eyes were wide.   
 "We should still go," Faith said forcefully. "To the Malfoy place. We can see if they're there."  
 "And do what?" Giles asked frustrated. "They're effectively untouchable."  
 "But remember what we heard last time," Buffy reminded him. "The little bit of information we got could come in handy. Plus you never know." She got up and went into the drawing Room, gathering her weapons again. Faith did the same.   
 "Giles, you should stay here," Buffy instructed. "Faith's got Kingsley's invisibility cloak but it'll only cover two of us." Giles frowned.  
 "I should go then," he argued. "It's too risky for you. You stay here."

 "I'm going," Buffy said determinedly and Giles knew there was no point arguing. "Sirius, portkey?"  
 Sirius opened his mouth to protest, and then closed it resignedly. He took a small statue of a sphinx from the mantelpiece and turned it into a portkey for them. Buffy and Faith checked their weapons were secure and Buffy tucked the freezing potion into her pocket securely. Together they touched the portkey and whirled away.

They landed inside the gates this time, in the oversized garden of an even larger mansion. Throwing the invisibility cloak over the two of them, they crept round to the front of the house. This time there was no waiting; there were people outside, and a number of winged horses wearing bridles.  
A man with long white blonde hair was talking intensely with a painfully thin woman. Other men stood around, a few women mixed with them, all of them wearing the same ragged robes that Buffy recognised painfully as the Azkaban robes. Other people were also present, Death Eaters who hadn't just escaped from Azkaban.   
Buffy and Faith crept closer to the blonde man and woman who Buffy assumed to be Lucius and Narcissa.  
 "We cannot remain long," Lucius was saying. "The Ministry will raid us before long. I must go into hiding; the Dark Lord speaks of a permanent headquarters for us. I will send for you before long."  
 "What will I tell Draco?" Narcissa asked anxiously.  
 "Tell him nothing," Lucius said impassively. "He will be told, they all will but not whilst in the care of Dumbledore. I am free, that is all he need know and he can read that in the Daily Prophet. Go now, we must leave shortly." Narcissa kissed her husband and hurried back into the gigantic house.   
Almost immediately after the door closed behind her, it was opened again and Voldemort stepped out into the pale sunlight.   
Immediately every single one of the Death Eaters before him fell to their knees in deep bows. He appeared to enjoy their servitude for a moment before signalling for them to rise.  
 "My Death Eaters today is a glorious day," he said, staring round at all of them. Both Faith and Buffy noticed the appearance of a snivelling Wormtail behind him. "We are once again united and this time there will be no end to our glory. You all know what can achieve, what we will achieve." The Death Eaters erupted in cheering but to Buffy's ears it sounded like the kind of screaming you had to cover your ears to escape.

 Voldemort walked through the Death Eaters, coming to a stop not far from Faith and Buffy. They tensed up, but he paused before walking right into where they stood.  
 "Now is not the time to discuss our plans," he said, cold mirth in his voice. "Many things are already in motion, things that are finally coming together." With that he turned and stared at Faith and Buffy with a twisted smile. "Like the appearance of the Slayers. Did you really think an invisibility cloak would fool me?"

Buffy jumped back, nearly falling to the ground and taking Faith with her. Voldemort stared at them, a smile coming to his lips, eyes watching them hungrily.

For the second time in her short life Buffy had the cold knowledge she was about to die. She forced her breathing to slow down, forced her to become the slayer and keep her eyes open for any escape. They were better than this, better than any of the wizards that stood before them.   
 "Take off that ridiculous cloak," Voldemort ordered and Buffy pulled it off slowly. The moment she did, every Death Eater had their wand pointed at the two slayers.   
 "The slayers," Voldemort said, pacing around them, his eyes moving over them in a way that made Buffy feel like cold eels were crawling all over her body. "This is the second time we have met. At Nott's I believe? You are a little out of your element, I feel." He chuckled coldly. Buffy's jaw was set; she was determined not to give away her surprise at his knowledge. She looked around, apparently casually but really she was looking around for any weaknesses. Her eyes flickered over Wormtail and flashed with hatred as she saw the slimy rat who was responsible for so much pain.

 "You must be Voldy," Faith said casually and Buffy bit back a smile. It was so good to hear Faith being her brazen self and the warmth returned to her body. She was ever aware of the portkey in her pocket that would take them back to Grimmauld Place but could also get them killed if she wasn't quick enough.

 "Faith," Voldemort addressed her. "I have looked forward to meeting you, you have interested me greatly. You have power, you are a masterpiece, and Miss Summers is mediocre at best."

Buffy growled deep in her throat and it was only Faith's relaxed demeanour on her arm that prevented her jumping Voldemort, regardless of all the wands trained on her.  
 "Was that your big 'join me' speech?" Faith asked incredulously. "Coz, gotta say, it was lacking. I've had better." Voldemort smirked.  
 "From Wilkins I expect?" he asked and Faith raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I know Richard. Or should I say, I knew Richard. He had high hopes for you. Pity."

Buffy glanced sideways at Faith whose jaw was set in a grim line. Voldemort smirked again and then looked to Buffy.  
 "Did I hurt your feelings by calling you mediocre, Buffy?" he asked disdainfully. "Oh I am sorry. But I'm afraid I was only being truthful. It's disappointing when people have no desire for power. Without that, you are nothing; you will never be as magnificent as Faith. " Buffy stared at him levelly.

 "I'm afraid I'd have to disagree," she said coldly. "Dumbledore always managed to kick your ass pretty good, from what I hear. Never could take him on could you?" Voldemort scowled.  
 "You talk of things you don't understand," he spat and raised a hand to backhand her hard across the cheek. Buffy turned her head slowly back, her cheek smarting but her chin held high.

 "I think you should accompany us inside now," Voldemort said, eyes flitting between the two slayers. Buffy slid a hand down to her pocket, that had that wasn't clutching the invisibility cloak. Her hand moved over the cold hard glass of the potion. Ever so carefully, she gripped it and withdrew it.

 "I think we'll pass," Faith said frostily. "Got an elsewhere to be."

 Buffy lobbed the potion into the crowd and grabbed Faith, throwing both of them to the ground.   
They covered their mouths and noses with their hands, crouched to the ground as a turquoise mist rose from the shattered potion bottle and swirled around. When it cleared the Death Eaters were frozen.  
 "Bravo," Voldemort said, clapping slowly. Faith and Buffy sat up and stared in at Voldemort who stood amidst the motionless Death Eaters. It was a bizarre sight, the pale man standing among statues. "But you have nothing that can hurt me. This is what Dumbledore is sending to defeat me? He slights me."  
 Buffy carefully reached out with the hand that was holding the invisibility cloak and gripped Faith's wrist.   
 "Mediocre magic will not save you," Voldemort said, his voice hardening. Buffy reached back into her pocket. Her fingertips grazed the statue and suddenly Voldemort was staring at her.  
 "A portkey," he said softly. "Wise choice. We will meet again." Buffy stared back at him as she gripped the statue hard.  
Buffy heard a murmured word, lost into the wind as they flew away.   
  
They landed in the kitchen again and it was empty. Buffy got up, rubbing her shin painfully. She looked at Faith who got up wordlessly and sat down hard in a chair, staring into space.

 "What did he say?" Buffy asked, looking at Faith who looked up sharply as if she had forgotten she wasn't alone.

 "Legilimens," Faith said hollowly. "I don't know what it means."  
 "That stuff he said, its bull," Buffy said after a pause. "I trust you; don't let it get to you." Faith looked at her with a great effort and focused her eyes on her.  
 "It wasn't that," she admitted in a low voice. "That word….he did something, right before we left; he was in my head, looking."  
 "Looking?" Buffy repeated, feeling cold inside. Faith looked down at her hands.  
 "He was looking at everything I'd ever done, you know killing people," she said quietly. "He was showing it to me, showing me what I could be if I followed him. How much power he could give me. And he was showing me other things too, things I could do if I joined him." Buffy stared at her.  
 "What did you see?" she asked slowly. Faith glanced up at her and then down again.  
 "He showed me killing you," she said, barely audibly. "And everyone. He showed me sitting at his right hand and having power. It was like he was offering it to me, showing me what I could become and then telling me to do it.  He told me to kill you, to kill you all and for the tiniest second I wanted to because he said it." She looked up at Buffy.

"He knew everything I'd ever felt and seen. He used that and he showed me all the sick twisted thoughts that had ever crossed my mind and I felt sick with it. But he was saying it was okay, to embrace it. But I don't want to Buffy; I don't want to be evil." Buffy felt like Faith was pleading with her, she stared up at her with glassy eyes that were asking for something – acceptance?  
 "It's okay," Buffy said soothingly, sitting down next to Faith and putting her arm around her. Faith let her for once and leant into her embrace. "This guy's just trying to screw with your mind, mess you up. But he doesn't know you, he's only pretending to." Faith looked away.  
 "I don't want to feel that again," she said wearily. "I don't want to hate myself."   
 "Do you want to go back to Sunnydale?" Buffy asked gently. "You don't have to be here, this isn't your battle. I don't mind if you want to." Faith shook her head.   
 "I'm in this thing now," she said staunchly.  "In to the end, like everything. Besides I wanna see how stuff goes with Kingsley." Buffy smiled and nodded.  
 "You're a lot softer than you make out," she said reflectively. Faith grimaced.  
 "You tell anyone that and I'll have to kill you," she warned jokily. "Now stop hugging me, I've got a rep to think of."

Buffy walked through from the kitchen, leaving Faith behind her. She stopped in the hallway and leant against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. Truth was, she was more worried than she'd made out to Faith. Voldemort knew them now and he could manipulate them. Buffy knew that the things in her past alone could be used against her in more ways than one.  
She trusted Faith, she had promised her she would three years ago and she wasn't about to go back on that promise. But she was scared for her, Voldemort had a lot of techniques for controlling people and the fact that he had entered her mind like that scared her more than she had admitted. Slayers were good with demons that they could see but when you made it psychological, it was a lot more tricky and dangerous. That was what got slayers killed.  
It had taken Buffy a long time to get over her emotion so she could finally kill Angel. She knew now that she'd been foolish, that so many people had died because she had let her emotions control her, Miss Calendar was one of many. She also knew that if she had done it sooner, it would've hurt less. Killing Angelus would've been a walk in the park compared to killing Angel.  
Buffy sighed, living in Sirius' world was a lot harder than she had expected. Without magic, she was effectively a sitting duck. She walked through into the drawing room where Sirius and Giles were sitting. Remus was with them, having returned from the full moon and he bore the signs of tiredness that his transformation wrought.  
 "How'd it go?" Sirius said, looking up at her. Buffy shook her head, suddenly feeling tired.  
 "Not good," she stated and proceeded to tell them what had happened.  
 "You can't go back," Sirius said immediately. "You shouldn't have gone in the first place, it was too dangerous, what was I thinking?"

"As much as it bugs me, you're right," Buffy said wearily. "We took too much of a risk, it could've been so much worse. I'm gonna concentrate on sitting here and letting this baby grow."

----------

It seems like stuff is dying a bit, but trust me, there will be more action next chapter!


	32. Shattered

Okay, finally I've posted this chapter which is where the story starts to have a proper focus and point. This is kind of the pivotal chapter from which the rest will stem.

Thanks to:

Kyra2 – Voldemort only went in Faith's head for a little while; he's not still in there. That would be mega bad.

Chrios- hehe if you though last chapter was a downer, wait for this one!

Charmedfanatic3000

Dreamer Child – read this chapter and you can stop wondering…

Clcountry

Thorn of Blood – hey don't worry I really like your fic, just give it some time. I think the Slayers have more stealth than other wizards so they can dodge curses and stuff but I don't think they can just be un susceptible to magic.

Lost angel92

Silver Warrior – don't worry, it wasn't a stealing information kind of poke around in her head. More of a mess with her thoughts thing. And he couldn't have found the location if he'd wanted to because it's protected by the Fidelius charm

lAcKlUsTrE

**Chapter 32 – Shattered **

True to her word, Buffy didn't make any more ventures to Voldemort's hideouts. She supposed by that point they had set up somewhere permanent, but she tried not to concern herself with where that might be and what they might be doing.   
A month passed steadily, and November came, Buffy being two months pregnant and suffering from morning sickness. Faith was still dating Kingsley, perhaps the longest relationship she'd ever had and the only serious one.

A Tuesday afternoon in early November brought a letter from Hogwarts for Faith.  
 "It's from Dumbledore," she announced. "He says that there's a nest of vampires in the Forbidden Forest and he wants to know if I can take care of it for him."  
 "Just you?" Buffy asked indignantly. Faith looked up and grinned.  
 "B, you're pregnant," she reminded her. "Vampire fighting isn't the best pregnancy exercise." Buffy pouted.   
 "I could totally take a nest of vampires," she retorted. "I've only got a tiny bump. I'll come with you, I haven't slayed in forever."  
 "Sirius won't be happy," Faith said, wagging a finger. Buffy merely shrugged.  
 "I'll convince him," she said matter-of-factly.

Faith and Buffy portkeyed to Hogwarts that evening, Buffy having convinced Sirius that light exercise wouldn't hurt her and she was more than a match for a few vampires, especially with Faith.   
Then landed in the grounds, in the vegetable patch of Hagrid's Hut. Dumbledore hadn't wanted them to arrive in the castle; he didn't want Scrimgeour to know they were there and had promised to keep him in a meeting all evening.   
 "Alrigh'?" Hagrid said, coming out to meet them. "Dumbledore said yeh'd be comin'. He said ter take yeh in, show yer the way."

Buffy and Faith had only met Hagrid a few times at Order meetings but they chatted warmly as he led them through the forest.  
 "I'm not the best wi' vampires," Hagrid said as the followed a thin, barely recognisable track. "Course I can hit 'em, but they can run pretty fast. Never could keep up."

 He carried a crossbow and his large boarhound accompanied, who they had been introduced to as Fang and who proceeded to slobber on them.

 "Don' get many vampires in 'Ogwarts," Hagrid continued. "Maybe a nest once a year. Preying on the 'Ogsmeade lot. Course there's a lot of other stuff in 'ere that'll prey on you as well."

Buffy and Faith exchanged significant looks, both their slayer senses were tingling, the forest was clearly full of magic.  
 "This is it," Hagrid whispered, parting some bushes in front of them. Faith and Buffy peered through to see a group of about eight vampires sitting around a fire. Two dead bodies lay to one side, drained of blood. "Oh an' Buffy? Sirius sed ter tell yeh ter be careful and don' do anythin' stupid. Congratulations by the way."

Buffy scowled and Faith smirked. Together, they pushed through the trees and walked into the clearing where the vampires were nesting.  
Two of them stood up whilst the other just sat still looking somewhat confused and bewildered.  
 "Fresh prey?" one of them said doubtfully. "Here?" Buffy and Faith swept into action, taking on the vampires together. The Slayers carried stakes only and made quick work of the vampires, fighting their way through them to dust them all efficiently.  
 "English vampires suck," Faith said and Buffy giggled. "And not just literally. The Sunnydale ones always had more pizzazz."

"I never saw a slayer before," Hagrid said in an awed voice. "It's really a sight. Come on." He led them back down the path they had followed before.   
Halfway back, they all stopped at once.  
 "You hear that?" Faith asked urgently. Buffy and Hagrid both nodded and they all tightened their grip on their weapons. The bushed before them rustled as something came towards them. The noise came closer and they focused on one bush. A creature came out of it and stopped before them.  
 "Oh, it's jus' you Firenze," Hagrid said, breathing out heavily. "Buffy, Faith, this is Firenze. He's a centaur," he added unnecessarily. Buffy and Faith stared at the centaur before them, mouths slightly open.  
 "Yeh should be more careful," Hagrid berated the centaur lightly. "The centaurs took yeh back; yeh don't want the get killed righ' away. Yeh shouldn't sneak up on people anyway. We could've killed yeh'."

Firenze stared hard at Buffy and Faith now, eyes moving between them. Both were somewhat uncomfortable.

"You are slayers," he said is a masculine, yet soft voice. "My kind have heard of yours."  
 Faith Buffy nodded nervously and Firenze stared hard at them in turn before focusing on Buffy.

 "Miss Summers?" Firenze said in a level voice, and Buffy nodded in surprise. "I have heard tell of you. You are with child. The forest is not safe for you. You must leave immediately."  
 "I can take care of myself," Buffy said uncomfortably. "Slayer remember?" Firenze continued to stare at her and Buffy had the odd sensation that she was being looked at deeper than face value, that the centaur was somehow able to see inside her mind and heart.  
 "You could not defend yourself against what hunts you," he said darkly and Buffy frowned and lifted her chin.  
 "What hunts me?" she asked hesitantly. "There's something after me?" Firenze stepped closer to her, not breaking his penetrating gaze.  
 "Buffy, what do you know about centaurs?" Firenze asked his brow furrowing.  
 "Nothing," Buffy said shrugging. "Apart from the whole half-man, half-horse thing. I didn't even know they were real til about a minute ago."

 "Centaurs watch the planets and read the stars," Firenze said in a deep slow voice. "We see what is written in the sky for the future. The stars prophesize and the centaurs read it." Buffy gulped.  
 "If you mean the prophecy about me dying, that's been and gone," she said nervously. "I died and I'm back. No fuss, no muss." Firenze shook his great head.

 "That is not the prophecy of which I speak," he said hesitantly. "Centaurs are forbidden to work against the stars, we must align ourselves with what we read but when I read something significant, I cannot concur with this. That is why many of my kind have turned against me in the past." Buffy felt cold deep in her stomach.   
 "You read something…about me?" she asked quietly. Firenze surveyed her.  
 "I am sorry," he said despondently and Buffy moved one hand to her stomach protectively. "I wish the stars were wrong but what they say is a message that has been read for thousands of years. They speak of a child, of her blood. Her blood is potent; that which runs through her veins holds great power. Power that if harnessed could be used for great evil."

"Not my baby," Buffy said bitterly. "It can't be. Not again. How do you know that it's me?" Her eyes were blinded by tears and she rubbed them furiously, glaring at the centaur.

"I am sorry to be the one telling you this," Firenze said stricken. "But you have to know. It is your baby, a baby born of your blood. There is no question of that."  
 "No," Buffy murmured numbly, looking down. Then she looked up at the centaur and her eyes were blazing and she found herself yelling. "No, I won't! I won't listen to this bull anymore! It's not my baby, not my little girl."

Firenze bent his head in sorrow and his large eyes looked at her with grief.

 "It is your child," Firenze said sadly. "The stars speak of a great prophecy about this child. Born of the slayer of the hellmouth and the wizard who have both broken death. They speak of your daughter's blood, its potency. Whoever would drink her blood would possess inconceivable power." Buffy stared at him without seeing, without feeling. Every inch of her was numb, focused on the stubborn life that dwelled inside of her. The cursed life. Just like her own  
 "They'll kill me," Buffy said distantly, not willing her words to come and feeling surprised when they did. "They'll kill me and then they'll cut me open and take her. My baby." Firenze shook his head slowly.

 "She must be born, only once you have given birth can her blood be used," he clarified. Buffy looked down, fighting back tears.  
 "No one can know," she said hurriedly. "I'll kill you all before I let you tell. Everyone, the centaurs, all of your kind. You have to keep it a secret. No one can no. No one." She was clutching at straws and she knew it, her strength breaking piece by piece and the flood of sorrow threatening to fall.   
 "The stars are not written for the centaurs alone," Firenze said quietly. "The prophecy is there to be read by anyone that walks in this dimension."  
 "They'll come after her," Buffy predicted, tears falling down her cheeks. "Someone, anyone, one of them will come and I won't be able to stop them. They'll take her and they'll kill her. And I can't stop it. Oh god." Buffy's knees buckled and Faith caught her arms quickly, supporting her in a way that her legs couldn't manage.  
 "The stars have spoken of this child for generations," Firenze said, looking up towards the stars that were picked out in the dark night sky. "She will be important, they do not say how, it is not known how. But there are many out there who have been waiting for this child. They will know that she is come. That is why you must leave. I am sorry." Buffy looked up at him blankly.  
 "Everyone says that," she said desolately. "It means nothing. It doesn't help. Nothing does."

She stood up straight, took a deep breath and walked away from the centaur. No one knew what it cost her to take the strength to do that. A couple of metres away she became aware of Faith and Hagrid walking behind her.  
 "B?" Faith said tentatively but Buffy didn't turn.  
 "It was there," she murmured, more to herself than anything. Her tears were dried for the moment, only visible in dried trails on her cheeks. "In the Department of Mysteries when I went. Another prophecy about me. But I didn't look, I couldn't. And you know what, ignorance was bliss." She spun around suddenly and they stopped before her.  
 "No one can know," she snapped, fear giving into bitter anger. "You can't tell anyone about this….this thing growing inside of me. I don't want anyone to know." Faith and Hagrid exchanged a look.  
 "B," Faith said anxiously. "Look, we have to do something about this, get stuff going so we can protect you and your daughter." Buffy laughed hollowly, mirthlessly.  
 "What's the point?" she asked coldly. "They'll get her, in the end they'll get her. Voldemort or anyone. Vampires, demons, they'll all be after her. I can't protect her forever, whatever I do." She turned again and continued walking.

"Buffy," Faith tried again, catching up with her. "We've got to deal with this, maybe there's something we can do to help it. There's got to be something. This is your daughter." Her voice shook on the word 'daughter.'  
"And I brought her into the world to suffer and die," Buffy said in an empty voice. "Another prophecy fulfilled."  
 "The prophecy didn' say she'd die," Hagrid put in gently. "Jus' that she'd be born. Isn' that summat?" Buffy didn't answer, just kept walking briskly.   
They reached the edge of the forest and she kept walking until she reached Hagrid's vegetable patch.  
 "We've got to go," Buffy said in a stricken voice. "Faith, we've got to leave." Faith nodded mutely casting a worried look at Hagrid before taking the portkey and disappearing along with Buffy.   
  
They landed in the dark, empty kitchen and Buffy sat down at he table, face in her hands.  
 "B?" Faith said tentatively. "You want me to get Sirius?" Buffy looked up at her, and Faith saw the fear that filled her eyes.

 "I should tell him," she said in a flat voice. "Tell Giles. And Remus. But just Remus and Giles. Tell him he can even look it up in the codex. He has that one, I know. Chapter 32."

Faith nodded, opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it and left without a word.  
 Sirius came in a few moments later, looking worried.  
 "What's up?" he asked anxiously. "You're not hurt are you?" Buffy shook her head, willing the tears not to come.

 "I have to get an abortion," she said blankly. "As soon as possible I have to do that."  For a moment Sirius didn't move, didn't speak, didn't how any emotion. Then he spoke to her in a voice she had never heard him use to her before.  
 "Why?" he asked, bewildered. "What's wrong with our baby?" Buffy looked away, she suddenly felt guilty that she had to tell him. He had been so happy, so excited.

"Our daughter," she said in a ghost of a voice. "We have a daughter. A little girl." Sirius' expression softened as he reached for her. She turned away from his reach.   
 "What's going on?" he asked in confusion. "Are you in trouble? Talk to me, please."

Buffy looked back at him wordlessly. Far from willing the tears not to come, she felt emptied of them; no tears were waiting to be cried. Buffy turned, leant on the kitchen counter, took a few deep breaths. The kitchen was so flat, so empty, it was wrong that it should be like that when so much was wrong with the world.   
 "There's a prophecy," she told him in most level voice she could manage. "About a child, our child and it's been around for hundreds of years. A child will be born of a slayer of the hellmouth and a wizard who have both defied death. That's us." Sirius stared back at her motionless and expressionless so she continued. "Her blood has power, from the moment she's born, anyone who drinks her blood with have 'inconceivable power,' the centaur called it. It's been in the stars for ages, everyone know, everyone except us that is. They're all looking for her, waiting for her to be born so they can take her from us and kill her."   
Buffy had nothing left in her to say and then she began to cry, even though she thought she couldn't. Great wracking sobs that poured tears down her cheeks and shook her whole frame. She screwed up her face against them but still they came and so she covered her face with her hands. She was ashamed; she had to control this emotion. She had to be in control so she could handle this.   
But she was crying, anguish was tearing through her body, eating her up inside and damaging her irreparably. Her daughter, her baby still inside her and she had to kill her. She couldn't let her live with this prophecy, as a slayer she had to protect the world and as a mother she had to protect her daughter.

She couldn't see anymore, her eyes were screwed shut but she felt his arms, one wrapped around her head, the other round her back, pulling her to him. Sirius held her tight and together they cried for their daughter.  
 Buffy didn't know how long they were there, but gradually her tears subsided and she was left clutching the front of Sirius' robes.  
 "I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully. Sirius kissed the top of her head.  
 "This isn't your fault," he murmured. "We're both powerless."   
Powerless was exactly how Buffy felt, she had been swimming against a powerful tide that the Powers That Be had built up and built up and it had finally broken her. It was over for her, she didn't know how much more she could handle.

"We've no choice," she whispered brokenly. "We have to do this now, or she'll live a cursed life." Sirius nodded, his lip trembling.

 "I wanted to be a mother," she murmured, eyes glassy and unfocused. "I don't know if I would've been good at it but I wanted try. For our little girl."

They were standing, just holding each other, willing that this hadn't happened, that it was all some cruel nightmare and that it would end. But they knew it wouldn't, this was their lives and this was how the world was.

The door opened behind them and they turned to see who it was. Giles, Remus and Faith entered.  For a while no one spoke, Buffy couldn't think of anything anyone could say, there was nothing. Giles came towards her, holding a book in his hand.  
 "I've found something," he said hoarsely. "The prophecy in its entirety is in the Codex."  
 "Its entirety?" Buffy asked, leaving Sirius' embrace. Giles nodded, pulling off his glasses.  
 "The centaur did not tell you the entire prophecy, perhaps he did not know. There's hope," he said, a reassuring smile making its way to his lips. Buffy couldn't move until he spoke again, the faintest hint of hope too fragile to risk shattering.  "The prophecy in the Codex speaks of the child, born of the slayer and her blood and what it can bring to the drinker of it. But what the centaur told you wasn't its entirety. Perhaps it is not in the stars in its entirety. Perhaps he read it wrong.

 The Codex tells of this potency of blood only lasting a year. For the first year of her life, her blood will hold this power. But on her first birthday, the power will be hers to keep and use as she will."

Buffy couldn't speak, her hand clapped to her mouth and she whirled around so they could only see her back which was shaking. Sirius stepped towards Giles.  
 "So if we keep her safe for a year," he asked tentatively. "Then she can live, she'll be okay?" Giles nodded, placing his glasses back on his face and putting the Codex gently down on the kitchen table. Sirius drew in a shaky breath. He sat down hard on a chair, staring into space.  
 "It's okay," he said calmly, partly to himself, partly to Buffy. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." Buffy turned around and leant back against the counter. She tipped her head up, closed her eyes and stood motionless for what seemed like an age. Then she sighed, rubbed her face hard and looked at Giles.  
 "You're sure?" she asked wearily. He nodded firmly, handing her the book.  
 "The Codex is concrete," he said reassuringly. "There is no incorrect prophecy pertaining to the slayer within it." Buffy looked down at it but the words weren't in English so she put the book down and moved forward to hug Giles.  
 "Thank you," she said numbly. "I don't know what I would've done if…." She trailed off wordlessly.   
 

-----------

Buffy didn't go to bed with everyone else that evening, she stayed up in the living room, staring into space and thinking. A million thoughts were whirling through her head, pushing their way around and making her head hurt.   
Sirius found her still sitting up when he came downstairs in the morning.

 "Buffy," he said gently, and she jumped and looked up at him.  
 "I was kind of in my own…thing," she said tiredly. "Sorry." He sat down next to her and took her hands in his.  
 "You're freezing," he said and took a blanket off of the back of the sofa to wrap around her firmly. He looked at her and she finally met his gaze. "Are you okay?" he murmured softly.  
Buffy nodded slowly.  
 "Stuffs starting to work itself out," she said quietly. "What we have to do, what this is gonna take." Sirius nodded and then yawned, a gigantic jaw breaking yawn.  
 "Didn't sleep much either?" Buffy said, a ghost of a smile on her face. He shook his head ruefully.

 "I was thinking too," he said pensively. "I was thinking that it's gonna be okay." Buffy looked at him reflectively.  
 "It could be," she said, leaving the other option unsaid. Sirius looked over to the table where three sheets of parchment lay, covered in Buffy's handwriting.  
 "Letter writing?" Sirius asked Buffy nodded, standing up and stretching.  
 "Willow and Xand," she said, picking them up and glancing over them. "They need to know. Dumbledore, he does too. I made Hagrid promise not to tell anyone so I'd better let him know. And Angel."

"Angel?" Sirius said, standing up and joining her. "Why are you writing to him?" Buffy looked up at him and touched his cheek.

 "Because he's one of the few people I trust to protect us with everything he's got," she said quietly. "He's our refuge if we have to run." Sirius nodded.  
 "We're not alone," he said, putting his arms around Buffy's waist and kissing the top of her head. "The Order, all of them will take care of you. They'll fight to protect you as well. We're not alone."  
 "Funny," Buffy said softly. "Because it feels like we are."

------

 


	33. Support

I made Snape nicer in this chapter, dunno if I like it but let me know what you lot think!

Thanks to:

Lolly6- hehe you'll see when I'm gonna end it, but it won't go all the way to the first birthday

Charmedfanatic3000 – just wanted to say thanks, I think you've reviewed every chapter of this fic and I really appreciate it!

Dreamer Child

Lost angel92

Becks89 – lol lets talk about sadness and drama and your fic. At least I didn't kill Buffy! Still at least she will be back and hopefully you will update soon! Here's your update, hope you have a good holiday!

Stoic – your review made me realise a flaw in my storyline but I have fixed it and it will make sense in the next 2 chapters. Thanks.

Chrios

Wllw979 – lol sorry!

DeadRoseBlush - sorry I made you cry! Who's your sister?

RainyDay – your review really brightened up my day! Thank you

Kyra2

Anne-Marie

**Chapter 33 – Support**

"I know that this meeting has come as some of a surprise to all of you," Dumbledore intoned gravely, standing in the Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place, looking at the Order of the Phoenix who sat before him. "But I bring you together for a grave purpose."

Buffy looked around at the members of the Order and Sirius squeezed her and tightly. As soon as Dumbledore had received her letter he had called this meeting so he could get the Order behind Buffy and Sirius. But Buffy was afraid that many wouldn't be willing to help them, they had enough on their plates with Voldemort. Sirius and Remus had been hopeful.

Buffy looked over at Giles who wore a deeply sceptical look on his face. Faith's mirrored his, despite the fact that she was dating one of the Order members.

When they had discussed what they were going to do, both of them had been for leaving England and going back to Sunnydale to front their own battle in their own territory with Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz and Team Angel behind them. Both Faith and Giles wanted her to rely on their original team, not a bunch of strangers. But Buffy knew it was Sirius' decision too and he thought that the Order would back them so she had trusted him.

"A new threat has been brought to our attention and the cause is not quite as simple as fighting Voldemort," Dumbledore said, looking more serious than Buffy had ever seen him. "For many of you, this will be something that you choose not to involve yourself with, and that decision will be respected." He paced the front of the room as he spoke and the room was filled with tension.  
 "Few of you know that two of our members are expecting a daughter in seven months," Dumbledore said, and Buffy stared straight ahead, aware that eyes had turned to her as a suspect. "Sirius and Buffy are expecting their daughter in early June. However the situation is not as joyous as it sounds." Faces that had previously been offering Buffy and Sirius congratulatory smiles snapped back to look at Dumbledore.

 "A prophecy has come to light, an ancient prophecy pertaining to this child," Dumbledore said grimly. "The prophecy has been written in the stars for thousands of years, prophesizing that a child would come, born of a slayer and a wizard who have defied death, and that the blood of that child would be potent, giving great power to whoever would drink of her blood. However the blood only holds this power for the first year of the child's life, after which the power is for her own." Dumbledore took a deep breathe and continued. "The prophecy comes into play only after the child is born, seven months from now. This child's coming has been forecast for thousands of years, many dark forces have been waiting for her to come and now the stars are aligned to tell them that she will arrive soon." Dumbledore stopped in front of the group and spread his hands.  
 "This is not your fight," he said solemnly. "Voldemort will make a play for this child, his interest in the slayers will lead him to this prophecy, but I am not telling any of you that you need involve yourself in this battle. But I ask you, those of you that would protect this child, to stand alongside myself to protect this child."   
He let the silence grow after his words, no one moved until Remus stood up.  
 "I'll protect you," he said hoarsely, turning towards Buffy. "I'll do what I can to help you." Buffy smiled softly, she had known Remus was going to help them but his public declaration truly touched her.

Following Remus Buffy and Sirius watched as Moody, Tonks and Kingsley stood up to join Remus, followed shortly by Molly, Arthur, the twins and Bill. One by one the Order members stood until they all stood, turned towards Sirius and Buffy. Buffy could even see Snape through the crowd, standing next to Minerva McGonagall.  
 "Thank you," Dumbledore said and they all sat down with a shuffling of chairs. "Once again I am proud to be in the company of such people. Our first object is to protect Buffy from now until she gives birth. I ask you all to keep your eyes and ears open to anything suspicious, any demons, or just people who look to be interested in this child." He looked over to Hagrid.  
 "Hagrid, you must find Firenze," he said gravely. "He told you an incomplete prophecy, and it is imperative that we know whether the stars speak of her blood losing its power after a year."

The meeting broke up shortly after a few unrelated items. Buffy felt nervous as talk broke out among everyone, she felt oddly exposed by the fact that the all knew she was pregnant and they all knew the importance of her child.

 The first to approach her was Molly Weasley who did something she hadn't done before and hugged Buffy tightly, kissing her on the cheek.  
 "Congratulations," she said, her kind eyes reminding Buffy of her own mother. "People won't say that a lot but I wanted to. If there's anything you need, any help you need, just ask. After seven children, I'm used to babies." Buffy smiled warmly and for a moment wished her mom was with her. She would've been happy to be a grandmother.   
 "Thank you," she said, clasping Molly's hand. "To be honest the prophecy put all my baby fears out of my mind. I'll probably take you up on that offer; I haven't got a clue what I'm doing." Many other people came to talk to her, people she didn't know other than on sight, congratulating her sometimes, hugging her and kissing her cheek, but on the most part asking her where she'd be staying and what her plans were for the next seven months so they could make sure they kept an eye out for her. Buffy was touched at people's generosity.

She moved through the crowds and finally she stood in front of Snape who looked at her with a less sharp glance than usual.  
 "I suppose I should say congratulations," he said looking down at her. Buffy smiled.

 "I suppose you should," Buffy said lightly. Snape's lips twisted into a sardonic smile.  
 "Well, congratulations," he said. "I hope for all our sakes that we can take care of you." Buffy nodded distractedly and Snape frowned.  
 "And congratulations on having a baby," he said grudgingly. "Even if it is Black's." Buffy smiled again and surprising even herself, stood on tiptoe to kiss Snape on the cheek. Snape looked astonished and Buffy was tempted to make a run for it, wondering what had possessed her.  
 "You're too good for Black," Snape said suddenly. Buffy chuckled.   
 "I've always thought the exact opposite," she replied, eyes scanning the room to find Sirius. She met his eyes and then blew him a kiss. Snape rolled his eyes.  
 "Maybe not," he said and Buffy smiled.  
 "Thank you," Buffy said finally. "You're not the jerk I thought you were." She left him and made her way through the crowd to find Sirius.

   
 "Are my eyes deceiving me, or did you just kiss Snape on the cheek?" Sirius said incredulously. Buffy snuggled into his embrace.

 "Nope your eyes are good," she said tiredly. She tipped her head back to look at him.   
 "Don't even think about kissing me," he warned. "You have Snape lips." Buffy grinned wickedly and planted a kiss on Sirius' mouth.  
 "I'm just too damn irresistible to not kiss," Buffy said firmly. "Besides, he's not that bad. Okay, he's a minor jerk but deep down, there's a decent guy there." Sirius looked sceptical but shrugged.  
 "I'll have to take your word for it," he said doubtfully. "I just don't like the guy, I don't trust him."   
  
Most of the Order left but as usual The Weasleys, Kingsley, Moody and Tonks stayed for dinner. They passed a warm bright evening, in which Buffy could forget about the prophecy for a short while, and concentrate on the fact that she was in England with the man she loved, pregnant with a little girl and surrounded by old friends and new.  
 "Looks like you were right," Giles said to her quietly, mid-meal. "They supported you." Buffy shrugged and looked down.  
 "I wasn't sure they would," she confessed. "I stayed because Sirius wanted to. If it had been my decision I probably would've gone to Sunnydale, been around the people I really trust. But they've backed us and they're all good fighters." Giles nodded pensively.  
 "I'm going to Floo to Sunnydale for a short time soon," he informed her. "I need Willow and the guys there to research. And I need them to get Team Angel onto it as well. We need to know what's coming and when." Buffy nodded seriously.  
 "I feel like I'm on a really tall pile of bricks," she said suddenly. "And it's all shaking and it might fall. But it might not. It's been like that before I guess, there's just never been so much at stake."   
 

Buffy and Sirius curled up together on the living room sofa when all their guests had left. Giles had decided to Floo that evening, the time difference making it easy and Faith was upstairs with Kingsley.

 "I know what it was like for James and Lily now," Sirius murmured pensively. "They knew about the prophecy when Harry was born, and it was so hard for them. James couldn't believe that his son was the child destined to bring down Voldemort." Buffy looked up at him.  
 "What were they like?" she asked softly and Sirius looked at her in surprise. Buffy had never directly asked about James or Lily before; she had never wanted to broach the subject so bluntly. But she wanted to know now, she wanted to know about a part of Sirius he hadn't been able to touch before.    
Sirius smiled wistfully.  
 "James was the best friend I could've asked for," he said contemplatively. "When I went to Hogwarts I took with me a name that was respected among dark wizards and despised among the good. But James didn't judge me by my name, we became friends despite that. He's probably the reason I didn't become a Death Eater, there was a lot of pressure on me, Bellatrix, Narcissa and her boyfriend Lucius, my own brother. All Slytherins, all Death Eaters. And they all disowned me when I became a Gryffindor; I ruined the family line, nineteen generations of Slytherins." He laughed bitterly." Yep I was a real disappointment. But I had friends, James and Remus and Peter." He looked at Buffy and stroked her hair gently.  
 "You really want to know what James is like, then just look at Harry," he said pensively. "He's the image of James, could be his double expect for his eyes, Lily's eyes. And the way he is, I watch him sometimes and think that he could be James. He's so much like him." The door opened and they looked up to see Remus walk in.  
 "Oh sorry" he said, startled. "I didn't think there was anyone in here." Buffy waved her hand frantically, beckoning for him to sit down.  
 "Stay," she said quickly. Remus smiled and sat down on an armchair.  
 "Buffy just asked what Lily and James were like," Sirius said to Remus. "I was saying how much Harry is like James." Remus nodded seriously.

 "It's almost uncanny," he admitted. "When I first met him at Hogwarts, it was so hard. He didn't know who I was and for me it was like teaching James. He's got James' determination, James' resourcefulness and James' trouble making ability." Sirius grinned.  
 "He's better than us," he said. "We were mad at Hogwarts, completely barking. Harry's more mature than us when we were sixteen. When he saw what we were like at fifteen, he was disgusted. Rightly so, I guess."

 "What were you like?" Buffy asked curiously and Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.  
 "Cocky," Sirius said finally. "To the point of arrogance. The bit of our past that Harry saw was not one of our finest moments. Me and James picking on Snape, Remus sitting by idly. We were young and foolish but Harry never knew James, he never knew what he was really like. He hated Snape but he saved his life. Like Harry saved Wormtail's."  
"James would've worshipped Harry," Remus said wistfully. "He would've been so proud to see what his son became, what he faced." He rubbed his temples.  
 "I remember the night they died," Sirius said quietly. "I went to Godrics Hollow, I knew something was up. And the house was destroyed, and so I climbed through the wreckage and their bodies were there, dead, cold but like they'd just gone to sleep. And Hagrid was holding Harry. And for a split second I wished that Harry had died with them so he wouldn't have to live without them. He has had it so rough with them gone, I've tried to fill his shoes but I'm not the father that he would've been." Buffy rested her head against his shoulder.   
 What about Lily?" she asked quietly. "What was she like?" Both Remus and Sirius smiled.  
 "The kindest person you could ever meet," Remus said sadly. "Lily was always on the right side, always mature, always clever. It was her that got us out of our terrible arrogant phase."  
 "She got James out of it," Sirius corrected. "The rest of us just grew up." Remus nodded thoughtfully. There was terrible sadness in the room, even though they could talk about Lily and James fondly, remembering them just reminded them of the fact that they would never see them again. Death was hard, harder on those left behind to mourn their passing. Buffy took Sirius' hand and squeezed it lightly. He glanced down at her with sad eyes.  
 "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't want to upset you."    
 "It's okay," he said quietly. "I want to remember. It was war and we knew people would die but deep down I never saw the reality of that. I thought Lily and James would always be here." They sat in silence for a moment, Buffy feeling guilty still for bringing up something that made them so depressed.  
 "What was Sirius like at school?" she asked Remus quickly, wanting to lighten the mood. Remus brightened and exchanged an amused look with Sirius.

"I think the American word for it is…a player?" he said amusedly. "Sirius always had lots of girlfriends, and every one of them lasted about a week." Sirius grimaced.  
 "I think that's enough Moony," he said. Buffy sat up and looked at Remus.  
 "It's totally not," she exclaimed. "I wanna hear about Sirius and his girlfriends." Sirius sighed loudly and Remus smirked.  
 "He was a troublemaker too," he commented. "The worst of us, worse even than James. The pranks you used to pull."  
 "I don't recall you stopping me," Sirius protested. "In fact I remember you coming up with the ideas for a lot of them."  
 "I'm sure I didn't, I was a prefect," Remus said smoothly and Buffy grinned. "Sirius and James could've given the Weasleys a run for their money."

 "They were good times," Sirius said reverently. "Stuff was simple back then. Right and wrong, good and evil, it was all right there in front of you. Now it's so hard to know what to do. But I suppose we can make it simple: I protect Buffy, I protect my daughter, I protect Harry and I protect my friends. That's all that matters anymore."


	34. Christmas and New Year

This updates for Becks89 – hope you have a great holiday!

This chapter gave me so much trouble, it's not very exciting but it needed to be done.

Thanks to:

Silver Warrior

WaterNaiad13

DeadRoseBlush – yeah I remember TigerTiger2

Lolly6 – yeah there's got to be something in Snape that made him leave the Death Eaters.

Lost angel92

Erak – thanks I was really proud of that part and I'd wanted to write it for ages!

Becks89 – hehe you really can't talk about Snape kissing. But hey, Buffy's pregnant and she's happy. She can kiss Snape if she wants. (Just not too much!)

Susan – I'd like for Buffy to kill Bellatrix too, I may try and work that in somewhere…

Dreamer Child

Charmedfanatic3000

**Chapter 34 – Christmas and New Year**

Another month passed peaceably, with no word from anyone on who might be hunting for their child, only a message from Dumbledore saying that Hagrid had spoken with Firenze and that he had told him that the prophecy had recently changed in the stars and that they now told of the child having this potency of blood for one year only. Buffy supposed it was down to the Powers that Be tossing her something good for once.

 An icy December set in along with Buffy's fourth month of pregnancy and the end of her sickness, much to her delight. Her pregnancy was beginning to show properly and even she had given up any delusions of slaying. She was looking forward to the baby kicking for the first time. In the mean time they had been thoroughly researching, and had discovered two demon clans who were in existence purely for this child and a variety of others who might know of the prophecy and would be interested in the power it held. Buffy hated seeing this but she had to know, she couldn't just sit and wait to see what was coming, she wanted to be ready.   
   
They were having breakfast three days into December, Buffy eating a huge pile of toast for her and the baby, when a small popping sound made them all jump and look towards the fire.

 "Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, quickly standing up and going to the fireplace where Harry's head had just appeared. He kneeled on the hearth in front of it and Harry grinned up at him. Buffy quickly got off of her chair and with difficulty sat next to Sirius. They hadn't heard from Harry for a while, it was too dangerous to keep in regular contact but Buffy had told Dumbledore to tell him about the baby.

 "Hi," Harry said, head floating in the crackling flames. "I'm in Dumbledore's office; he said I could use his fire since its safe. He told me about the prophecy." Sirius and Buffy exchanged glances.

 "I'm really sorry," Harry continued, looking up at them sadly. "I know what it feels like." Buffy nodded, forcing herself to smile.   
 "It's good to see you anyway," she said distractedly. "How's Hogwarts?"

 "Good," Harry said comfortably. "Even Snape's not being too horrible at the moment. I give it another week, Ron says another day. And Quidditch is going good, our team was kind of empty after Fred, George, Angelina and Katie left, but we've got a new captain, some new players and we want to hang onto the cup for another year."  
 "Good," Sirius said perfunctorily. "Listen, we were wondering what you were gonna do for Christmas because me and Buffy are going back to Sunnydale to have the day there." Harry looked disappointed.  
 "Oh, well I guess I'll stay here," he said uncomfortably. Buffy's face fell too.

 "I bet Hogwarts Christmas' are cool," she said bracingly. "Better than anything we could've had in Sunnydale." Harry looked up at her hopefully.  
 "You wanted me to come to Sunnydale too?" he asked and Buffy shrugged.  
 "I can't cook too well so if you want to stay at Hogwarts I understand, I mean you'll probably wanna stay with Hermione and Ron and there's loads of cool stuff there and- "

"No, I want to come to Sunnydale!" Harry cut in. "I just thought I wasn't invited." Buffy rolled her eyes incredulously.  
 "Of course you are," she said lightly. "We're like this weird, unrelated by blood, dysfunctional family unit thing now. Mi Christmas es su Christmas and all that. Kingsley is coming too. It'll be a whole load of funness. He said you guys can Floo together; he'll pick you up at Hogwarts at the end of term. We're gonna go back in a few days, get stuff ready." Harry grinned.  
 "This is the first Christmas I've not stayed at Hogwarts," Harry said delightedly. "Unless you count last Christmas which I don't. I can't wait!"

It was the 20th December before Kingsley and Harry made it to Sunnydale. Buffy had decorated the house with the help of her friends and that was the first thing Harry noticed when he was propelled out of the small fireplace in Revello (sp.?) Drive. A tall Christmas tree was adorned with tinsel and ornaments, and paper chains hung across the walls. Harry looked up and saw a small amount of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

He moved out of the way quickly as Kingsley flew out of the fire and clambered up to stand next to him. Harry was looking around interestedly. He'd never been to America before, hell he'd never left the UK before; the Dursleys hadn't been very generous with taking him on holiday. It was truly strange coming from grey skied, icy Britain at eight o clock to sunny Sunnydale at midday.

The house was warmly decorated and not perfect like Aunt Petunias immaculately cleaned home in Privet Drive. It looked lived in and it fitted what Harry knew of the Scoobies. Before he could poke around more, Buffy came into the living room.  
 "Oh, I thought I heard something," she said happily. She approached them and kissed each of their cheeks in turn. "It's good to see you guys."

 "It's good to see you too," Kingsley said warmly. "You look absolutely radiant."

Harry looked at Buffy and saw that Kingsley was right; Buffy was glowing in simple jeans and a pink top that slimmed her pregnant stomach.

 "I feel fat," she said with a grin. "Here let me take those." She reached for their bags.

 "NO!" a voice yelled and its owner came skidding into the living room. Sirius glowered at Buffy. "You know you're not supposed to lift heavy things." She scowled and Harry and Kingsley chuckled.  
 "Hello, slayer strength," she said irritably. "I totally could've lifted them." Sirius moved her out of the way gently and took the bags himself, carrying them upstairs.

 "It's only us here at the moment," Buffy told them. "Oz and Wills are at theirs, Xander and Anya are at theirs and Faith is out picking up some stuff. They said they'd come over in like an hours time when you were here for sure. You won't see Giles until tomorrow; he's visiting an old friend tonight. C'mon I'll give you the grand tour."

She led them through into the dining room and then into the kitchen where Harry could see the signs of Christmas food. They then followed her upstairs where she pointed out their respective bedrooms and the bathroom.  
 "I'm afraid you're in the nursery-to-be," Buffy said apologetically to Harry. "Don't worry you don't have to sleep in a cot, there's just a bunch of paint and baby stuff in there. Xander has offered his building skills to fix up that room when we go back to England." She smiled happily. "It's kind of early to be doing all that but we couldn't resist. We couldn't fix up the nursery in London; the house needs major overhaul before its baby proof. Something for Sirius to do when we get back."

She chatted happily as they wandered back downstairs and into the living room.

 "I remember coming here," Kingsley said musingly. "You looked like you were going to kill me." Buffy nodded, smiling amusedly.

 "I was," she corrected. "But hey, we are in a centre of mystical convergence right now. It's kinda freaky, weird stuff happens a lot. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it." 

Sirius returned and they sat in the living room while Harry told them about his time at school.  
Half an hour later the door opened and Faith, Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya entered the house. "Hey, you're here," Willow exclaimed excitedly. Hugs were exchanged before the important question of what to do that evening came up.

 "We should totally Bronze it," Buffy said animatedly. Xander pulled a face.  
 "And relive high school, no thanks," he said. Willow shook her head.  
 "No, it'll be cool," she insisted. "A little drink, a little dancing, all will be cool. And you are so far out of high school, I can't believe you're still wigging about that. Xander sighed and nodded reluctantly.   
 "It could be cool," Oz joined in. "Kind of retro but not really."

 "I've never been there," Sirius added. "I've heard the stories; I kind of want to see the place." Kingsley and Harry looked between them confusedly.

 "What's 'Bronzing It'?" Harry asked confusedly.  
 "The English people don't understand English," Anya remarked. "And they call Americans dumb." Buffy shot her a dirty look.  
 "There's a club we used to go to when were in high school," she told them. "It's called the Bronze, and there's a New Years Eve party thing there tonight. Sound cool?" They both nodded tentatively.

 "Oh no!" Buffy moaned in realisation. "I'm pregnant!" They all looked at her incredulously.  
 "Ummm I think I speak for all of us when I say 'duh'," Xander said. Buffy frowned at him.  
 "No, I mean what am I gonna wear," she said frantically. "I have this big…thing!" She gestured to her stomach. Sirius began to laugh and the rest of them joined in.  
 "It's alright for you," she said irritably. "You don't have a bus sticking out of your stomach. You try carrying a baby; see how you like it when everything you wear makes you looks like a house!" Sirius laughed harder and Buffy hit him on the arm.   
 "Ouch!" he yelped. "That really hurt." Buffy winced apologetically.  
 "Sorry, I haven't killed anything for so long," she said contritely. "Forget my own strength."

Much later that evening, after Buffy had found a chocolate coloured wrap around dress to wear, the group walked through darkened Sunnydale to the Bronze.

 "It's not the same without Cordy," Willow mused. Xander, Buffy and Oz stared at her and Willow shrugged. "I miss her too sometimes. She had unique bitchy qualities."  
They reached the Bronze and entered. It was full and a band was playing on stage.  
 "We must be the oldest people here," Buffy said brightly.

They found two tables, pushed them together and then all sat around.  
 "What's everyone drinking?" Sirius asked, standing up.

 "A smoothie," Buffy said regretfully. "I'm finally old enough to drink and I can't."   
 "Tequila slammers all around," Xander said cheerfully, causing Buffy to scowl.  
 "What do you want Harry?" Sirius asked.   
 "Oh, let him join in with the tequila," Xander cut in. "He's 16, it'll make him a man." Sirius shrugged and left to go to the bar. He returned a few minutes later, gave Buffy her smoothie and handed out the shots. Buffy eyed them mutinously as they all downed their drinks.  
 "Nothing like a good slammer to get the juices flowing," Oz said. "You up for a dance love bug?" He took Willows hand and they headed to the dance floor.

Faith followed them with Kingsley.  
 "So how are you liking Sunnydale?" Buffy asked Harry, taking a big gulp of her smoothie. He grinned.  
 "It's cool," he said comfortably. "Is this what you guys used to do when you were in school?" Buffy nodded, looking around.  
 "Pretty much," she said lightly. "On account of all the darkness there's only one club in town. This was where we hung out most nights. A lot of stuff went down here."  
 "Like what?" Harry asked eagerly. Buffy considered for a moment.  
 "Umm, there was the Harvest, this big daddy vampire locked everyone in here so he could drink enough life to free the Master," she said thoughtfully. "Umm, I was nearly shot in here. Xander nearly got eaten by a thousands of years old mummy."  
 "Don't forget the time you did that sexy dance for me," Xander added helpfully.  
 "How could I?" Buffy answered dryly and Sirius looked between them anxiously.  
 "You did a sexy dance for Xander?" he asked, perturbed. "You've never done a sexy dance for me." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
 "Isn't enough that I'm carrying your child?" she asked wryly. "Come on, I'll dance for you now." She pulled him up and they walked over to the dance floor.

 The band slowed into a ballad and Buffy clasped her hands round Sirius' neck so they could sway in time to the music.  
 "He looks happy," Buffy said simply, looking over at Harry who was laughing at one of Xander's jokes. Sirius nodded.  
 "No one knows who he is, he can just be a normal person," Sirius said reflectively. "Must be nice to have a break." Buffy watched Harry over Sirius' shoulder.  
 "A normal person who just got asked to dance," Buffy said, trying not to laugh. Sirius whirled Buffy around so he could see Harry following a pretty brunette girl onto the dance floor looking somewhat alarmed.  
 "American girls eh?" Sirius said amusedly. Buffy smiled.  
 "Hey, you fell for it," she said, resting her head against his chest. They danced in silence until the end of the song when Xander and Anya came over from their spot on the dance floor.  
 "Mind if I cut in?" Xander asked and Sirius grinned and handed Buffy over to him. He and Anya began to dance nearby.  
 "Everything okay with my favourite Buffy?" Xander asked, his brown eyes clouding over in concern. Buffy smiled.  
 "I'm your only Buffy," she said contentedly. "And everything is of the good."

 "I just wanted to check because we haven't had much of a chance to talk since you got back," he said lightly. Buffy nodded pensively.  
 "I'm not letting all of that…stuff bring me down right now," she explained. "The way I see it, it's Christmas, a time of good will. Maybe I'll worry when we get to the other side, but right now I'm happy to be with you guys again." Xander smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
 "We worry about you so far away," he said smiling. "Sunnydale just isn't the same without you."  
 "I miss you guys too," Buffy said. "But I'm not gone forever. Me and Sirius decided that once the baby is born and everything is blown over, we'll share our time between here and London. Aside from the hellmouth, I kinda like Sunnydale. It's grown on me."

 "Like a flesh eating fungus," Xander added and Buffy nodded smiling. "Hey we fixed the date of the wedding." Buffy raised her eyebrows eagerly.  
 "When?" she asked excitedly.  
 "Mid April we think," Xander informed her. "We've picked a small church in Sunnydale and somewhere to have the reception." Buffy's face fell.  
 "I'll still be all pregnant," she said disappointedly. "I can't really be bridesmaid."  
 "You can," Xander insisted. "Anya said you might not want to but you totally can." Buffy wrinkled her nose.  
 "I'll be like 8 months pregnant," she said dispiritedly. "It's okay, I'll just watch."

 Xander twirled her and she saw Harry going to sit at their table.   
 "Hey, I'm gonna go sit with Harry. Tease him a bit," she said happily. "Coming?"  
 "I'll stay here and see if I can pick up some pretty young thing," Xander said brightly. "Or I'll just go steal Anya back."

They left the Bronze just past midnight and Sirius, Buffy, Faith, Kingsley and Harry went back to Revello Drive. Faith and Kingsley went straight upstairs but the other three stayed in the living room drinking hot chocolate that Buffy made.  
 "You had a good time tonight right?" Buffy asked Harry and he nodded vehemently.

 "I've never been to America before," he said brightly. "It's strange but good." Buffy smiled and sipped her hot chocolate.  
 "So you wouldn't mind living here?" Sirius asked anxiously. "When everything's finished and blown over, we're gonna split our time between London and here."

 "I wouldn't mind that at all," Harry said smiling. "The Dursleys always wanted a holiday home in Majorca but this is so much better."

 "Except for the whole hell mouth thing," Buffy said ruefully. "But Sunnydale's a pretty cool place to live. Just don't go out alone at night. Other than that there aren't really any rules. Oh yeah and don't get killed. That's not allowed in this house either. But you can come and go when you want, you're grown now."   
 "There's just one condition," Sirius said, exchanging an amused glance with Buffy. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
 "Babysitting," Buffy said promptly. "Nappy changing, feeding, burping. All of that stuff." Harry wrinkled his nose.  
 "Could I not just clean the house or something?" he said hopefully. Buffy laughed.

 "I was kidding," she said lightly. "You don't have go near the baby if you don't want. I mean it's like your sort of cousin or something but babies scare me too."

"Isn't that kind of strange since you're having one?"   
 "Not really," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Since it's mine, if I break it that's my problem. Other people babies are the scariest."

The next few days passed easily until Christmas when they were all up early to open presents. Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya came over early so they could all open them together.

Harry couldn't remember having a larger amount of presents than he did that morning. As well as presents from the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid as usual, he also had presents from a few of the Order members, Sirius and Buffy and the Scoobies had bought him presents too.

He too had bought for all of them, using the last Hogsmeade trip to buy magical gifts he thought they would like. It was easily the most exciting Christmas he'd had; he didn't know the Scoobies well, only Buffy properly so it was good to spend time with them. For the rest of the morning he hung out with Sirius, Oz, Xander, Kingsley, Faith and Anya who weren't helping with the cooking.

When lunchtime came, Willow, Buffy and Giles brought out the turkey and trimmings and they sat, a little squashed, around the dining table in the Summers home.

 "Another Christmas," Giles said reflectively, once they had all helped themselves and were about to eat. "Next Christmas there'll be a baby here." He sat at the head of the table, the patriarch of their group.   
 "A mini Scooby," Xander said helpfully. "Continuing the Scooby line." Buffy and Sirius exchanged smiles, despite her fear; Buffy knew she couldn't wait to have this baby.

 "Let's make a toast," Oz put in. "To all of us, everyone in England and the future." They all lifted their glasses.  
 "To the future," the chorused in union and then everyone tucked into their meals.

Christmas day passed quicker than they all would've liked, New Year passed just as rapidly. It wasn't long before Harry, Sirius, Buffy, Faith, Kingsley and Giles were back at Grimmauld Place. Once again Revello Drive was sitting empty but Buffy wanted Faith and Giles with her, for protection and for support, plus the research skills that Giles had.   
January rolled on and Harry returned to Hogwarts, leaving them to wait out the winter.


	35. The Wedding

I have officially reached Redemption length and I still have a way to go. I am anticipating quite a few more chapters though hopefully this fic won't be more than fifty in total. It's still easily my longest fic! 

Thanks to:

Sabia

Dreamer Child

Anne-Marie

Becks89 – hehe I have to breeze through months otherwise I'd be writing forever!

Kyra2

Lost angel92

Lolly6

Mika

lAcKlUsTrE

**Chapter 35 – The Wedding **

The next few months passed quickly, but emptily. They researched and they attended Order meetings, neither Buffy nor Sirius could leave the house but they were content to stay. Sirius spent the time tidying the house, with fervour that Buffy had never seen in him when cleaning before. He said he wanted to make it baby proof and Buffy helped as much as he would let her.

The pregnancy progressed and the baby kicked for the first time at the end of January. Once she had started, she didn't stop and Buffy could feel her moving around constantly.   
They received their invitations to Xander and Anya's wedding in February, and though he was initially wary, Dumbledore agreed to Buffy attending since Kingsley would be present as Faith's date.

April came; the wedding was set for the 15th, exactly three weeks before the baby was due and Sirius, Buffy and Kingsley flooed out a few days before.

Once they arrived, Anya set up bride central in Revello Drive; she was going to get ready there on the morning and wanted everything perfect.  
 "This is my first marriage," she told Buffy. "Everything needs to be perfect." Buffy eagerly assisted her with the last minute arrangements, hoping that one day, in the not so distant future; she would get to do the same thing with Sirius.

The day before the wedding Anya and Xander's relatives and friends arrived. No one could decide which side was worse, Anya's bizarre demon friends or Xander's loud, drunk, weird family.

Despite a few complications the day dawned, bright and sunny and Buffy helped the bridesmaids get ready at Revello Drive, while Sirius, Giles, Oz, Kingsley and Xander were at Xander and Anya's apartment.  
   
Buffy was privately glad she wasn't a bridesmaid anymore.  
 "It's green," she said helpfully to Faith and Willow after helping them into their dresses. "Umm…very….green." They scowled in unison at her and Buffy had to hide her smile.   
 "I look like a big green monster," Willow said bravely. "That's just what I look like."  
 "A dress," Faith said bitterly. "First time I wear a dress in a whole lot of ages and it's green and frilly. Green and frilly." She scowled at Buffy again. Buffy smirked, being pregnant had its upsides, she was wearing a pale pink dress.  
 "You guys look great," she said, stifling a chuckle. "Look, it doesn't matter anyway. You're doing the bridesmaid thing. Anya looks beautiful so that's all that matters."

 "I really do," Anya said, coming into the room. "You guys look so beautiful!" She sighed happily. "Oh, I can't wait to get married. Spending the rest of my life with my best friend, what could be happier? Go me!" Willow, Faith and Buffy surveyed her; she looked gorgeous in a strapless dress with a skirt that flared out into a train.

 "You look stunning," Buffy said joyfully. Anya did a twirl for them and they all sighed in unison, even Faith. They all looked at her in surprise.

 "What?" she said defensively. "I can embrace my girl side every now and then if I want to!" Anya shuffled forward.  
 "Okay, group hug!" she announced importantly. They all hugged in a group and Anya pulled away looking at them happily.  
 "Oh you all look so lovely," she cried joyfully. "Sorry Buffy, but this green just wouldn't have worked with the baby. Maybe you can borrow Willow's sometime, I wouldn't want you to miss out." Buffy smiled fixedly.   
 "Wouldn't want that," she agreed tightly.

They got to the 'Sunnydale Bison's Lodge' early, sneaking Anya into the back so she and Xander wouldn't see one another before the wedding. Once Anya was well hidden, Buffy set off to find Xander and the other guys.  
People had begun to arrive and were milling around the lobby.  
 "Circus freaks my ass," Buffy muttered, eyeing a man with tentacles. She saw Xander's father getting stuck in at the bar, his mother not far behind and shook her head.  
Across the hall, she went through a side door and found the guys, all tuxedoed up.   
 "Hey guys," she said breezily. "Xand, your dad's already started on the free bar." Xander sighed heavily.  
 "Just as long as we get through the ceremony without him and mom having one of their rows I don't mind," he said. "What are receptions for if the bride or groom doesn't get embarrassed by family members?"  
 "What do you do with this?" Sirius said frustratedly, holding up his cummerbund. Buffy giggled and came forward to help him put it on.  
 "But what's it for?" Kingsley asked, watching Buffy put on Sirius and then attempting to do his own.  
 "It stops people from seeing the place where your pants meet your shirt, god forbid," Xander said gravely. "It's a muggle thing." Buffy stood back to check the cummerbund was ready.  
 "Right, are you all set?" she asked, looking particularly at Xander.

 "I guess so," he said doubtfully. Then he straightened up. "No, I really am. I'm gonna get married. Woohoo married! Let's go before I lose it again." He marched towards the door way and they all trooped after him.   
Everyone was in their seats, seated by Xander's weird cousins who were acting as ushers. Xander took his place at the front, Oz next to him as best man. Buffy and Sirius sat in the front seats and turned in their seats as the music started.  
 Giles and Willow walked up the aisle arm in arm, followed by Kingsley and Faith who then stood to the side of the Minister. Everyone stood up to see Anya standing at the end of the aisle, glowing with happiness.

She walked the aisle slowly, and Buffy watched Xander who looked happier than she'd ever seen him. Finally he'd found the perfect woman for him and they were getting married and it was perfect. She wiped away a few stray tears as they sat down and Sirius took her hand and squeezed it.  
 "Damn hormones," she murmured. Even the demons and the Harris's stopped fighting and throwing one another death stares as the couple exchanged their vows.

 The ceremony was beautiful, each exchanging their own vows; Anya's being typical to her. And then it was over and they all trooped into the next room, weird relatives and all, where ten round tables had been set up for the reception.

"So you're a married man now, looks like it's off the cards for us," Buffy teased Xander who grinned back. "What's it like?"

 "Weird," Xander replied, his eyes finding Anya. "But also of the good. It's comfortable, no more worried that this whole relationship thing is a fluke and that really I'm destined to be alone." Buffy watched as Xander made his way to Anya and took her hand tenderly. She sighed with happiness and then felt Sirius nuzzling her neck.  
 "Getting broody for weddings?" he asked and she nodded.   
 "Also wanting this baby to hurry up and come out," she said, holding her stomach gently. "I'm ready for the real deal now." Sirius put his arms round her, resting his hands with hers on her stomach.  
 "Not long," he said softly and she smiled.

"Not long til all hell breaks loose," she said with a wistful smile. "Ah well, we've had it quiet for too long now." She and Sirius walked over to the circular table which was the top table and full of the Scoobies. The all sat down and Giles lifted his glass.  
 "To the Bride and Groom," he said shortly and they all lifted their glasses and toasted Xander and Anya before beginning to eat.  
 "You all ready for you best man speech sweetie?" Willow asked Oz who nodded, patting his jacket pocket.  
 "I'm all ready with the funny jokes and stories," he replied. Xander grimaced.  
 "Funny stories," he said blankly. "Funny. Huh." Oz smiled succinctly.

They ate their way through three courses in the large hall in the Bison's Lodge. It was warm and wood panelled, thankfully without the animal heads of the wedding room. Large windows were down one wall spilling the Sunnydale bright sunlight into the room and warming them. It was a beautiful day, fitting for the wedding.  
 "Dumbledore wasn't particularly happy about me coming was he?" Buffy asked Kingsley who shook his head hesitantly.  
 "He was worried." Buffy shook her head.  
 "I know," she said uncertainly. "But its Xander's wedding, I had to be here."

 "Dumbledore's more worried than I've ever seen him," Kingsley said shortly. "Probably because of Harry and now the baby. But Dumbledore always knows more than he lets on, more than all of us. Even Moody doesn't know the things Dumbledore knows. I hope his fears are unfounded in this instance." Buffy swallowed hard, it was the first time she'd left Grimmauld Place since Christmas. Suddenly, things didn't seem so sunny and she was a little afraid.

Still she quashed their fear as she listened peaceably to Oz's best man speech that successfully embarrassed Xander. Day turned into evening, the tables were cleared away and a DJ set up so they could dance. Buffy recognised many tunes from her high school days and danced with her friends, all the while glancing around her furtively.

 "You're tense," Willow said simply to Buffy and she nodded, taking another look over her shoulder.

 "Something Kingsley said," Buffy said vaguely. "Dumbledore was worried and that makes me worried. I mean so many demons here and how do we know that they're all with Anya?"  
 "But Kingsley's here," Willow said helpfully. "And Sirius and I can get with the magic too. And Faith. I know you've got to worry but maybe try not to? If anything happens, we can fight it."

 "I know, it's just-" Buffy was cut off by a loud crash. She whirled around frantically to see Xander's Uncle Rory looking guilty.   
 "Sorry," he called drunkenly. ""Glass got away from me." Buffy sighed and turned back to Willow.  
 "I know," she sighed guiltily. "I'm freaking. It's just hard, you know to-" A series of three crashes made her jump and turned again and her heart stopped in her chest. It felt like the world just stopped turning for that one moment and when it started again it was slower and everything was so clear.  
So clear, like the eight Death Eaters that had come crashing through the windows and stood before them, all wearing black masks and pointing their wands at Buffy.

Buffy stumbled backwards, away from them, back until she felt the cold wooden panelling against her fingers, knowing her back was to the wall. People began to scream, she registered dimly, Xander's family, running, through the double doors into the other room and no one tried to stop them. That wasn't what they were here for.  
But Sirius was here, standing in front on Buffy, wand out and a snarl on his face.  
 "How many times do I have to kill you before you die?" a woman hissed at Sirius from behind her mask. Bellatrix Lestrange, Buffy realised blankly.

 "Get away from her," Sirius growled through gritted teeth. She laughed harshly. More people now, Xander, Willow, Kingsley, Oz, Faith, Giles, all coming to stand with them.

"Got your little friends slayer?" a man chuckled coldly. "They won't save you. The Dark Lord requests your company. You have something of his." Willow backed up so she was next to Buffy. She clasped her hand.  
 "Caerimonia Minerva, saepio, saepire, saepsi," she murmured, concentrating hard and her pupils blackening and filling her eyes. "Saepio impedimentum!" A barrier flew up around them, encircling Buffy and the Scoobies and leaving the Death Eaters outside.  
 "Buffy you have to run," Sirius said urgently, turning to her. Buffy shook her head.  
 "I – I can't," she murmured. "I can't leave you guys, they'll kill you."  
 "Just run," Sirius instructed desperately. "Go!"  
 "No," Kingsley said sharply. "Wait, stay with us. There might be more and Dumbledore's coming."  
 "Dumbledore?" Buffy said, mystified. Kingsley nodded swiftly, looking around them. The Death Eaters were firing spells at the shield.  
 "We had a signal," he explained quickly. "He, and others, they're coming soon. Will the shield hold?" Buffy looked at Willow who was scrunching up her face in pain.  
 "I hop- I don't," she muttered painfully. "The magic, it's strong. I don't know how much longer…."  
They moved into defensive positions, encircling Buffy, pulling out weapons. Buffy was glad to have seen Anya leave with the rest of the guests, it was her wedding day and she wasn't a fighter. Faith was busily ripping the skirt of her dress so she could move properly and the others were removing weapons from their clothes. Buffy reached down to her thigh, she had a long handled knife strapped to her leg which she pulled out.  
 "It's fading," Willow groaned frustratedly. The shield flickered out and a stunner shot towards Buffy which Sirius deflected before the shield flickered back on.  
 "I can't," Willow gasped and the shield fell around them. They sprung into action quickly, Sirius and Kingsley at the fore, deflecting curses and firing their own. Willow moved forwards too, her eyes blackening as she shot green bolts of energy at the Death Eaters. Faith yelled and leapt into the foray, slashing with her axe at a man and knocking another over with a blow with the handle. More Death Eaters came through the shattered windows and the fight was on.

 Buffy ducked a bolt of red light fired at her by an unknown death eater. She couldn't move from the spot where they'd left her, she clutched her knife weakly. It was the first time she'd been useless and she hated it so much but she couldn't move. She couldn't let any of them touch her, it would be too dangerous so she just had to watch, however frustrated it made her.

 "Buffy!" she heard a yell and her head snapped over to see the double doors fly open to let Dumbledore stride into the room, followed by moody, Tonks and countless others.  
 "Get out of here!" Moody growled furiously. Buffy opened her mouth but Sirius ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her after him. They ran through a side door, leaving the battle behind them.

 "Quick!" he said urgently. "We have to get the hell out of here." They ran down a narrow corridor, out into the starlight of the garden of the Lodge.   
 "Where?" Buffy asked frantically and Sirius pulled her after him towards a large oak tree. They passed it, passed bushes and flowerbeds, having no idea where they were or where they were going.   
Buffy threw herself at Sirius, flattening them both to the ground as a bolt of green light whizzed over their heads. He leapt up and began to fire curses at the group of death eaters. Buffy could do nothing but she clutched her knife, and suddenly threw it, right into the chest of one of the robed figures.  
 Her first human death and she felt nothing. She had to protect her child.

But this was all wrong, a hand grabbing her arm, pulling her away from Sirius. She punched the face and it fell but there was another masked face and he grabbed her hair and dragged her.  
 "Sirius!" she screamed and he turned, narrowly missing a curse.  
 "Buffy!" he hollered, running towards her and the death eater that dragged her with him. She clawed furiously at his hand but the death eater merely looked at her with cold slanted eyes through the slits in his mask.  
She stared back at Sirius, eyes begging him to do something, her arm reaching for him but all he could do was shout as she was whirled away from Sunnydale in a flash of colour and light.


	36. Escape

This is the last chapter I'll be posting for a month so loads of reviews please!

I'm off on holiday so I can't update for a while but when I get back I should have some good ideas of where to go next.

Oh, and after this fic, I may write another one to make it a trilogy but not right away. I want to write something else completely different first and I wondered what you'd be interested in seeing: a X-Men the movies/Buffy crossover, a Lord of the Rings/Buffy crossover or a post Angel post Buffy crossover. Please let me know!

Thanks to:

Susan

Panther28

Lolly6

Nobody

Dreamer Child

Stemmy

Lost angel92

Anastasia Monroe

FunkyMonkey

Clcountry

Anne-Marie

Mika

Kyra2

CelticHeiressFiona

**Chapter 36 – Escape**

Buffy awoke groggily, her head was swimming and she couldn't see straight. After blinking repeatedly, her vision swum into place and she found that she wasn't anywhere that resembled a place she knew. Her head pounding, she sat up suddenly and realised she was lying on a bed that most definitely wasn't her own. The covering was rich, red and velvet and the bed was a four poster with rich velvet hangings.   
Buffy shook her head to clear it of the fluff it felt like it contained but that made it hurt more so she gingerly swivelled her legs off of the bed and stood up shakily, legs threatening to collapse beneath her.

She sat down again hard and put her head down, breathing deeply until finally the weight on it began to alleviate and she thought it was safe to sit up again.  
She looked around her nervously, taking in the red bed and the rich carpets, the dark wooden furniture and the iron bars on the window. Where was she? She stood up again and crossed quickly to the window. She pulled at the thick iron bars but even with her full slayer strength she couldn't budge them. They were magically reinforced; she realised sinkingly and stopped trying.

Flashes of what had happened came back to her, the wedding, she remembered. And the windows, no a glass smashing. And then the windows and the masked death eaters. And running with Sirius and the stars in the garden.  
Buffy gasped as she remembered someone grabbing her roughly, her arm. She looked down at it and touched the pale bruises lightly. And Sirius staring at her in horror when he realised she was being taken. And being whirled away in colour and landing….here.

There was a heavy wooden door and Buffy moved towards it, knowing it to be futile but still attempting to wrench it open. She pressed her ear to it and heard voices, footsteps too, coming towards her and so she quickly moved back to the bed and threw herself on it. The voices were right outside now and she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes quickly, feigning sleep.  
An incantation was muttered and the door was opened, an icy gust of wind entering with the people, four, Buffy thought by listening to the footsteps.  
"She is not yet awake my Lord," one voice said, a thin reedy voice. One set of footsteps came to her bedside and she felt someone's breath on her face as they peered at her. She kept her eyes firmly shut and her breathing steady.  
"I have no need to speak with her, she may sleep," a cold voice that Buffy recognised as Lord Voldemort's said. "Lucius, you are to be in charge of her security. No doubt Dumbledore will mount a rescue mission. It is up to you to make sure that he will not succeed. Bellatrix you are to assist her for the next month with whatever she wants." Buffy heard a soft, barely perceptible sigh.  
"Does that displease you?" Lord Voldemort said icily.  
"No my Lord," Bellatrix replied hastily. "I am here to do your bidding. It is just, as you said, she will be tiresome. I can use magic to….subdue her?"  
"Yes, of course," Voldemort replied. "No doubt she will need restraining. Do not harm her though; what she carries is too important. She will want food, drink, and clothing. You will take care of that, I assumed she would be more comfortable with a woman assisting her. Just remember the vessel she carries." Buffy couldn't stop herself opening her eyes and sitting up.

"That's my daughter you're talking about," she hissed coldly. Voldemort looked at her with an amused expression.

"Ah, Miss Summers, you've finally decided to join the conversation," he said, eyes hard and cold. "I must make introductions for our guest. I believe you already know Wormtail." Buffy stared at the man she'd been trying to capture unsuccessfully. "Lucius Malfoy, your jailer, if you please. And Bellatrix Lestrange, I assume you have heard of her. She will bring you what you need; we want you to be comfortable in your stay here." Buffy noted their faces and then dismissed them as lesser and turned back to Voldemort.  
"What if I were to just cut my wrists now?" she said coldly. "Or hang myself from that curtain pole? I think I might just do that." Voldemort chuckled coldly.

"You will not because you still have _hope_," he said, putting a sarcastic twist on the word. "You believe that your friends will come for you, you believe they will rescue you because they love you. Above all you would not be able to kill your child. How touching. You are a fool."  
"So you plan to take my baby?" Buffy said. "You're going to keep me here for the next weeks, let me give birth then take my baby and kill me."

"That would be correct," Voldemort replied lazily.

"That's not gonna happen," Buffy said harshly. "When the time comes, I'm gonna watch you die. I've fought worse than you." Voldemort laughed in her face.  
"Because you're so tough, sitting here in a big house and letting all your little buddies do all the dirty work," she continued regardless. "Afraid to come out because you're scared of Albus Dumbledore. Everything else I've fought had guts, you, you're just a big loser with serious mental problems." Voldemort's face hardened.  
"I was surprised to see the amount of people that are queuing up to be the one to kill you," he replied nastily. "I had decided to sell you to a demon clan; the price they are willing to pay to torture and kill the slayer who has thwarted their plans so many times is great. But now I think I may kill you myself. I must leave now; I have more important things to tend to. Bellatrix, stay with Miss Summers and see if she requires anything. Be sure to lock the door before you leave. And don't turn your back on her."

"Wait," Buffy called frantically, scrambling up from her bed. "Where am I?" Voldemort smiled.  
"You are in our current Headquarters," he said. "You need not worry about it; you will not see anything save this room. In fact it will be the last place you see. I hope you enjoy yourself here." He smirked, then turned and swept from the room, his robes swishing behind him. Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail followed in his wake leaving Buffy alone with Bellatrix.  
"I will not be your servant," Bellatrix said icily, eyeing Buffy with disgust. "I will not wait on a muggle. You will be brought food three times a day, and fresh robes every three days. There is a bathroom through there." She and Buffy locked stares with intense hatred.

"So cousin Sirius finally found himself a woman," Bellatrix continued coldly. "His mother would be so disappointed, a rich blood line like the Black line besmirched by an American muggle. At least the half blood brat will not live for long." Buffy's hand leapt up of its own accord and gripped Bellatrix's neck tightly.   
"I'm going to kill you," Buffy said grimly. Bellatrix lifted her wand and pointed it between Buffy's face and she released her, leaving her gasping and clutching at her neck, her wand still pointed levelly at Buffy.  
"You will not live long enough," Bellatrix replied before backing out of the room. She closed the door behind her and Buffy heard her mutter 'colloportus' before moving away.

Quickly Buffy got up and tried the door but it was magically sealed like every other exit.

A table next to her bore a set of clean black robes and a plate of food. She eyed in gingerly but decided she had to eat it; she would starve to death otherwise.  
She decided they wouldn't risk drugging her while she was pregnant, it could harm the precious 'vessel' and they would want her to stay healthy.   
Buffy took the food over to her bed and sat eating it. She really wanted to sit and cry but it wasn't in her nature to do that. She wouldn't let them see that they had broken her, wouldn't give them that satisfaction. She would wait it out, wait for the rescue that she prayed would come.

A miserable five days passed alone in the red room. Buffy had not seen another human being, save Bellatrix Lestrange who she did not count as human. Even when she did see her, no words were exchanged; she would bring Buffy food as promised three times a day and then leave her alone. She didn't experience any pain, just the impending sense of horror and doom that hung over her every second of the day.

Buffy knew that if she wasn't carrying her daughter, she wouldn't have stuck this out as long as she had. It was only the stubborn life inside of her that prevented her from doing something reckless in an attempt to escape.

The door opened on her sixth morning and a man entered the room, Lucius Malfoy. He was carrying the food she had come to expect from Bellatrix. Instead of immediately leaving like she normally did, he lingered in the doorway.  
"You are comfortable here?" he shot at her and she fixed her eyes insolently on him.  
"I'd be more comfortable in a card board box," she said coolly. "When I get out of here I'm gonna kill everyone who had a part in keeping me locked up. You included."

Lucius Malfoy smirked, unmindful of her cold attitude.

"The Dark Lord said you were…..spirited," he said, eyes moving over her in a way she really didn't like. She was pregnant for god's sake! She didn't answer, just stared at him blankly.  
"Perhaps you will be given to me after the Dark Lord has taken your child," he said softly. Buffy resisted the temptation to spit in his face.  
"That would be most interesting," he said pensively. Buffy gave up resisting and spat full in face. His had snapped up and gripped her face tightly.  
"Play nicely now," he said, pulling out a handkerchief with his free hand and wiping his face with it. "You wouldn't want something bad to happen to you."

He smirked again; eyes roved over her face in his iron grip then turned and left the room. Buffy closed her eyes after he sealed the door and let out a shaky breath, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. For what felt like the millionth time in the last six days she prayed to the Powers that be, or whatever was out there, that she would be rescued and could go home to Sirius with her baby.

---------------------

Three days into Buffy's imprisonment, a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was taking place in Grimmauld Place.  
"We have to save her," Dumbledore told the group. "There is no doubt about that, we cannot let Voldemort get hold of that child. But getting into wherever they are keeping Buffy, I cannot see a viable way of doing it. I'm open to any suggestions."

Conversation broke out between the occupants of the room as they tried to find a way that they could infiltrate the Death Eater Headquarters successfully.   
Dumbledore sighed heavily, his mind rolling with ideas, each as unlikely as the next. He cast his eyes over the group absentmindedly, noting once again the absence of the Scoobies and Sirius with them, all of whom had come to England following Buffy's kidnap.

The Scoobies were furious, he had never seen these people, normally so easy going, this angry. Their anger was inspired by fear; he could see that they all loved Buffy and were terrified that she would be killed. They were also angry at the Order, for not telling them that something was coming when they had promised to help them protect her. Xander had to be restrained by Giles from shouting his anger out at Dumbledore.

As far as they were concerned, Buffy would've been safer staying in Sunnydale all along, so they could protect her together just as they always had. They thought that they would've been more vigilant if they hadn't trusted the Order to be. Dumbledore wasn't angry at them, he understood what they were going through and though he'd anticipated a death eater attack at some point, he wished they had been more mindful of it.

Sirius was another matter; he was angry, but more at himself than anything. Dumbledore knew he blamed himself for Buffy's kidnapping, he had been with her and from what Dumbledore understood, he'd watched, unable to do anything, as she'd been dragged away and transported. He had been grimly silent and everyone was quiet around him, knowing that the slightest thing could unleash his anger.

Dumbledore turned his attentions back to the group who were all looking nonplussed and anxious. The door opened and Sirius came in, wearing the same tired and pained expression that had adorned his face for the previous few days. Following him though, to Dumbledore's surprise, were the Scoobies who walked straight up to him.  
"We have to be together on this," Faith said grimly. "That's the only way we can save Buffy. We've got a plan but we need your help. It's like this……" She stated what they wanted to do.  
"It's suicide," Snape spoke out. "You'll be killed, we all will." Faith's jaw was set in a hard line.  
"It's Buffy," she said simply. "There's no other choice but to try and save her."

"We must act," Dumbledore said with difficulty. ""It's all we have. We must do it. Faith, go, I must attend to something else at Hogwarts which could be vital."   
  
---------

A few more days passed for Buffy, she felt like she had not spoken to another person in years. Bellatrix Lestrange continued to bring her food, she continued to eat it. Buffy got to the point where she felt she would rather the baby came and she was killed than live much longer in this silence. She began to hope someone would come to see her, even if it were Voldemort to curse her brains out.  
Her wish was granted on the twelfth day of her being imprisoned. Bellatrix brought her food and when she entered, Voldemort followed her inside, with another person behind him who Buffy recognised immediately.

"Good Day Miss Summers," he said smoothly, sealing the door behind him with a quick flick of his wand. "I hope you are well and things are coming along nicely. Not long to go now." He stepped aside so that the person behind him could come forward. "I believe you know my guest." Faith stepped out from behind Voldemort slyly.  
"Faith came to me after you were kidnapped," he explained looking thoroughly amused. "Apparently she's not as trustworthy as you always believed. You ought to be more careful when choosing your friends in future."   
Buffy was breathing hard, looking from Voldemort to Faith. She locked eyes with Faith and then she knew.

"You bitch," she spat furiously. "How could you? I trusted you, I helped you, I let you into my home." Faith smiled coolly.  
"Things change B," she said without the merest hint of apology. "I've got better friends now. I told you what he showed me, what I could have. When the time comes, I'm gonna enjoy killing you. Slowly." Voldemort smiled indulgently.  
"We must go Faith," he said, glancing at Buffy. "We have much to do. Come." They left the room, Buffy staring after them disbelievingly.

---------------

"I really get to kill her?" Faith asked Voldemort as they walked down the long corridor together.   
"If it pleases you," Voldemort said casually, leading Faith into the large central room of the mansion, known to many as the Riddle House. "And I will drink from her child. All will go to plan."   
He stopped and Faith stopped too, alone in the centre of a grand hall. She looked up at him curiously and then her insides clenched tightly.   
"There is just one loose end to tie up," Voldemort said smoothly. "Crucio."   
Faith felt pain greater than any she had ever experienced ripping through her entire being, through every fibre of her body and deep into her core. She fell to the ground, eyes squeezed closed and teeth gritted to stop her screams escape.

"You see Lord Voldemort knows when people lie Faith," Voldemort said lazily, wand causing Faith's squirms of pain. "You were lucky I did not recognise the lie in you when we first met, you would've been killed immediately. But you could not hide your love for Miss Summers and she could not hide her love in turn. A pity, you would've made a fine ally. You will suffer from your mistake."

Faith writhed with pain, it was blinding, pushing through everything so much hurt.  
And then with a loud crash it was gone and she lay loosely on the ground, panting with the release. Footsteps sounded around her and she groaned as she rolled over on the floor.  
"About time," she grumbled, getting to her feet. Her eyes widened in shock as a tall, heavily armoured, green scaled demon loped past her, followed by a dozen more all bearing long swords.  
"What the f-" she yelped as she pulled out her sword to behead one nearest to her. "Who the hell are these guys?" Chancing a look over at Voldemort, she saw that he was as bemused as she was, firing curses at the demons and yelling for his death eaters to come to him which they did.   
It was easily the weirdest thing she had done, thought Faith, swinging to slice a demon in half, stopping it in its tracks. Fighting alongside a homicidal wizard who had been about two seconds from killing her to protect the very woman they all wanted. Demons flowed through the broken window, seventy at least, breaking upon the Death Eaters and Faith.  
"Where the hell are my guys?" Faith muttered furiously to herself. Her question was soon answered as a shout alerted them all to Order members spilling in through the door.

Sirius ran to her side.

"What are they?" he yelled, shooting a stunner at one of the demons.  
"They're here for B," Faith yelled back, ducking a blow from one and ramming her sword into its gut. "Another lot who want the baby."  
"Have you seen her?" Sirius asked anxiously. Faith nodded.  
"They're okay," she replied quickly. "But we'd better get her the hell out of here before something else comes after her."   
The two of them ran across the room, ducking stray curses. They passed the Scoobies who had entered with the Order and were taking on the demons.   
Down the hallway there were more Death Eaters coming to the hall where the fighting was taking place. Faith ducked a stunner and flipped to kick a death eater in the jaw while Sirius took out the other two with curses. Faith led him down the hallway, round the corner and there were six demons, trying to pry Buffy's door open.

"I'll take care of them," Faith told Sirius urgently. "Just get in there and get B the hell out of here." Sirius shot her a look before they both plunged towards the door, Faith leaping into the group of demons with a savage cry.

She hacked at them with her sword, drawing them from the door so Sirius could get to it and mutter 'alohomora,' springing the lock open.  
He flung open the door and was punched hard in the face by Buffy.  
"Sorry!" she gasped, hands flying to her face. "I thought you were a demon." She wrapped her arms around him and he rained kisses on her face, ignoring the pain in his nose.  
"Oh Buffy…you're…..still…..alive," he said, planting kisses on her between words. "I….love….you….so……much. I'm…..so…..sorry…." He grabbed her hand and tugged her from the room but she held her ground.

"It's started," she said fearfully and he stopped in his tracks. "The baby's coming." He allowed a grin to tug at the corners of his mouth before kissing her once more.  
"Perfect timing Buff," he said, casting a furtive look outside the door and then pulling her out behind him. She faltered and he turned.  
"Faith," she said anxiously, looking at her sister slayer who was still fighting busily.  
"Buffy, just go!" Faith yelled, turning her head briefly before ducking another barrage of blows. "Get the hell out of here."

"But I…" Buffy wavered, turned towards her exit but unwilling to let her feet move.  
"I'll be fine," Faith shouted, flipping into a kick. "I'll hold them off and you can get out of here. Go now!" Buffy took one last look at her sister slayer and then allowed herself to be pulled along the corridor behind Sirius.

Sirius reached into his robes and pulled out an axe, and handed it to Buffy. He shot a few stunners at some demons that crossed their path before running past the main hall where all hell was breaking loose. Buffy had a brief glimpse of the Order fighting both demons and Death Eaters who were also fighting each other before she was pulled towards the front doors which were being covered by two masked death eaters.

Sirius took out one death eater, duelling fiercely and Buffy hit the other in the face with the hilt of her axe, despite the shooting pain in her stomach.

They ran across the grounds, Sirius leading towards a group of trees on a small hill.  
"Portkeys," he panted. "Here." Together they grabbed a broomstick and whirled away from the hilltop.


	37. New Arrival

Hey everyone I'm back! It's been absolutely ages since I last updated for which I apologise. I had a great holiday and wrote a little, but unfortunately I really don't like this chapter. I've been back just over a week and trying to work on it since then but it just doesn't work for me. Still, now I'm past this, I can finally get round to wrapping up this way too long fic! Hope you like despite my reservations, let me know!

Oh, and my baby stuff may totally suck since, being 17, I've never had one! My cousin just had a baby so I've been sort of researching and trying to work out when babies do what but you'll just have to go with me.

Thanks to:

Panther28

Sabia

Dreamer Child

Silver Warrior

Anastasia Monroe

CelticHeiressFiona

Erak

Clcountry

Captinuv

Anne-Marie

Miz

Mika – I've still got about 5 chapters to go I think, maybe more. Too long!

Nobody

Lostangel92

Queen of the Caribbean

Lolly6

Lightdemondarkangel

Hellmouthprincess – lol that's kind of my own attitude to babies, they scare me!

Thorn of Blood – as usual, a rally great review where you helped me see stuff I missed. I agree about Firenze, I just reread OotP and there's no way they would have him back but it was the best way for him to see Buffy. And thanks so much for the dedication, I really like your fic and I think you just need to write more things to get the recognition you truly deserve

WaterNaiad13

Saphrine

Wllw979

Kyra2 – unfortunately although the demons are annoying, they are no match for Voldemort

Becks89 – you have to update TYE! It's getting so good and interesting and just update okay?

SiriusEarendil

Charmedfanatic3000

**Chapter 37 – New Arrival **

They landed in the road outside Grimmauld Place and Buffy felt another contraction coursing through her.  
"I don't think there's much time," she said, wincing. "You've got to take me now." Sirius nodded and ran round the side of the house, when he came back, he was astride his motorbike. Quickly, he helped Buffy on, got on in front of her and started the engine. They roared down the London Street, weaving their way through traffic, heading for the muggle hospital that Buffy had insisted on using.  
Within ten minutes they were there and Sirius helped Buffy off of the bike outside the accident and emergency centre.  
"I can't stay," he said dejectedly. "I have to go back to Grimmauld Place, make that potion Giles found. Someone might recognise me; I was in all the muggle papers." Buffy nodded, clutching her stomach.

"I love you," Sirius said, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Good luck."

It was over forty minutes before Sirius was able to return. He had driven back to Grimmauld Place and set to work making a potion that would make his face unrecognisable to all that didn't know him. He made it deftly, sent an owl to Giles to tell them what had happened, picked up Buffy's overnight bag and was back on his bike after about twenty minutes. He left the bike outside the ward and ran inside to the reception desk.  
"Buffy Summers," he panted urgently at the receptionist. "She's having a baby." The receptionist smiled at him politely and tapped a few keys on the computer.  
"Ah yes I see," she said pleasantly. "Room 105, up the stairs, down the hall and on the left. Are you family?" Sirius nodded and without waiting for her reply sped towards the stairwell. He took the stairs two at a time, nearly knocking over a woman in the process. He ran down the pale coloured corridor and began to count off rooms on his left.  
"One oh one…..one oh three……one oh five!" he muttered to himself as he found the right room. Just as he was about to push open the door a nurse came out and nearly walked into him.  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said brightly. "Are you looking for Buffy?" Sirius nodded urgently.  
"We've just finished cleaning her up," the nurse told him. Sirius frowned.  
"I missed it?" he asked disappointedly and the nurse nodded.  
"Buffy said you were coming from work," she added. "But everything went well, it was very quick and both Buffy and the baby are doing well. You can go in." Sirius nodded, thanked her and then pushed the door open.

Buffy was lying with her eyes closed in a white sheeted bed being tucked in by a nurse but she opened them and smiled when he came in. She looked exhausted but happy.

"You missed all the excitement," she said wearily. "I told her to hang on but she wouldn't wait. She was eager to see the world." Sirius came forward and kissed her. Buffy's arm was stretched out, her arm holding the edge of a plastic cot. Sirius moved round to the other side of the bed and beheld his daughter for the first time. She was scrunched up, sleeping, her tiny hand to her mouth. A tuft of the palest blonde hair sat atop her head and pink blankets were wrapped around her.

"She's beautiful," he murmured softly, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse who had been straightening Buffy's sheets said. Sirius nodded, not taking his eyes off of his daughter. The nurse reached into the cot and lifted out the baby, carefully placing her in Sirius' arms.

He held her gingerly, her small weight warm in his arms. She slowly opened her dark lashed eyes and looked up at him with pale blue grey eyes.  
"She's awake," he murmured to Buffy.

"She has your eyes," Buffy said fondly. Sirius rocked his daughter gently who just watched him silently. Then her tiny red face screwed up and she began to cry.  
"She's hungry," the nurse said. Sirius handed his daughter to Buffy who began to feed her.

"She's perfect," he said, watching them both tenderly. "You two are so beautiful." Buffy looked up at him with smiling eyes. He watched as the baby finished eating and then went back to sleep in her mothers arms.  
"When can we take her home?" Sirius asked the nurse, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the baby.

"The Doctor says she should be all set to go home tomorrow," the Nurse answered. "We like to keep them in one night to check every things okay. You can stay here with her if you like." Sirius nodded and the Nurse left the room.

"How do you feel?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the side of the bed and putting his arm round Buffy so he could be close to her and his daughter.

"I've been better," Buffy admitted with a rueful smile. "But I'm okay. I can't wait to be up and about again." Sirius stroked the top of his daughter's head lightly.  
"She's got your hair," he said affectionately. "Now what are we going to call her?" Buffy looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Well we know the middle names, Joyce Lily," she said contemplatively. "It's between Abigail, Elizabeth and Stephanie. Which one's your favourite?" Sirius thought for a moment.

"I think I like Abigail," he said pensively. "She can be Abby for short." Buffy grinned.

"That was my favourite too," she said delightedly. "Abigail Joyce Lily Black. Abby. It works." Sirius kissed Buffy's forehead.  
The door opened slowly, revealing Giles.  
"Is she here?" he asked eagerly. Sirius nodded and Giles opened the door fully and entered the room, followed Xander, Willow, Anya and Oz.  
"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
"She's still in the battle," Giles explained. "She said one of us had to stay with the Order to finish off the demons. She'll be okay."  
"I hope so," Buffy said uneasily. The she added unnecessarily: "Oh and the baby came. Look." Giles smiled and nodded.  
"We see that," he said warmly, looking at the baby in Buffy's arms. "Are you both well?"

"We are," Buffy said succinctly, with a smile. "We named her, Abigail Joyce Lily Black. Abby. You want to hold her?"

Giles came forward, looking apprehensive and Buffy placed the baby in his arms. She nestled in them, sleeping peacefully.  
"Buffy, Sirius, she's beautiful," he said, looking down at her. The Scoobies gathered around to look at her.  
"She looks like you Buffy," Willow aid softly.  
"Yes, I look like a baby," Buffy said deadpan but she smiled all the same. "She's a cutie isn't she?"

"A definite cutie," Xander agreed. "Can Uncle Xander hold her?" Giles passed her over to Xander who held her securely in his arms.  
"Hey sweetie, I'm cool Uncle Xander," he said gently to the baby. "I'll be the one you can come to when your mom's being a bitch, okay?" Buffy stuck her tongue out at him and nestled back into her pillows.  
"I'm getting broody An," Xander said, looking at Anya. She rolled her eyes.  
"Okay my turn," Willow said eagerly, taking the baby from Xander. "She's so tiny. Look at her little hands!" Abby was passed to Oz and then to Anya before being set down in her cot to sleep.  
"We can't stay much longer," Giles said apologetically. "We've got to get back to Grimmauld Place, that's where everyone's meeting after the battle. We need to be there to help out."  
"I hope everyone's okay," Buffy said worriedly. "Tell them thanks…..god that sounds lame. Thanks for saving my life and that of my child's and risking your own. But still tell them please?"

"I will," Giles said smiling. "Come on you lot."

"We'll be home tomorrow," Buffy called after them. "Sometime in the afternoon, before the potion wears off."

They were released from the hospital the next afternoon, Buffy feeling better after a night's sleep and a shower and the baby dressed in a yellow babygro. They caught a taxi back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius holding Abby tenderly. Buffy was so proud of him, he was the perfect doting father, taking care of her and Abby.

They arrived at Grimmauld place, paid the cab driver and waited for him to pull away before furtively looking around and going up the stone steps into Grimmauld Place.

Buffy shut the door behind her and Sirius and looked around the shadowy hallway which was empty.

"Oh I thought there'd be someone to welcome us home," she said dejectedly. "Oh well." She dropped the overnight bag in the hallway and pushed the door open to go into the living room and collapse on a sofa.  
"CONGRATULATIONS!" the room yelled at her and Sirius who was just behind her. Buffy nearly fell over in shock to see the entire Weasley family, Tonks, Moody, Remus, Kingsley, Harry and all the Scoobies standing before them beaming, a banner above their heads bearing the word they'd just shouted in changing colour letters.

Behind Buffy, Abby woke up and began to cry, a plaintive cry that showed how unimpressed she was with the party. Sirius laughed and rocked her gently.

"You guys did all this?" Buffy asked in amazement. "I thought there was a war going on?"

"That finished ages ago," Faith said casually coming forward. "Get with the times B." To her surprise, Buffy came forward and enveloped her in a hug.

"What's that for?" Faith asked a trace of surprise in her voice.

"For what you did," Buffy said, releasing her. "You saved us. I thought you were dead."

"Still alive and kicking," Faith said, tossing her hair back with a grin.

"What took you so long?" Buffy asked confusedly. "Everyone else was done way before you." Faith smirked knowingly.  
"I had something to take care of," she said mysteriously. "You'll soon see. Tomorrow probably." Buffy regarded her curiously but didn't pursue it.  
"Did everyone else get through okay?" Buffy asked worriedly. "No one was seriously hurt?"

"A couple of people were injured but no one was killed," Moody told her. Buffy nodded thoughtfully.  
"They really came through," she said absently. She looked at her friends. "And so did you guys! Thank you."

She and Sirius dumped their bags and moved into the living room which was decorated with streamers and had a big table full of food. Buffy found Harry.

"Hey you," she said delightedly. "How did you get away from Hogwarts?" Harry grinned.  
"Dumbledore said I could go," he replied. "He came back right after the fight and found me."  
"But how did you get away from Hogwarts?" Buffy persisted. "Surely it was a bit risky with Professor Scrimgeour sniffing around." Harry smiled knowingly.

"He's not anymore," he told her. "When you were kidnapped, Dumbledore decided it was time Hogwarts was safe again. He convinced Fudge that Scrimgeour would be better used within the Ministry, and that Percy would be a better choice. And since Fudge thinks Percy is loyal to him, he agreed!" Buffy grinned.  
"Good move," she said thoughtfully. "But I wonder why Dumbledore suddenly decided to do that…..?" She was spared further wondering when she spotted a pile of gifts.

"Babies are so great," she remarked moving over to them.

It was much later when Buffy had finally finished opening the presents for Abby, mostly baby clothes and toys. Abby had been passed around from person to person and was currently residing in Giles' arms, sleeping peacefully. Buffy was sitting next to Harry who was talking to her about Hogwarts.  
"How are Ron and Hermione?" Buffy asked, watching Giles kiss Abby's forehead gently. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Ron is so in love with Hermione," he said irritably. "Everyone sees that but him. And Hermione really likes him, but she's waiting for him to make the first move. Which means all they do now is argue because they're both so frustrated." Buffy laughed. "It means I'm always in the middle, I was glad to get away!"

"They'll figure it out," she said fondly. "But what about you, how's your love life?" Harry grimaced and didn't respond so Buffy pursued it.

"Weren't you with that girl, what was her name….Cho?" she asked and harry grimaced again. "Didn't work out huh?"

"You can say that again," Harry said with a sigh. "All she did was cry. I really don't understand girls. Besides, I don't really want to make many more friendships right now….not with…." He trailed off, not needing to express what he felt since they both knew.  
"I thought I'd never find love," Buffy admitted. "I mean my track record wasn't exactly impressive and being the slayer pushes you into solitude. But I found Sirius, in Azkaban of all places. Don't give up on it just yet."  
"How did you know that Sirius was the one?" Harry asked curiously. Buffy's eyes found Sirius, just taking his daughter from Giles and looking at her fondly.

"You just know," she said lightly.

The next morning Buffy and Sirius were eating breakfast when the owl post came. They had had a relatively peaceful night, Abby waking up once in the night for feeding, something they knew wouldn't last much longer. They were waiting for the sleepless nights.

A tawny owl came to the window at nine and Buffy paid him, taking the Daily Prophet from him. She took it to her seat and opened it, looking at it absently while she reached for her coffee. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she flattened it on the table top frantically, eyes scanning the words intently.

_MINISTRY IN UPROAR AS WIZARD 'RETURNS FROM THE DEAD'_

_Yet more problems arose at the Ministry of Magic headquarters last night when an unnamed witch brought in Peter Pettigrew, a wizard assumed dead for 15 years._

_Pettigrew was supposed to have been killed by Sirius Black, after Black joined Voldemort and betrayed the location of the Potters. However, events last night call into question the whole tale._

_Pettigrew was immediately taken into the custody of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, apart from any other matters, he has been acting as an illegal animagus for many years. However, the more pressing matter of the truth will be determined in a trial held in the near future. The Ministry are calling for any witnesses to come forward._

_'It is essential that we discover the truth,' Madame Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said last night in a statement. 'It appears that a cover up has occurred – one that could have cost an innocent man twelve years in Azkaban.'_

_Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts, also spoke out last night. His statement spoke in favour of Sirius Black, declaring his innocence and claiming he was sent to Azkaban for Pettigrew's crimes. 'I'm sure it is the business of the Ministry that the truth is uncovered and set right.'_

_Sirius Black, notorious for the supposed murder of thirteen muggles, spent twelve years in Azkaban before his infamous escape four years ago. It was originally thought that Black had rallied to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the wake of his return, but now an investigation is underway into what happened fifteen years ago. Ministry insiders have said that Black can expect significant compensation if acquitted. _

"I don't believe it!" Buffy muttered hoarsely. "I can't believe she did it!" Sirius looked up concernedly.

"What is it?" he asked. Buffy wordlessly passed him the newspaper which he read rapidly. He looked up at her and a huge grin spread over his face.

"Faith!" he exclaimed. "It must have been!" The door opened and the girl in question strolled in absently.  
Sirius leapt up and grabbed her in a bear hug.

"You saw the papers?" she asked, a tiny smile creeping onto her face. "I didn't get you a baby present, I hope that'll do."

"You hope that'll do?" Buffy repeated, getting up to hug Faith herself. "It was the best present of all." Faith shrugged.

"I may not say it, but I want people to be happy," she said guardedly. "Especially you two. Besides it was the least I could do, he was standing right there shaking like a big girl. All I had to do was crack him over the head and pick him up. Easy." Buffy kissed her cheek in delight. Sirius just stared out the window in amazement.

"I can't believe this," he murmured. "After all these years…." Faith grinned.

"I told rat boy that if he lied I'd come after him," she said smirking.  
The fireplace crackled and they all turned to see Dumbledore appear whirling in the flames. He stepped into the kitchen, his eyes falling on the paper.

"I see you have heard the news," he asked, eyes twinkling. They all nodded, grinning broadly.

"What's gonna happen?" Sirius asked eagerly. "When will the trial be?" Dumbledore regarded him thoughtfully.  
"Soon I hope," he said pensively. "Fudge is eager to show he has a firm line regarding death eaters. After everything, this has really thrown him."  
"Do I have to go?" Sirius asked breathlessly. "To the trial I mean." Dumbledore shook his head, the lenses of his glasses catching the light.  
"It's too dangerous," he said firmly. "If by some wild chance Pettigrew gets away, we can't have you carted back to Azkaban. No, if you write your testimony, send it to the ministry that will be enough for the jury. I will speak on your behalf, of course."

"Thanks," Sirius said absent mindedly. He sat down at the kitchen table, staring into space. "I never thought I'd be acquitted; not now….it's been so long….to long." He looked up at Dumbledore again. "Does Harry know?" Dumbledore nodded.

"He too will have read it in the paper," he informed them. "It was only Faith, Kingsley and myself that were aware of Pettigrew's capture before this morning." Sirius nodded blankly, lapsing into silence again.  
"Will I get to see him?" he asked suddenly. "After the trial and everything, if it goes right. Will I get to speak to Peter?" Dumbledore said nothing for a short time.

"Would you want to?" he asked carefully. Sirius stared up at him, stared through him. Slowly he nodded.

"I think I've earned that right," he said frowning distractedly.


	38. The Trial

Okay this chapter took forever and for that I apologise. The pressure of school has begun again, especially since it is A-level year so I haven't had much time. Plus this fics starting to give me a little trouble but hopefully I should get through it okay since I'm nearly at the end.

As for another fic after this, don't hold your breath. The way things are going right now it looks like I'm going to have to put my writing on hold indefinitely after this is finished. This year is so important that I don't think it's fair to my readers to have a fic going that I'll never be able to update. It's annoying, because I really do enjoy writing but looks like I'll just be reduced to reading fanfics from now on. That's not for definite however; if stuff slows down I may write again, I hope so anyway.  
Another author's note: I was recently looking at profiles of my favourite writers and much to my shock I found that Malli has passed away. She was writing a fantastic fic, 'The Phoenix Child' and her writing will really be missed. This chapter is dedicated to her.

Thanks to:

Draco Slytherin Vampiress

Charmedfanatic3000

Lostangel92

Dreamer Child

CelticHeiressFiona

Wllw979 – apparently new borns are so exhausted by the ordeal of being born that for the first night or two they are too tired to wake up too often

Silver Warrior

SiriusEarendil

Tigertiger02

Mika

Thorn of Blood – I agree with the potion thing, I could've done something better but I didn't have much time

Erak

Kyra2 – Sirius will definitely have a conversation with Peter

**Chapter 38 – The Trial**

A tiring six weeks passed and a muggy June rolled in. Abby was growing at a rate that astonished Sirius and Buffy. She was waking up regularly in the night which meant that neither of them was getting much sleep. To Buffy's delight her body was beginning to resemble its pre-baby self, slayer healing powers she supposed. She had once again begun training with Faith and was getting back into shape.

June 2nd was an important day for all of them, Pettigrew's trial was set for it and Buffy travelled up to the Ministry in London with Faith to watch it while Giles and Sirius remained home with Abby, listening to it on the Wizarding wireless.

They arrived at the Ministry early, made their way down to courtroom ten where the trial was being held but found it nearly full when they got there. Buffy and Faith squeezed onto the end of one of the many stone benches surrounding the walls that rose in levels so that everyone had a clear view of the centre of the room where there was a chair with chains wrapped around the arms, apparently to bind whoever sat in it.

Buffy looked around the room and spotted many of the Order members, including many of the Weasleys that she threw grins at. She then turned her attention to the highest bench at the end of the room where Sirius told her the Wizengamot would sit in judgement on Pettigrew. She spotted Minister Fudge near the centre of the high bench talking quietly with the monocle wearing witch next to him. He looked pale, ill even and Buffy wondered how comfortable he was as Minister nowadays.

Dumbledore sat in the middle, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, his fingers steepled together and apparently deep in thought.

A low buzz of conversation filled the room but it died down quickly when the door in the corner of the dungeon opened. A man walked in, pale, weak and balding flanked by two men, Aurors. They led Pettigrew to the chair in the centre of the room and forced him down into it where the chains on the arms came to life and bound him tightly. The Aurors remained flanking him.

Minister Fudge stood up from his chair, his complexion waxy and his eyes tired.  
"Peter Pettigrew," he spoke loud enough that his voice echoed around the large stone dungeon. "You are brought before the Wizengamot on the charges of being in the service of He-who-must-not-be-named and betraying the Potters to him. How do you plead?"  
Pettigrew was whimpering, crying pathetically in his chair in the centre of the room.  
"How do you plead?" Fudge repeated heavily. Pettigrew looked up at him and cowered.  
"Not guilty," he mumbled. Fudge raised an eyebrow but did not deign to comment on his plea.

"You will now be questioned," he informed Pettigrew with a sneer on his lips. "But first we will administer Veritaserum."  
Buffy sat up and watched Pettigrew whimper. She had not known this would happen, this must be new. She had known that Dumbledore would interrogate Pettigrew but the use of Veritaserum was new.  
"No!" Pettigrew shrieked as the Aurors held his head back. "No!" He tried to clamp his mouth closed but one held his nose while the other poured in a few drops of the clear liquid.

The act was brutal to the point of violence. It was pitiful to watch and Dumbledore presided over it, a disapproving look on his face. From what Buffy knew of him, she knew this had not been his idea. He did not condone violence and believed in redemption above all else. He stood up.  
"Let the record show that Veritaserum has been administered to the defendant," he said gravely. "Now, we may begin. Please state for the record your name."

"Peter Pettigrew," he replied in a flat voice that was unrecognisable from his original shrieks. His face had slackened; it was blank, void of expression as the serum pervaded his brain.

"And you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for seven years?" Dumbledore said, staring hard at Pettigrew.  
"I did," Pettigrew replied impassively.

"You were friends with James Potter at Hogwarts weren't you?" Dumbledore asked sternly. Pettigrew nodded.  
"He was my best friend," he answered in an odd, childlike way. "And Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."  
"And you continued to be friends with all of the aforementioned people past Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, an expression of foreboding on his face that Buffy couldn't fathom.  
"Yes, we were in the Order together," Pettigrew answered blankly and Buffy understood. Fudge stood up suddenly.  
"The Order?" he asked suspiciously.

"The secret society that Dumbledore set up during He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's first rise to fight against him," Pettigrew said, unaware of what he was divulging. Fudge stared hard at Dumbledore, an internal struggle apparently occurring. Then he looked resigned.  
"Continue," he said, slumping down in his seat. Dumbledore looked at him swiftly, appraisingly and then turned back to Pettigrew.  
"Your friends thought you were acting against Lord Voldemort correct?" he asked. Pettigrew nodded.

"But were you truly acting against Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked darkly. Pettigrew shook his head.

"I was acting as spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he said passively. "I was passing him information on the Orders activities. And on the Ministry, where possible. For a year before he fell." A loud gasp sounded round the courtroom and then the babble of frantic voices broke out.  
"Quiet please!" Fudge demanded imperiously and the room quietened.

Dumbledore's eyes had not moved from Pettigrew.  
"Did you act as Secret Keeper under the Fidelius Charm when James, Lily and Harry Potter went into hiding for Lord Voldemort?" he continued in his calm voice.

"Yes, they thought that no one would suspect me because I had no talent," Pettigrew said slackly. "They thought everyone would think it was Sirius Black and not me so they would leave me alone."  
"Did you tell Lord Voldemort where Lily and James Potter were hiding?" Dumbledore asked, his fierce gaze even more intense.  
"Yes, I betrayed them to Voldemort," Pettigrew said. "I told him where they were hiding so he could kill them. I didn't want him to kill me so I told him." Dumbledore spoke before conversation could start up again.  
"Tell us what happened after," he commanded. Pettigrew stared blankly ahead of him and began to speak.  
"I stayed at Headquarters, I knew what would happen. But then someone came and said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead and so were Lily and James but not Harry. And I knew that the Death Eaters would want to kill me, we had lost everything when He-who-must-not-be-named fell. I knew that he wouldn't be gone forever and that I had to hide and I had to let everyone think I was dead. No one in the Order knew I was secret keeper, they all thought Sirius was. I tried to run but Sirius found me, in a street full of muggles. He wanted to kill me because he was the only one that knew I betrayed James. I yelled at him so they could all hear that he was secret keeper, blew the street apart, cut off my finger and then turned into my animagus form and ran away."

This time Dumbledore let the talking around him rise up. He turned and looked at Minister Fudge. A curious contest of wills was occurring that Faith and Buffy couldn't quite understand. The Wizengamot began to confer and after a moment, Fudge and Dumbledore joined in.  
"Is that it?" Faith murmured to Buffy. "Is it done and dusted? Is Sirius free?"

"I guess so," Buffy said doubtfully. "I mean they have to sentence Pettigrew I guess."   
The courtroom once again quietened down.  
"The Wizengamot have conferred," Fudge said, staring down at Pettigrew with disgust. "The crime is so heinous, something of the like we have never heard in this courtroom. An innocent man has been incarcerated in Azkaban for twelve years for the defendant's crimes. Lily and James Potter were killed at his hand. The Wizengamot call for a revoke of the sentence placed on Sirius Black. He is a free man from this moment forward. As for Peter Pettigrew, we sentence him to a lifetime in Azkaban Prison."  
The people round Buffy and Faith began to clap, cheering raucously for the sentence. Buffy and Faith joined in, both clapping slowly and trying to fathom their feelings on the situation. Before them Pettigrew was led away, dragged away by the Aurors flanking him. The veritaserum was still working on him and he gazed at the clapping people blankly, not realising they were cheering his doom.


End file.
